Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)
by Elizabeta Draculea
Summary: Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar à seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim.
1. Untouched

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Obrigada por betar e me ajudar em todo o processo de criação. Nada como dar ordem ao caos da minha cabeça! Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar à seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 1 - Untouched**

O lugar estava cheio, pessoas deixavam que seus corpos seguissem em movimentos sensuais e sugestivos a cada toque daquela música alta que ali tocava. Apesar de lotado, o estranho caminhava ali com uma grande facilidade, atraindo os olhares de todos os presentes, mas a forma com que ele se movia não permitia com que ninguém ousasse se aproximar. A letra da música parecendo se encaixar perfeitamente com ele.

 _I go ooh-ooh, you go ahh-ahh  
La-la-la-la, a-la-la-la  
I can't lie, lie, lie, l-lie, lie  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop  
Gimme, gimme, gimme what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait any mo-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever  
Never wanna hear you say "goodbye" (bye, bye, bye)_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-un  
And I need you so much

O casaco branco que ele vestia destoava de sua roupa negra, assim como o semblante sério não condizia com aquele local. Homens e mulheres olhavam com desejo o corpo perfeito e esguio do estranho e procuravam uma brecha para se aproximar dele, o que pelo visto, não seria possível. E todos achavam que a música era somente por ele.

 _See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
A-la-la-la, a-la-la-la  
You can take, take, t-t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life  
Gimme, gimme, gimme all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me  
And no one else is going to be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be  
So even if the world falls down today  
You still got me to hold you up, up  
And I would never let you down_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-un, untouched  
Untouched-un, untouched  
Untouched-un, a-la-la-la, a-la-la-la  
Untouched-un, a-la-la-la, a-la-la-la

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-un, untouched  
Untouched-un

Kouga Saejima olhava impassível para os estranhos ao seu redor, não esboçando nenhuma emoção, todos os sentidos ligados em descobrir onde o horror que caçava estava escondido. Indo em direção onde ficavam as salas privativas da casa noturna, ele ouviu Zabura dizendo que estavam próximos ao objetivo. Ele havia acabado de passar por uma das portas escuras, quando seu caminho fora bloqueado por um rapaz alto, o cabelo longo e loiro caía pelo rosto jovem e bonito. Era mais alto que o próprio Kouga e seus olhos cinzas se fixaram nos do cavaleiro.

Acontecera tão rápido, até mesmo para o cavaleiro dourado. Ouvira Zaruba falar sobre o Horror estar próximo, desviando os olhos do humano ao seu lado. Quando conseguiu processar o que acontecera, Kouga já estava imprensado contra a parede e o loiro o beijava. Pego pela surpresa, a reação de afastá-lo com um empurrão viera lenta demais, acontecendo depois de sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, descendo por sua cintura e indo para seu baixo-ventre.

\- Ora ora… é assim então que o poderoso Garo faz suas caçadas? - a voz debochada do cavaleiro prateado soou, fazendo Kouga se afastar do estranho, o empurrando longe com um rosnado.

\- Não precisa essa cena toda, né? Pelo que pude ver parecia estar bem interessante... velhos amigos? - Rei perguntara, o meio sorriso que vivia para atormentar a vida do outro cavaleiro já estampado no rosto.

\- Kouga! Cuidado! - Zaruba avisara, a mulher que eles estavam caçando surgindo atrás deles, jogando o estranho contra o Garo, já se transformando por completo. Não havia tempo, não havia o que fazer, foi apenas por um segundo.

Kouga se desvencilhou do loiro, praguejando contra si mesmo e sua estupidez. Sempre era distraído pelas atitudes do Zero, mas nunca cometera tantos erros de principiantes de uma única vez. Ele levantou o rosto, o horror sendo bloqueado pela armadura prateada, não tendo tempo de reagir e sendo cortado ao meio pelas duas espadas do cavaleiro makai.

O loiro se levantou, olhando de um para o outro e saindo dali, deixando um mortificado Kouga no chão e um sorridente Rei, já sem sua armadura, de pé. Shiruba conhecia bem aquela expressão, já havia visto ela muitas vezes para temer o que viria a seguir.

-Né, Kouga... acho que você me deve um favor. - o moreno disse, esticando a mão para o outro e o ajudando a levantar. - E nem adianta negar, afinal acabei de salvar a sua vida.

Kouga ficou tentado a simplesmente ignorá-lo, dar meia volta e soltar alguma palavra ríspida e sarcástica, ponderando sobre o que acontecera. Rei tinha razão, fora um erro dele, um erro estúpido que quase lhe custara a vida. Se não fosse pela sua presença, com certeza já estaria morto. Resignado e para surpresa de todos, o cavaleiro dourado apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

\- O que você quer como agradecimento? - Kouga perguntou.

Rei ponderou o sorriso ficando ainda mais evidente, falando por sobre o ombro:

\- Amanhã, quero você no meu endereço, às 20:00hs. Sem atrasos e sem desculpas. É o que eu quero. - deu uma piscadinha - Até amanhã, Kouga-kun.

Kouga franziu a teste, irritado com o apelido e a forma de tratamento, querendo arrancar aquele sorriso na base do tapa, respirando fundo:

\- Amanhã, no seu endereço, às 20:00hs. Estarei lá. - disse, entre dentes.

Rei balançou a cabeça, indo para fora da casa noturna, seguindo até onde estava sua moto. No final, tudo saíra melhor do que esperava.

\- Zero, o que pensa que fará? - a voz doce de Shiruba foi escutada - Isso não é exatamente o procedimento correto.

\- Algo que eu queria fazer faz tempo, Shiruba. Espero apenas não estar errado sobre Kouga, ou será meio complicado trabalharmos juntos novamente. - Rei sorriu.

-Zero... o que está tramando? - a voz vinda do torço da mão do cavaleiro parecia apreensiva, hesitante.

\- Vamos ver se o príncipe de gelo consegue ser tão quente quanto pareceu hoje. - ele disse, subindo na moto e indo em direção à própria casa, para preparar tudo até a chegada de sua visita.

Nenhum dos dois cavaleiros percebeu o estranho loiro da casa noturna que os observava. O cabelo longo dele agora estava solto e seus olhos iam para o branco rapidamente. Aqueles não eram os primeiros cavaleiros makai que encontrava, mas nunca imaginaria que daria de cara com o famoso Garo. O selo pelo visto funcionara bem, seu novo pet fazia valer todo o trabalho que o Horror tivera em salvá-lo.

Diferente dos outros, ele tinha um plano para destruir todos os malditos cavaleiros e dominar por completo a Terra. Humanos eram iguais ao gado, alimento e nada mais do que isso, não deveriam causar tantos problemas por esses seres tão insignificantes. Seu plano agora ficara ainda mais interessante, nunca tinha visto o cavaleiro dourado antes. Não seria nenhum problema dar seguimento ao que planejara. Foi um golpe de sorte tê-lo encontrado tão cedo, e principalmente dele, pelo visto, estar tão atordoado. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em sua boca e a sensação de sua pele em seus dedos.

O demônio sorriu, lambendo os lábios, antecipando o que realizaria. Em breve, aquele cavaleiro seria dele, ele estaria a seus pés e todos os cavaleiros seriam destruídos. A era dos horrors voltaria.

Gonza entrou nos aposentos pessoais de seu jovem mestre. Kouga-sama estava recluso desde que chegara na noite anterior, o humor que não era o melhor do mundo, parecia ainda pior após a última caçada. As poucas palavras ditas pelo cavaleiro fora que tinha um compromisso no dia seguinte e não queria ser incomodado por nada nem ninguém. O mordomo bateu de leve na porta que dava ao quarto, a vendo se abrir e o cavaleiro makai Garo surgir com sua já conhecida roupa negra. Gonza pegou o casaco branco, o ajudando a vesti-lo.

\- Kouga-sama, demorará em seu compromisso? - O mais velho perguntou, discretamente.

\- Eu não sei, Gonza. Nem sei o que farei lá - Fechando o semblante, Kouga deu meia volta, saindo. - De qualquer forma, não me espere.

Gonza fez um sim com a cabeça, intrigado com o comportamento do jovem que ajudara a criar. Desde o final do relacionamento com a Srta. Kaoru, Kouga agia cada vez mais de forma estranha, principalmente quando se encontrava com Zero. O mordomo da família Saejima apenas não conseguia descobrir se era uma mudança boa ou não.

Kouga ainda tentava entender porque tinha de obedecer qualquer tipo de ordem vinda do cavaleiro do Oriente. Não seria difícil simplesmente ignorá-lo, como já fizera no passado. Mas, lá estava ele, dirigindo em direção à casa do outro, conforme ele havia pedido. Chegando ao local, ele parou o carro em uma rua próxima. Pelo menos desde que mudara de setor, Rei havia escolhido um lugar melhor para morar.

Rei ouviu o barulho do carro, sorrindo. O moreno retirou Shiruba da luva, colocando-a em seu apoio.

\- Desculpe, Shiruba, mas acho melhor você ficar por aqui hoje. A última coisa que preciso é da minha babá durante meu compromisso. - Rei deu uma piscada.

\- Zero, você ainda pode repensar no que fará! Isso tem tudo para dar errado. - A voz do medalhão soou, alarmada e preocupada com seu cavaleiro.

\- Confie em mim, Shiruba. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Agora comporte-se, em breve Zaruba irá lhe fazer companhia. - Rei foi até a porta, indo abri-la antes que Kouga resolvesse simplesmente entrar como sempre fazia.

Rei abriu a porta, olhando o cavaleiro dourado: tão previsível ele simplesmente vir com as roupas que usava para caçar, sem saber que hoje ele seria a caça e não o caçador.

\- Seu guarda-roupa deve ser difícil de ser arrumado, né Kouga? Entre. - Dando espaço para o outro. Apesar da brincadeira, Zero também usava as roupas de sempre, mas poder ver a reação de irritação que o outro tinha era sem preço.

\- E imagino o seu - O mais velho disse, já entrando na sala. A casa era antiga e grande, pelo visto algum lugar que Rei havia invadido, mas estava até que bem-arrumada. - Bom, vamos acabar logo com isso, Rei. O que você quer?

\- Ora ora, estamos ansiosos, pelo visto. Assim não tem graça, Kouga-chan. Um encontro precisa ter mistério, precisa ter suspense, não simplesmente já chegar na ação. - Rei disse, vendo o outro ficar ainda mais irritado. - Está bem, está bem. É bem simples: você vai deixar Zaruba ali e virá comigo, sem perguntas, sem protestos, sem falar nada. Você vai deixar que eu faça o que bem entender com você, até a hora que eu falar que está livre para o mesmo. - O moreno disse, apontando onde estava Shiruba.

\- Acha que vou fazer uma insanidade dessas? Com que propósito? – Kouga respondeu irritado.

\- Bom, você me deve de ontem e deu sua palavra que faria o que eu quisesse, não é? Kouga-chan disse que faria o que eu quisesse e é isso o que quero. Não seria um medo bobo que faria com que o grande Garo fugisse, afinal sou apenas eu. O que poderia acontecer de errado? - Rei falou, se aproximando devagar. Sabia que o uso do chan deixaria o mais velho com vontade de esganá-lo, confirmado pelo olhar duro e seu rosto cada vez mais sombrio.

A vontade de Kouga era de arrancar aquele sorriso debochado na base da violência, mostrar quem era o chan ali, respirando fundo e conseguindo manter um pouco do controle, ele disse entre dentes:

\- Está bem, será como você quer. - O cavaleiro makai segurou o anel em sua mão, levando Zaruba para o apoio vazio que estava em um móvel próximo a eles.

\- Hei, Kouga. Isso não me parece certo. Não gosto nada de estar longe de você assim. Principalmente com esse aí. - Zaruba disse, ouvindo Shiruba ficar indignada.

\- Esse aí, olha como fala do Zero. Mais fácil seu cavaleiro fazer algo com ele do que o contrário. - O medalhão disse.

\- Hei Shiruba, já disse antes: comporte-se. Você e Zaruba passarão um tempo de qualidade agora, juntos. - Rei disse, ouvindo a resposta resmungada do medalhão. - Né, Zaruba, prometo que não causarei nenhum trauma permanente, nem dano no seu dono.

Kouga viu Rei seguir para uma porta a esquerda, o chamando com a cabeça. Resignado, o cavaleiro dourado seguiu o moreno, vendo que dava para uma escada e, possivelmente, ao porão da casa. Chegando lá, o local era amplo e estava escuro, parecendo ser um salão, talvez o local onde o Zero treinasse. No centro havia apenas uma cadeira, duas argolas de ferro chumbadas no chão, com correntes curtas presas a essas argolas e grilhões nas pontas. A cadeira era larga, ao que parecia, de uma madeira resistente.

Rei segurou o braço do Kouga, chamando a atenção dele:

\- Tire o casaco, Kouga-chan e sente-se ali. - apontando a cadeira. Vendo que Kouga ia protestar, ele levantou o dedo. - Na na ni na não, Kouga-chan. Sem protestar, sem reclamar. Apenas faça. - Rei sorriu, vendo o mais velho engolir a resposta, tirando o casaco branco e o colocando na escada que acabaram de usar, indo até a cadeira.

Como havia suspeitado, o móvel era bem forte, pesado inclusive. Kouga nem teve tempo de pensar, o cavaleiro viu Rei se aproximar com algo nas mãos, um tipo de pano? Ele franziu a testa quando o moreno ficou entre suas pernas, forçando as mesmas a ficarem entre abertas, puxando o cabelo dele.

\- Ne, Kouga-chan, seu cabelo é praticamente vermelho. Sempre me perguntei se seria tintura ou natural - Disse, sem esperar a resposta. Rei pegou a venda, colocando ela no lugar, tampando por completo a visão do cavaleiro dourado. Se afastando um pouco, mas, ainda assim, sem deixar que o mesmo conseguisse fechar as pernas, ele se ajoelhou, pegando os grilhões presos nas correntes, prendendo um em cada pulso. - Acho que vou passar a te chamar assim, ruivinho.

Kouga puxou os braços, sentindo a resistência da corrente. Não seria impossível de ser quebrada, mas teria de usar muito de sua força. Já não estava mais gostando daquele joguinho estranho.

\- O que você pretende, Rei? O que você quer? – Kouga disse por entre os dentes.

\- Sabe, todos se perguntaram exatamente porque o seu relacionamento com a Kaoru não dera certo. Em todos os lugares, era sempre a mesma conversa. No Senado, no campo de treinamento, entre os cães de guarda. Acho que até mesmo os horrors estavam com essa dúvida. Por que vocês se separaram? Alguns falavam que você era incapaz de sentir algo, de querer qualquer tipo de prazer, de conforto. Ouvi alguns dos aprendizes dizendo: parece um príncipe de gelo. - Rei foi falando, o rosto próximo ao do outro, a boca raspando de leve na curva da orelha, o hálito quente dele tocando a pele clara ali, vendo a mesma se arrepiar. "Hum, isso é bom. Como eu imaginava", pensara, continuando a falar: - E eu tinha essa dúvida né? Será que era realmente verdade, o grande Garo era na realidade um bloco de gelo? Ou será que ele precisava de outro tipo de estímulo para derreter até as paredes? Ontem, antes do horror aparecer, pude perceber que não, definitivamente não temos nada de gelo correndo por essas suas veias, né? Aquele beijo poderia ser considerado imoral e proibido em diversos países.

Kouga afastou o corpo, não querendo saber onde aquela conversa absurda ia dar:

\- Você enlouqueceu, Rei. Perdeu por completo a sanidade, só pode. O que quer que seja o motivo é pessoal e apenas diz respeito a mim e a Kaoru. Não tenho nenhuma preocupação com o que os outros pensem ou achem sobre isso. - Falou por entre os dentes.

\- Né, sua promessa, Kouga-chan, não vai querer quebrá-la agora. Não estou nem aí com o que falam ou especulam sobre isso, meu interesse é outro. Você sempre esteve no controle, sempre procurou viver da forma que todos queriam que vivesse. Está na hora disso mudar. Posso estar enganado, mas tenho quase certeza que estou certo. Você não veio apenas porque deu sua palavra. Está aqui porque quer, porque sabe o que eu quero. Porque no fundo, Kouga-chan, é exatamente o que você quer, também. – Rei disse, sem se afastar, passando a mão pelas coxas a sua frente, vendo o outro quase dar um pulo, as correntes o segurando no lugar.

Ele subiu o toque pelo corpo firme e quente do outro, conseguindo sentir cada músculo por baixo do tecido.

\- Pare de lutar, Kouga. Apenas sinta, apenas siga o que seu corpo pede, o que você na realidade sempre quis fazer comigo. Não é verdade? Lá no fundo da sua mente, você já imaginou o que faremos. - Zero foi falando enquanto puxava a camisa negra de dentro da calça, a abrindo, deixando a pele exposta. Ele não queria rasgar a roupa, por isso deixou apenas que a peça caísse ate onde era possível com as correntes, dificultando ainda mais os movimentos daqueles braços, o que não seria problema.

Kouga se contorcia, a respiração cada vez mais rápida. O corpo reagindo de uma forma que nunca imaginaria com os toques que recebia. Parecia que suas veias estavam em chamas, parecia que sua pele derreteria. Parecia um adolescente idiota, visto que o máximo que Zero fizera fora falar e tocar em sua pele e já parecia que ia explodir. Ele entreabriu os lábios, querendo apenas xingar o outro cavaleiro. Rei percebeu o movimento, aproveitando e o segurando pelo cabelo, iniciando o beijo. Como tudo que envolvia aqueles dois, não era um beijo calmo, doce. Era a explosão violenta entre o desejo e o controle, a busca pelo comando de um deles, a busca pela rendição completa do outro.

Rei não parou o beijo, puxando com força os fios avermelhados em suas mãos, deixando a cabeça do Kouga em um ângulo onde ele não poderia se afastar, levantando com o outro dessa forma. Ao ouvir o gemido baixo e rouco misturado com um barulho indignado, ele se afastou. Ver o sempre controlado e impassível Garo daquela forma: os lábios molhados e inchados, com um pouco de sangue escorrendo pelo canto, a respiração falha e ofegante e visivelmente excitado, não tinha preço. Valia qualquer tipo de penalidade ou punição que pudessem lhe ordenar.

\- Está na hora que você descubra quem é o chefe aqui, Kouga-chan. Eu estou no comando, você está nas minhas mãos. Entendeu? Vamos lá, diga quem manda aqui. - Rei disse, ainda com a boca próxima ao outro, meio abaixado, vendo o outro tentar se soltar e rosnar baixo. - Acho que ainda teremos de continuar com o adestramento.

Sem soltar a mão que segurava o cavaleiro pelo cabelo, Rei levou a outra até a calça dele, a soltando com certa dificuldade.

\- Kouga-chan, você já está assim? Hum, ah finalmente... uma dúvida a menos para nós, podemos descartar a tintura, né? - Olhando os pelos ruivos que surgiram. - Tenho certeza que gostará disso, adorará na realidade.

Soltando o cabelo, Zero se ajoelhou novamente entre as pernas do Kouga, tirando o sexo duro de dentro da calça, passando apenas a ponta da língua pela glande rosada. O cheiro característico do Garo, aquele cheiro que sempre o deixava meio atordoado, ali era ainda mais marcante.

Kouga levou um susto, aquilo já era mais do que podia permitir, o instinto de levantar o braço e tentar afastar o outro foi maior do que qualquer tipo de promessa feita. O barulho da camisa se rasgando o fez parar, as correntes sem ceder um milímetro sequer.

\- Ah... ahh... Rei! O que pensa… - a frase fora interrompida pelo moreno, que puxara novamente Kouga pelo cabelo, o calando com um outro beijo ainda mais selvagem.

\- Eu disse: sou eu que mando aqui, Kouga-chan. Vou ter de pensar em uma forma de punição para você por ficar interrompendo seu adestramento. E acho que sei qual a melhor. – Rei disse.

Sem esperar por qualquer tipo de resposta, Rei voltara a atenção para a ereção em sua mão, a engolindo com fome, sugando a carne até sentir todo o corpo do cavaleiro começar a tremer. Rei mordia, sugava, puxava com a língua cada parte da carne dura, ouvindo os gemidos cada vez mais altos, o sentindo começar a chegar no clímax, parando tudo o que estava fazendo, segurando a base do sexo, arrancando um gemido de dor e protesto dele. "Não tão fácil, Kouga-chan, antes você vai implorar".

\- Está bom, hum? Já consegue dizer quem manda aqui? Ainda não? Tudo bem, ainda temos muito o que fazer - Zero enfiou a mão no bolso, retirando o pequeno pacote que estava ali. Ele pegou o anel de silicone entre os dedos, colocando ele na base do sexo duro em suas mãos, a resposta sendo quase que imediata, com o gemido de dor e prazer vindo dos lábios do Kouga e o tremor que percorrera se corpo. - Vamos usar esse brinquedinho aqui e eu vou continuar o que fazia, pois estava muito bom.

Kouga sabia onde o outro queria chegar, ele queria ouvi-lo implorando, pedindo, chamando seu nome. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu aqueles lábios de novo no seu sexo. O que ele fazia com a boca, a língua, aqueles dentes. Quando Rei passava devagar os caninos por sobre a pele sensível da cabeça. Nunca sentira algo assim, a mente nublada apenas conseguia seguir a sensação que tinha, o único pensamento coerente que tinha era o de gozar, simplesmente. Mordendo os lábios para impedir de se render daquela forma, Kouga parecia que ia virar cinzas.

Rei chupava com fome, massageando e estimulando toda a base da ereção, indo até as bolas claras e com poucos pelos vermelhos, sentindo a resistência começar a cair, sentindo ele corresponder aos poucos, movendo um pouco o quadril conforme Zero o sugava.

Ele levantou os olhos, vendo a muralha ruir, a cabeça para trás, os braços bem presos enquanto uma fina camada de suor já aparecia por sobre a pele branca.

\- Diga, Kouga: o que você quer? Hum? – Rei disse com um sorriso na boca.

\- Eu, ahhh... eu... preciso... Rei... por favor... - Kouga disse, já sem se importar com mais nada.

\- Então diga, diga quem é que manda aqui. – Rei provocou.

\- Você, Rei. Você é quem manda. Por favor? – Kouga tremia todo.

Rei sorriu, sabia por que Kouga se entregara. Não fora por derrota, não fora por se sentir inferior. Fora porque ele entendera o que estava acontecendo. Indo ate onde tinha colocado o anel e o retirando, dando uma mordida de leve na base e indo ate a glande, o cavaleiro prateado colocou um dos caninos ali, bem no buraquinho, aquilo sendo o bastante para levá-lo ao clímax, o jorro quente e branco escorrendo por entre seus lábios entreabertos. Zero lambeu cada gota que escorreu por seu queixo e pelo sexo em suas mãos, o vendo permanecer ainda meio ereto.

\- Né, Kouga-chan, pelo visto não é só a sua armadura que é dourada e mais forte. Sua estâmina é exatamente do jeito que imaginava. - Rei subira pelo corpo do cavaleiro mais velho, beijando, lambendo e mordendo a pele que estava a mostra, principalmente onde as cicatrizes de suas muitas batalhas estavam. Kouga tinha o corpo marcado pela luta contra os horrors, mas, ainda assim, mantinha um ar perfeito, como se aquelas marcas apenas o deixassem ainda mais incrível, único. Chegando a boca dele, o beijo agora parecia mais calmo, sem perder a energia e demanda de antes, a mesma paixão e necessidade, apenas mais resignado em seu conteúdo. Quando ele abrira os lábios, Zero aproveitara para deslizar a língua por dentro daquele lugar. O gosto de Kouga parecia estar mais preciso, era forte, quente, marcante, quase como canela, praticamente um doce.

Rei passou as pernas ao redor da cintura do outro cavaleiro, sentando em seu colo de frente a ele, movendo a cabeça e o fazendo acompanhar aquele beijo, tão obsceno, tão impróprio, imoral. Delicioso.

\- Acho que podemos seguir com o adestramento, né Kouga-chan? Você sabe o que virá agora, hum? Duvido que acerte o que quero fazer agora. - Zero disse, lambendo o queixo do outro cavaleiro, se afastando um pouco para tirar a blusa que usava, olhando ao redor e balançando a cabeça. - Sabia que havia esquecido algo. Bom, vou ter de me virar aqui mesmo não, é?

Saindo de seu colo, Rei tirou a calça, a jogando de lado e pegando o tubo de lubrificante que havia colocado ali, espalhando a creme em sua mão e indo ate o sexo do Kouga, começando a subir e descer a palma da mão por toda a extensão dele. A manipulação o deixando duro por completo.

\- O que... Rei, o que ... Ahhh... deuses, o que... o que... - Kouga jogou a cabeça para trás.

\- Você já era coerente e comunicativo antes, né? Consegui piorar o que já era ruim. Tudo bem, no resto você é muito bom, Kouga-chan. - Zero sorriu, pegando o resto do lubrificante e colocando entre os dedos, o cavaleiro sentou novamente no colo do mais velho, apesar dele não conseguindo enxergar, deixando claro o que fazia.

Inclinando o corpo, Rei posicionou os seus dedos em sua entrada, preparando o lugar para o que realmente queria. Kouga ouvia os gemidos do moreno, o rosto avermelhado pelo que ele imaginava que acontecia, sentindo a ereção do Rei se esfregar contra a sua, a pele macia do outro deslizando em movimentos eróticos. Ele sentiu quando o moreno apoiara em seus ombros, elevando o corpo com a mão segurando sua ereção e o guiando para dentro de si. Deuses, aquilo era impossível, aquilo era absurdo, aquilo era maravilhoso. Rei puxou o corpo com força contra o outro, comandando o movimento e forçando a passagem. Kouga era maior do que imaginara, a dor era quase insuportável, mas valia a pena.

Rei começara a mover o corpo, subindo e descendo por toda a ereção dentro de si, o enterrando cada vez mais fundo, a dor dando lugar ao prazer, vendo o sangue começar a escorrer onde as algemas prendiam os pulsos do Kouga, os dois já haviam se transformado em uma sinfonia de gemidos. Não havia mais nenhum controle ali, apenas a busca sem fim pelo prazer. Quando o sexo duro encontrou sua próstata, Zero soltou um grito baixo, sentindo o canal se contrair ao redor dele, ouvindo um grunhido mais primitivo sair da garganta do amante.

Amante, Kouga finalmente era seu amante. O cabelo longo e liso já estava todo colado em seus rostos enquanto se beijavam, enquanto o clímax percorria por seus corpos, subia em sua espinha e descia devagar, a sensação de que precisava de alívio ou morreria, um movimento mais forte com o quadril, o ângulo certo e Rei gozara, o líquido quente de seu esperma escorrendo por entre os dois, fechando por completo o canal por sobre o membro duro, fazendo com que Kouga o seguisse no orgasmo.

Kouga sentia o corpo leve como nunca havia conseguido antes, a mente ainda estava nublada, as mãos estavam úmidas, possivelmente por seu sangue que ainda escorria ali. O barulho das correntes quando ele tentara se mover foi o que despertara Rei do torpor, ainda sem sair do colo do cavaleiro dourado, ele levou a mão ate a venda, a retirando, deixando o pano negro cair no chão. Aquele era o momento mais delicado, era agora que ele saberia se seu plano tinha dado certo.

Kouga abriu os olhos, se acostumando com a luminosidade do local, observando cada detalhe do rosto a sua frente.

\- Já terminou tudo que queria, Rei? - perguntou, recebendo a afirmação com a cabeça do outro. - Ótimo, então estou livre, correto? Me solte.

\- Kouga...- Rei disse, sendo interrompido pelo outro.

\- Foi esse o acordo, me solte. - Kouga disse, sério.

Zero balançou a cabeça, soltando um gemido baixo e retirando o sexo semiflácido de dentro de si, o pensamento de assombro passando pela sua cabeça e indo até sua boca mais rápido do que deveria:

\- Ainda? Isso sim é que é estâmina e fôlego, hein? - Rei falou indo ate onde tinha escondido as chaves e soltando as algemas dos pulsos machucados.

Esperando pelo soco ou alguma outra reação mais violenta, Rei se afastou rapidamente quando Kouga levantara e fora em sua direção. O que ele não esperava era ser jogado contra o chão, o corpo do outro pesando por sobre o seu, o beijo calando qualquer tipo de comentário debochado, sarcástico ou engraçadinho.

Rei sentiu as mãos do cavaleiro dourado em seu corpo, a pele grossa pelos treinos, o calor que irradiava de seu corpo. Ele deixou o beijo continuar, os corpos se esfregando um de encontro ao outro.

Kouga precisava daquilo, precisava colocar as mãos por todo o corpo do cavaleiro mais novo. Ele retirou o resto da camisa que usava, pouco se importando com o estado dela, já em trapos. Se afastando o mínimo que podia, retirou a calça que já estava aberta com as botas, voltando a se deitar por sobre o corpo do Zero, percorrendo ele com as mãos e com a boca. Cada pedaço de pele sendo mordido, lambido, sugado, acariciado.

Era como se ele tivesse a necessidade de memorizar cada curva do outro, como se estivesse faminto por tempo demais e nada agora conseguisse saciar essa fome. Não existia nenhum pensamento coerente em sua cabeça, nem resistência. Apenas conseguia sentir e seguir o que seus instintos lhe ordenavam. Cada gemido e grito que conseguia arrancar do cavaleiro prateado eram como uma ordem para que continuasse, era como uma dose nova da droga que lhe percorria as veias. Tomando o sexo meio ereto com a boca e começando a sugar, segurando a cintura fina com as duas mãos e o mantendo firme no lugar, Kouga conheceu sua nova droga de escolha: a voz do Zero, rouca e embargada, falando apenas o seu nome como um mantra, uma prece de pura obscenidade.

Zero sabia que gozaria, sabia que explodiria, que iria simplesmente derreter. Deuses, o que Kouga estava fazendo com a língua? E com os dentes? Estava completamente fora de si, tão alto que nem percebeu quando fora virado no chão e colocado de bruços, o quadril puxado pra cima, com o cavaleiro mais velho se esfregando em seu corpo. O peso dele em suas costas, as mãos firmes em sua cintura, a ereção dele encontrando sua entrada e forçando a passagem e o preenchendo por completo. Nem gritar ele conseguia mais, nem mover o corpo sozinho, apenas conseguia acompanhar as estocadas. Era daquele jeito que o queria: indomado, uma fera selvagem.

Não fora necessário muito tempo, com poucas estocadas ambos caíram do precipício, Rei já no limite gozara primeiro, seguido logo depois pelo Kouga, os dois caindo no chão, o moreno apoiando o rosto com os braços, enquanto sentia a respiração do outro corpo em cima do seu. O lugar em pleno silêncio, somente o barulho da respiração de ambos podendo ser ouvida.

Kouga não sabia quanto tempo passara ou se realmente passara algum tempo, apenas que fora o primeiro a recuperar a noção da realidade. O Garo saiu com cuidado de dentro de Rei, deitando ao lado dele, esperando que o mais novo falasse algo, essa parte nunca sendo muito sua área. Ele virou o rosto em direção ao moreno, o vendo abrir os olhos e sorrir, parecendo pensar em algo, talvez o que iria dizer para estragar tudo em dois minutos.

\- Fica aqui, hoje. Sempre. Fica. - Rei vira a expressão de surpresa do outro, observara as feições dele relaxar e fazer um sim com a cabeça.

Kouga levantou, puxando o outro, parecendo querer pegar ele no colo.

\- Kouga-chan, você pode ser o seme aqui, mas eu ainda não sou uma dama delicada. - Rei disse, em tom de deboche. - Não precisa me levar no colo.

Kouga deu um meio sorriso, pegando o cavaleiro e o jogando no ombro, arrancando dele um grito indignado. Dando um tapa na bunda dele, deixando o mais novo ainda mais surpreso.

\- Acho que vamos ter de rever esses apelidos, Rei-chan. Esse fica muito melhor em você do que em mim. Agora, seu quarto? - Kouga perguntou.

\- Mas o que? Acho que criei um monstro. Subindo as escadas, segunda porta a esquerda. - Sendo levado dessa forma para lá - E você ainda consegue me carregar depois de tudo isso? Hei! - Rei gritara ao levar outro tapa, passando pelo local onde Zaruba e Shiruba estava, os dois objetos ficando em pleno silêncio quando os dois surgiram ali.

\- Hei, Zaruba-chan. Viu? Inteiro. Um pouco marcado, mas posso garantir que estou em pior estado. KOUGA. - Rei levantara a cabeça, com o tapa ainda mais forte que levara, já deixando a marca na anca clara do Zero. - S&M ainda é coisa muito pesado para um início de relacionamento. Diferente do que todo mundo acha, eu não gosto de apanhar, não.

\- Que pena! Você fica realmente lindo quando apanha. - O cavaleiro dourado foi ate o local indicado, encontrando a cama e deitando Zero nela, não com muita delicadeza. - Todo suado, descabelado.

Vendo a cara de surpresa do Rei, Kouga deu uma gargalhada, deitando e puxando o moreno para si, terminando aquela conversa.

\- Se eu pudesse filmar isso e mostrar para os outros, eles fariam mais fila do que já fazem por você. - Rei resmungou, fechando os olhos e aproveitando do calor que vinha do outro, adormecendo quase que na hora.

\- ... Eu não sei o que falar - Zaruba disse, ainda pasmo.

\- Zaruba, existe uma primeira vez para tudo. Inclusive para você ficar sem palavras. - Shiruba disse.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Zaruba falou, indignado

Shiruba deu um suspiro, o medalhão parecendo até balançar a cabeça, achando melhor deixar aquilo de lado. Pelo menos Rei conseguira o que queria.

Rei abrira os olhos, virando na cama e sentindo o corpo firme ao seu lado. O moreno sorriu, olhando a figura adormecida e relaxada do amante, tão diferente do que era normalmente. Era incrível que tivesse conseguido a confiança tão rápida de Kouga, talvez porque estivesse na natureza dele confiar nas pessoas, talvez porque era ele a pessoa em questão.

Zero soergueu o corpo, tirando o lençol um pouco de cima, vendo cada detalhe daquele corpo que tanto desejara. Deuses, Kouga era ainda mais bonito daquela forma, parecia até uma pessoa normal. Apesar de sempre falar em tom de brincadeira e para irritar o mais velho, Rei comparava o cavaleiro dourado a um príncipe não por inveja ou por sarcasmo. Era o que ele sempre lhe parecera, um príncipe perfeito. O moreno seguiu os olhos, guardando para si cada parte de seu corpo, pousando os olhos no sexo meio duro e sorrindo.

\- Posso dizer para todos que é de ouro realmente. - Disse, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Agindo por impulso e querendo muito acordar o outro da melhor forma possível, Rei se aproximara devagar, descendo e ficando com o rosto a milímetros daquele membro.

Ele fez um bico com a boca, segurando apenas a glande, dando um pequeno selo ali, subindo os olhos em direção a figura adormecida, engolindo devagar a carne rosada e sugando.

Kouga sentira a pressão aumentar em seu baixo-ventre, a mente recobrando a consciência e saindo do mundo dos sonhos. A primeira coisa que percebera fora a cascata negra que cobria seu quadril. A segunda era o que ele estava fazendo. Jogando a cabeça para trás e segurando a cabeceira da cama com uma das mãos, Garo seguiu o fluxo que Rei demandava, falando o nome dele com a voz de quem acabara de acordar. Zero não parou até sentir o gozo dele em sua boca, ate ouvi-lo ofegar e gritar, até se sentir satisfeito.

Lambendo a última gota do canto de sua boca, Zero observou o mais velho controlar a respiração, deitando por sobre ele, falando baixo em seu ouvido:

-Tellement or comme du reste tous et plus doux que le miel pur. (Tão dourado quanto o resto todo e mais doce que o mais puro mel). - Disse, dando um beijo longo nele. - Bonjour, mon beau prince. (Bom dia, meu lindo príncipe.)

\- Francês pela manhã. Minha lista de coisas eróticas somente aumentam. - Kouga disse, sorrindo para o outro. - Bom dia.

\- Coisas eróticas, é? Hum, bom saber. Apesar de que, com certeza, não deve ser tão longa quanto a minha. - Rei sorriu.

\- Isso eu tenho certeza que não é. Ninguém deve vencer a sua lista, Rei. – Kouga disse irônico

\- Hei! É dessa maneira que você trata seu namorado? – Rei disse indignado

\- Namorado? – Kouga o olhou surpreso.

\- Claro, você não é do tipo que tem um amante, Kouga...-kun. – Rei disse sincero e ainda assim, provocando o outro.

\- Kouga-kun, é? Então eu acho que gostarei de tê-lo como namorado, Rei-chan. – Kouga respondeu divertido.

\- Com certeza, Kouga-kun. O melhor namorado que já teve. Fico imaginando a decepção do seu fã-clube quando souber disso. - Rei disse, entre risos.

\- Meu fã-clube? E isso existe? - Kouga disse surpreso para o moreno

\- Ah Kouga, você não pode ser cego, né? Só por cima temos Jabi, Rekka, Tsubasa e Leo. Isso sem falar os guardiões e cães de guarda, todos babando por você. – Rei respondeu, incrédulo.

Kouga fechou os olhos, realmente nunca percebera essas coisas, nunca ficava prestando atenção nos outros. Rei observava a reação de surpresa do outro, sorrindo:

\- Você realmente não tinha percebido. Ah, que fofo. Nunca vi alguém tão ingênuo quanto você, às vezes. - O moreno parou, o rosto assumindo aquela cara de travessuras que sempre usava quando queria provocar - Não digo as meninas, mas deixo você brincar com os dois filhotinhos. Aliás, eu adoraria ver você brincando com os dois, acho que não existiria nada mais quente.

Kouga olhou espantado para o Rei, ficando sem reação, indo responder e sendo interrompido por um beijo.

\- Mas isso fica para depois, né? Agora um banho e café. E você vai precisar de uma das minhas camisas. Vem. - Ele levantou, puxando o Kouga em direção ao banheiro - E como agora eu tenho um namorado rico e que pode me sustentar, vou aproveitar para comer muitos doces, mas antes, a fantasia de transar no chuveiro.

Kouga foi sendo arrastado, pensando no quão difícil seria sua vida a partir daquele momento, mas sorrindo da mesma forma.

Continua.


	2. Lovegame

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar à seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capitulo 2 - Lovegame**

Kouga cruzou os braços, já completamente sem paciência. Desde que saíram da casa de Rei era a quarta loja de doces que eles paravam. Ainda queria entender porque ele estava fazendo aquilo, exatamente. Não era do seu feitio obedecer aos desejos dos outros, ou fazer programas sociais e, principalmente, em público. Talvez seja pelo fato de ter passado a noite na cama de Zero, talvez porque o cavaleiro mais novo tivesse pedido com aquele sorriso que o deixava meio tonto, talvez seja porque ele não conseguia pensar com a boca do outro em várias partes de seu corpo. Qualquer um dos motivos, ou todos eles, explicavam exatamente porque Garo estava sentado e esperando, pacientemente, que o moreno terminasse sua oitava torta de morango. Pegou a xícara de chá que havia pedido, sorvendo do líquido amargo, voltando a atenção para o namorado quando esse deu uma risada mais alta.

Rei conversava com a atendente da doceria, a moça toda encantada com o moço bonito ali que havia pedido todos os doces que eles vendiam. Ela parecia concordar com alguma bobagem dita pelo outro, o rosto ficando levemente avermelhado.

Kouga levantou a sobrancelha, algo nele parecendo rugir. Ele observou a moça continuar a rir baixinho, os olhos brilhando em direção ao Rei que parecia bem interessado e fazia gracinhas. Nem percebeu quando colocara a xícara na mesa com mais força do que o necessário, todos olhando para ele.

\- Já terminou ou vai querer mais alguma coisa, Rei? - perguntara, um tanto brusco.

Rei lambeu o canto da boca, retirando os últimos vestígios do creme da torta que ali se encontrava, segurando com os dedos o último morango restante.

\- Nah, quero mais nada, no momento. - mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

\- Então, a conta por favor. - Kouga falou sem olhar para a atendente que apenas sussurrou uma desculpa, indo buscar a conta para eles.

Rei observava o cavaleiro mais velho, se divertindo com a irritação que irradiava dele. Sabia que Kouga era ciumento, aliás, ciumento, controlador, de pavio curto. Tudo isso o deixava ainda mais lindo e era tão bom provocá-lo.

\- Ne, Kouga-kun. - Zero disse, chamando a atenção do outro. - Não é tão bom quanto você, mas é quase. - Mostrando o doce que tinha terminado de comer, vendo que ele ia abrir a boca e aproveitando, colocando o morango nela, deixando que ele sugasse o creme que estava em seus dedos, o corpo se arrepiando por completo.

Kouga comeu a fruta, ouvindo as risadas ao redor, virando e vendo duas mocinhas rindo e apontando para eles. A atendente ficou parada ali, olhando para os dois, com a conta na mão. Garo não falou nada, apenas se levantou, pegando a conta e olhando o valor, tirando a carteira e a pagando. Ele entregou para a moça o dinheiro, virando ate o Rei, o segurando pelo pulso e literalmente o arrastando para fora da doceria.

\- Oi! Kouga-kun, não precisa sair assim, também. - Rei disse, mais rindo que achando ruim, vendo que era arrastado para o carro. - Ahhhh, não. Kouga, está cedo e ainda não consegui achar nenhuma blusa para você e nem a calça que quero.

\- Pois nós iremos embora agora, sem blusa e sem calça. - Kouga falou por entre os dentes.

-Mas, eu realmente quero e preciso de uma calça nova, Kouga. - Rei disse, fazendo um bico.

Kouga parou, olhando para o moreno, algo passando pelo rosto do Garo e ele concordando.

\- Está bem, mas se você fizer uma gracinha sequer não reclame do que farei. - Kouga advertiu.

\- Só uma, é? Já chegou na gota d'água? Interessante. - Rei disse, já planejando a próxima gracinha, vendo a loja que gostava de comprar calças e puxando o Kouga. - Ali, vamos olhar se tem algo de bom.

Shiruba escutava a conversa, já pensando no que Rei aprontaria e na forma exata que Kouga iria repreendê-lo. Já começara a desejar ter sido deixada em casa, principalmente com a aparente mudez do Zaruba, que desde que saíram não falara uma única palavra. Só faltava agora aquele anel estar com ciúmes do cavaleiro que protegia.

Os dois entraram na loja, com Rei indo ver as calças ali, tentando achar uma decente. Kouga ficou um pouco afastado, mantendo os braços cruzados e o semblante fechado. Rei começara a cantar a música que tocava no local, não que gostasse da cantora ou do estilo, mas era a típica música que grudava na cabeça e não saía.

 _Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?

 _Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

\- Mais um fã da Gaga, pelo visto. Apesar que essa combina com você - Ouviu falarem ao seu lado, virando e dando de cara com um rapaz de cabelos curtos, castanhos.

Rei apenas sorrira, não querendo muito papo, voltando atenção para a escolha da roupa que queria.

\- O que deixa a pergunta, que tipo de jogo alguém como você gostaria? - O desconhecido se aproximou, vendo o moreno se afastar.

\- Um jogo que você não conseguiria acompanhar. - Disse, piscando e saindo, indo na direção dos provadores. - Então melhor nem tentar entrar nele, pois não iria me interessar, já tenho o jogador perfeito.

\- Ah, que pena. Seria muita sorte alguém como você estar disponível para novos jogos. - O rapaz disse, vendo Rei dar uma risada baixa e sumir dentro das cabines privativas.

 _I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game._

 _Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?

 _Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

O estranho balançou a cabeça e se virando, dando de cara com um rapaz alto de casaco branco, o olhar que recebera dele poderia gelar o mais corajoso e ele parecia irradiar pura irritação. Pedindo desculpas, o rapaz desviou dele e saiu da loja.

Kouga contou até 10 para não matar seu primeiro humano normal sem relação alguma com horror, seguindo a passos firmes em direção aos provadores. Rei continuava brincando com o que não devia e ele mostraria exatamente quem mandava ali.

Ele seguiu Rei até uma das cabines, vendo o Zero entrar nela para provar a calça que escolhera, nem se dando o trabalho de fechar a cortina ou mesmo a porta basculante que tinha ali. Garo viu o sorriso no rosto do namorado, ele estava fazendo aquilo para provocá-lo.

 _I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!_

 _Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
_ _Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

Rei tirou a calça que usava, deixando ela de lado, o cavaleiro percebeu que Kouga o olhava, dando um sorriso para ele, voltando a atenção para o que fazia. Talvez fosse seu subconsciente já acostumado a somente atentar ao cavaleiro mais velho, talvez fosse uma de suas fantasias, não importava. O que importava foi o fato de ter sido empurrado com rispidez e uma certa brutalidade contra a parede, ouvindo o barulho da cortina ser fechada e a portinhola que dava privacidade ao provador se chocando contra o batente.

Kouga segurou o moreno pelo pescoço, o prendendo com seu corpo de encontro a parede, puxando um pouco o cabelo dele para o lado, falando em seu ouvido:

\- Você deveria aprender a escutar, Rei-chan. Eu disse o que faria caso aprontasse mais alguma coisa. - Kouga disse.

\- Eu? Eu não fiz nada… Ahh - Rei disse, tentando se soltar, sentindo a outra mão do Kouga descer ate a sua cintura, o corpo tremendo e ficando cada vez mais quente.

\- Nada? Primeiro você flerta com todas as atendentes de todas as docerias que entramos, depois ainda dá atenção a um completo desconhecido e agora, resolve se trocar para que todos pudessem ficar te olhando? Você quis isso, Rei e eu vou deixar claro aqui: o que é meu, é meu. Somente meu. - Kouga disse, a voz baixa e inalterada estava carregada de uma vibração pesada, deixando claro para o outro que não estava brincando.

Rei gemeu baixo, jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo o corpo firme do namorado contra o seu, a respiração dele contra seu pescoço, o deixando todo excitado. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era dizer o nome do Kouga, que parecia já bem descontrolado pela situação.

Kouga virou o rosto do moreno para si, não esperando nenhuma resposta dele, apenas o beijando, deslizando seu corpo de encontro ao outro, marcando a pele clara. Era errado, era um absurdo, era completamente diferente do que normalmente teria feito. Rei o deixava assim, tudo nele o deixava completamente sem controle, primitivo. Segurando ele pelo cabelo com uma das mãos, foi até sua calça, abrindo apenas o zíper, deixando seu sexo já duro para fora, fazendo com que o membro se encaixasse na bunda a sua frente.

\- É isso que você quer, Rei? Você fica me provocando porque quer que eu o castigue? - Kouga disse, procurando a entrada do outro com o dedo, introduzindo um ali, sabendo que aquilo iria machucá-lo.

Rei abriu os olhos, lambendo os lábios do Kouga devagar, aquele sorriso, aquele maldito sorriso debochado estampado, a voz suave e doce:

\- Je suis à toi pour ce vous voulez, mon Prince. Punir moi. Je ne suis pas si fragile, vous ne va ne pas me faire du mal. (Eu sou seu, para fazer o que desejar, meu príncipe. Me puna. Eu não sou tão frágil, você não vai me machucar) - Rei disse, sabendo que Kouga o entenderia, abrindo mais as pernas para que o outro pudesse se encaixar melhor entre elas.

Kouga fechou os olhos, introduzindo outro dedo dentro do Rei, ouvindo os gemidos do moreno, a forma que ele movia o quadril, sedutor, convidativo. Aquilo já tinha deixado de ser uma punição para o Zero, aquilo já nem era mais o que deveria ser. Era como se algo o controlasse e somente era possível retornar ao normal quando estivesse dentro dele, bem fundo. Rei soltara um grito estrangulado quando ele o invadira, ele levou a mão ate a do namorado, esquecendo que ele estava com Shiruba ali.

Para ambos não existia mais nada, apenas os dois. Rei acompanhava as estocadas, a própria ereção se esfregando contra a parede, o cavaleiro balbuciava palavras em outra língua que ainda não usara com Kouga, ambos já próximos ao abismo do orgasmo. Zero virou o rosto, procurando a boca do namorado, abafando o grito que soltara quando o clímax explodira em suas células, fazendo com que ele o acompanhasse. Ambos permaneceram assim, recuperando o fôlego.

Kouga se afastou primeiro, ouvindo o gemido de dor que Rei soltara, balançando a cabeça. Rei colocou um dedo sobre a boca dele, ainda com o mesmo sorriso estampado.

\- Sem isso, Kouga-kun. Eu já disse, não sou tão frágil assim. - Rei roubou um beijo do ruivo.

\- Você quer realmente isso, Rei? Eu acho que estou forçando esse relacionamento. - Kouga suspirou, correspondendo ao beijo.

Rei suspirou, pegando a própria calça que havia tirado um pouco antes, a colocando e tentando se arrumar um pouco.

\- Kouga, acho que deixei claro que quero isso, que quero você. Só não espere uma esposa obediente e recatada, que irá te esperar em casa todos os dias e abaixar a cabeça para todas as suas vontades. Eu não vou tentar mudá-lo, já disse, sei bem que você é para casar. Só não tente me mudar, isso não acontecerá.

Kouga fechou os olhos, ponderando. Sabia bem que não conseguiria mudar o cavaleiro, sabia que ele seria daquele jeito até o fim, mas não era exatamente isso que o fizera se apaixonar por ele em primeiro lugar?

\- Eu posso usar uma coleira com seu nome, caso isso o deixe mais calmo - Rei conseguia, como sempre, falar uma bobagem gigante no final.

\- Ou uma aliança. - Kouga falou, olhando de lado para o mais novo.

\- Argh, não. Deixa isso para os filhotes. - Piscando para o Kouga - Aliás até a coleira. Leo com a aliança e Tsubasa com a coleira, o que acha? Ou o contrário? Ou os dois?

\- De novo a mesma coisa. Que tanto você envolve os dois? - Kouga disse, irritado, se arrumando também para sair do provador, abrindo a cortina e a portinhola. O Garo dera de cara com todas as vendedoras da loja ali fora, junto de algumas clientes, todas olhando diretamente para onde os dois estavam.

Rei saiu atrás, dando um tchauzinho para o grupo de mulheres que pareceram enlouquecer, explodindo em risadinhas e gritinhos. Kouga segurou o outro pelo braço, saindo dali e indo direto para o carro.

\- Mulheres são assustadoras, às vezes. E eu preciso dizer, Kouga, não estou inventando quando falo sobre Leo e Tsubasa. Eu sei que eles são loucos por você e, sinceramente, não vejo nenhum problema nisso. Neles não. E no fundo você também gostaria de incluir os dois na família. - Rei disse, deixando que o outro o levasse, sem reclamar mais sobre nada.

\- E você não vê problemas nisso? - Kouga estava abismado,

\- Neles, não. Neles. Não vá pensando que irá ter a liberdade de incorporar qualquer um nesse relacionamento. Posso ser livre, mas tenho meus limites. - Disse, entrando no carro. - Agora eu vou precisar de um banho.

Kouga suspirou, sentando a direção e indo para a própria casa, olhando para a mão do Rei e lembrando da Shiruba.

\- Shiruba. - A voz do ruivo soou séria.

O medalhão até levou um susto, vendo que Rei também se tocara da presença deles apenas agora:

\- Sim, Kouga? - ela disse, hesitante.

\- Você está bem? - Rei olhara para o Kouga, inclinando a cabeça. Ele estava com medo de ter machucado seu medalhão. Zero sorriu, somente alguém como Kouga para achar isso.

Shiruba pareceu sorrir também, era por isso que todos se encantavam com Kouga. Por baixo daquela cara de poucos amigos, daquele jeito bruto e estúpido, ele estava sempre preocupado com quem estava ao seu redor.

\- Foi meio traumatizante, mas nada que irá me destruir. Quem deve estar mal é o Zaruba, ele não falou nada o dia todo. - Shiruba provocou o anel madou.

Kouga olhou para o próprio anel, vendo a cara de paisagem do mesmo. Zaruba abriu e fechou os olhos, ainda sem falar nada.

\- Nosotros podemos traumatizar el anillo. (Nós traumatizamos o anel) - Rei falara.

Kouga virou o rosto para o Zero, era aquela língua que ele havia falado na loja, quando ele gozara.

\- Espanhol, Rei? - Kouga perguntou surpreso.

\- Soy un hombre con muchas funciones y posibilidades, mi príncipe. (Sou um homem com muitas funções e possibilidades, meu príncipe) – Rei piscou, vendo o mais velho sorrir.

O loiro sorriu, vendo o carro seguir caminho. Ao lado dele sua serva esperava, quieta. O horror caminhou até a loja, sentindo o cheiro que Kouga deixara no local.

\- Você escolheu muito bem, mestre. Com apenas um dia o cavaleiro makai já consegue emitir o mais doce dos aromas. Ele será forte o suficiente para os seus planos. - A mulher disse. Ela era muito bela, o longo cabelo ruivo caía em cachos grandes pelas costas.

O horror concordou com apenas um aceno, em breve ele colocaria as mãos sobre o cavaleiro dourado. Em breve.

Gonza ouviu a porta, indo até ela para recepcionar o jovem patrão, vendo que ele não estava sozinho e parando, fazendo uma mesura para o cavaleiro makai Zero.

\- Bom dia, Gonza. - Rei dissera, sorridente.

\- Sejam bem-vindos, Kouga-sama, Rei-san. Deseja algo específico para o almoço? - disse pegando o casaco branco dele.

\- Faça mais que um doce, Gonza. - ele disse, levando o Rei consigo em direção ao quarto.

\- Mais de um doce? Está bem. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Gonza perguntou.

\- Não, Gonza. Avise quando estiver pronto. - Kouga disse, seguindo em direção aos seus aposentos, levando o Rei consigo, deixando um intrigado Gonza para trás.

Kouga entrou primeiro no aposento, deixando que Rei o seguisse, indo até seu banheiro privativo, abrindo a porta e olhando para o outro, que fez cara de conteúdo.

\- Você disse que queria um banho. - Mostrando o banheiro. Rei sorrira, e fez um sim com a cabeça. - Vou pegar algo que possa vestir, aqui.

\- Não se preocupe, uso essas mesmas roupas. - Indo para o banheiro, olhando toda a casa ao redor.

Sempre que estava na casa do Kouga ele tinha a mesma sensação, era como se ele tivesse retornado no tempo. Eram tão parecidas, as casas. Talvez por serem de famílias tradicionais, com dinheiro, tanto a do Kouga quanto a da Shizuka. Ele olhou para o quarto, ricamente decorado se sentindo deslocado ali. Kouga era um príncipe, digno de ter uma princesa para um casamento sólido e eterno. Rei olhou para as próprias mãos, terminando de tirar a roupa e indo para o chuveiro. Ele sorriu quando sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura.

\- Né, Kouga-kun, acho que assim vamos atrasar o almoço por demais. - Rei falou com um gemido.

\- Gonza o manterá quente. - O mais velho disse, beijando a nuca do moreno, entrando com ele no banho.

Rei se virou, puxando o cavaleiro para um beijo mais apropriado, olhando o cabelo vermelho ficar molhado.

\- Mon beau Prince rouge.(Meu lindo príncipe ruivo) – Rei semicerrou os olhos, voltando a beijar o ruivo.

\- Com tantos nomes que você pode me chamar, por que mesmo ruivo? - Kouga disse, beijando devagar o pescoço do Rei.

Rei não respondera, puxando o outro para mais um beijo, fazendo-o esquecer por completo qualquer tipo de conversa. Gonza entrou nos aposentos do Kouga, não o vendo em nenhum lugar, nem o Zero. Ouvindo barulho vindo do banheiro, o mordomo foi na direção da porta.

\- Eu se fosse você não entraria aí! - ele ouviu a voz do Zaruba falando, virando e vendo o anel em seu apoio, com Shiruba ao lado, também em um apoio improvisado.

\- Zaruba-san, você sabe o que está acontecendo? - Gonza perguntou.

\- Infelizmente, eu sei. - O anel disse, irritando a Shiruba.

\- Deixa de tanto drama, Zaruba. A única coisa que aconteceu foi que eles finalmente decidiram dar uma chance ao sentimento deles. Parece até que você tinha um caso com o seu cavaleiro e ele o está traindo. - O medalhão disse, achando aquilo ridículo. Se alguém deveria ter crise de ciúmes ali era ela.

\- Ahn? Como assim chance ao sentimento? Kouga-sama e Rei-san… - Gonza disse, alarmado.

\- Estão juntos, o cavaleiro dessa aqui levou o Kouga pra cama, o seduziu e agora eles estão juntos. - Zaruba falou, magoado.

\- O seduziu? Você fala dele como se tivesse 10 anos de idade! - Shiruba disse, irritada.

\- Ele era inocente antes de cair nas garras do seu cavaleiro. - Zaruba disse, ainda mais exasperado.

Gonza observava a briga dos dois objetos, voltando a atenção para o barulho que escutava vindo do banheiro, o rosto do mordomo ficando avermelhado. Isso significava que eles estavam...

\- Hei, Gonza. Presta atenção no que perguntei. - Zaruba disse.

Gonza olhou para os objetos, lembrando-se do período em que Kouga terminara o relacionamento com a Srta. Kaoru. Apesar disso, eles se mantiveram bons amigos, sempre conversando, sempre se encontrando. Um dia ele havia escutado uma conversa entre eles sobre o Rei. Kaoru falara que desde que Zero entrara na vida de Kouga ele era mais feliz, sorria mais, que ele deveria dar uma chance.

\- Então era isso. - O idoso sorriu, aceitando a felicidade do rapaz que criara desde criança. - Zaruba, você deveria estar feliz, se Kouga-sama está. Não é isso que é importante?

\- Isso é importante, o mais importante, mas ele já me esqueceu antes por alguém que não gostava tanto quanto gosta do Zero. Não terei mais importância alguma, agora. - Zaruba parou, o anel ponderando, falando baixo.

\- Deixa de bobagens, seu velho besta. Ele sempre será seu cavaleiro, da mesma forma que Rei é o meu. Nada pode mudar isso. - Shiruba disse.

\- Concordo com Shiruba-san, nada poderá mudar isso e no final, foi graças ao Rei que você ainda pode chamar Kouga de seu cavaleiro. - Gonza terminou.

\- Verdade, foi Rei que pediu para o Guardião do Ocidente que desse um jeito no que sobrou do seu antigo corpo após a batalha com Messiah. - Shiruba se lembrou.

Zaruba deu um longo suspiro, ouvindo a porta do banheiro se abrir e um alegre, relaxado e meio molhado Rei sair de lá, envolto na toalha.

\- Ah, Gonza-san, desculpe. - o moreno disse, o cabelo ainda pingando.

Gonza sorriu, vendo Kouga sair logo atrás, olhando o rapaz parar e o observar.

\- Não se preocupe, Rei-sama. Vim apenas avisar que o almoço já está pronto, servirei assim que descerem. Com licença - Fazendo uma mesura e sorrindo para o Kouga, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem com a escolha de seu jovem patrão.

Kouga respirou aliviado, virando para o Rei e mostrando as roupas que estavam separadas, indo ate onde o anel estava e pegando Zaruba na mão. Zero ia reclamar, vendo o namorado com o Zaruba e sorrindo. Garo percebera, afinal, o motivo pelo qual o anel estivera tão quieto. Ele acabou pegando a roupa separada, indo terminar de se arrumar.

Gonza entrara novamente no recinto, trazendo em suas mãos um envelope vermelho, virando para o Rei e entregando outro para ele. O Senado deveria saber que estavam juntos ali. Kouga pegou o isqueiro com a chama madou, queimando o envelope e vendo as ordens aparecerem. Estavam ordenando para que ele fosse a Kantai para ajudar em um ritual. Rekka e Jabi também deveriam participar e seria o primeiro oficial que Rin participaria. Kouga deveria ir acompanhado do Zero, pois havia um risco grande de um ataque em massa de horrors.

\- Bom, agora vou precisar voltar para a casa e realmente trocar. - Rei disse, terminando de ler suas ordens.

\- Vamos comer e levo você lá, Rei. - Kouga respondeu, vendo o outro concordar, já transmitindo o que Gonza deveria fazer.

Rei sorrira, estava tudo indo como o planejado por eles. Kouga saiu do quarto, seguindo Gonza para terminar de passar suas ordens.

\- Espero que esteja preparado, Tsubasa. Realmente espero. - disse, pegando Shiruba e a colocando em seu lugar.

Kantai estava como sempre. Os dois cavaleiros emergiram pelo caminho que somente eles poderiam seguir, olhando a floresta ao redor. Kouga caminhava ao lado de Rei, os dois conversavam sobre o que seria esse ritual e qual era o risco de ataque, encontrando a Sacerdotisa Garai que já os aguardava.

\- Kouga, Rei. Sejam bem-vindos. Meu coração fica mais leve ao saber que estarão aqui durante o ritual de amanhã. - A idosa disse, vendo os dois cavaleiros se curvarem em respeito.

\- Sacerdotisa Garai, é uma honra ajudar a Kantai, apesar de não sabermos direito o motivo para isso. - Kouga disse, levantando.

\- É como um ritual irmão da Submissão Demoníaca, realizado apenas pelas sacerdotisas. É muito importante, pois é através dele que fortalecemos a energia de quem participa. Meu temor é o de acontecer um ataque no momento mais crítico, quando estaremos todas ligadas no plano espiritual. - Garai respondeu.

\- Isso não será problema, estaremos aqui para protegê-las. Né, Kouga? - Rei disse, segurando o braço do outro que apenas concordara.

Garai sorriu, já sentindo a energia se aproximando, virando e vendo o Cavaleiro da Noite Branca surgir ali. Tsubasa sorriu quando viu Rei e parecia que seu sorriso era ainda maior para o Kouga.

\- Como o ritual é apenas amanhã à noite, vocês poderão descansar até lá. Tsubasa irá levá-los para a casa dele, lá terão mais privacidade. - A sacerdotisa disse aos cavaleiros.

Rei virou para o Tsubasa, o olhar deles se cruzando por instantes e Zero apenas fazendo um sim com a cabeça.

\- Tsubasa, é bom revê-lo. - Kouga disse, se aproximando do cavaleiro mais novo.

Tsubasa sorriu, indo na direção do Kouga como se fosse abraçá-lo, sendo interrompido por um grito feminino.

\- KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Na frente do cavaleiro branco uma jovem surgiu, o corpo pequeno e esguio, o rosto jovial lembrava o do cavaleiro de Kantai. Ela se jogou literalmente sobre o Garo, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

\- RIN. - Tsubasa disse para a irmã mais nova que se mantinha firme pendurada no pescoço do Kouga que apenas sorriu.

\- Tudo bem. Rin, não posso mais chamá-la de pequena, não é? Você cresceu muito, está mais forte. Uma sacerdotisa. - Kouga sorriu para a menina.

Rin sorriu feliz, soltando o cavaleiro, fazendo um sim com a cabeça, virando para o Rei e fazendo uma mesura.

\- Rei-san, olá. - A menina disse, sem se afastar do Kouga. Rei foi até ela, bagunçando seu cabelo.

\- Não precisa disso, Rin, somente Rei está bem, okay? E Kouga está certo, você se tornou uma bela mulher. - Rei viu a sacerdotisa corar.

Rin ficou encabulada, o rosto avermelhado, se escondendo atrás do irmão mais velho um pouco.

\- Agora ficou com vergonha? Não mereço. - Tsubasa disse, mais brincando do que falando sério para a irmãzinha.

\- Rin, você não deveria estar aqui. Deve permanecer em retiro até a hora do ritual, amanhã. - A sacerdotisa mais velha disse.

\- Ah, mas eu queria ver o Kouga! - A moça disse, olhando para baixo.

Garai sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Kouga sempre causava aquela mesma reação em todas as suas sacerdotisas.

\- Venha, deixe seu irmão cuidar dos dois cavaleiros. - Garai foi até Rin, conduzindo a menina até o local onde todas as sacerdotisas estavam.

Tsubasa observou as duas saírem, fazendo uma reverência. Ele sentiu a mão de Rei em seu ombro, virando para ele. Kouga observou os dois cavaleiros juntos, falando sobre amenidades, sobre o tempo que estavam no acampamento para treinamento de novos cavaleiros e quando participaram do torneio Sabak.

\- E eu ainda quero revanche. - Tsubasa disse, cruzando os braços e encarando o Rei.

\- Só para perder novamente. - Rei disse, entrando na brincadeira e cruzando os braços também, fazendo o mais novo dar risada.

\- Talvez o prêmio pudesse ser diferente, algo para motivar mais. - Kouga disse, não entendendo bem da brincadeira. Além de não estar lá, era proibido que Garo participasse do torneio.

Os dois cavaleiros morenos o olharam, Rei achando graça que logo Kouga pudesse pensar em algo assim. Se ele soubesse que seria o único prêmio capaz de superar qualquer outro. Zero olhou para o Dan, piscando. Aquilo já havia sido acertado também, não existiria competição entre eles. Não por Kouga. Tsubasa desconversou, falando que era hora deles irem, levando os dois convidados para sua casa. Como todo o templo de Kantai, a casa do cavaleiro era simples, em estilo tradicional japonês. O mesmo mostrou onde os dois cavaleiros ficariam. Como não era uma casa grande, eles teriam de ficar no quarto que era da Rin, já modificado para acomodar os dois visitantes. Terminando de mostrar onde ficavam o banheiro, onde havia um ofurô.

\- Fiquem à vontade, vou ver o que há para o jantar. - Tsubasa disse, deixando os dois cavaleiros sozinhos.

Kouga fez um sim com a cabeça, olhando o cômodo e se ajoelhando. Fazia muito tempo que não entrava em uma casa tradicional japonesa, se ajoelhando próximo ao futon. Rei virou em direção à porta.

\- Você vai aonde? - Kouga perguntou, achando estranho o outro sair.

\- Ver o resto da casa. Não se preocupe, volto logo. - Rei deu uma piscada, deixando o namorado com cara de paisagem.

Kouga balançou a cabeça, voltando a ver como era o quarto, ouvindo barulho atrás de si e vendo Tsubasa entrar.

\- Espero que gostem de Nabemono, é a melhor coisa que consigo fazer sem tentar envenenar alguém. - O rapaz disse, sorrindo para o Kouga.

Kouga se sentiu meio desconfortável, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Rei sobre o cavaleiro branco, levantando e indo na direção da porta.

\- Posso ajudá-lo, Gonza me ensinou algumas coisas sobre cozinhar. - Kouga passou por Tsubasa, sentindo o outro segurar seu braço e se aproximar.

\- Isso seria muito bom, você me ajudar. - O moreno falou, mantendo a mão no braço do Kouga.

\- Então, vamos. - Garo disse, tirando a mão do Tsubasa de seu braço de uma forma meio brusca e já indo na direção da cozinha.

Quieto em seu canto, mas observando tudo que acontecera, Rei suspirou. É, teria de usar outra forma para que Kouga cedesse. Pelo menos ele viera preparado para isso.

Rei entrara primeiro no quarto, com Kouga logo atrás. O jantar havia transcorrido de forma quieta e normal, com algumas conversas esporádicas, principalmente entre ele e o Tsubasa, com Garo ficando calado a maior parte do tempo. O moreno esperou o outro fechar a porta e se dirigir ao seu futon, se preparando para dormir.

Kouga tirou o casaco branco, deixando ele dobrado e próximo ao futon, junto de sua espada e se preparava para tirar a camisa quando sentiu Rei o abraçar por trás, as mãos do cavaleiro prateado indo até o abdômen definido do namorado, passando os dedos na pele sensível ali.

\- Rei, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Kouga virou, perguntando para o outro, sendo respondido com um beijo longo e quente, correspondendo a ele sem pensar muito.

\- Kouga-kun, tanto tempo sem poder fazer isso, sem poder te beijar, te tocar. Você não imagina o quanto isso é difícil. - Rei falou entre o beijo, puxando o cavaleiro mais velho para o futon, subindo em cima dele, com as pernas abertas e encaixado em seu colo, rebolando devagar ali.

Kouga segurou o moreno no quadril, vendo as pupilas dele já dilatadas, o efeito sendo imediato para o Garo. O beijo ficou ainda mais selvagem e exigente, ainda mais profundo.

Rei segurou as mãos do mais velho, lambendo as duas palmas e os dedos dele, bem devagar, ficando satisfeito com o efeito provocado nele.

\- Né Kouga-kun, eu queria pedir algo, não sei se deixará. - O moreno disse, com o rosto mais inocente do mundo, mas o sorriso tarado de sempre estampado. Kouga apenas levantou a sobrancelha, esperando o mais novo terminar de falar.- Você deixa que eu o amarre?

\- Me amarrar? De novo, quer dizer? - Kouga perguntou, meio ofegante.

\- Somente seus braços, com uma corda. Uma forma específica. Você deixa? Hum? Será que suportará eu podendo te tocar, te morder, te lamber inteiro e você somente podendo sentir, sem poder fazer nada além. - Rei foi dizendo, fazendo exatamente o que ele falava, tocando, mordendo, lambendo onde podia alcançar.

Kouga sabia que não negaria nada ao namorado e tinha certeza que ele também sabia disso, por isso pedia as coisas mais absurdas. Concordando com a cabeça e vendo o sorriso do Rei, Garo sabia o porque. Ele viu Rei se afastar e pegar algo em suas coisas, parecia ser uma faixa longa e comprida, branca. O moreno voltou, falando baixo em seu ouvido:

\- Kouga-kun, fique de bruços. - Rei sentiu até um nó na garganta vendo o mais velho o obedecer. Pegando a faixa que trouxera para isso, ele começou o trabalho de trançar a mesma pelos braços do cavaleiro, tomando cuidado para que ela não o machucasse, mas mantendo os braços firmes e presos em suas costas.

Quando terminou, Rei parou para admirar o seu trabalho, passando a mão pelo corpo de Kouga. Havia algo de imoral e perfeito na visão do cavaleiro dourado amarrado, totalmente à mercê dos seus desejos, isso ainda era enfatizado pelo fato que era da vontade do mais velho, que ele permitia que isso acontecesse. Que ele se entregava ao outro, sem pensar ou duvidar.

Virando o corpo de Kouga e o deitando de costas, Rei abrira e puxara sua calça, o deixando todo nu. Usando as mãos e as pontas dos dedos, ele percorreu cada centímetro do namorado, memorizando cada parte de seu corpo, sua pele, vendo ele se arrepiar, a respiração ofegar e se acelerar. Vendo ele cada vez mais excitado.

Rei sentira algo se espalhar em seu corpo, em cada fibra de seu ser, em cada célula. Ele conhecia bem esse sentimento, ele sabia bem o que o dominava, apenas não queria nomeá-lo. Era como se quando ele aceitasse, no momento em que confessasse… perderia tudo. Perderia…

Zero retirou o pensamento, se fixando apenas na tarefa à sua frente: honrar e venerar cada parte do deus que estava em suas mãos. Se afastando um pouco, o moreno tirou a roupa que usava, voltando a deitar sobre Kouga, usando sua boca para continuar o trabalho que tinha começado com sua mão. Cada gemido que escutava era um incentivo a mais para continuar, descendo ate o baixo ventre dele e percorrendo a linha que dividia seu corpo com a língua.

Kouga fechou os olhos, aproveitando de cada sensação ao máximo, contendo um grito rouco e baixo quando sentiu a boca do Zero em seu sexo já duro. Era incrível o que ele podia fazer com aquela língua, com aquela boca, com aqueles dentes. Cada vez que ele raspava devagar os caninos na carne dura, era como se uma onda de choque percorresse a espinha do Garo.

Kouga fora retirado dessa dimensão quando sentira o toque de mãos desconhecidas em seu corpo, abrindo os olhos e vendo que Tsubasa estava ali, sendo empurrado de volta para o futon por Rei.

\- O que... Rei! - o mais velho não pode completar a frase, sendo cortada por um beijo do Zero.

\- Kouga, Kouga. Você pensa demais, se controla demais. Eu disse que não teria problemas, aliás, eu quero muito isso. - Rei falou baixo no ouvido do outro. - Você pode fazer isso por mim, meu príncipe? Veja o que lhe é oferecido, por livre e espontânea vontade. Tsubasa quer ser seu e eu quero que você o coma, o devore. Eu quero ver você e Tsubasa, quero que você o deixe de quatro e o faça gozar, quero que você dê a ele o amor que necessita. - Rei ia falando e o beijando, vendo a resistência de Garo ceder, pouco a pouco. Era um golpe baixo, ele sabia que o cavaleiro não iria negar nenhum de seus desejos, mas era a única forma dele entender que tinha o direito de perder o controle. Com eles.

Tsubasa se aproximou, ainda usava suas roupas, menos o casaco branco. O moreno tocou a face de Kouga com as mãos, havia entrega, desejo, luxuria em seus olhos. Havia amor e confiança. Havia apenas o reflexo do cavaleiro dourado neles. Rei se afastou de Kouga, pegando o outro cavaleiro pelo cabelo e puxando a cabeça dele para trás, começando a tirar sua roupa, empurrando o corpo menor contra o do Garo, deixando ele no meio dos dois.

Era mais do que obsceno os três juntos, com Zero indicando e ordenando onde Tsubasa deveria beijar, morder, lamber, a forma como ele deveria fazer. Kouga estava sendo atacado por todos os lados, pelos dois cavaleiros mais jovens e só o que podia fazer era permitir e aproveitar.

Rei voltara a chupá-lo, enquanto Tsubasa o beijava, alternando de vez enquanto. Quando o cavaleiro de Dan o colocara a primeira vez na boca, Kouga abrira os olhos para ver, observando sua ereção ser engolida por completo pelo mais jovem. A visão era tão debochada e quente. Sensual. Tsubasa tinha a elegância com que andava até mesmo na forma que o sugava. E a impetuosidade e arrogância.

\- Você quer tocá-lo, Kouga-kun? Quer colocar suas mãos nele? Segurar e puxar esse cabelo, fazer com que Tsubasa grite seu nome, várias e várias vezes? - Rei perguntara, vendo que Kouga tentava soltar seu braços, vendo ele concordar com a cabeça, puxando a ponta da faixa que o prendia, soltando ela e o deixando livre. - Tout ce que mon Prince désiré. (Tudo que meu príncipe desejar)

Kouga se soltou, tirando a faixa dos braços, deixando ela próxima ao futon e puxando o Tsubasa pelo cabelo, fazendo ele soltar sua ereção e o beijando. Garo ouviu a exclamação de surpresa do outro, não dando tempo para ele se recuperar e o jogando de encontro à cama, ficando por cima do corpo menor.

Tsubasa nunca imaginou que um dia fosse devorado vivo e que seria a melhor experiência de sua vida, mas era exatamente como ele se sentia com a boca e a mãos de Kouga percorrendo por todo o seu corpo e marcando sua pele. Ele abriu melhor as pernas, dando mais espaço e liberdade para o mais velho se aproximar.

Quando sentira os dedos do cavaleiro dourado procurar por sua entrada, um grito estrangulado escapou de sua garganta, arqueando as costas rapidamente, sem se afastar. Rei se aproximara deles, colocando nos dedos de Kouga o que parecia ser algum tipo de lubrificante, os dedos que apenas tocaram aquele local agora empurravam o caminho pelo canal apertado, fazendo com que lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto claro de Tsubasa, ouvindo Rei falar para que o outro fosse mais devagar.

\- Não, não.. quero que vá.. .devagar. Kouga, eu quero assim, eu quero.. ahhh... com força. - Tsubasa disse entre gemidos, a dor já virando prazer, os dedos em seu interior encontrando aquele ponto tão incrível, fazendo com que o corpo inteiro do mais jovem tremesse em espasmos.

Sendo colocado de quatro, com o rosto apoiado no colo do Rei, Tsubasa sentiu a invasão do sexo duro de Kouga, abafando o grito contra o abdômen do Zero, sentindo as estocadas levarem seu corpo para frente, os dedos do mais velho, cravados em sua cintura e marcando por completo a carne branca ali. Ele sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado enquanto o outro moreno o beijava e o masturbava com o mesmo ritmo em que era comido.

Tsubasa não tinha por onde escapar, era como estar entre duas muralhas, duas forças que queriam a mesma coisa, ele seguia por instinto os movimentos de Kouga, o ângulo da estocada sendo o correto, acertando sua próstata e o levando ao orgasmo.

O Cavaleiro de Dan gozara na mão do Rei, seu corpo ficando mole entre os dois cavaleiros. Kouga segurara ele firme no local, dando beijos e lambidas subindo por sua espinha e deixando com que o rapaz recuperasse o fôlego. Zero fora até ele, puxando o rosto de Garo e o beijando, fazendo com que sua atenção fosse toda voltada para si. Kouga saíra de dentro de Tsubasa, sem cortar o beijo com o cavaleiro prateado, deitando ele de costas no futon ao lado do mais novo.

Tsubasa viu o outro moreno abrir as pernas e passá-las ao redor da cintura de Kouga, o beijo que eles trocavam marcando a pele, uma luta por quem seria dominado. Rei cravou as unhas na pele clara nas costas do namorado, deixando marcas longas e vermelhas nela, o cavaleiro prateado jogando a cabeça para trás quando fora invadido, sem nenhuma preparação.

Kouga estava fora de si, a única coisa que o interessava era estar dentro de Rei, mais fundo, mais rápido. Já não se importava que seria desagradável, de alguma forma sabia que era isso que Zero gostava, era assim que ele queria.

\- Ainsi, Kouga-kun ! Plus rapide, plus fort. Je veux vous en une seule pièce à l'intérieur de mon corps, je sens sa présence avec moi, jours plus tard, des mois plus tard.(Assim, Kouga-kun! Mais rápido, mais forte. Eu quero você inteiro dentro de meu corpo, quero sentir a sua presença comigo, dias depois, meses depois.) - Rei falava, já delirando, já perdendo a batalha. Sempre perderia para Kouga, para o que ele quisesse.

Zero devia saber o que falar em outros idiomas fazia com o cavaleiro dourado. Era enlouquecedor ouvir aquela voz linda, falando palavras obscenas em francês, espanhol. Kouga apoiou as mãos no futon, levantando o quadril do moreno e aumentando a força com que estocava. Tão próximo que ele podia ver o abismo, tão bom que era quase como morrer e acordar no paraíso. A descarga elétrica percorrendo sua espinha, explodindo em seu baixo-ventre e o fazendo perder o controle. A última coisa que vira e escutara era a voz de Rei, falando seu nome, sem parar.

Kouga deixou o corpo cair por sobre o do outro, ficando assim, levando uma das mãos até o corpo inerte de Tsubasa, ainda fora de si. Ele saiu de dentro de Rei, ouvindo o gemido de desconforto dele, deitando entre os dois morenos. Zero sorriu para o namorado, virando o corpo para ele, sem se importar que teriam de tomar outro banho, fechando os olhos e adormecendo, sentindo o perfume que vinha dos cabelos ruivos do Garo.

Tsubasa fora o primeiro a acordar, o moreno estava deitado à direita de Kouga, a cabeça apoiada em seu braço, enquanto Rei estava à esquerda, com a cabeça sobre seu peito. O moreno sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo curto, bem bagunçado, sem acordar o mais velho.

Rei sentiu o movimento próximo, abrindo os olhos e vendo Tsubasa sentar no futon, sorrindo para as marcas na pele clara do Dan. Vendo que Kouga ainda dormia, Zero levantou devagar, tocando com a ponta dos dedos no ombro do outro e mostrando o banheiro, indo para lá.

Tsubasa entendeu o recado, saindo da cama e deixando Kouga dormir mais um pouco, entrando logo atrás do Rei. Eles ficaram se olhando, Tsubasa sem saber muito o que falar, indo até o ofurô e o preparando.

\- Tsubasa, nada mudou do que foi combinado. Não entre nós, sabe disso. - Rei falara, vendo o mais novo arrumar as coisas para o banho.

\- Eu sei que não mudou e isso que não entendo, Rei. Eu não saberia dividir o Kouga assim, mesmo sendo vocês. - Tsubasa parecia preocupado.

\- Por isso sou eu que decido isso, né? Kouga será mais feliz assim. Conosco. Você, eu e Leo. Deveria estar feliz, Tsubasa. - Rei cruzou os braços.

\- Eu estou feliz, como não estaria? Amar o Kouga por tanto tempo, conseguir dormir ao lado dele, acordar com ele. Sentir ele em mim. - Dan fechara os olhos, mordendo os lábios. - Agradeço por você não ser tão possessivo, apenas não consigo entender como faz isso. E por que.

Rei apenas sorrira, indo ate o mais novo, segurando o rosto dele e o beijando bem de leve, aumentando a intensidade do beijo depois, se separando.

\- Vou ver se Kouga acordou, ainda quero algumas coisas. - Piscando para o outro que ficou vermelho e saindo.

\- Tarado. - Tsubasa disse, mas sorrindo. Também queria muitas outras coisas.

Rei entrou no quarto, vendo o namorado ainda dormir, indo até ele e o beijando, o cabelo negro e longo caindo sobre o rosto dos dois, sentindo os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura.

\- Buenos días, mi príncipe. Es hora de despertar y prestar atención a nuestro bebé. (Bom dia, meu príncipe. É hora de acordar e dar atenção ao nosso bebê.) - Rei falara, em tom divertido.

\- Tsubasa é nosso bebê, é? Acho que eu não faria nada do que fiz com um bebê. - Kouga disse, bem-humorado.

\- Forma de dizer, apesar que o bebê será o Leo, esse deve ser manhoso igual um. Ou melhor, acho que é o Tsubasa mesmo, Leo é muito bonzinho para ser manhoso. - Rei disse, após ponderar um pouco.

Kouga deu risada, olhando sério para o Rei, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos:

\- Rei, isso.. é sério. Você quer isso mesmo? Eles comigo? Conosco? - O Garo disse, sem desviar o olhar do moreno.

\- Sim, eu quero. Depois, depois você entenderá, mas foi uma promessa, Kouga-kun. E eu cumpro minhas promessas. Eles te amam, merecem ter você ao lado, também. E quem mais seria capaz de nos amar senão o grande Garo? - O moreno falara, dando um beijo longo no outro e levantando. - Por isso vamos, você tem um encontro com um ofurô, eu e Tsubasa.

Kouga levantou atrás, sendo puxado pelo Rei, balançando a cabeça e o seguindo até o banheiro. Seria um encontro divertido, pelo visto. Pelo menos para ele.

Continua.


	3. Possession

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar ao seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 3 - Possession**

Kouga colocou a xícara de chá na mesa, terminando o almoço que Rei fizera. Fora meio difícil comer o que quer que fosse aquilo que ele batizara como Kare, mas fizera o esforço de não deixar nada. Se alguém poderia cozinhar pior que a Kaoru, esse alguém era o Rei. Ele observou os dois cavaleiros terminando de arrumar as coisas. Apesar de ter direito a um ajudante, Tsubasa devia ter liberado o mesmo para ter privacidade com eles em sua casa. Depois da noite passada e daquela manhã, do jeito que nenhum dos dois morenos era discreto e silencioso, Garo agradecia aos deuses estarem sozinhos e no meio do nada. Seria difícil explicar o motivo de tantos gritos e gemidos pedindo por mais.

Pensando nisso, ele deu uma risada baixa. Como ele imaginaria que um dia estaria naquela situação? Se alguém contasse para ele alguns anos atrás iria somente ganhar uma risada e ser chamado de louco. Desde que Rei entrara em sua vida, tudo mudara. Ele mudara, por completo. Agora estava ali, vendo a conversa absurda entre seus dois "namorados" sobre como eles iriam arrumar o terceiro.

\- Você não tem ninguém que cuida desses deveres domésticos para você, Tsubasa? - Kouga tentou mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

\- Não, eu não tenho ninguém. Faço tudo eu mesmo ou deixo que Rin cuide das coisas quando eu estou em missão ou caçando horrors. - Tsubasa respondeu para voltar logo ao assunto que tratava com Rei. - Leo ficará contente. Da última vez que o encontrei ele queria sair do acampamento de qualquer forma, mas o Senado havia dito que ele precisava esperar a volta do Kouga para isso. E quando isso aconteceu, você foi indicado para acompanhá-lo. - Tsubasa disse, terminando de arrumar as coisas.

\- Hei, não tenho culpa disso, Grace-sama não queria deixar nem que eu o acompanhasse. Acho que se pudesse, ela mesma caçaria horror com o Garo adorado dela. - Zero cruzou os braços, fazendo um bico.

Tsubasa respirou fundo, o cavaleiro quase quebrando uma das tigelas que estava guardando.

\- Tsubasa, acho meio complicado você ter crises de ciúmes sobre um cara que 99,99% do mundo quis, quer ou vai querer ter em sua cama. - Rei falou, rindo, vendo o outro ficar vermelho.

\- É mais forte do que eu, com… Kouga. - O mais jovem disse, hesitante.

\- Hei, que tal vocês se lembrarem de que estou aqui ouvindo tudo? - Garo disse, abismado com a conversa deles.

\- Shuuu. A conversa é entre os esposos, Kouga-kun. Você não opina aqui. - Rei sorriu com Tsubasa apenas concordando.

Kouga foi responder quando ouviu alguém chamar na porta e vendo uma das sacerdotisas do templo informar que havia um visitante para eles. Os três foram até a entrada do templo onde estava um monge makai conhecido.

\- Kouga-sama! - O monge levantou, indo em direção os cavaleiros - Rekka tinha razão que estaria aqui também.

\- Shiguto. Você veio acompanhar Rekka pelo visto no ritual de hoje? - Kouga disse, virando para os outros dois cavaleiros. - Se lembra do Rei e Tsubasa não é?

Shiguto fez uma reverência para os cavaleiros, voltando a atenção para Kouga, os olhos do monge até brilhando.

\- Eu nem preciso dizer que ele não faz parte dos 0,01% né? - Rei disse, olhando a cara de poucos amigos de Tsubasa.

\- Muito bom encontrá-lo bem, Kouga-sama. Ainda me lembro de quando nos conhecemos e enfrentamos Karma, o quanto fiquei preocupado com seus ferimentos. Vê-lo desmaiar pela dor foi terrível e assustador. - O monge ficou mais próximo do cavaleiro dourado.

\- Foi você que me carregou até a casa do monge Akaza, não é? - Garo perguntou, nem prestando atenção ao que acontecia ao redor, principalmente em Tsubasa.

Shiguto se aproximou, colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Kouga, não vendo quando Tsubasa se movera e ficara entre os dois.

\- Acredito que o que tenha de falar para Kouga não precisa ser feito com as mãos, monge. Nem de tanta proximidade para isso. - Dan disse por entre os dentes.

Shiguto até deu um passo para trás, sem entender direito o que tinha irritado o outro cavaleiro, pedindo desculpas e se afastando. Rei foi ate os dois, segurando e afastando o monge, levando ele para outra sala.

\- Não liga para o Tsubasa, ele é meio esquentado, vive pelas regras de Kantai e tudo o mais. - Vendo a cara de poucos amigos do Kouga e o deixando a sós com o outro cavaleiro.

Tsubasa foi responder, sendo interrompido pelo Kouga que o segurou firme pelo braço, fazendo ficar quieto.

\- O que foi isso, Tsubasa? Que cena foi essa? Eu não gosto de coisas assim, não quero que isso se repita, entendeu? Se você fizer outra cena como essa, serei obrigado a te corrigir e te punir. É uma promessa. Sabe que cumpro minhas promessas. - Kouga falou baixo.

\- Eu não gosto que toquem no que é meu, principalmente quando é alguém que tenta tomar exatamente isso. - O mais novo disse, virando o rosto, irritado.

\- Você realmente é um bebê. - O cavaleiro sorriu, virando o rosto do cavaleiro branco para si. - Não preciso disso, Tsubasa. Se é isso que vocês querem, é isso que será. Não preciso de mais ninguém, se tenho vocês ao meu lado.

Tsubasa sorriu, segurando o rosto do mais velho com as duas mãos, o beijando. Ele se afastou quando ouviu alguém se aproximando, vendo que era o Rei.

\- Ah se resolveram? Acho que esse vai ter de usar a coleira, né Kouga-kun? - Zero brincou.

\- Como assim, coleira? - Tsubasa perguntou, já voltando a ficar irritado. - Está querendo dizer algo com isso?

\- Já chega, vocês dois. E ainda querem colocar um terceiro nisso. - Kouga disse, usando sua já conhecida pouca paciência.

\- Porque o terceiro é o único normal dos três, Kouga-kun. Você precisa tomar cuidado com a sua sanidade. - Rei disse, sorrindo, vendo Kouga nem responder e indo onde Shiguto deveria estar.

\- Bom, melhor irmos juntos. Pelo menos assim, quem sabe, aquele monge mantenha as mãos longe dele. - Tsubasa disse, puxando o Rei.

\- Espero que esse ritual termine logo, espero realmente que esse ritual termine logo. - Zero falou, pensando no dia longo que teriam.

E realmente fora um longo dia, longo demais. Tsubasa ficara plantado ao lado do Kouga, olhando feio para o monge makai cada vez que ele se aproximava, parecia até um cão de guarda raivoso. Tentando resolver aquela situação, Rei resolvera iniciar um treino entre os três, piorando consideravelmente tudo. Começara muito bem, os três lutando entre si, de forma bem equilibrada. Dan era o mais veloz, Garo o mais forte e Zero estava entre os dois. O problema foi quando Shiguto resolvera mostrar toda a sua torcida pelo cavaleiro dourado.

Saldo final, Shiguto quase recebera uma chuva de pedras místicas do cavaleiro de Dan, Kouga resolvera parar o treino e ficara o resto do dia com a pior das caras e Rei queria apenas arrastar os dois cavaleiros para um canto escuro e resolver toda aquela tensão da melhor forma possível. E lógico, ele também queria que aquele monge fosse pulverizado, mas essa parte Zero não deixava ninguém perceber. A última coisa que precisava demonstrar era isso.

A noite chegara e as sacerdotisas se dirigiram ao ponto onde terminariam o ritual. Jabi liderando o grupo ao lado de Garai, com Rekka e Rin logo atrás. Esse seria o momento mais crítico, onde a possibilidade de ataque era quase certa. Kouga era o mais próximo, com Tsubasa e Rei posicionados nas laterais, em alerta para qualquer movimento estranho.

Jabi havia começado o ritual de purificação, sendo acompanhada pelas outras, a energia se propagando devagar, parecendo iluminar a noite. Os movimentos delas eram precisos, graciosos e demonstravam o nível de poder e conhecimento de cada uma. Tsubasa olhava com orgulho para sua irmãzinha, já tão crescida.

\- Kouga, uma energia maligna se aproxima. - Zabura falara.

\- São muitas energias. Preparem-se, eles estão aqui. - Shiruba afirmou.

\- Sim. E são muitos. - Goruba falara no final, quando o primeiro horror apareceu.

E eram muitos realmente, dezenas de horrors, todos atacando ao mesmo tempo. Rei vira Kouga se mover e desaparecer no meio dos demônios, a luz de sua armadura resplandecendo no instante seguinte. Os três cavaleiros passaram a proteger as sacerdotisas, não deixando que nenhum deles interferisse no ritual. No meio da luta, Zero não percebera que haviam sido separados, apenas se preocupava em matar os horrors que apareciam em ondas. O cavaleiro prateado finalmente matara o último que o atacara, olhando ao redor e vendo apenas Tsubasa ali. Onde estava Kouga? E o monge?

Kouga havia sido arrastado para o outro lado da floresta, o cavaleiro havia seguido um grupo de horrors até ali e sentia que já chegava ao limite do uso de sua armadura. Dando um último golpe, Garo deixou que sua armadura desaparecesse, o cavaleiro caindo de joelhos, cansado. Ele não havia percebido dois outros Horrors se aproximando. Shiguto vira o ataque, o monge makai agindo sem pensar e realizando o feitiço. O fogo verde espalhou, atacando os dois horrors e os afastando do ruivo, ele usara sua espada para destruir os demônios.

Estava tudo bem, se não tivesse errado a força da magia. Com espanto e desespero, ele vira o fogo verde cobrir o casaco branco do Garo. Fora em questão de segundos, Kouga sentira o fogo e estava prestes a apagá-lo quando sentiu ser literalmente puxado e jogado ao chão. Shiguto puxara seu casaco, o retirando e já rasgava a camisa que ele usava, jogando os pedaços longe.

\- Kouga-sama! Me desculpe, me desculpe. Fique parado, esse fogo irá corroer até seus ossos. - Shiguto falava em cima do Kouga, procurando se havia mais algum foco da magia nele. O monge respirou aliviado, passando a mão nos braços do cavaleiro. - Você está bem?

\- Estou, Shiguto pare com isso. Está tudo bem. Você não precisava ter feito isso, sei muito bem como lidar com fogo madou! - O mais velho disse, querendo levantar e afastar o monge de si.

Nem tivera tempo disso. Kouga havia conseguido apenas soerguer o corpo quando Shiguto fora literalmente jogado longe e um irritado Tsubasa aparecera sobre o Garo.

\- O que eu disse sobre tocar o que não lhe pertence? O que eu disse sobre tocar o que é meu? - Kouga ouvira a frase que Tsubasa falara sem acreditar, uma exclamação de surpresa sendo escutada ali, virando e vendo todas as sacerdotisas olhando para eles e um Rei com cara de paisagem.

\- Como assim o que é seu, Tsubasa? - A sacerdotisa Garai perguntara, meio receosa do que receberia em resposta.

\- Isso é verdade, o que pertence a Tsubasa, visto que Kouga Saejima levara o cavaleiro da Noite Branca para a sua cama ontem. - A voz de Goruba dissera, deixando todos ali perplexos. - E isso aqui é Kantai, mocinho. Você não pode arrumar outro consorte assim, não depois de ter seduzido o nosso cavaleiro. Deverá seguir todas as nossas regras e desposá-lo.

\- O que? Kouga levou Tsubasa pra cama e eu estava no meio de um bando de mulher fazendo ritual? Isso é injusto! Alguém filmou? - Jabi disse, super interessada.

\- Pelo menos alguém se divertiu esses dias. - Rekka respondeu, também interessada se alguém havia filmado.

\- YES. - todos olharam para o grito de felicidade da Rin. - Ah gente, meu irmão estava um saco, agora quem sabe ele consegue ficar mais calmo, né? E ainda terei Kouga como cunhado.

\- E poderá ter a chance de filmagens exclusivas. - Jabi e Rekka falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Pois é, cenas exclusivas de intimidade na família. - A menina concordou, já fazendo planos.

A sacerdotisa Garai não sabia o que responder, vendo Tsubasa ir para cima de Shiguto novamente, Goruba exigir um compromisso formal pela honra de seu cavaleiro, lembrando. Ela fez um sinal de silêncio ao olhar para Kouga. Garo estava de pé com o seu casaco em mãos, olhando de forma sombria para Dan. Aquele olhar gelaria até a mais corajosa das pessoas.

Tsubasa nem viu quando Kouga o segurara firme pelos cabelos, o fazendo cair de joelhos no chão. Ele até parara de falar, engolindo em seco. Parecia que existia um eco com as palavras que o mais velho havia dito mais cedo: "Se você fizer outra cena como essa, serei obrigado a te corrigir e te punir."

Kouga levantou os olhos, vendo Shiguto já de pé, olhando para eles com cara de espanto e desapontamento. Sem falar nada, Garo segurou Tsubasa também pelo braço, virando e saindo dali, arrastando o mais novo consigo.

\- Ah, acho que alguém será severamente punido. - Jabi disse, com aquela cara de tarada, indo na direção que Kouga tinha seguido.

\- Jabi, fique onde está. - Garai disse, cruzando os braços. A velha sacerdotisa virou para o Rei.

\- Acho melhor ninguém seguir aqueles dois, né? - Zero disse, ouvindo a risadinha de Shiruba.

\- Você tem algumas explicações para dar, Rei Suzumura. - Jabi disse, pegando o moreno e o arrastando. - E alguns detalhes também.

\- Isso mesmo. Muitos detalhes. - Rekka e Rin falaram juntas, seguindo a Jabi.

\- Pelo menos alguém irá se divertir com tudo isso, apesar que no final, até Tsubasa gostará do castigo. - Rei falou baixo, sendo arrastado pela sacerdotisa makai.

Kouga chegara na casa do Tsubasa, o soltando assim que chegaram no quarto dele. Garo fechara a porta atrás de si, sem tirar os olhos do moreno.

\- Ele não tinha o direito de te tocar, Kouga! Eu não vou permitir que ninguém... - Tsubasa tentou falar, sendo cortado.

\- Tsubasa! Você ficará quieto, não falará nada até a hora em que eu permitir isso, entendeu? - Kouga caminhou devagar, cortando a frase do outro, levando ele até onde estava o futon, fazendo com que Dan se sentasse nele. - Eu avisei, deixei claro. Agora não há o que poderá dizer ou fazer para mudar sua punição.

Tsubasa sentiu o corpo arrepiar, involuntariamente. O jeito como Kouga falara, a forma que ele o estava olhando deveria aterrorizá-lo, mas tinha um efeito contrário. Ele viu Garo pegar a faixa que Rei usara na noite anterior e segurá-la em suas mãos.

\- Você só vai falar quando eu deixar, só vai fazer o que eu mandar. Entendeu? Afirme com a cabeça. - Kouga viu o moreno fazer um sim, hesitante.- Ótimo, tire a roupa. Toda a roupa.

Tsubasa foi reclamar, vendo o olhar sério do outro, engolindo as palavras e tirando a roupa que usava, deixando seu casaco dobrado com cuidado ao lado do futon. O que ele faria?

Kouga esperou a última peça ser retirada, indo ate o moreno e o virando na cama, pegando a faixa e amarrando as mãos dele em suas costas, bem firme. Deixando Tsubasa de costas em seu colo, Garo olhou para a bunda clara a sua frente. Se o moreno queria agir como criança, seria tratado como criança. Dan sentiu o primeiro tapa, soltando um grito baixo. Ele o estava espancando? Não, melhor, ele estava dando tapas, fortes tapas em sua bunda? Um terceiro tapa ainda mais forte fizera o cavaleiro reclamar baixo, apenas para receber outros dois tapas no mesmo lugar.

\- Eu disse para ficar quieto! Você quer ser tratado como uma criança birrenta, então é dessa forma que farei. Quem sabe assim aprenderá a se controlar? - Kouga falou irritado e excitado.

Tsubasa mordeu os lábios, sentindo a pele sensível de suas ancas já vermelhas, o lugar doía, profundamente. Cada tapa parecia ecoar por todo o seu corpo. Talvez fosse o fato de estar virado no colo do Kouga, talvez o fato de com cada tapa que levava, seu corpo era forçado para frente, esfregando seu baixo-ventre de encontro à coxa do cavaleiro de Garo, não importava. Aquilo tudo, os tapas, a forma que era punido, Tsubasa estava muito excitado. O moreno gemendo baixo, sentindo o sexo já duro.

E não era o único que estava sendo afetado daquela forma. Sentiu a ereção de Kouga por sob o pano da calça, a respiração ofegante dele. Aquilo era tão quente e sensual, sentir a mão pesada do homem que amava em sua pele, marcando ela profundamente. Garo pareceu entender que aquilo já mudara de punição para outra coisa, o cavaleiro parando e olhando a obra-prima que realizara. A pele antes clara da bunda de Tsubasa estava vermelha e marcada, o moreno estava ofegante e gemendo. A ereção que se comprimia contra o músculo de sua coxa indicava que não era apenas de dor. Inclinando o corpo, ele puxou o rosto do mais novo para si, o beijando, virando na cama e o colocando nela.

Sem falar nada, Kouga se afastou e tirou a própria roupa, a deixando de lado. Sem querer machucá-lo mais do que já havia, Garo procurou algo para usar como lubrificante, achando em uma das mesinhas um vidro de óleo perfumado. Ele derramou o líquido viscoso sobre os dedos, segurando o quadril o mais jovem com a outra mão, deslizando devagar eles pela entrada de Dan, o vendo soltar um grito estrangulado e abafado.

Kouga introduziu ali dois, três dedos, procurando abrir caminho pelo canal apertado e quente, comendo Tsubasa com a mão, o fazendo rebolar nela, o rosto de encontro ao futon, as pernas dobradas, com os braços e mãos amarradas, sem conseguir outro tipo de sustentação. Ele manteve o moreno assim, se ajoelhando na cama e trocando seus dedos pelo seu já sexo duro, empurrando o quadril com força para frente e entrando todo de uma vez, fundo, começando a estocar, bem devagar.

Tsubasa só conseguia gemer, ele sentia cada estocada com mais intensidade, era como se a surra que tinha levado o tivesse deixado mais ciente do que era ser comido daquela forma por Kouga, de quatro, amarrado, sem dó ou delicadeza. E ele adorava cada minuto que passava. Era como se ele só conseguisse sentir o cheiro que vinha do mais velho, era como se esse cheiro o deixasse sem nenhum pudor, sem nenhum receio. Quase um animal.

Kouga puxou Tsubasa pelo cabelo, o fazendo levantar a cabeça, sem parar de fodê-lo, sem parar de estocar. Ele deitou o corpo, beijando a boca do moreno, indo com a mão até o sexo duro dele, começando a masturbá-lo, falando baixo em seu ouvido.

\- Você pode gozar, Tsubasa. Isso eu o deixo fazer. Goza, pra mim. Agora. - Kouga disse, a voz de comando que usara antes, vendo ele perder o controle e fazer exatamente o que mandara, gozando na mão do Garo, fechando o canal ao redor da ereção dentro de si, puxando o mais velho para o mesmo caminho.

Kouga grunhiu, gozando dentro de Tsubasa, deixando o corpo pesar e cair sobre o outro, procurando recuperar o fôlego. Ele respirou fundo, saindo de cima do mais novo e soltando seu braço, vendo ele permanecer naquela posição, quase como um boneco quebrado. Levando a mão a boca e lambendo cada gota do sêmen que ali estava, ele virou o rosto para o outro.

Tsubasa mantinha os olhos fechados, o corpo todo mole e marcado, a boca úmida e meio aberta. Sentiu o toque em seu rosto, abrindo os olhos e vendo a preocupação de Kouga, colocando um sorriso, mas sem falar nada. Garo sorriu também, se lembrando de que não havia dado permissão para o mais jovem falar, tentando entender porque chegara até aquele ponto.

\- Você pode falar agora, Tsubasa. Eu, me desculpe. Eu o machuquei. - Disse olhando a pele vermelha e marcada.

\- Não, eu que peço desculpa, Kouga-kun. Eu não penso, não pensei. E acabei deixando que todos soubessem sobre nós, sobre você e… - Kouga colocou o dedo na boca do moreno, fazendo um não com a cabeça.

\- Não se preocupe, não existe nada que proíba o relacionamento entre cavaleiros e mesmo que existisse, nunca segui as regras de qualquer forma. Mas eu o machuquei e isso não posso permitir. - Kouga passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno, carinhoso.

\- Não, você fez o que eu queria. Eu … gostei. - Tsubasa disse, com o rosto vermelho. - Você pode fazer isso quantas vezes desejar, Kouga-kun. Quantas vezes quiser.

Kouga deu risada, levantando e ajudando o outro a fazer o mesmo, o levando para o banheiro. Ele viu o braço de Tsubasa, onde Goruba ainda estava lá, quieto. Se lembrando de que Zaruba ainda estava em sua mão, Garo recordou da frase do Rei sobre traumatizar o anel. Agora ele tinha sido traumatizado com toda a certeza e, junto, o bracelete.

Rei respondia a saraivada de perguntas que as três sacerdotisas faziam, o cavaleiro tentando não deixar muita coisa escapar, só falando por cima do que acontecia. A maioria das perguntas era respondida com um não sei ou que elas deveriam esperar o Kouga para a resposta. Já fazia algum tempo que ele saíra com Tsubasa e eles teriam de partir em breve.

Rin virou o rosto, gritando o nome do irmão mais velho, atraindo a atenção de todos para os dois cavaleiros que retornavam. Tsubasa parecia andar com uma certa dificuldade, mas estava bem mais calmo e relaxado.

\- Gente, foi tipo assim selvagem sexo? Você aleijou o menino, Kouga? - Jabi disse, agora mais revoltada que não havia seguido os dois.

Tsubasa ficou uns 4 tons mais vermelho, vendo a irmã dar risadinhas e querendo que o chão abrisse e ele fosse engolido, literalmente.

\- Jabi, pare com isso! Sabe muito bem que nunca saberá o que aconteceu, apenas ficar imaginando sem ter nenhuma certeza. - Kouga segurou Tsubasa pelo braço, o levando ate onde Rei estava. - Vou falar com a sacerdotisa Garai. Acho que preciso de uma autorização ou algo parecido.

\- Pedido oficial de casamento, olha que lindo. - Rei deu risada, vendo Tsubasa até engasgar.

\- Então vocês estão realmente juntos? - Rekka perguntou interessada.- E não se preocupe com Shiguto, ele está meio frustrado, como todos ficarão, mas não irá mais arrumar encrenca com o seu cavaleiro.

\- Ah que fofo, meu irmão mais velho vai casar com o Garo. Teremos muitos pudins nessa festa. - Rin disse, se lembrando do doce.

\- Ah vamos com calma, que casamento? - Tsubasa disse, olhando para o Rei, procurando alguma reação do Zero, vendo ele apenas sorrir.

\- Sacerdotisa Garai, peço desculpas pela forma rude que agi e por toda a confusão criada. - Kouga se aproximou da sacerdotisa idosa, fazendo uma reverência e falando com respeito.

\- Não se preocupe, acho que é uma tradição da família Saejima. Seu pai levou a minha melhor aluna e você agora levará meu melhor cavaleiro. Sabe que até o Senado decidir, Tsubasa não poderá ficar muito tempo afastado de Kantai, Kouga? - ela perguntou, vendo a afirmativa do rapaz. - Eu deixarei que ele o visite regularmente. Não, não preciso de explicações. Anos eu vi o amor de Tsubasa por você nascer e apenas aumentar. Só me prometa que não irá magoá-lo, Kouga.

\- Eu não farei nada para isso, sacerdotisa. Nunca. - Kouga sorriu para a velha sacerdotisa.

\- Sei disso. - Ela parou, vendo uma de suas servas chegar e falar ao seu ouvido. - Uma visita para Kouga? - Olhando para trás e vendo o monge moreno se aproximando.

Kouga virou o rosto, já reconhecendo a energia antes mesmo de vê-lo. Estava mais forte, era verdade, mas era inegável.

\- Leo. - Kouga não conseguia entender o porque ficará tão feliz ao ver o monge.

O monge/cavaleiro sorriu, arrumando o cabelo escuro fora do rosto. Tanto tempo que esperara aquele momento, que esperara rever o cavaleiro dourado e seu coração parecia que ia parar. Fazendo uma reverência, a voz doce saindo um pouco mais trêmula do que deveria.

\- Kouga-sama, finalmente. O Senado me liberou para retornar e te ajudar. - Leo sorriu para o ruivo.

Kouga fez um sim com a cabeça. Leo não tinha mudado em nada, continuava com o jeito de um menino cortês e educado.

\- Ah, olha quem saiu do lado das crianças. - Ouvira a voz de Rei falar, os outros se aproximando deles. - E nem se atreva a me chamar de Rei-sama.

\- Rei-san, Tsubasa-san. - Leo fez uma reverência para eles, cumprimentando cada uma das sacerdotisas da forma mais polida existente.

\- É, continua o mesmo. - Rei dissera, indo ate o Kouga e falando baixo - Agora a nossa família estará completa. - Vendo o outro apenas balançar a cabeça.

Leo falava com a sacerdotisa Garai, contando sobre como fora cuidar do acampamento de treinamento. Rei colocara a mão no braço do Kouga, chamando a atenção dele.

\- Temos de voltar, preciso ir para casa. - Rei disse baixo, somente para o namorado o ouvir.

\- Sua casa? Achei que ia voltar comigo. - Kouga perguntou, sem perceber que Jabi observava os dois, atentamente.

\- Não, preciso ir pra minha casa, Kouga-kun. Vocês podiam ir para lá, depois. Acho que seria menos traumático para Gonza. - Rei brincou.

Kouga achou estranho aquele argumento, não tinha nenhuma obrigação que fizesse Zero ter de ir para a própria casa, mas decidiu apenas aceitar.

\- Está bem, então vamos direto para a sua casa. - Ele concordou, se afastando, vendo a Jabi não desviar o olhar de cima deles, fingindo que nada acontecia. - Sacerdotisa Garai, devemos partir.

\- Obrigada mais uma vez, Kouga e Rei. Quando puder, Tsubasa irá visitá-lo. - A senhora disse, sorrindo e vendo o rosto vermelho do Dan. - Vamos, meninas. Estou cansada e está tarde - Indo de volta para o templo.

\- A gente se vê. - Jabi disse para os cavaleiros, parando por último no Kouga. - Principalmente para colocar algumas coisas a limpo. - Saindo.

\- Bom, vou aproveitar e pegar Shiguto e voltar também. - Rekka disse, se despedindo.

Rin sorriu, correndo e abraçando o Kouga, dando um beijo no rosto do cavaleiro.

\- Né, Kouga. Cuida bem do meu irmão! - A menina disse, correndo de volta para a casa dela e do Tsubasa.

Kouga balançou a cabeça, virando para o Dan, não se importando que todos estivessem olhando, indo ate ele e o beijando, vendo o moreno ficar com o rosto ainda mais vermelho.

\- Estaremos te esperando. - Foi o que dissera, se afastando, já pegando o caminho para voltar a própria casa, esperando Rei e Leo um pouco afastado.

\- Isso mesmo, estaremos te esperando. - Rei repetiu, colocando a mão no ombro do cavaleiro, vendo Leo sorrir, timidamente. - Eu disse que seria assim, agora é sem volta.

\- Eu agradeço, Rei. Ainda não consigo entender, mas agradeço. Até em breve e Leo - Virando para o monge. - Cuide da segurança de Kouga quando Rei não estiver por perto.

\- Sim, farei isso. - Leo concordou, seguindo o Rei até o cavaleiro de Garo, os três desaparecendo.

\- Gostaria de entender o que se passa na sua cabeça, Rei. Gostaria mesmo. - Tsubasa disse, caminhando de volta até sua casa.

Kouga subiu devagar as escadas até o quarto do Rei, tirando o casaco e o deixando em cima de uma cadeira, enquanto ele e Leo iam verificar se havia algo para se comer por ali, ou seja, comprariam. Garo não os acompanhara porque ficar andando por aí sem sua camisa não seria prudente. Indo até onde o moreno guardava suas roupas, ele pegou uma de suas camisas, que lógico ficaria errada em seu corpo, mas havia algo bom em tudo aquilo: ele podia sentir o cheiro do cavaleiro prateado o tempo todo. Voltando até a sala, o cavaleiro dourado virou para o anel em seu dedo.

\- Zaruba. - Disse, vendo o anel piscar. - Sei que não tenho lhe dado atenção e que os últimos acontecimentos não são do seu inteiro agrado. Desculpe por isso, eu deveria ser mais cuidadoso com você.

\- Nah, Kouga. Não se preocupe. Foram realmente acontecimentos traumáticos, mas se está feliz, é o que importa. Só, na próxima, não esqueça de me tirar da sua mão. Vi partes desses cavaleiros que não gostaria de rever, nunca mais. Nem tão de perto. - O anel fez Kouga dar risada. Ele ouviu o barulho da porta, vendo os outros dois cavaleiros cheios de sacolas.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, mon Prince. Nous pouvons manger. Le dîner est servi. (Chegamos, meu príncipe. Podemos comer. Jantar está servido) - Rei falara, já tirando as coisas de dentro das sacolas, com Leo o ajudando a arrumar.

Kouga concordou, indo até eles e se sentando próximo aos dois morenos. Eles comeram devagar, com Rei saboreando seus amados doces, quase se lambuzando com eles. Leo, como sempre, era polido e educado em suas maneiras, comendo pouco e falando quase nada, ouvindo o que os outros dois falavam. Ao terminar, Zero se espreguiçou, levantando:

\- Bom, eu preciso de um banho, como alguém já tomou antes de sair de Kantai, vou deixá-los com a terrível tarefa de organizar e arrumar isso - Rei falou para o Kouga, mostrando as caixas vazias e saindo.

Leo concordou, começando a pegar as coisas e a arrumar para jogar as embalagens fora, o moreno procurava onde ficariam as sobras.

\- Leo, você sabe sobre eu, Rei e Tsubasa. - Kouga perguntara, vendo o monge fazer um sim com a cabeça. - E segundo Rei, quer o mesmo que eles?

Leo parou o que fazia, virando para o Kouga e fazendo um sim com a cabeça. Sentando próximo ao mais velho, o moreno disse devagar.

\- Pode parecer estranho, esquisito ou até mesmo absurdo, mas sim. É o que quero. - Ele apoiou as mãos em suas coxas.

\- Eu queria entender por que eu, por que assim. - Kouga falou, sem desviar o olhar.

\- Kouga-sama, eu não poderia responder pelos outros, somente por mim, mas acredito que o motivo seja o mesmo. Porque você é, simplesmente, você. Tudo em você é marcante, seu espírito, sua honra. Não existe uma forma de explicar, onde quer que passe, o que quer que faça, é sempre algo marcante. Sua presença nos uniu, nos modificou e nos fez melhor. Quando esteve fora, na Terra Prometida, procurando pelo corpo de Gajari, eu, Rei e Tsubasa fomos para o torneio Sabak e ajudar também no campo de treinamento. Havia uma tristeza, uma falta em todos que estavam ali. Parecia que tinham arrancado minha alma e eu deveria continuar caminhando. E isso era evidente com os outros, Rei nem fazia suas habituais brincadeiras, apenas estávamos ali, esperando. Um pouco antes da luta entre Tsubasa e Rei, nós ficamos conversando, falando sobre tudo que havia acontecido e por fim, sobre você. Eu não sei quem falou primeiro, acho que fui eu, possivelmente. Não havia mais como suportar aquilo sem dizer o que era, sem expressar o que era. Sentia tantas saudades da sua voz, da sua presença que acabei falando isso. E Rei perguntou se eu o amava e respondi que sim, com todo o meu coração. Tsubasa falara a mesma coisa, dizendo que por você ele havia se tornado um cavaleiro melhor, havia recuperado a admiração da irmã que tanto amava. - Leo falava sem parar, sem levantar o rosto, a voz doce do cavaleiro ecoando pela casa.

\- Imagine, dois cavaleiros makai, confessando o amor praticamente impossível pelo mais alto deles, o mais forte, o mais importante. Quando Rei disse que sabia o que sentíamos, que ele também o queria, era como se fosse uma brincadeira do destino. Mesmo que algum de nós tivesse a chance de tê-lo ao lado, os outros dois estariam fadados a morrer de amor, como dizem por aí. Ainda lembro de Rei falando que não deveria ser assim, que nós poderíamos dividi-lo . Acho que Tsubasa disse que era absurdo, como poderia dividir você com alguém? Mas Rei insistira, e ele tinha um argumento bem válido. Nós estávamos os três confiando um segredo entre nós, se houvesse algum tipo de competição nenhum teria falado o que falou, e no final o que importava era o nosso amor por você. Então fizemos um acordo, se um conseguisse se aproximar, ajudaria a trazer os outros. Nós três estaríamos sempre ao seu lado, somente nós três. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, era um sonho tão impossível que não falei nada. E Tsubasa desacreditou que se Rei conseguisse conquistá-lo, ele dividiria sua atenção com mais alguém.

\- Vocês fizeram um acordo. Por isso Rei falara que estava tudo bem, que era isso que queriam. Os três comigo. - Kouga disse, ainda incrédulo.

\- Sim, era esse o acordo. Eu, de alguma forma sabia que de todos quem mais tinha essa chance seria Rei. Você o ama, sempre o amou. Era claro como o dia quando olhava para ele, quando falava com ele. - Leo disse, vendo a reação de Kouga e sorrindo. - Eu só espero que exista um espaço em seu coração pra mim. No meu existe somente a sua presença.

Kouga sentiu um aperto no coração, indo até o moreno e levantando o rosto dele, vendo tanto amor e confiança. Leo estava ali, entregando para o cavaleiro tudo que tinha e era, tudo que podia.

\- Sempre existiu um lugar para você, Leo. Acho que meu coração é maior do que pensava e isso é somente por vocês. - Ele segurou o rosto com as duas mãos, o beijando.

Diferente dos outros, Leo se entregava aos poucos ao beijo, de forma tímida e contida no início, deixando que o outro comandasse o ritmo, dando total controle ao ruivo. Eles se afastaram quando ouviram a voz do Rei.

\- Ah não parem por mim, estava tão lindo, os dois nesse beijo. - Zero brincou.

Kouga levantou, puxando a mão do Leo e indo até onde estava o lugar separado para a Shiruba e Zaruba, deixando o anel ali, sem esquecer sua promessa de tentar não o traumatizar ainda mais, pegando a mão do monge, tirando Eruba dali e o colocando ao lado dos outros dois. Lord deixou que Garo o conduzisse até Rei, o vendo segurar o Zero com a outra mão, os levando para o quarto. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir, sair de seu peito. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

Kouga foi até a cama, virando e se sentando nela. Garo ficou olhando para os dois morenos, apoiando o rosto com as mãos. Rei entendera o recado, abraçando Leo por trás e começando a tirar a roupa dele, deixando que as peças caíssem no chão, beijando e mordendo cada pedaço da pele clara que aparecia.

\- Leo-chan, vous sentez une odeur si douce. Aime les bonbons. (Leo-chan, você tem um cheiro tão doce. Adoro doces.) - Rei disse, enquanto beijava o monge, o vendo não entender o que falava, mas corar pelo tom que usara. - Et si timide. Vous et Kouga-kun, la plus belle vision. (E tão tímido. Você e Kouga-kun, a visão mais linda existente.)

Leo fechou os olhos, gemendo baixinho enquanto era beijado, mordido e acariciado pelo Zero, a pele toda arrepiada. Ele sentia o peso do olhar de Kouga em seu corpo, ficando ciente que o mais velho observava cada detalhe dele, já muito excitado pela situação. Sem perceber que era conduzido devagar até a cama, o monge levou um susto ao sentir as mãos do Garo em sua cintura, o forçando a sentar de costas no seu colo. Rei não parou o que fazia, segurando as suas mãos acima de sua cabeça, enquanto o ruivo tocava o seu baixo-ventre.

Leo virou o rosto, apoiando ele contra o pescoço do Kouga, sentindo as mãos do Garo no seu sexo, começando a rebolar devagar no colo do mais velho. Rei continuava a beijar sua pele, deixando a boca do monge livre para que fosse atacada pelo ruivo. Três corpos em total sincronia, como um balé de amor e desejo. O ambiente fora tomado por uma música, doce, sensual. Quente. O som vinha de algum lugar na rua, mas parecia que estava sendo tocada para aquele momento.

 _Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide  
voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time  
the night is my companion, and solitude my guide  
would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_

and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear

Rei se ajoelhou diante os dois, abrindo as pernas de Leo, lambendo a parte interna das suas coxas, indo com o nariz ate o seu baixo-ventre. Ele tremeu e ofegou quando sentiu os lábios do Zero em seu sexo, sugando apenas a cabeça rosada, deixando que a mão do Kouga permanecesse na base da ereção. Os pequenos gritos que saíam da garganta do moreno ecoavam pelo quarto junto da melodia que tocava, insistentemente, em um loop. Terminava e recomeçava. Queria que Lord gozasse ali, era mais fácil dele relaxar para o que aconteceria. Sabia que o mais velho não iria machucá-lo, mas conhecia bem como ele era naquele momento e algo fazia com que Rei não quisesse que ele sentisse alguma dor.

Forçando o ritmo com que sugava e vendo que Kouga também seguira o mesmo com suas mãos, Rei continuou a chupá-lo. Em poucos minutos, sentiu o jato quente tocar em sua garganta e o corpo do moreno amolecer de encontro ao do Garo, o ruivo o manteve seguro entre seus braços. Zero se afastou, olhando os dois e sorrindo. Viu quando o namorado deitou o moreno na cama, virando para si e o puxando, lambendo o líquido que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

\- Tire a roupa, Rei-chan. Agora. - Rei sentira a pele queimar, havia algo errado. Aquele cheiro, aquele aroma. A música, a voz. Kouga.

 _Through this world I've stumbled  
so many times betrayed  
trying to find an honest word to find  
the truth enslaved  
oh you speak to me in riddles  
and you speak to me in rhymes  
my body aches to breathe your breath  
your words keep me alive_

And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear

Zero obedeceu a ordem lhe dada, em sua mente, em sua cabeça havia apenas uma coisa. Kouga. O que era aquele perfume? Vinha do Garo, com certeza. Era doce, era viciante, intoxicava cada fibra de seu corpo. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo que não conseguia mais pensar, que deveria apenas agir. Ele precisava devorar aquele perfume, se fartar naquele aroma, naquela pele. Em todo aquele corpo. Quando Rei abrira os olhos, suas pupilas estavam totalmente dilatadas.

Ele foi até Kouga, puxando e rasgando a roupa que o outro usava, vendo a surpresa nos olhos do mais velho, nem ligando. Sabia que Garo não faria nada para impedi-lo, sabia que poderia fazer o que bem quisesse. Segurando o rosto do ruivo com as mãos, marcando a pele com os dedos, Rei iniciara o beijo, arrancando sangue após alguns minutos. Leo abriu os olhos, vendo os dois cavaleiros, o monge sendo afetado também pelo aroma que vinha do cavaleiro dourado, agindo por impulso.

Enquanto Rei mantinha o beijo, o monge se aproximara, lambendo o caminho pelo abdômen até o baixo-ventre do Kouga, engolindo o sexo duro dele e começando a sugar. Os dois morenos devoravam cada pedaço que podiam do mais velho, começando a alternar, trocando de lugar. Leo ia até os lábios enquanto Rei se ocupava de continuar a chupá-lo.

Os dois se olharam, Zero sorrindo, indo juntos à ereção, começando a sugar a carne dura ao mesmo tempo, um na base e o outro na glande. Kouga arqueou o corpo na cama, agarrando a cabeceira dela, quase a arrancando do lugar. Sentira os amantes se afastarem, virando o rosto para acompanhar o movimento deles, vendo Rei subir em seu colo, sem se importar com preparação, com mais nada, descendo o corpo pela ereção molhada do ruivo, o enfiando fundo dentro de si, começando a cavalgá-lo com força, com vontade.

Leo aproveitou para beijá-lo, não o deixando quase respirar. Rei pareceu rosnar, o cabelo longo já molhado pelo suor caía por seu rosto, indo para a frente e mordendo com força o ombro do ruivo, o sangue escorrendo pela ferida, o gosto dele inundando a boca de Zero e ele chegando ao orgasmo, engolindo todo o líquido vermelho e quente, ele tirou o sexo ainda duro de dentro de si, deitando ao lado do ruivo, falando no ouvido dele devagar.

\- Je veux voir vous et Leo, je veux vous voir à l'intérieur, maintenant ! Maintenant, mon Prince, vous devez venir à l'intérieur de la Leo. (Eu quero ver você e Leo, quero ver você fundo dentro dele, agora! Agora, meu príncipe, você precisa gozar dentro do Leo.) - Rei ordenou vendo o mais velho obedecer.

Kouga puxou o corpo menor do moreno para a cama, ficando por cima. Rei fora ate a mesinha ao lado, pegando o creme que gostava de usar como lubrificante, vendo que o ruivo levantara o quadril do Leo, derramando uma boa quantidade dele em seus dedos. O monge sentira a invasão dos dedos do Zero, forçando o canal e o relaxando, alargando o caminho para o que estava por vir. Apoiando os pés na cama para ajudar, sem conseguir parar de gemer, o moreno sentiu a troca dos dedos pela ereção do ruivo.

Kouga entrava devagar, deixando com que o monge/cavaleiro se acostumasse aos poucos com a invasão da sua ereção. Deuses, como era quente e apertado, como era bom aquilo. Quando se viu inteiro enterrado no corpo menor, Garo esperou que ele desse permissão para se movesse. Limpando uma lágrima que escorrera devagar pelo rosto do moreno e o vendo abrir os olhos.

\- Estou bem, Kouga-sama. Por favor, eu preciso. Ahhh, preciso tanto de você, vocês. Me ame, me coma, me complete. Agora. - Leo disse, rebolando devagar e fazendo com que Kouga o acompanhasse.

Garo concordou, começando a estocar, deixando as pernas longas e fortes envolta de sua cintura, sentindo o corpo de Rei atrás de si, se esfregando inteiro nele, seguindo as estocadas que dava no Leo. A única coisa que Zero conseguia pensar era naquele cheiro, no gosto do sangue em sua boca. Na música que tocava, nos gemidos que ecoavam pelo quarto. Ele seguia os movimentos do ruivo, mordendo o outro ombro, forçando e pesando o corpo contra os dois, sentindo ele tremer abaixo de si. Sabia que o ruivo estava próximo, que gozaria. Ele esfregou o sexo ainda duro de encontro a coxa do namorado, querendo que os três seguissem juntos. A pequena morte acontecendo, tudo perdendo o foco, a visão ficando turva.

 _Into this night I wander  
it's morning that I dread  
another day of knowing of  
the path I fear to tread  
oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
nothing stands between us here  
and I won't be denied_

Quando recuperou os sentidos, Rei estava deitado na cama, com um adormecido Leo ao seu lado e Kouga estava olhando para cima, o peito ainda disparado, o sangue escorrendo pelas duas mordidas em seus ombros. Zero levou a mão à boca, sem saber o que falar. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, era como se tivesse sido possuído.

\- Rei. - O moreno virou o rosto, vendo Kouga o olhar e sorrir. - Não pense nisso. Está tudo bem.

 _And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear_

 _I'll hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes..._

Zero sentiu a garganta se fechar. Como Kouga conseguia fazer aquilo? Em uma única frase deixar claro que tudo o que Rei quisesse estaria certo? Ele não queria pensar, não queria encarar o que isso significava, voltando a fachada que sempre usava e sorrindo debochado.

\- Né, Kouga-kun, não existe melhor forma de deixar a vida interessante do que três cavaleiros makai morenos, prontos para pular na cama. - Rei brincara.

Kouga balançou a cabeça, sabendo que Rei estava mudando o foco da conversa, deitando na cama quieto. Ele sentiu Leo o abraçar e deitar a cabeça em seu peito, virando para o Zero que abraçara o monge.

\- Acho que vou me acostumar a dormir assim, Leo é bem mais macio que você, Kouga-kun. - Rei falara, bocejando.

Lá fora, a música ainda tocava, mais distante. Os versos levando Kouga ao mundo dos sonhos.

O loiro sorriu, ainda sentindo o aroma que irradiava da casa à sua frente. A mulher ruiva ao seu lado lambia a boca com o resto da pessoa que haviam matado, os olhos dela ainda dilatados.

\- Mestre, que aroma, que perfeição. Quando ele estiver conosco, será um banquete todos os dias, não é? Delicioso. - ela disse, sorrindo.

O horror levantou o rosto, olhando a janela onde os cavaleiros estavam, desligando o aparelho em suas mãos e terminando a música que tocava, cantando suavemente.

\- E eu seria aquele a segurá-lo forte, beijá-lo com força. Deixá-lo sem respiração e depois, eu enxugaria suas lágrimas. Apenas feche seus olhos querido.

Continua.

*nota das autoras: o comportamento da Jabi, Rekka e Rin estão OOC por uma piada interna entre nós e uma amiga, por isso elas parecem essas fujoshis enlouquecidas. Por isso não liguem para seus surtos de filmagens, passar a mão, querer o Kouga e os meninos.  
Para uma melhor visualização aqui vão os alter egos

Suryia - Rin (apaixonada pelo Rei e pelo Kouga)

Elizabeta - Jabi (apaixonada pelo Tsubasa e Kouga)

E nossa querida amiga Evil Kitsune (que não escreve conosco) é a Rekka louca pelo Leozinho.


	4. Master and Servant

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar ao seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 4 - Master and Servant**

Leo respirou fundo, abraçando com mais força o corpo em seus braços, se lembrando de quem era e ficando um pouco envergonhado. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou um divertido Kouga.

\- Bom dia, Kouga-sama. - disse, sentindo as bochechas ainda avermelhadas.

\- Bom dia, Leo. Acho que você já pode tirar esse tratamento do meu nome, não é? - O mais velho disse, dando um leve beijo na boca do moreno.

\- Ah, isso será difícil pra mim. - Leo sorriu, relaxando de encontro ao outro corpo, virando e procurando pelo quarto.

\- Rei já levantou, ao que parece. Quando acordei já não estava na cama. Deve ter ido comprar algo para o café. - Kouga sorriu.

\- Ah, certo. - Leo voltou a atenção ao Garo, mordendo os lábios enquanto o observava. - Kouga-sama, eu… tenho um pedido.

\- Um pedido? O que? - Kouga prestou atenção no monge.

\- Eu gostaria que fizesse algo por mim. Sempre tive um, ah, sonho. Pensamento. - Ele disse, tentando achar a palavra certa.

\- Fantasia? - Kouga perguntou, vendo o moreno ficar ainda mais envergonhado, mas concordando. - Que fantasia?

\- Eu quero que você aja como meu mestre. Me trate como seu servo. Talvez usando uma coleira . Ou um chicote. - Leo falou baixo, desviando o olhar para não mudar de idéia. - Ou os dois.

Kouga levantou um pouco o corpo. Era isso mesmo que ouvira o outro pedir? Virou o rosto de Leo para si, procurando ter certeza do pedido.

\- Você quer que eu seja o seu mestre, Leo? Com coleira e chicote é isso? - vendo a afirmativa do moreno, Kouga apenas suspirou. - Se é isso que deseja.

\- E queria apenas que você estivesse lá. Só eu e você. - Lord aguardou a resposta, preocupado com tanta ousadia.

\- Está bem, somente nós dois. Hoje à tarde você terá sua fantasia realizada. - Garo sorriu, dando um leve beijo no moreno.

Leo concordou, beijando o ruivo com mais força, levantando e procurando suas roupas, as encontrando arrumadas em uma das cadeiras. Viu a roupa separada próxima ao casaco branco de Kouga e percebeu que era uma calça nova.

\- Rei deve ter comprado hoje enquanto nós dormíamos. Ele ontem destruiu a que estava usando. - Kouga disse, saindo da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro. - Agora, banho. Está esperando o convite, Leo?

Leo viu o ruivo sair, pensando por alguns minutos e depois o seguindo, meio apressado.

Rei viu a energia negativa ser destruída, o Zero passara a manhã purificando locais. Ele sentou cansado próximo à estátua que acabara de limpar, jogando o cabelo negro para trás.

\- Você já chegou ao seu limite, Rei. Por que não aproveita e volta pra casa? Talvez Kouga e Leo ainda estejam lá. - Shiruba disse, preocupada com o seu cavaleiro.

\- Nah, eles já devem ter encontrado meu bilhete e foram para casa do Kouga. Vamos deixar os dois aproveitando de um tempo sozinho, Shiruba. - Rei respondeu.

\- Zero, o que pensa que está fazendo? - O medalhão perguntou - Está me preocupando. Kouga brigou com você ou algo assim?

\- Kouga é um príncipe, Shiruba. Mais fácil eu fazer algo para estragar tudo, e não, nada aconteceu. Apenas estou fazendo o nosso trabalho, deixando que eles aproveitem um pouco. - O moreno disse, terminando a conversa.

Rei fechou os olhos, deixando que a cabeça descansasse. Não queria mais pensar em nada, não queria mais pensar em Kouga e em seu cheiro, em seu sorriso. Não admitiria, não mesmo. Aquela era a forma correta de ser, com Leo tomando conta do ruivo e, em breve, Tsubasa também. Zero ficaria feliz com o que sobrasse, ficaria bem com o tempo que lhe fosse dedicado. Era assim que ele planejara e era assim que devia ser.

Leo viu Kouga ler o bilhete deixado por Rei, explicando que ele tinha ido fazer o trabalho diurno dos cavaleiros e que depois retornaria. O monge viu a decepção nos olhos do mais velho, viu ele nem comer direito e ficar com o semblante fechado. Terminaram de arrumar as coisas, seguindo diretamente para a casa do ruivo. Gonza até parou ao ver a expressão no rosto do patrão, fazendo apenas uma reverência para o jovem monge.

\- Gonza, Leo ficará comigo a partir de agora. Mostre onde fica o meu quarto e o ajude a arrumar suas coisas lá. Vou treinar. - Kouga seguiu direto para o salão de treinamento, nem dando tempo para o mordomo responder.

Gonza não soube o que falar ou responder, vendo o rapaz moreno o olhar com tristeza, não entendendo bem o que acontecia. Ele não estava com o Rei? E agora também com o monge? Melhor fazer como Zaruba dissera: sem perguntas.

\- Leo-sama, venha por aqui. - O mordomo esperou o monge/cavaleiro o seguir.

Leo apenas concordou, seguindo Gonza, ainda pensando na reação do Kouga. O que Rei estava fazendo? Precisava dar um jeito de descobrir, de falar com o outro cavaleiro, mas não queria deixar Garo ainda mais irritado, saindo sem avisar. Esperaria que ele terminasse seu treino para isso.

A ruiva se aproximou do quarto onde seu mestre estava, abrindo a porta. Sheloh era um dos grandes horrors, alguns falavam que ele era irmão de Messiah, que os dois haviam criado toda a raça de demônios, outros falavam que ele tinha ligação com Gajari. A única coisa que tinham certeza era do imenso poder que ele tinha. River sabia disso, ela era uma humana quando conhecera a força do loiro, sendo então transformada em um tipo diferente de horror, um servo para o demônio. Tudo ocorria conforme o plano, o encontro com Garo, a aplicação do feitiço no corpo dele, todo o desenrolar. E pensar que fora tudo graças ao cavaleiro makai Zero?

Quem imaginaria que ele fosse levar aquele horror ao clube que seu mestre freqüentava? E que estaria acompanhado do cavaleiro dourado. River procurava uma forma de se aproximar do ruivo, ele havia sido a escolha de Sheloh para derrotar os malditos guardiões, para finalmente dominar toda a humanidade.

\- Mestre, notícia referente aos planos. O cavaleiro de Kantai está a caminho da casa do Garo. - Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do loiro que apenas sorriu.

Kouga saiu do salão de treino seguindo pela casa quieta e indo direto para o próprio quarto. O cavaleiro abriu a porta até parando para entrar. Leo estava ajoelhado ao centro, o moreno usava apenas uma coleira, o corpo perfeito e firme estava nu. Ao lado dele havia um chicote curto, de couro, com detalhes em dourado. Garo respirou fundo, aquela visão o deixando realmente excitado, sorrindo de forma doce. Sabia o que o moreno queria, sabia que ele apenas queria deixá-lo de bom humor, fazer com que esquecesse de Zero.

Kouga sabia que ainda não estava apaixonado nem por Leo ou por Tsubasa, que esse sentimento era reservado apenas para uma pessoa, mas era inegável que gostava dos dois cavaleiros. E era inegável que esse sentimento crescia cada vez mais. Fechando a porta, o ruivo foi até o Lord, pegando o chicote e encostando a ponta no queixo dele. A coleira era do mesmo material, com os mesmos detalhes em dourado e adornava perfeitamente bem o lindo pescoço do moreno.

\- Leo, meu lindo servo. Seu mestre está vestido demais para essa ocasião. - Ele disse, vendo o sorriso do outro que apenas acenou.

Leo retirou cada peça de roupa que cobria o corpo do Kouga, ficando de joelhos diante dele, se abaixando e beijando dos joelhos até seus pés, esperando a próxima ordem. Ele viu Kouga segurar o chicote nas mãos, flexionando devagar enquanto decidia o que faria. Garo bateu de leve com o chicote nas costas do moreno, usando o pé para empurrá-lo de encontro ao chão, soltando depois e indo até a cama e sentando na beirada dela:

\- Aqui, servo. Venha até aqui. Quero ver você andando até mim, de quatro e quando chegar, quero essa sua boca me chupando, devagar. Você consegue fazer isso por seu mestre? - O ruivo dissera, entrando na fantasia que Leo queria, fazendo o papel de mestre dominador que ele tanto desejava.

Leo gemeu baixo, ficando de quatro e indo até o Kouga, devagar e movendo o quadril como se o balançasse. Onde ele já havia sentido aquele cheiro antes? Parecia que estava ao redor de tudo, era diferente. Meio floral, meio sombrio. Tão bom. O moreno ficou entre as pernas do amante, segurando a base de seu membro e o colocando na boca, começando a sugar devagar, subindo e descendo, deixando que uma fina camada de saliva se formasse por sobre o sexo duro.

Kouga jogou a cabeça para trás, segurando Leo pelo cabelo e o forçando a ir mais rápido, quase o fazendo engasgar. Garo recuperou um pouco do controle, não queria machucar o moreno nem agir com brutalidade desnecessária, mesmo esse sendo o pedido feito. Lord aumentou o ritmo com que chupava, fazendo com que toda a ereção deslizasse por sua garganta, voltando e somente sugando a ponta, ouvindo os gemidos que saíam da garganta do Garo, aquilo vibrando na sua própria ereção que já pingava. O cavaleiro dourado puxou o cabelo do monge com força, o fazendo levantar o rosto, o puxando pra si, o beijando e falando devagar.

\- Muito bom, meu servo, mas não é aí que quero gozar. Você sabe onde eu quero fazer isso, não sabe? Bem fundo, em você. Te preenchendo todo. É isso que deseja? Hum? - Kouga viu o moreno tremer.

\- Sim, é isso que desejo, meu mestre. É o que mais quero, você fundo dentro de mim. - Leo respondeu, sem fôlego.

\- Então você irá até a minha mesa, pegará o tubo de creme que deixei ali e voltará aqui. - Kouga disse devagar, vendo o moreno fazer exatamente o que ele falara, retornando e permanecendo ajoelhado aos seus pés. - Agora, você vai pegar um pouco do creme e vai subir na cama, vai colocar ele em seus dedos e irá enfiá-los bem fundo na sua entrada. Fará isso até eu achar que está bom.

Leo sentiu até um arrepio, subindo na cama e ficando de quatro, era tão obsceno o que ia fazer, deuses, era até imoral. Ele colocou o creme em dois dedos, curvando corpo e procurando sua entrada, a achando e enfiando os dedos ali, entrando e saindo, sentindo a barreira do anel começar a ceder. Kouga observava, pegando o chicote batendo nas ancas do moreno, bem de leve, fazendo ele se sobressaltar.

\- Mais rápido e mais um dedo, não apenas dois. E mais fundo. Assim mesmo – Kouga sorriu quando Leo o obedecera. - Você deveria poder se ver, meu servo. Não deve existir nada mais apetitoso do que isso.

Leo apenas conseguia gemer, o corpo tremendo já, chegando no limite. Kouga pareceu perceber, pois o ruivo segurara a mão do moreno, pegando os dedos melados e passando eles devagar contra seu sexo duro. Segurando as ancas claras, ele começou a penetrá-lo devagar, bem devagar, quase como uma tortura, fazendo com que ele sentisse toda a passagem pelo canal apertado.

\- Vamos, lá meu servo. Você quer isso, você quer ser comido, então rebola. Eu quero ver você rebolando, fazendo com que eu entre e saia do seu corpo. - Gemendo baixo, Kouga viu exatamente Leo mover o quadril, batendo a pele clara de sua bunda de encontro ao seu baixo-ventre.

Segurando o quadril dele, o ruivo começou a estocar, o acompanhando, aquilo já chegando ao limite dele também. Parando devagar e saindo do amante, arrancando um gemido pela falta do contato. Virando o corpo do Leo na cama, Kouga voltara a puxar ele pra si, mergulhando todo no canal, sentando na cama e fazendo com que o outro ficasse em seu colo, a ereção dele se esfregando em seu abdômen, abafando os gritos que dava com um beijo longo.

Estava tão próximo, tão perto. O cheiro de Kouga, o beijo dele. Suas mãos em seu corpo. Leo não suportava mais a pressão, sentindo o jato quente molhar os dois, todo o músculo de seu canal se contraindo, fechando o caminho para a ereção dentro de si, ouvindo o ruivo grunhir antes de sentir o líquido quente o inundar por dentro também. Não sabia o porquê e não entendia como, mas estava parou devagar de se mover, vendo o mais novo chorar, deitando sobre ele e segurando seu rosto, retirando a coleira que ele colocara e a jogando de lado.

\- Leo, Leo, me desculpe. Eu o machuquei? Não, não chore. Por favor. - Kouga disse, preocupado.

\- Não, Kouga-sama, você não me machucou. É, eu nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria, que você estaria assim comigo. É uma bobagem, por favor, não ligue. - O moreno disse, limpando as lágrimas e sorrindo.

Kouga suspirou, ficando deitado com o outro, saindo devagar de dentro dele, vendo se não estava machucado mesmo, voltando e o abraçando. O que ele poderia dizer?

\- Leo, como se isso pudesse ser diferente. - Olhando o moreno. - Vocês entraram em meu coração e espero que nunca mais saiam.

\- Nem se você me expulsar, Kouga-sama. Nem assim eu sairei. Eu o amo, amo muito. Nunca irei lhe deixar, nem eu, Tsubasa ou Rei. Nunca. - O moreno disse, com toda a sinceridade que podia.

Kouga ficou sem palavras, apenas abraçou o monge moreno com força, ficando assim um bom tempo. Ele desejava poder corresponder ao sentimento do monge da mesma forma. Será que um dia ele poderia dar para os dois o que tanto buscavam?

Rei chegara em casa, colocando em cima da mesa as sacolas com os doces que comprara. Ele olhou para o aparelho de celular que ficava na sala, vendo que ele piscava. Zero apertou o botão, ouvindo a mensagem eletrônica dizer que tinha 6 mensagens na caixa postal. Ele ouviu a voz de Kouga falar seu nome e desligar. A voz do ruivo perguntar onde ele estava, desligar. A voz do Garo novamente, uma única palavra: Me ligue. Desligar. A próxima mensagem não tinha nada, mas Rei sabia quem era. Desligar. Ouviu a voz de Leo, preocupado, perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Desligar. A voz de Tsubasa avisando que estava indo para a casa do cavaleiro dourado e pedindo para avisá-lo. Desligar. O cavaleiro prateado ficou olhando para o celular em suas mãos, mandando apagar todas as mensagens. Jogando o aparelho em cima da mesa, ele começou a tirar o que ia comer.

\- Você deveria ligar pra eles. - Shiruba disse

\- Depois, né? Vou comer e tomar um banho, aí eu ligo. - Ele respondeu sem querer mais nenhuma conversa.

Shiruba suspirou, ele passara o dia em silêncio, sem falar nada, apenas caçando e andando pela cidade. O que teria acontecido para deixar seu cavaleiro daquele jeito?

Gonza ouviu a campainha, indo atender a porta e dando de cara com o que parecia ser um cavaleiro makai, todo de branco e vermelho.

\- Pois não? - O mordomo disse, olhando o estranho.

\- Kouga está? - Tsubasa perguntou, pelo visto não era esperado, pelo visto Rei não havia avisado o ruivo ele que viria.

\- Está, aguarde um momento. - O mordomo disse, indo chamar o Garo.

Gonza bateu de leve na porta, sem se atrever a entrar no quarto agora, não depois do que escutara de tarde. Ele ainda se achava muito moço para morrer de choque.

\- Kouga-sama, existe um cavaleiro makai o esperando. - Ele viu a porta se abrir, fazendo uma reverência.

Kouga concordou, indo com Gonza até a porta e encontrando Tsubasa.

\- Imaginava quando apareceria. Está tudo bem, Gonza. Esse é Tsubasa, o cavaleiro da Noite Branca, ou Dan. Ele protege Kantai. - Kouga respondeu.

\- Ah, um prazer em conhecê-lo, Tsubasa-san. - O mordomo disse, se curvando. - Deseja que eu arrume o quarto de hóspedes, então?

\- Não será necessário, Tsubasa ficará no meu quarto. Venha, Tsubasa. Leo gostará de vê-lo aqui. - Kouga segurou o outro cavaleiro pela mão, o levando até seu quarto, deixando um boquiaberto Gonza.

\- ...Três? Eu estou velho demais para essas coisas. - Gonza levou a mão à cabeça, encostando contra a porta.

Kouga abriu a porta para que Tsubasa passasse, entrando logo atrás.

\- Leo, temos visitas. - O ruivo viu o monge sair do banheiro e sorrir.

\- Tsubasa-san, conseguiu vir também. - Leo falou bem feliz.

\- É, a sacerdotisa Garai conseguiu que eu saísse de Kantai por dois dias, depois devo retornar e terei de esperar uma liberação do Senado para voltar aqui. - Tsubasa falou, cruzando os braços. - E o Rei?

\- Deve estar na casa dele, algum compromisso importante. - Kouga disse, ficando com o rosto fechado. - Vou verificar com Gonza os preparativos para o jantar.

Leo esperou Kouga sair, indo até o Tsubasa e o puxando para o canto.

\- Nós temos um problema. Rei-san saiu de manhã, nem vimos levantar e sair e até agora não retornou nem as ligações de Kouga nem as minhas. - Leo falara para o Tsubasa.

\- E por que isso? Aconteceu algo? - Dan perguntara.

\- Não sei, mas preciso descobrir. Kouga-sama não quer deixar transparecer, mas está muito triste com isso e chateado. Eu quero ir até a casa de Rei-san e preciso da sua ajuda. - Leo viu a expressão de Tsubasa, sem entender o que ele falara.

\- Ajudá-lo? Como? - Tsubasa perguntara, sem entender.

\- Preciso que distraía Kouga-sama por um tempo, enquanto eu vou até Rei-san e converso com ele, sem que ninguém perceba. - O mais novo explicara.

\- E como você acha que farei isso, Leo? Mesmo que eu consiga distraí-lo, Kouga sentirá a sua falta aqui. - Tsubasa falou, abismado.

Leo sorriu, ficando com o rosto vermelho e indo ate onde tinha suas coisas, pegando um pacote e entregando para o outro cavaleiro.

\- Quando viemos para cá hoje, passei em uma loja especializada em fantasias e fetiches, sabe. Acabei comprando algumas coisas e bom, Kouga comprou isso para você, disse que combinaria e acho que ele gostará de vê-lo usando. - Leo viu o rosto de Tsubasa quando abriu o pacote, olhando depois para o chão.

\- O QUE? Kouga disse que comprou isso pra mim? - olhando o Leo

\- Ele não disse, eu vi. Comprei umas coisas e ele escolheu esse exatamente pra você. - Leo falou - E agora é a oportunidade perfeita para usar, com certeza ele não vai pensar em mais nada por algumas horas. E você precisa garantir essas horas, Tsubasa-san, sem esmorecer ou perder a batalha antes da hora.

Tsubasa ficou com a boca aberta, olhando para o outro e para o pacote em suas mãos, voltando a olhar para o Leo. Imaginava muita coisa, menos Kouga nesse tipo de loja e comprando exatamente esse tipo de coisa, voltando a olhar para o conteúdo do pacote.

\- O bom é que faça agora, antes do jantar. - olhando o relógio - Se eu sair agora, devo retornar antes das 21:00hs o que dará tempo para jantarmos juntos. Conto com você para isso, Tsubasa-san.

Dan ficou olhando para o monge, o vendo sair do quarto e voltando para o pacote em suas mãos, dando com os ombros.

\- Bom, o jeito é aproveitar o fogo do inferno, pelo visto. - Tirando o casaco e sua roupa e deixando as coisas em um canto. Tsubasa se arrumou para dar o tempo que Leo precisava.

\- Bom, ainda demorará um pouco, Gonza não esperava uma visita a mais e… - Kouga até parou de falar, vendo Tsubasa a sua frente.

Dan usava um uniforme escolar feminino. A blusa branca estruturada seguia os contornos de sua cintura fina, a saia rodada era vermelha e curta, bem curta, deixando as pernas dele de fora. As longas meias brancas com detalhes em vermelho completavam todo o visual, com o moreno arrumando os laços da roupa.

\- Kouga-sama, Leo disse que você havia comprado isso pra mim e eu pedi para ele dar uma saída, né? Para que eu pudesse experimentar e provar meu presente. Então, o que achou? - Dando uma volta. - Era isso o que tinha imaginado?

Kouga lambeu os lábios, realmente não tinha entendido porque comprara aquilo para Tsubasa, já estava sendo mais do que afetado pelo Rei, mas quando tinha visto o uniforme a única coisa que pensara fora no Dan e em alguma punição.

\- Você, hum, ficou muito bem nele. Realmente. - Garo disse, fechando a porta e indo até onde Tsubasa estava, vendo o outro cavaleiro colocar as mãos para trás.

\- Que bom que gostou, Kouga-sama. Pelo menos não serei punido por isso. - O moreno disse, meio que sorrindo.

\- E pelo que você gostaria de ser punido, Tsubasa? - Kouga perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura do outro.

\- Pelo que você desejar. - Tsubasa puxou o mais velho, o beijando. O corpo menor se moldando de encontro ao dele enquanto puxava as suas roupas.

Kouga correspondeu ao beijo, pensando que seria mais fácil andar sem roupa por uns dias, do tanto que ela era retirada, rindo dessa bobagem. Ele segurou o cavaleiro branco com o braço, o levando até a sua mesa. Tsubasa passou as pernas ao redor da cintura do ruivo, o vendo apenas abrir o zíper de sua calça e mordendo os lábios. Era até mais excitante daquele jeito, dava um ar de errado, de proibido.

Kouga afastara os objetos de cima de sua mesa, deitando Tsubasa nela e subindo sua saia, o cavaleiro todo nu por baixo, do jeito que ele desejava. Segurando as ancas dele, uma em cada mão, ele viu Dan gemer em antecipação. O cavaleiro branco soltou um grito de susto quando recebera o primeiro tapa, olhando para o ruivo que apenas sorriu.

\- Para não esquecer de se comportar, Tsubasa. - Garo disse, puxando a blusa branca para cima, lambendo devagar do umbigo ate um dos mamilos rosados, o mordendo bem devagar, fazendo o mesmo no outro.

Tsubasa arqueou o corpo, respirando rápido e se contorcendo, deixando que o ruivo fizesse o que desejasse, oferecendo o corpo inteiro para as mãos e boca do amante. Kouga explorava cada pedaço de carne, deixando uma trilha de marcas avermelhadas e úmidas. Indo devagar até a boca do moreno, ele começou o beijo deslizando a língua ali e explorando cada canto.

Se alguém falasse que um dia ele estaria daquele jeito: usando um uniforme feminino, em cima de uma mesa, com as pernas abertas e gemendo, Dan teria pulverizado essa pessoa da face da terra. Nunca em sua cabeça aquilo fora sequer imaginado ou desejado, mas como era bom. Respirando fundo, o moreno percebeu o aroma que o rodeava, sem cortar o beijo que trocava com Kouga. Parecia algo agridoce, era tão intenso, intoxicante. Delicioso. Garo se afastou um pouco, vendo os olhos do Tsubasa se alterarem, as pupilas ficarem dilatadas e focadas somente nele. Ele puxou o moreno um pouco, o virando sobre a mesa e o deitando de bruços. A saia fora levantada, deixando exposta a bunda branca e redonda dele, tão perfeita para ser mordida, lambida, levar uns tapas.

Tsubasa apoiou o corpo com as mãos, gemendo cada vez mais alto quando Kouga segurara suas ancas, abrindo e enfiando o rosto ali, lambendo todo o rego até o buraquinho que piscava. Suas pernas perderam a força quando a língua dele invadira o local, molhando cada prega, a saliva escorrendo devagar até suas coxas.

\- Kouga, Kouga, pare de me torturar, por favor. Eu quero você, agora. Agora. - Dan começara a implorar, movendo o quadril de forma sugestiva, já sem querer esperar mais nada.

Em um movimento fluído, Kouga subira o corpo, se encaixando no Tsubasa, sua ereção pressionada contra a entrada dele. O ruivo segurou firme a sua cintura e com um gemido longo o penetrou todo de uma única vez, começando a estocar devagar. Com o peito encostado nas costas do Dan, Garo aproveitou para dar atenção ao lindo pescoço dele. Tão longo e elegante, perfeito para ser marcado por leves chupões. Ele o puxou pelo quadril, fazendo com que se empinasse ainda mais, levando uma das mãos até a mesa para um apoio maior .

Dan apoiou o rosto de encontro ao torso da mão de Kouga, sem pensar, apenas agindo, apenas seguindo o cheiro que vinha da pele dele, cravando os dentes nela e abafando seu grito. A pressão do prazer explodindo e desmanchando, os dois gozando juntos, ficando assim, parados por um tempo. Tsubasa lambeu devagar o lugar que machucara, dando beijos em toda a mão e pulso do ruivo e o sentindo sair de dentro de seu corpo. Virando e o beijando com os olhos ainda dilatados e a pele ainda quente. Ele saiu da mesa, empurrando o ruivo em direção ao quarto.

\- Kouga-sama precisa me punir ainda mais. - O moreno disse entre o beijo, começando a tirar a roupa que Garo ainda usava. Ele havia prometido algumas horas para Leo e cumpriria a promessa.

Leo chegou à casa do Rei, o monge usara o caminho makai para não perder tanto tempo, esperando que Tsubasa conseguisse distrair o Kouga pelo tempo suficiente. Ele bateu à porta, aguardando educadamente para que o Zero a abrisse, vendo o cavaleiro o olhar com certa curiosidade ao fazer isso.

\- Leo? O que faz aqui? - Rei perguntara, dando espaço para o outro entrar.

\- A pergunta é o que você faz aqui, Rei-san e por que não retornou nenhuma das nossas ligações? Kouga-sama está preocupado e muito entristecido por sua causa. - O monge disse, entrando.

Rei suspirou, fechando a porta e indo até a sala, se jogando no sofá. De todos tinha que ser logo Leo e seu jeito de menino para vir atrás dele? Era tão mais fácil lidar com Tsubasa, mandar o outro cavaleiro se ferrar e não se meter, mas Leo era um assunto diferente. Apesar de já ter puxado a espada para o monge (quando ele parecia ser uma ameaça ao Kouga), Leo sempre produzia um sentimento de proteção em Rei, como se ele quisesse cuidar do moreno.

\- Não tive tempo, estava trabalhando. Alguém precisa fazer isso e achei que gostaria de ter esse tempo livre para ficar com Kouga. Tsubasa já chegou pelo visto. - Zero disse, meio irritado.

\- Ah? Você sabia que ele vinha? E nem assim nos ligou. Podia ter avisado, Rei-san. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas sei que não é desse jeito que age. Se foi algo que fiz, por favor, me perdoe. Só não castigue Kouga-sama por isso. - Leo usava aquela expressão preocupada, parecendo um filhote perdido na mudança

\- Ah, porra Leo, desse jeito não tem nem como ficar bravo com você! - Rei disse, descruzando os braços. - Nenhum de vocês fez nada, deixa de bobagem. Se o Senado perceber que estamos renegando nosso trabalho é adeus Kouga pra sempre, eles não deixarão nem que cacemos juntos e sabe disso.

\- Então você não tem nenhum problema de voltar comigo para a mansão e jantar conosco. - Leo disse, vendo a reação de Rei.

\- Não! Eu não vou até a mansão de Kouga. Jantares não são o que chamo de diversão. - Rei levantou do sofá, tirando Shiruba da mão e a colocando em seu lugar.

\- Por quê? Por que não quer ir até a mansão, Rei-san? - O monge perguntou vendo a forma que Zero enfatizara a palavra mansão em sua frase.

\- Leo, eu não quero falar disso, é pessoal. Não é você ou muito menos Kouga, é algo meu, mas não vou para a mansão dele. - Rei estava cada vez mais irritado.

Leo observou a forma como os ombros de Rei caíram, a forma como ele parecia estar se acuando, se fechando. Então era algo com a mansão?

\- Rei-san, por favor, me deixa te ajudar. - O monge disse, seguindo Rei e o segurando pelo braço, com delicadeza. - Sei que não sou o Kouga e que não tenho a menor importância, mas não consigo ver nenhum de vocês sofrendo. Nenhum.

Rei segurou o rosto de Leo, o beijando, fazendo com que parasse de falar, empurrando o corpo dele contra a parede e prendendo suas mãos acima de sua cabeça. Ele não queria ouvir mais nada, não queria pensar em mais nada. Sentiu o moreno tentar se soltar, forçando a coxa entre as pernas do monge, as deixando abertas.

\- Leo, Leo. Você tem muita importância, mas não pode me ajudar, ninguém pode. - Zero disse, mordendo devagar o queixo do monge e o mantendo preso ali. - Non, maintenant, vous serez tranquille et encore. Vous voulez m'aider, mon beau moine ? Donc, juste se taire et je t'aime. Permettez-moi de dévorer votre corps tout entier. (Não, agora você ficará quieto e parado. Quer me ajudar, meu lindo monge? Então, apenas fique quieto e me deixe te amar. Me deixe devorar todo o seu corpo.)

\- Eu... eu... eu não entendo francês, Rei-san, por favor. - Leo virou o rosto, sem conseguir afastar o outro de si.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre, juste obéir. Et faire ce que je veux. (Você não precisa entender, apenas obedecer. E fazer o que quero.) - Zero terminou, forçando o rosto de Leo para si e o beijando, não deixando nenhuma dúvida do que ia fazer.

Sem permitir que o monge se soltasse, Rei levou a mão ate o baixo-ventre dele, a enfiando dentro de suas calças e apertando o volume ali. Leo soltou um grito baixo, assustado.

\- Rei, pare por favor, você está me machucando e me assustando. - O monge disse, virando o rosto.

\- Leo, olhe pra mim. Eu preciso disso, preciso esquecer. Não quero mais pensar, só quero sentir. - Zero falou de encontro ao pescoço do outro, vendo ele ficar mais calmo. - Me faz esquecer de tudo o que sou.

Leo ficou parado, virando o rosto para o Rei. Havia tanto desespero em sua voz, tanta dor. Necessidade. O monge relaxou o corpo de encontro ao outro, falando um "está bem" baixo, deixando que o Zero o beijasse, correspondendo aos poucos. Eles foram tirando a roupa um do outro, devagar. O cavaleiro prateado beijava cada pedaço do corpo do monge que aparecia, idolatrando a pele macia. Lord era como uma prece, uma oração que lhe acalmava o sangue e o fazia esquecer. Esquecer de Kouga. Esquecer... Não! Sem nomes, sem travas, sem ligações.

Aquilo não era apenas sexo, não queria apenas usar o corpo de Leo por prazer. Era muito mais que isso, era Rei provando que conseguia levar outro pra cama, que conseguia sentir prazer com outro que não fosse... já estava novamente pensando, já estava novamente dando nome ao sentimento que renegava. Ele deitou o monge no sofá, ficando entre suas pernas, começando a se esfregar inteiro no moreno. As mãos seguindo até o seu sexo e o masturbando junto da própria ereção. Ouvia os gemidos do Lord como um incentivo, voltando a beijá-lo. Os dois cavaleiros se moviam juntos, como uma sinfonia de sexo e prazer, de entrega e esquecimento.

Leo apenas sentia, seguindo o que Rei estava fazendo, seguindo o que ele lhe pedia com as mãos, a boca, o corpo. Ele viu quando Zero pegara algo ali perto, sentindo um cheiro conhecido e vendo nas mãos dele um tubo de creme, o mesmo creme que Kouga tinha em sua mesa. Era um cheiro adocicado, como vanilla. Ele parara o raciocínio quando sentira a invasão dos dedos do cavaleiro prateado dentro de si, os rodando no seu canal e o alargando. Deixando as pernas mais abertas e soerguendo o quadril do sofá para dar espaço ao que ele fazia, Lord deixava claro o que queria, deixava claro a permissão que dava ao outro.

Rei segurou a cintura do outro, se encaixando nele, forçando o quadril e entrando devagar. Não queria que Leo sentisse nenhuma dor, nenhum desconforto, apenas prazer. Quando se viu todo enterrado no corpo quente e perfumado, Zero começou a se mover, estocando lentamente e aumentando o ritmo. Ele ouvia a voz doce do monge chamando seu nome, pedindo mais e mais, cada vez mais. E era o que ele fazia, mais e mais.

Leo apertou a mão de Rei, sentindo o prazer se concentrar e expandir desde a sua espinha para o resto do corpo, vibrando em seu sexo que já pingava, comprimido de encontro ao abdômen do Zero. Estava tão perto, estava tão próximo. O abismo o esperava, o puxava, levando os dois juntos, ao mesmo tempo, ao pico e ao clímax, deixando tudo ser apagado por segundos.

Rei apoiou o corpo para não cair sobre o do Leo, saindo devagar dele e deitando ao seu lado, da melhor forma que podia em um espaço tão apertado. Ele pensou que perderia o controle como havia feito na noite anterior. Ele nunca admitiria que somente uma pessoa conseguia fazer aquilo, fazer com que perdesse completamente o controle.

Leo abriu os olhos, o monge sentindo de repente uma culpa enorme. Não era para aquilo que tinha ido ali, não era para trair a confiança de Kouga duplamente. Não haviam falado sobre isso, o acordo era dividir o amor e a cama do Garo, não aproveitarem um do outro. Ele sentou devagar, se afastando do Rei.

\- Leo. - Ele ouviu o outro chamar, virando o rosto para o Zero que o olhava com um sorriso. - Obrigado.

Leo fez um sim com a cabeça, pegando suas roupas e as vestindo. Eruba havia ficado calada o tempo todo, mas sabia que ia escutar do anel quando estivessem sozinhos. Ele viu a carta vermelha chegar, virando para o Rei.

\- Ordens? Droga. - Zero pegou a carta e abriu, lendo o que falava. - Droga tripla. Temos trabalho, Leo e é coisa grande. Kouga irá nos encontrar no lugar marcado. - Disse já se arrumando, nem prestando atenção na expressão de desespero que o monge ficara.

Kouga descobriria que saíra de casa sem o avisar. Leo apenas sabia que estava em uma enrascada e não havia como sair dela.

Gonza pegou a carta em suas mãos, indo correndo até o quarto do seu patrão, batendo na porta, meio exasperado.

\- Kouga-sama, chegaram novas ordens do Senado e são urgentes. - O mordomo disse, batendo várias vezes na porta que se abriu, mostrando um descabelado e suado Tsubasa, que usava um uniforme escolar feminino bem sugestivo e tinha marcas roxas por todo o corpo, principalmente no pescoço e pernas.

\- Ele está no banho, mas eu a entregarei. - O cavaleiro pegou a carta fechando a porta.

O mordomo ficou parado ali, com os olhos arregalados. Era definitivo, depois de tanto tempo ao lado da família Saejima, Gonza estava prestes a se internar em um tratamento psiquiátrico. Ou sofrer um derrame. Infarto. Tsubasa foi até a cama, entregando o envelope para o Kouga, vendo o cavaleiro queimá-lo.

\- Nós temos de ir. - Garo disse, saindo da cama e pegando suas roupas. - Leo disse onde estaria? Ele também foi convocado, assim como Rei.

\- Ah, bom, então acho que ele estará lá, esperando por nós. - Tsubasa disse, vendo o olhar do Kouga, não querendo estar na pele do monge quando ele o reencontrasse, trocando de roupa em silêncio.

Kouga não disse nada, esperando o outro ficar pronto. Ele pegou o casaco branco, o colocando. O que mais tinha certeza era que estava na hora de mostrar quem mandava ali, de um jeito ou de outro.

Leo olhou a rua deserta, procurando se mais alguém já havia chegado. Pelo visto, ele e Rei eram os primeiros ali, ou seja, ainda teria algum tempo de vida até Kouga chegar. O monge se sentia culpado pelo que fizera, a forma que fizera com o Zero. E isso era piorado pela sensação de ter sido apenas para satisfazer algum desejo sexual do outro cavaleiro makai, já que Rei não falara nada até agora.

\- Leo. - Rei estava ao seu lado, parecendo que lia cada pensamento na sua cabeça. - Eu sei que está se culpando pelo que aconteceu na minha casa. Desculpe se eu o forcei, desculpe se não era o que queria, mas preciso que saiba: não fiz sexo com você apenas para obter prazer de alguma forma. Gosto de você, gosto mesmo.

Leo se surpreendeu, o moreno inclinando o rosto. Rei o olhava com tanta tristeza nos olhos, ele queria tanto poder entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Também gosto de você, Rei-san. Me alivia saber que também sente o mesmo, mas ainda não entendo o que está acontecendo. - Leo disse, sem perceber a presença dos outros dois cavaleiros ali.

Kouga parou no meio do caminho, a frase do Rei percorrendo seu cérebro devagar. Ele olhou os dois morenos conversando, a forma com a qual Rei ficava próximo ao Leo, sem nenhuma tensão ou rivalidade. Pareciam perfeitos juntos.

\- Hei, vocês dois! - Tsubasa disse, passando pelo Kouga e indo até os outros.

Leo virou o rosto, vendo o Kouga e sorrindo, parando no meio do caminho ao ver a expressão séria do cavaleiro, se abraçando com o olhar frio que recebera.

\- Ah, então chegou. - Rei falava já com a sua habitual mascara presente. - Posso dizer que tiveram alguns momentos divertidos, né Tsubasa?

\- Alguns. - Tsubasa respondera, vendo o silêncio vindo do Kouga, voltando para os outros dois. - Então, acharam alguma coisa?

\- Não, eu ia começar a fazer uma magia para busca e localização. - Leo dissera, retirando a mala de suas costas e se ajoelhando, com o pincel madou em suas mãos.

Tsubasa fez um sim com a cabeça, se aproximando do Rei e falando baixo para ele, tentando fazer com que Kouga não os escutasse:

\- Então, o que aconteceu que você sumiu, Rei? E nem deu meu recado pro Kouga. - Dan disse, vendo a cara de irritado do outro.

\- Olha, Tsubasa, acho melhor você não se meter onde não é chamado. Eu estava ocupado e não achei que era importante dar seus recados. Eu virei seu garoto de recado? Ou sou responsável por marcar seus encontros com Kouga? Tipo cafetão? - Rei falara, tentando cortar aquele assunto.

O único problema era que Tsubasa não cortava assuntos, principalmente quando era literalmente desafiado. Cerrando os punhos, Dan se aproximou de Zero.

\- Desculpa, mas o assunto me diz respeito, sim. Você não viu o estado em que Kouga ficou o dia todo, o próprio Leo me disse que ele nem comera direito. E eu acho bom você prestar atenção no que fala, Rei, ou eu irei ter o prazer de mostrar quem é o cafetão aqui. - Tsubasa falou magoado.

\- Ah quer saber? Vai se foder, Tsubasa. Eu não preciso me explicar para você, para o Kouga ou para ninguém. - Rei gritara, empurrando o cavaleiro para longe.

\- Por que não tenta fazer isso? Vamos ver quem vai se foder. - Tsubasa disse, indo pra cima do Rei.

Leo se metera no meio, tentando apaziguar os dois cavaleiros, falando para eles pararem, a discussão perdendo o controle.

\- JÁ CHEGA! - A voz de Kouga ecoara pelo ar, os dois cavaleiros se afastando e olhando para o Garo.

Leo se abraçara, abaixando a cabeça, vendo a magia que fizera informar onde os horrors estavam. Rei fora o primeiro a sumir, seguindo para uma das localizações indicadas, com Tsubasa indo para outro lugar. Leo levantou o rosto, indo com Kouga. A noite seria longa e não parecia ter um final muito bom.

Rei praguejava, o moreno não havia conseguido pegar os três horrors que encontrara, um deles conseguindo fugir. Já o estava caçando há horas e não conseguia localizar onde o desgraçado tinha se escondido. Droga de caçada, droga de dia, droga de Tsubasa. Droga de Rei.

Ele estava assim distraído quando fora acertado pelas costas, caindo no chão. Teria sido realmente uma morte idiota e merecida. A última coisa que vira fora a aparição de um bastão Bo, acertando o Horror em cheio e o jogando para trás. Zero viu Tsubasa surgir na sua frente, o rapaz tinha um corte no rosto e o braço estava sangrando.

Rei levantara, querendo dizer algum desaforo para Tsubasa, o rosto do menino sério, sombrio, até entristecido fizera com que ele não falasse nada. O horror voltara a atacar os cavaleiros, os dois lutando contra o demônio. Fora uma fração de segundos, Zero nem soube dizer como acontecera, apenas que vira o sangue explodir e o grito de Dan. O cavaleiro branco caiu no chão em um baque seco. O cavaleiro prateado levantou as espadas, convocando sua armadura, nem dando tempo para pensar, cortando o horror em pedaços, uma raiva incontrolável tomando conta de seu ser.

\- Que porra, Tsubasa? O que pensa que está fazendo? - Zero foi até o outro cavaleiro, vendo a gravidade de seu ferimento.

\- Não.. vou... deixar.. que nada... lhe aconteça! - O mais jovem disse, perdendo a consciência.

\- Ah, só o que eu precisava! - Rei o pegou no colo, o jogando sobre o ombro. - Vamos pra casa, Shiruba.

\- Você conseguirá cuidar dele lá? - O medalhão disse, preocupada.

\- Ele está apenas desmaiado, mas está perdendo muito sangue. - Goruba falara para os outros.

\- Vou olhar isso em casa. Shiruba tente avisar Zaruba ou Eruba. Fique tranqüilo, Goruba, Tsubasa ficará bem. - Zero disse, indo pelo caminho Makai, surgindo já em sua casa.

Ele colocou Tsubasa no sofá, pegando o que tinha para cuidar daquele ferimento, indo ate o rapaz e retirando seu casaco e blusa. Se Leo estivesse ali seria bem mais fácil, mas teria de se virar sozinho até ele chegar. O único corte grave estava no ombro do rapaz e sangrava muito. Dan sempre fora tão teimoso. Rei cuidava dele em silêncio, terminando de colocar o curativo. Ficara sentado próximo a ele, o esperando acordar. O cavaleiro branco abrira os olhos, tentando se lembrar onde estava, relaxando depois que vira o Zero.

\- Estamos na minha casa, era o lugar mais fácil para cuidar do seu ferimento. Que droga foi aquela, Tsubasa? Queria me deixar com a consciência pesada ou algo parecido? Ou está pensando em deixar Kouga viúvo tão cedo? - Rei falara, indignado.

\- Não foi nada disso, você é um completo idiota Rei. O que você acha que eu ia fazer com alguém te ameaçando? - O mais novo falara.

\- Sei lá, não sou o Kouga para você ficar desesperado. - Rei nem vira de onde recebera o tapa, o cavaleiro olhou incrédulo para o outro. - Você me... deu um tapa?

\- Seu idiota, seu grande e estúpido idiota. É isso que pensa? Que não tem importância pra mim? O que acha, Rei, que eu levo pra cama qualquer um? É isso? Que eu dou pra qualquer um, por esporte, diversão? Passar o tempo?

\- Não, mas sei muito bem que foi comigo pra cama porque o Kouga estava junto! - Zero falara, segurando a mão do Tsubasa antes de levar outro tapa.

\- Seu filho da puta! Que Kouga estava conosco no ofurô em Kantai? Me diga, Rei, quem foi mesmo que estava comigo naquele banheiro, sendo que Kouga já havia saído até do quarto! Diz pra mim que acha mesmo que a gente transou ali por causa do Kouga! Você vai prestar atenção, pode ser que na sua cabeça seja assim, mas não é na minha.

\- Tá, okay, você gosta de mim e, ótimo, é um sentimento mutuo e não se atreva a sair por aí repetindo. Só não funciona assim, Tsubasa. - Rei dissera, ainda segurando o outro, fechando os olhos e pensando como conseguira estragar tudo tão rapidamente.

\- E como funciona, Rei? Me diz, como funciona? Ou acha que é fácil pra mim, ser obrigado a ficar longe, aguardando permissão para poder vir até aqui, ver Kouga, você e até mesmo Leo. Acha que não tenho como me preocupar com você? Nós dividimos a mesma cama, Rei. Dividimos bem mais que isso. - Tsubasa disse, ofegante. - Acha que é simples pra mim, que sempre vivi pelas regras, quebrar todas elas?

Rei fechara os olhos, não queria falar mais nada, não queria ferrar com mais ninguém. Ele segurou Tsubasa em seus braços, deixando o cavaleiro mais novo ali.

\- Eu não posso falar, não quero. Não me pergunte mais nada, Tsubasa. Só te peço isso. - Rei falou para o moreno.

Tsubasa suspirou, ficando quieto e deixando que ele o abraçasse. Estava cansado demais para continuar aquela discussão, mas sabia bem que não deixaria o assunto em paz. Eles estavam desse jeito quando Kouga e Leo chegaram, os dois preocupados, mas inteiros. O monge foi até o Dan, vendo como estava o ferimento, enquanto Rei conversava com Garo.

\- Não conseguimos pegar todos os Horrors, eles conseguiram escapar e quando Zaruba avisara sobre Tsubasa, achei melhor deixar para continuar amanhã. - Kouga falara com Rei concordando e explicando o que tinha acontecido.

Garo não falou nada referente ao erro, o cavaleiro parecia distante e pensativo, deixando Rei apreensivo.

\- Bom, já que todos estão aqui, vou arrumar algo para comer. Não sei vocês, mas estou morto de fome - Rei foi para a cozinha.

Em algum lugar começara a tocar uma musica bem alta, fazendo com que Rei pensasse que já era hora de mudar de vizinhança, pegando o que tinha de comida para ver se conseguia alimentar todos ali.

 _There's a new game  
We like to play you see  
A game with added reality  
You treat me like a dog  
Get me down on my knees_

 _We call it master and servant_  
 _We call it master and servant_

Leo deitou Tsubasa direito no sofá, guardando o pincel madou, falando para o Kouga que aguardava:

\- Ele ficará bem, está cansado e com um pouco de febre, mas estará de pé em algumas horas. - O monge disse.

Kouga foi até Tsubasa, passando a mão pelo cabelo escuro do rapaz, o vendo lutar para permanecer acordado e balançando a cabeça.

\- Deixe de teimosia, Tsubasa. Durma, estarei aqui. Estaremos aqui. - Ele viu o moreno concordar e fechar os olhos, virando o rosto contra a palma da sua mão.

Leo aguardou em silencio a interação entre Kouga e Tsubasa, o monge com a cabeça à mil, tentando formular como começaria aquela conversa. Foi retirado de seus pensamentos pela voz grossa do homem que amava.

\- Quando Tsubasa chegou ontem e você saiu, foi para aqui que veio? - Kouga disse, sem olhar para o monge.

\- Sim, eu estava preocupado com Rei-san, ele não retornava e nem atendia nossas ligações. - Leo respondeu, levantando o rosto para o Kouga - Não queria continuar a te ver sofrendo.

Kouga ficou quieto e sentado próximo a Tsubasa, deixando o mais novo ainda usar sua mão como um travesseiro. Somente a música que tocava do lado de fora da casa era escutada. Leo não sabia como continuar, todo aquele silencio o estava deixando ainda mais nervoso. Tudo bem que Garo nunca fora de se expressar com facilidade, mas não simplesmente ficar calado, sem expressão alguma. Lord viu o pote de creme sobre a mesa de centro, pegando ele nas mãos e se lembrando.

\- É o mesmo que o seu, não é? - O moreno perguntou.

\- É o favorito do Rei, o único que ele gosta de usar por ter um cheiro de vanilla, sempre me lembro dele quando sinto esse aroma. - Kouga disse. Leo arregalou os olhos.

Era por isso que Kouga tinha aquele creme, era o cheiro do Rei. Leo manteve o pote em suas mãos, ficando quieto.

\- Bom, não tem muita coisa, mas acho que dará para enganar. - Rei entrara na sala, trazendo a comida que conseguira arrumar, colocando ela na mesa de centro. - Tsubasa?

\- Ele está bem, precisa só descansar um pouco. Kouga conseguiu que dormisse pelo menos. - Leo respondera, deixando o creme de lado.

\- O que Kouga-kun não é capaz de conseguir, né? Vamos comer. - Rei disse, começando a pegar a comida.

Leo fez um sim, se ajoelhando próximo ao Rei, comendo devagar.

\- A comida foi comprada e não fui eu que fiz, Kouga-kun, pode comer que não irá te matar. - Rei dissera, vendo que o Garo nem se movera.

\- Não tenho fome, podem comer. - Foi a única resposta que recebera, sendo acompanhado do silêncio.

Rei não falou nada, continuando a comer. Parecia que aquilo durava horas, era um tipo de tortura, castigo. Leo deixou os hashis de lado, não conseguindo mais engolir nada. A voz do monge soou baixa e pausada.

\- Kouga-sama, está com raiva de alguma coisa? Fizemos algo errado? - Ele perguntou para o mais velho.

\- Você acha que fez algo de errado, Leo? - Kouga disse, diretamente para o monge, o vendo abaixar a cabeça. - Algo que queira me contar?

Rei fora responder quando o mais novo o cortara.

\- Por favor, me perdoe. Eu... não era para ter sido assim e não foi culpa de Rei-san, foi minha. Quando estava aqui, antes, eu e ele... nós... eu fui pra cama com Rei-san. - Leo disse, se curvando diante o Kouga.

\- Hei, não foi bem assim. Kouga, Leo não teve culpa de nada, eu que acabei forçando ele a transar comigo, você não precisa pensar em castigá-lo por isso. - Rei completara, vendo Leo começar a protestar, os dois tentando assumir a culpa daquilo sem envolver o outro, parando ao ouvir a resposta do ruivo.

\- Eu quero ver. - Kouga viu os dois morenos virarem a cabeça para ele, sem entenderem e surpresos, repetindo devagar o que falara. - Eu quero ver vocês dois juntos. Agora.

 _It's a lot like life  
This play between the sheets  
With you on top and me underneath  
Forget all about equality_

 _Let's play master and servant_  
 _Let's play master and servant_

Rei e Leo ficaram olhando pro Kouga, sem reação. O ruivo levantou, tirando o casaco e o colocando sobre Tsubasa. Virando e indo ate o sofá, ele pegou o pote de creme, voltando até os outros dois amantes. Garo deu o objeto para o Rei, o puxando pelo braço e fazendo com que ficasse de pé, fazendo o mesmo com o Leo depois. Os dois foram conduzidos pelo mais velho até o quarto, o cavaleiro dourado indo até a cadeira que tinha ali em um canto e se sentando, cruzando as pernas enquanto olhava para eles, falando devagar.

\- Rei. - Zero fixou o olhar no Kouga, prestando atenção. - Tire sua roupa e a do Leo. Devagar.

 _It's a lot like life  
And that's what's appealing  
If you despise that throwaway feeling  
From disposable fun  
Then this is the one_

Rei sentiu até um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha, havia algo na voz de Kouga que não dava para desobedecer. Fazendo exatamente o que lhe fora ordenado, Zero deixou que as peças caíssem no chão, esperando o próximo comando.

\- Eu quero que faça exatamente o que fizeram hoje de tarde, da mesma forma que fizeram. - Kouga tinha as costas no encosto da cadeira, o rosto sério.

Rei suspirou, virando para um perdido Leo e balançando a cabeça. Ele segurou o rosto do monge, começando a beijá-lo e a levá-lo para a cama. Sentia que o monge estava nervoso, não conseguia relaxar o corpo. Zero procurou deixá-lo mais à vontade e seguro do que aconteceria. Apesar de ser bem diferente do que acontecera antes, não tinha como Kouga ver isso.

Aquele não era um ato de desespero ou de esquecimento. Rei entregava o mais puro carinho e amor ao monge, talvez por saber que Kouga estava olhando, que Garo havia pedido para que isso acontecesse. Cada beijo, carícia, cada gemido que conseguia retirar da boca do moreno era retribuído da mesma forma. Leo se contorcia na cama, as pernas levemente abertas e arqueadas, encaixando Zero no meio delas, se moldando de encontro ao cavaleiro prateado. Era um balé sensual que eles realizavam; uma entrega completa de corpo e alma.

Tomando coragem, ele pegou o pote das mãos do Rei, mergulhando os dedos nele, indo ate o sexo já duro do cavaleiro, subindo e descendo por toda a sua extensão. Zero gemia, movendo o quadril de encontro ao punho fechado em sua ereção como se o estocasse, voltando a beijá-lo. Kouga não tirou os olhos dos dois morenos, todo o carinho com que o cavaleiro prateado se movia, que travava o amante. Aquilo não era apenas sexo, era muito mais que isso, era um ato de amor.

Era como se Rei idolatrasse cada pedaço do outro moreno, procurando que ele sentisse ainda mais prazer, fazendo com que ele se sentisse seguro e amado. Até mesmo quando Zero começara a chupar o sexo duro de Leo, não era a mesma coisa. Aquilo não era uma transa, ele não estava fodendo Leo, eles estavam se amando.

Kouga virou o rosto quando Leo jogara a cabeça pra trás, gozando na boca do Rei. O grito de prazer estrangulado, rouco. O movimento dos dois corpos, o monge reclamando baixo, Zero falando devagar com ele, pedindo para que relaxasse, a cama se movendo com os dois. Não precisava ver para saber que o cavaleiro prateado estava fundo dentro do outro moreno, estocando, as pernas dele em sua cintura. Ouvira cada momento até o clímax final, ouvira cada palavra, cada toque.

Não soube quanto tempo passara com silêncio entre eles imperando, apenas a música ecoando do lado de fora, virando e vendo os dois deitados, ofegantes, cansados. Satisfeitos. Rei virara o rosto na direção de Kouga, vendo o cavaleiro dourado no escuro e na penumbra, cansado demais para se mover, ficando deitado com Leo em seu peito. Adormecera com a visão do ruivo a sua frente, com o cheiro dele em sua mente. Com o calor de Leo ao seu redor.

 _Domination's the name of the game  
In bed or in life  
They're both just the same  
Except in one you're fulfilled  
At the end of the day  
Let's play master and servant  
Let's play master and servant  
Let's play master and servant  
Come on master and servant_

Kouga esperou os dois dormirem, levantando e saindo do quarto e indo de volta para sala. Tsubasa parecia ainda bem adormecido. Ele parou para ver onde Shiruba estava, falando com o medalhão e avisando que voltaria para sua casa com Dan. Pegando o rapaz no colo com cuidado, Kouga deixou a casa de Rei, seguindo para a própria.

Shiruba observou com tristeza a saída dos dois cavaleiros, aquele sentimento de preocupação a dominando. Havia algo errado em toda essa equação. Ela só não conseguia descobrir o que.

Continua


	5. Strangelove

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar à seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 5 - Strangelove**

Tsubasa virou na cama, abraçando a cintura de Kouga e esfregando o rosto contra o peito dele. O moreno abriu os olhos, se acostumando com a luz que entrava no quarto. Quarto? Ele olhou ao redor, vendo que estava no quarto do ruivo, sem se lembrar de como exatamente chegara ali.

\- Eu te carreguei no colo. - Ele ouviu o namorado dizer, ficando com o rosto vermelho, virando pra ele e encontrando um sorridente Kouga. - Você precisa parar de chegar no ponto de esgotamento e desmaio, Tsubasa.

\- Não sou tão pesado assim. - O moreno disse, fazendo um bico como a criança que era, arrancando uma risada do Garo. - Hei!

\- Tsubasa, você não é pesado. Minha preocupação não tem nada a ver com seu peso e sim com a sua segurança.- Kouga viu o rapaz ficar ainda mais vermelho, tocando onde estava a nova cicatriz no ombro dele. - Preciso que tome cuidado, não quero ficar viúvo antes de casar propriamente, não é?

\- Casar? Hein? - Ele viu Kouga se aproximar e o puxar pela cintura, fazendo com que seu baixo-ventre se esfregasse de encontro ao dele, movendo o quadril como se o estive estocando, de forma lenta e sensual, arrancando um gemido longo do mais novo. - Ahhh, Kouga..

Kouga continuou a se esfregar de encontro ao corpo do outro, praticamente o masturbando com a própria ereção, os dois membros duros juntos. Ele puxou o rosto do moreno pra si, iniciando o beijo, só parando quando sentiu o jato úmido molhar a ambos. Tsubasa ficou quieto, preso entre os braços do ruivo, recuperando o fôlego aos poucos. Ele ainda iria se acostumar a acordar todos os dias daquela forma. Seria tão difícil ficar longe dele, deles. Deles?

\- Kouga, onde está Rei e Leo? - ele perguntou

\- Na casa do Rei, eles acabaram adormecendo lá e eu não queria acordá-los. O que me lembra que precisamos levantar. Vou aproveitar a comida que Gonza fez ontem para o Jantar e levar para eles. Temos muito o que fazer hoje.- Kouga viu a hora, suspirando depois.

Tsubasa fez um sim com a cabeça, aceitando a mão do mais velho e saindo da cama, seguindo com ele para um banho rápido.

Rei já procurara pela casa toda desde a hora em que acordara apenas com Leo no quarto. Ele levantara e fora atrás de encontrar os outros. Zero entrou na sala, não vendo ninguém e já indo para as outras partes da casa quando Shiruba o chamou.

\- Zero, eles foram embora ontem a noite. Garo pediu para avisá-lo disso e disse que voltaria hoje cedo. - Ela falou pausadamente.

\- Como assim ontem a noite? - Rei pegara Shiruba na mão, sem perceber que Leo surgira na porta da sala, ouvindo a conversa deles.

\- Vocês foram para o quarto, logo depois ele apareceu aqui, pegou Dan no colo e foi embora. Zero, o que está acontecendo? Garo me parecia estranho, triste. - Ele viu o cavaleiro socar a parede, soltando um palavrão. - ZERO.

\- Rei-san, você se machucará desse jeito. - Leo disse, tentando controlar as lágrimas, indo ate o mais velho, vendo se machucara a mão.

\- Vou tomar um banho e sair para comprar algo para comer, não se preocupe que estou bem. - Rei balançou a cabeça, soltando a mão do Leo. Ele respirou fundo, disfarçando e saindo dali.

Leo deixou o outro cavaleiro sair, se sentando no sofá, não suportando mais e começando a chorar, silenciosamente. Como ele conseguira estragar tudo?

\- Você está se culpando e se exigindo demais, Leo. - A voz de Eruba soou, o anel vendo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do seu cavaleiro. - Antes que comece a se culpar ou a se martirizar, tente conversar com Garo.

\- Não há o que conversar, Eruba. O que falarei? Eu devia saber que só complicaria as coisas, estragar tudo para os outros. - Leo falara, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. - Apenas queria que ele soubesse o quanto o amava, o quanto era amado.

\- Então, faça com que ele saiba. Nem parece o cavaleiro habilidoso que vi crescer, o monge orgulhoso que chamou a atenção do Senado e que fora indicado como o sucessor do Monge Amon. Leo, você começou e não há mais retorno. Agora siga em frente com sua escolha. - O anel disse, tentando fazer com que seu cavaleiro a entendesse.

Leo ficou calado, pensando em tudo que escutara, sem conseguir parar de chorar ainda. Rei ficou parado, ouvindo o choro baixo do monge, ficando ainda mais revoltado consigo mesmo. O moreno estava culpando a pessoa errada pelo estrago. Zero passou as mãos pelo cabelo longo e negro, se permitindo finalmente liberar a angustia que tinha no peito. De todas as merdas que já fizera na vida, nunca uma voltara em sua face tão rápido quanto aquela. Odiava chorar, odiava se lamentar, mas era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Fora até o banheiro e ligara a água do chuveiro, ouvindo um barulho e virando, vendo Leo ali, indo falar para ele sair, mas parando ao ver a expressão do mais novo. Esticando a mão para o Lord, Zero o trouxe para perto, ficando com ele entre os braços. Nenhum dos dois falara nada, apenas ficaram ali, quietos.

River se aproximou do horror, ficando um pouco atrás dele. Sheloh estava com vários livros abertos, lendo algo.

\- O que deseja, River? - o demônio disse, sem se virar.

\- Tenho informações referentes aos cavaleiros makai, mestre. O responsável por Kantai participou da caçada às iscas que enviou ontem para o Garo. - Ela disse

\- Eles já mataram todas as iscas? - Sheloh perguntou, distraído.

\- Não, mestre. As especiais que havia preparado ainda estão soltas. - A ruiva respondeu se curvando.

\- Ótimo, vamos ver como Zero e os outros irão se portar diante desses brinquedos. - O loiro sorriu, virando para a ampulheta que tinha no quarto. - Mais alguns dias, River. Mais alguns dias e Garo estará no meu poder.

Ela sorriu, fazendo uma reverência e saindo.

Leo seguiu o Rei, os dois ainda sem falar nada. Haviam tomado um banho, apenas isso e iam sair para comprar algo para comer. Os dois pararam ao ver Tsubasa sentado na sala, o cavaleiro sentado com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, sorrindo para os dois quando entraram ali.

\- Bom dia! Desculpem a demora. - Dan dissera, levantando. - Kouga, eles já estão acordados.

\- Ótimo, então já podemos comer. - A voz de Kouga soara da cozinha, com Dan indo pra lá.

Rei e Leo se olharam, os dois seguindo Tsubasa, vendo a mesa toda arrumada e cheia de comidas. Kouga estava terminando de arrumá-las ali, se virando para os dois cavaleiros e sorrindo. Leo observou o Garo vir na sua direção e segurar seu rosto, dando um beijo em sua boca. Ele fez o mesmo com Rei, demorando um pouco mais com o moreno, se afastando depois.

\- Por que foi embora ontem a noite, Kouga? - Rei perguntou, sem pensar e se filtrar, querendo engolir o que dissera.

\- Você e Leo haviam adormecido, e não caberia eu e Tsubasa na sua cama, Rei. E ele precisava descansar, não tinha porque ficar sem dormir conosco tentando se equilibrar naquela cama. - Kouga respondera, retirando de dentro de uma das caixas uma torta de morangos, a colocando onde normalmente Rei sentava.

Rei sentira que ia chorar novamente, engolindo em seco e se segurando, sem conseguir falar e fazendo apenas um sim com a cabeça.

\- Coisa que vamos precisar resolver, pelo visto. Inclusive em casa, já pedi para Gonza arrumar uma cama maior e colocá-la no nosso quarto.

\- Nosso? - os três cavaleiros repetiram, juntos.

\- Nosso, claro. Vocês estão nele também, não estão? - Kouga olhou para os outros três, tentando entender o motivo da surpresa. - Bom, vamos comer. Leo, assim que terminarmos, preciso que você refaça o feitiço de localização. Temos de achar esses horrors hoje.

Leo virou para o Rei, depois para o Tsubasa que já estava sentado e comendo, voltando a olhar o Rei.

\- Vou precisar buscar os dois e dar a comida na boca? Quem sabe sentar os dois no meu colo? - Kouga dissera, vendo Leo ficar vermelho e Rei até engasgar.

Rei até saiu do torpor que estava, sorrindo e decidindo entrar no jogo, fazendo cara de inocente e colocando o dedo na boca.

\- Se Kouga-kun realmente desejar, eu ia adorar. Ganhando comida na boca e no colo dele. - Zero disse, indo devagar ate onde Kouga estava.

Kouga sorriu, se afastando da mesa e dando espaço para o moreno, batendo em sua coxa e esperando. Zero levantou a sobrancelha, não se fazendo de rogado e se sentando, pegando toda a torta de morango para comer.

\- Hei, assim eu também quero. - Tsubasa disse, bravo. - E pela cara, o Leo também.

Leo estava vermelho que nem um pimentão, quase derrubando o que tinha na mão, um prato de peixe grelhado, ficando calado.

\- Cada um terá um tempo. - Kouga disse, dando um beijo de leve no pescoço do Rei, vendo ele se arrepiar inteiro, se afastando. Não era hora para aquilo, de qualquer forma.

Rei tentou controlar a reação que teve com o beijo em seu pescoço, vendo o Kouga se afastar. Era tão injusta a vida, ser obrigado a caçar demônios em vez de ficar horas com o ruivo na cama, ou na mesa, quem sabe na pia, no chão da cozinha. Ele terminou de comer a torta, levantando do colo do namorado antes que não pudesse nem pensar mais e acabasse o atacando, literalmente.

\- Sua vez, Tsubasa. Aproveita. - Rei levou a xícara para a pia, saindo para a sala - Agradeça ao Gonza pela torta, Kouga-kun, estava deliciosa.

Kouga sorriu, virando para o Tsubasa e o chamando com o dedo, vendo o rapaz ficar vermelho, mas indo assim mesmo, se acomodando no colo do Garo e dando um beijo de leve nele. Leo terminou de comer, levantando e começando a retirar as coisas que sobrara da mesa, guardando elas para mais tarde.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso, Leo. Você precisa trabalhar agora. - Tsubasa disse, pegando as coisas da mão do monge, piscando.

Leo agradeceu, virando para o Kouga e pensando no que ia falar, vendo o ruivo levantar e ir em sua direção. Ia abrir a boca quando ele o pegou no colo, como se fosse uma criança. As longas pernas do monge estavam ao redor da cintura de Garo e ele o segurava pelas ancas, o levando para a sala assim. Rei virou para os dois, dando um meio sorriso sacana. Garo colocou o monge com cuidado no sofá, o ruivo se afastando após dar um selinho em sua boca.

\- Rei e eu cuidaremos da purificação dos locais enquanto vocês procuram pelos Horrors. Qualquer coisa, nos avise. - O ruivo foi ate o Zero, o levando.

Leo apenas fez um sim, levando a mão a boca, meio aéreo.

\- Tantas lágrimas para nada, né Leo-kun? - A voz de Eruba o tirou do torpor, deixando o moreno meio envergonhado. - Agora, quem sabe, você consegue seguir meu conselho e falar com o Garo o que conversamos.

Leo suspirou, fazendo um sim com a cabeça, se concentrando no que deveria fazer, vendo Tsubasa chegar para ajudá-lo.

Rei já estava achando que ia cometer algum crime, o moreno passou a mão pelo cabelo negro, o jogando para trás. Como é que as coisas puderam mudar tanto, de provocador para provocado? E Kouga nem estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, o ruivo nunca sequer pensaria em algo nesse sentido. Tudo estava indo muito bem, obrigado. Eles conseguiram localizar vários lugares com energia negativa o suficiente para abrir um portal, purificando os mesmos sem grandes problemas. Foi no terceiro local que Zero passara a perceber o cheiro, vanilla. Adorava aquele aroma e parecia que vinha de algum lugar próximo, parecia que vinha do Garo.

Ele até achou aquilo absurdo, procurando se achava a doceria que estaria por perto, mas a região era abandonada, nem pessoas estavam morando por ali, quanto mais teria algum comércio. Não era possível, aquele cheiro vinha do Kouga? Foi tirado do devaneio pelo ruivo, quando esse passara por ele em um beco onde mal dava para andar de lado. Rei sentira o corpo inteiro arrepiar, a pressão do outro em si, a confirmação que era exatamente o Garo que emitia aquele perfume delicioso, enlouquecedor. Tinha vontade de simplesmente jogá-lo contra a parede e se fartar, como em um banquete. Nunca poderiam dizer que não tinha autocontrole, já que não tinha feito isso ainda. Só que depois de ser imprensado, puxado, empurrado, Zero sabia que esse autocontrole já estava indo para o espaço. O perfume era cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais presente, era a única coisa na cabeça do moreno.

\- Rei, você está me ouvindo? - Zero deu um passo para trás quando o rosto de Kouga surgira bem a sua frente, quase respirando o mesmo ar que ele. - Já acabamos, vamos para sua casa.

Ele nem pode responder, o outro já estava longe. Rei não sabia o que tinha feito para aquela tortura toda, mas sabia que estava pagando algum pecado pesado. Sem perceber que era observado, o moreno seguiu o namorado. Sheloh saiu das sombras com River ao lado.

\- Fez o que lhe ordenei, River? - ele perguntara ouvindo a afirmativa da moça - Ótimo, assim ficará mais fácil.

A ruiva sorriu, vendo o loiro seguir e sumir nas sombras, desaparecendo junto.

Kouga chegou na casa do Rei, olhando a cara com que Tsubasa estava e achando que tinha deixado o cavaleiro errado para ficar com Leo. Dan parecia irritado, o que não era assim um fato estranho e extraordinário, mas olhava bravo para o monge que segurava uma carta vermelha.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - disse olhando para os dois morenos.

\- Ordens, está acontecendo algo em Kantai. Solicitaram que Tsubasa-san retornasse imediatamente e, se possível, com mais alguém para ajudar. - Leo disse. - Pode ser qualquer um de nós menos você, Kouga-sama. O Senado deixa claro que deve terminar de caçar os horrors que apareceram ontem.

Kouga entendera então o motivo da irritação de Tsubasa, respirando fundo. Ele virou para o Rei, achando que era meio arriscado mandar os dois juntos em algo que poderia durar tanto e sem ele para separar uma possível briga. Não tinha escolha, mesmo não querendo aquilo.

\- Leo, você acompanha Tsubasa. Quero que sigam o mais rápido para Kantai e tomem cuidado. Se precisarem de ajuda, avisem. Com ordem ou sem ordem, eu e Rei iremos para lá. - O ruivo colocou as mãos no ombro de Tsubasa, o virando para si. - E assim que tudo terminar, quero os dois aqui. Avise a sacerdotisa Garai que é um pedido meu e que depois me resolvo com o Senado.

Tsubasa fez um sim com a cabeça, vendo Leo já pronto para acompanhá-lo. Dan beijara rapidamente o Kouga, indo ate o Rei:

\- Tome conta de Kouga, Rei. E tome cuidado. - Surpreendendo o Zero, o cavaleiro branco se inclinou, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios e se afastando. - Vamos, Leo.

Leo fez um sim, se despedindo também dos outros dois cavaleiros e saindo com Tsubasa. Rei ficou olhando para o lugar onde Dan estava. Tudo bem que sabia que ia ganhar um beijo do Leo, mas não imaginara que o cavaleiro branco fizesse aquilo. Sorrindo, ele virou para o Kouga que o observava, voltando a ficar sério.

\- Vamos caçar esses horrors. - Rei desconversou, mudando de assunto.

Kouga não falou nada, virando para onde Leo tinha deixado a localização dos horrors, o feitiço indicando qual o local da cidade onde eles deveriam procurar. Estava na hora de resolver aquilo.

Era como o inferno. Fogo, gritos e destruição por todos os lados. Tsubasa e Leo chegaram bem no momento em que Jabi destruía um grupo de horrors. Não havia o que pensar ou perguntar. As sacerdotisas lutavam bravamente com a ajuda dos monges que estavam ali, mas eram muitos. Rekka não parava, mesmo ferida ela continuava a atacar. Rin também estava ocupada, protegendo a sacerdotisa Garai. Os cavaleiros entraram na luta, os dois usando de suas habilidades e destreza para destruir o maior número de demônios.

Tsubasa vestiu sua armadura, cortando os horrors enquanto Leo usava tanto a espada quanto seu pincel madou para os destruir. Jabi apenas olhou para o monge, ele entendo o que ela queria com a cabeça, os dois apontando o pincel, realizando o encantamento. Rekka e Rin acompanhando em outra parte, fazendo com que a energia fluísse. Os quatro gritando, lançando o feitiço que criara uma bola branca.

\- Tsubasa-san, agora! - Leo dissera, vendo o cavaleiro pular por sobre a bola, cravando sua lança e fazendo tudo explodir, exterminando todos os horrors.

Leo caiu no chão de joelhos, vendo as meninas fazerem o mesmo. Essa magia era muito forte e difícil. Ele levantou e foi até Tsubasa que respirava com dificuldades no chão, já sem sua armadura.

\- Tsubasa-san, você está bem? - Leo colocou a cabeça do moreno no colo, vendo o menino abrir os olhos. - Kouga-sama irá me matar se algo te acontecer.

\- Se algo nos acontecer né? Você não está muito melhor. Conseguimos, pelo menos? - Dan dissera, sorrindo.

\- Sim, todos destruídos. - Leo respondera, meio envergonhado.

\- Irmão! - os dois olharam para a Rin correndo na direção deles. - Você está bem?

Jabi ajudava a Rekka, ficando próxima aos cavaleiros.

\- Leo, você realmente é um prodígio. - A sacerdotisa mais velha disse, vendo as outras concordarem.

\- Deve ser por isso que Kouga deixou que ele acompanhasse meu irmão, para proteger o noivo. - Rin disse toda feliz.

\- Hum. - Jabi olhou para os dois, querendo dizer que na realidade ele tinha mandado os dois amantes, sentindo o cutucão da Rekka e ficando quieta.

\- Bom, mas como isso aconteceu? O que motivou esse ataque? - Leo ajudou Tsubasa a levantar, segurando ele pela cintura, arrancando outro olhar de entendimento das três sacerdotisas.

\- Não sabemos, apenas que tem a ver com os horrors que Kouga está caçando para o Senado. - Jabi dissera, seguindo com eles até a sacerdotisa Garai.

\- O que? Então, precisamos voltar. - Tsubasa dissera, dando um passo e caindo de joelhos no chão, sendo amparado novamente pelo Leo.

\- Acho que a única coisa que vocês poderão fazer agora é descansar e esperar que Kouga e Rei deem conta do serviço. - Rekka falara bem séria.

\- Droga! - Dan falara, vendo que Leo também estava preocupado, engolindo o xingamento que ia soltar.

Eles teriam de aguardar pelo menos até amanhã para retornarem. Seria uma noite longa sem saber o que acontecia com os dois cavaleiros na cidade.

Kouga seguiu com Rei até a casa abandonada de três andares, os cavaleiros se separando ao entrar no lugar, procurando onde os horrors estavam. O primeiro aparecera na escada, atacando o Garo e o jogando contra a parede. Não soube dizer quantos haviam ali, eram muitos, todos vindo em cima do cavaleiro, que desviou dos ataques. A casa estava muito podre e velha, o chão se desfazendo aos pés do Garo, o fazendo cair no que parecia ser o porão. Não havia muito tempo para pensar, apenas lutar. Ele não percebeu que a maioria dos horrors ali não eram fortes o suficiente para derrotá-lo, mas eram o bastante para fazer com que lutasse com empenho.

Rei sentira o cheiro assim que matara seu último horror. Não era possível, o que tanto ele conseguia sentir o perfume de vanilla vindo do Kouga? Aquele não era o momento. Aquele não era o lugar. Zero levou a mão ao nariz, tentando tampar aquele cheiro, sem conseguir. O cavaleiro fechou os olhos, virando e seguindo o perfume.

\- Zero, o que está acontecendo? Zero? - Shiruba perguntou, sem entender a mudança que sentia no Rei, sendo sumariamente ignorada.

Kouga matou o último horror que o atacava, o cavaleiro estava suado e o cabelo ruivo estava colado na sua testa. Ele ouvira a música começar a tocar, procurando da onde vinha o som. Naquela região não existiam nem bares ou lugares para tocar qualquer tipo de música, muito menos aquela. Pensava nisso quando sentiu o braço ser agarrado, virando e olhando pro Rei que estava de olhos fechados.

 _There'll be times_

 _When my crimes_

 _Will seem almost unforgivable_

 _I give in to sin_

 _Because you have to make this life livable_

 _But when you think I've had enough_

 _From your sea of love_

 _I'll take more than another riverful_

 _And I'll make it all worthwhile_

 _I'll make your heart smile_

\- Rei? O que foi? - O ruivo disse, vendo ele abrir os olhos, as pupilas tão dilatadas que mal davam para ver sua íris.

Zero se aproximou, ainda segurando o braço de Kouga, cheirando e lambendo o pescoço dele. Aquilo era viciante, o gosto do ruivo também era adocicado. O moreno grunhiu, quase um rosnado longo, forçando o braço do mais velho, quase o quebrando, empurrando ele de encontro a parede.

 _Strangelove_

 _Strange highs and strange lows_

 _Strangelove_

 _That's how my love goes_

 _Strangelove_

 _Will you give it to me_

 _Will you take the pain_

 _I will give to you_

 _Again and again_

 _And will you return it_

Kouga fora tomado pelo choque inicial, sendo atacado pelo cavaleiro. Ele puxou o braço tentando se soltar, vendo Rei o prender ainda mais e o beijar. Não era um beijo, era mais do que isso. Era selvagem, era dominador. Rei mordera com força os lábios do namorado, sugando o sangue quando esse começara a escorrer.

\- REI! O que pensa que está fazendo? - Kouga tivera o bastante, empurrando Rei longe e se afastando.

Rei recuperara o equilíbrio, indo de novo para o ruivo e o beijando, puxando a roupa que ele usava, tirando o casaco branco primeiro e o jogando de qualquer jeito no chão. Ele usou de sua força para manter o mais velho preso, falando entre o beijo.

\- Eu quero você. Quero você aqui. Quero que me coma, que me foda. Droga, eu quero você tão fundo dentro de mim. Kouga, Kouga, eu preciso disso. Preciso que me prove o quanto me ama. Só a mim! Você me ama? Me prove, prove agora o quanto! - Rei ia falando, se esfregando inteiro contra o outro, indo ate a calça dele e retirando o cinto que usava, segurando ele nas mãos.

Kouga parou de lutar, a incerteza vindo toda de uma vez em sua cabeça, ouvindo as palavras da Kaoru, tão verdadeiras. Era aquilo que Rei queria para saber que ele o amava. Então, era o que ele teria. Garo abaixou os braços, deixando que Zero o segurasse.

 _There'll be days  
When I stray  
I may appear to be  
Constantly out of reach  
I give in to sin  
Because I like to practice what I preach  
I'm not trying to say  
I'll have it all my way  
I'm always willing to learn  
When you've got something to teach  
And I'll make it all worthwhile  
I'll make your heart smile_

Aquilo também o estava afetando, o contato com Rei, seus beijos, suas mãos deslizando devagar por seu corpo. Ele viu o moreno pegar suas espadas, uma de cada lado, cortando a roupa que ele usava com tanta força, as lâminas passando na pele clara, arrancando filetes de sangue.

Aquilo parecia que deixara Zero ainda mais descontrolado, ele lambendo os cortes e recolhendo o sangue do namorado com a língua. Rei pegara o cinto de Kouga e amarrara os pulsos dele acima de sua cabeça, vendo um cano longo sair de parede e o prendendo ali, voltando a dar atenção ao resto do cavaleiro.

Kouga se viu pendurado a parede, nu e sendo devorado pelo Zero. Ele fora mordido, arranhado, cortado e marcado pelo outro cavaleiro em todos os lugares possíveis. Era como se Rei precisasse arrancar algo da carne, da pele do ruivo. Quando o moreno se ajoelhara a sua frente, segurando com força seu sexo e sugando, Kouga soltara um grito baixo.

 _Pain will you return it  
I'll say it again - pain  
Pain will you return it  
I won't say it again_

Rei deixou o membro de Kouga molhado com sua saliva, subindo ate chegar em seus braços, o soltando do cano, fazendo com que se sentasse no chão. Aquilo iria doer, daquela forma, daquele jeito, mas era como deveria ser. Zero retirou a calça que usava, pegando seu cinto também e subindo no colo do namorado. Era como se ele acompanhasse a música que estava tocando, era como se ela lhe dissesse o que deveria fazer.

Kouga gemeu de dor, vendo Rei subir em seu sexo, cravá-lo fundo dentro de si, começando a cavalgá-lo. Aquilo era errado, aquilo não era o que queria. Não daquela forma. Ele amava o moreno, aquilo não era amor, era…

 _Strangelove  
Strange highs and strange lows  
Strangelove  
That's how my love goes  
Strangelove  
Will you give it to me_

 _Strangelove  
Strange highs and strange lows  
Strangelove  
That's how my love goes  
Strangelove  
Will you give it to me_

Ele parou de pensar quando sentiu o couro em seu pescoço. Rei colocara o cinto que usava ali, puxando como se fosse um garrote, forçando Kouga a seguir seu ritmo, forçando o outro a fazer o que queria, apertando cada vez mais. Não estava respirando, não conseguia respirar. Zero o estava levando cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais longe. A ereção do moreno se esfregava de encontro ao ventre do cavaleiro dourado, já pingando, já começando a derramar o sêmen quente. O cavaleiro prateado não consegui pensar, apertando o cinto em suas mãos, fazendo com que Garo o seguisse no ritmo em que o cavalgava, fazendo com que ele respirasse somente quando quisesse.

O moreno jogara a cabeça pra trás, gritando o nome do namorado, voltando o rosto para frente e atacando a pele já marcada, limpando o sangue que ali escorria, mordendo com força o espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço dele. Kouga não tinha mais nenhum ar, aquilo o levara ao abismo, gozando dentro de Rei e sentindo o abdômen ser molhado pelo líquido quente. Não vira mais nada, apenas a escuridão.

 _I give in  
Again and again  
I give in  
Will you give it to be  
I give in  
I'll say it again  
I give in_

Rei deixou o corpo cair de encontro ao do ruivo, ainda o segurando pelo cinto em seu pescoço, a mente começando a clarear aos poucos. Ele abriu os olhos, horrorizado com o que acabara de fazer.

\- Kouga, Kouga. Deuses, Kouga. Abra os olhos, por favor. Abra os olhos. - Rei falava, segurando o rosto do ruivo, desapertando e tirando o cinto dali, jogando ele de lado. Ele se lembrou de Zaruba, virando para as mãos e retirando o outro cinto que as prendiam. Zaruba estava quieto, olhava para o Rei como se pudesse matá-lo. - Eu, eu... - Ele ouviu quando Garo puxara o ar, respirando com dificuldades.

Saindo de cima dele, o moreno foi até suas roupas, vendo o olhar perplexo de Shiruba, não a querendo encarar. Ele voltou para pegar Kouga no colo, sendo que ele era bem mais pesado, aquilo era um trabalho difícil de realizar. O segurando pela cintura, Rei começou a arrastá-lo para fora daquele porão.

\- Coloque pelo menos o casaco nele, Zero. Pelo menos não o leve assim, sem nenhuma roupa. Você já o violentou demais, não acha? - Ouvira a voz do Zaruba falando, voltando e pegando o casaco branco, colocando ele devagar no ruivo, as lágrimas escorrendo devagar pelo rosto.

Não havia perdão para o que fizera, nem explicação. Não sabia o que acontecera. Não entendia o que o tinha levado a fazer aquilo. Rei seguiu pelo caminho makai, indo até sua casa e levando Kouga até o banheiro, ligando a água quente. Retirando o casaco e o deixando de lado, o moreno começara a banhá-lo, mesmo desacordado. Ele limpou com cuidado a pele do ruivo, não conseguindo se encarar, não... como fizera aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? Não sabia explicar, não sabia dizer.

Fizera tudo de forma mecânica, secando e o levando até a cama, o deitando ali. Rei deitou ao lado do namorado, cansado por demais, esgotado de repente. Em sua cabeça ainda ecoava a droga daquela música. Ainda ecoava o grito de Kouga em seu ouvido. Fora desse jeito que ele adormecera.

 _I give in  
Again and again  
I give in  
That's how my love goes  
I give in  
I'll say it again  
I give in_

Continua


	6. Don't let go (love)

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar ao seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 6 - Don't let go (love)**

Kouga puxou o ar, colocando a mão no pescoço. Ainda conseguia sentir o cinto ali, apertando. Ele virou a cabeça vendo que estava em um quarto. No quarto do Rei. Viu que Zaruba estava em seus dedos e que ainda era madrugada. Sentiu o corpo doer e latejar, vendo as marcas roxas por todo ele. Rei estava ao seu lado, ainda adormecido e todo vestido. A roupa dele estava molhada e suja, o rosto parecia marcado. Ele estava chorando?

\- Kouga, você está bem? - A voz de Zaruba soara pelo quarto, trazendo o cavaleiro de volta à realidade.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, Zaruba. Estou ótimo. - Ele respondera, ouvindo a voz da Shiruba.

\- Kouga, não culpe Rei. Eu sei que ele nunca o machucaria. - Ela respondeu tentando proteger o próprio cavaleiro adormecido.

Kouga suspirou, retirando devagar a luva de Rei, fazendo com que ele acordasse. Era até sufocante o silêncio entre eles, os dois apenas se olhando. Zero esperava pela reação do ruivo, esperava pelo fim de tudo. O cavaleiro prateado viu o Garo deitar entre os seus braços, o rosto tão próximo. Podia sentir o cheiro dele, o cheiro doce de vanilla, mas agora era diferente. Por que era diferente?

\- Rei, olhe pra mim – Zero ouviu o namorado dizer, prestando atenção nele. - Eu já disse antes e repito, te dei a permissão. Você tem o direito de perder o controle, comigo. Comme vous l'avez dit: je ne suis pas si fragile, ma princesse. (Como você disse: não sou tão frágil, minha princesa.)

Rei arregalou os olhos puxando Kouga para si e o beijando sem falar nada. Nem ligara em ser chamado de princesa, nem ligara da brincadeira. Kouga o havia perdoado, estava tudo bem. Ele se afastou quando o ruivo começara a retirar suas roupas, tirando Zaruba do dedo e o colocando junto a Shiruba na mesa ao lado, voltando para o Zero, entrelaçando as pernas com as dele.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, Rei apenas o abraçando, dando leves beijos em cada machucado que deixara no ruivo, o virando na cama e vendo as cicatrizes ali. Rei passava a ponta dos dedos por cada uma delas, se fixando na maior. Sabia da história por trás daquela cicatriz, Kouga havia contado para ele quando começaram a dormir juntos.

Zero começou a beijar a marca nas costas do amante, como se tentasse apagá-la, amenizar a dor que ela ainda trazia para ele em sua memória. Ouvia os gemidos do Kouga como um incentivo, voltando e o beijando devagar. O toque sedoso da língua dele em sua boca, o gosto dele.

\- Kouga, eu… - o moreno mordeu os lábios, falando devagar no ouvido do ruivo. - Faire l'amour pour moi, mon Prince. M'aimer et me faire oublier ce que j'ai fait. (Faz amor comigo, meu príncipe. Me ame e me faça esquecer o que te fiz.)

\- N'importe quoi vous demandez, tout ce que vous voulez, ma princesse. (Faço tudo o que pedir, tudo o que desejar, minha princesa.) - Kouga dissera, puxando Rei para si, o beijando com mais fome.

O ritmo era lento, devagar. Era quase uma poesia recitada através de seus corpos. Kouga não tinha pressa em tocar, beijar e saborear cada parte de Rei, ele aproveitava para explorar como nunca havia feito antes o corpo do moreno.

\- Rei, você se lembra da nossa primeira noite juntos aqui, nessa cama? - O ruivo dissera, entre os beijos que dava. - Eu o beijei em um lugar onde disse que ninguém havia beijado antes, lembra?

Rei fizera um sim com a cabeça. E como esquecer? Como esquecer tudo que acontecera naquela noite?

\- E você tinha colocado uma música, disse que combinava com a situação. Ainda tem essa música? - Garo perguntara, vendo a afirmativa do outro que se virou na cama, pegando algo em seu casaco e ligando. Era um aparelho celular.

A música começara, a mulher cantava sensualmente, o baixo dava o tom melancólico e quente, quase desesperado. Kouga deixara o aparelho de lado, ouvindo a letra, se perdendo no corpo esguio e sedutor do moreno.

 _What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go_

 _I often tell myself that we could be more than just friends_  
 _I know you think that if we move too soon it would all end_  
 _I live in misery when you're not around_  
 _And I won't be satisfied till we're taking those vows_

 _There'll be some love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin' love_  
 _Love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin'..._

Rei arqueou as costas, puxando mais ainda o corpo contra o do namorado, deixando o cabelo se espalhar no colchão, gemendo e falando em várias línguas enquanto o outro o explorava. Peito, torço, abdômen, baixo-ventre. Sentiu ele lamber e beijar a área de dentro de suas coxas, o nariz esbarrando nos pelos de seu sexo. Kouga dera uma sugada nas bolas do Rei, arrancando um pequeno grito dele, voltando a atenção para a outra coxa, o virando na cama e o deixando de bruços.

Rei sabia o que o ruivo queria, sabia o que ele faria. Nunca permitira alguém fazer aquilo consigo, Kouga tinha de ser o primeiro e único capaz disso. Empinou a bunda, como se o convidasse, dando toda a permissão que podia ao amante. Ele sentiu o toque úmido da língua dele em seu rego, subindo pela linha da coluna e voltando, ele enterrando o rosto ali entre as ancas claras.

 _What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go_

 _I often fantasize the stars above are watching you,_  
 _They know my heart, it speaks to yours like only lovers do_  
 _If I could wear your clothes I'd pretend I was you and lose control_

 _There'll be some love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin' love_  
 _Love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin'..._

Kouga lambia e beijava cada parte ali, deixando as pregas molhadas por sua saliva, o buraquinho rosado piscando devagar, voltando e dando várias mordidas leves na bunda redonda e perfeita do cavaleiro. Rei era lindo, maravilhosamente perfeito, mas Kouga tinha uma tara, um desejo por aquela parte dele. Era redonda, macia, tão deliciosa.

\- Kouga, eu quero você agora. Agora, por favor. Agora. - Rei não queria esperar mais, queria tanto Kouga dentro de si, o preenchendo por completo.

Concordando com o moreno, Kouga fora até a mesinha onde tinha deixado o lubrificante. Desde que começara aquele relacionamento, o ruivo aprendera a sempre ter em mãos um pote de creme ou óleo, qualquer coisa que pudesse usar. Rei não era conhecido pela paciência em esperar.

Ele derramou o líquido em suas mãos, passando por toda a sua ereção, virando o cavaleiro de frente pra si. Queria ver seu rosto, queria ele bem perto naquele momento. Deslizou o sexo duro dentro do canal, o penetrando lentamente, bem devagar, ouvindo o suspiro de satisfação dele quando se viu todo envolvido ali.

 _What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go_

 _Runnin in and outta my life_  
 _Has got me so confused_  
 _You gotta make the sacrifice_  
 _Somebody's gotta choose_  
 _We can make it if we try_  
 _For the sake of you and I_  
 _Together we can make it right_

Rei entrelaçou os dedos com os de Kouga, puxando o quadril dele com as coxas, começando a rebolar abaixo do ruivo, os dois se movendo juntos. Cada estocada, cada vez que Zero rebolava, cada vez que seus corpos se chocavam, era seguido por um beijo, por um gemido, por um nome. Kouga. Rei. Era o mantra que ambos repetiam, seguindo sem parar até o êxtase. Zero fora o primeiro a cair naquele abismo tão profundo do prazer, o orgasmo o levando até quase perder o senso da realidade, sentindo Garo logo atrás, ficando assim, quietos. O cavaleiro prateado não queria se mover, não queria perder o peso do ruivo sobre si, dentro de si.

 _(Can't keep a running)  
(In and outta my life outta my outta my life)  
(You've got the right, you've got the right, I said ayou've got the  
right to loooose controol yeah)_

Sentia o cheiro de vanilla, tinha medo de perder o controle novamente, tinha medo de machucá-lo novamente. Kouga saiu de cima do Zero, saiu de dentro dele, deitando ao seu lado e o vendo tremer, sem entender.

\- Rei, o que foi? Eu o machuquei? - disse, abraçando a cintura do moreno que fez um não com a cabeça.

Como ele falaria aquilo? Estava prestes a perder de novo a cabeça e devorar o outro, com violência, querendo o gosto do sangue dele. Rei sentiu a vontade começar a diminuir, começar a desaparecer aos poucos.

\- Não, não machucou, mas eu vou fazer isso com você, Kouga. Eu vou estragar tudo. - O moreno dissera, escondendo o rosto contra o peito do outro, ficando quieto ali.

\- Você não ouviu a música? - Kouga disse, o abraçando, deixando ele entre seus braços. - Eu lhe dei toda a permissão para perder o controle.

 _What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go_

 _Don't let go_  
 _Don't let go_

 _What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend_  
 _Don't you want to be more than friends_  
 _Hold me tight and don't let go_  
 _Don't let go_  
 _You have the right to lose control_  
 _Don't let go_

 _What's it gonna be (don't let go)_  
 _Don't you want to be (don't let go)_  
 _Hold me tight and don't let go (don't let go)_

Rei não respondera, fechando os olhos e voltando a adormecer, embalado pelo barulho do coração de Kouga.

O toque suave em sua cintura, sem pressa ou demanda. O beijo era suave, reconfortante, delicado. Os lábios deslizavam devagar, acompanhando a dança das línguas. Os dois cavaleiros estavam assim há horas, apenas aproveitando um do outro. Tsubasa fora o primeiro a se afastar, passando o polegar pelos lábios do Leo, dando um último beijo nele que apenas o abraçou apertado. A noite fora difícil e longa, preocupados com Kouga e Rei, os dois morenos não conseguiam adormecer ou descansar, mesmo estando os dois esgotados pela magia usada anteriormente.

O beijo se iniciara sem querer e continuara até os dois adormecerem. Fora bom acordar juntos, em um abraço intimo e acolhedor, fora bom saber que estavam ali, um pelo outro. As diferenças passadas e resolvidas, a cumplicidade de amar ao mesmo homem, o carinho e respeito que tinham um pelo outro.

\- Hum-hum - Os dois se viraram para a porta, vendo Jabi ali parada, com uma expressão divertida no rosto. - Acho que os dois estão bem, pelo visto.

Leo sentira o rosto esquentar e vendo o mesmo acontecer com Tsubasa. O monge levantou da cama, pegando a blusa que usava. Pelo menos não estava totalmente nu, ou seria ainda pior a vergonha sentida.

\- Que lindos, envergonhados. - A sacerdotisa brincou indo até a cama e colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Tsubasa. - Imagino o quanto Kouga não se diverte.

\- Jabi! - Rekka veio atrás da morena, balançando a cabeça e voltando para os cavaleiros.- Rin preparou algo para comerem, venham.

Jabi deu uma risada baixa, seguindo com a outra sacerdotisa. Tsubasa viu as duas mulheres saírem, virando para o Leo, o observando terminar de se arrumar.

\- E agora? - O monge perguntou para o pensativo cavaleiro.

Não que houvesse algum problema que mais alguém soubesse deles, mas não tinham falado com Kouga sobre isso. Não sabiam se ele queria que todos soubessem do caso entre eles. Bom, não havia o que se fazer no momento. Terminou de se arrumar, saindo com Leo e indo até onde as mulheres estavam conversando. Eles comeram quietos, nenhuma palavra dita, apenas os olhares que as três sacerdotisas trocavam e o nervosismo crescente entre os dois cavaleiros.

\- Olha, odeio isso. Acho que vocês precisam se lembrar de que cresci ao lado do Kouga e sei como ele pensa. Sei bem mais do que vocês imaginam. - Jabi finalmente dissera, olhando para os dois morenos. - E nem vou começar sobre o fato de ter algum sentimento por ele. Né Rekka?

\- Hunf. - Rekka deu de ombros, a cara séria - É o Kouga, não é?

\- Impossível não amá-lo de alguma forma. - Rin terminara, sorrindo. - Ou ao Rei. - A menina ficara com o rosto avermelhado.

\- …. Oi? - Tsubasa olhava a irmã com os olhos arregalados. Como assim ao Rei?

\- O negócio é: se estão felizes e todos estão de boa, quem criticaria? Hei, eu adoraria participar da coisa, mas sei que Kouga não estaria bem interessado nisso. - Jabi comentou.

\- O que leva a pergunta certa já que vocês estão meio com cara de enterro desde que chegaram: estão felizes ou isso é só na nossa cabeça? - Rekka dissera, colocando a xícara de chá vazia na mesa.

\- Na minha cabeça poder dormir com o Kouga todas as noites já é motivo de felicidade. Se ele ainda fizer o que todos imaginam, então… - Jabi falara, sonhadora. - Ele deve ter a pegada, né? Meio selvagem, mandão, tipo dominador. Que te segura na cama e...

\- Então! Como eu falava - Rekka cortara a amiga e instrutora, voltando para os rapazes. - Como estão as coisas?

Os dois cavaleiros suspiraram, já que pelo visto não havia muito jeito de sair dali sem falar algo nada melhor do que a verdade. Leo olhou para Tsubasa, tomando a iniciativa e falando o que estava acontecendo, não com tantos detalhes, mas deixando a insegurança e incerteza entre eles, o clima estranho por causa de Rei e umas dúvidas que pesavam sobre a cabeça do monge.

\- Isso realmente é esquisito, Kouga não aceitaria tudo isso de boa sem ao menos levar vocês em um canto e dar uns tapas, entre outras coisas. Ele nunca fora muito paciente e nem o melhor para reconfortar alguém. - Jabi dissera. - Acho que tem razão em se preocupar, Leo. Também achei a energia dele esquisita.

\- E o cheiro de lavanda, também. - Rekka completara, vendo os olhares curiosos dos outros. - Claro que vocês não sentiram isso, é o meu cheiro favorito. Jabi havia sentido cheiro de chocolate vindo dele e Rin o de flores do campo. Cada um sente o que mais gosta, mas a fonte é a mesma: Kouga. Shiguto também sentira a mesma coisa e foi por isso que toda aquela confusão aconteceu. - Ela terminou já vendo a cara de raiva do Tsubasa e sorriu. Ciumento.

\- Sim, eu já estava achando estranho por outros motivos. Coisas que nunca pensaria em fazer ou pedir. - O monge dissera, desviando o olhar. - Elas ficaram fáceis de serem proferidas ou realizadas.

\- É? Como o que? Você pediu para ele te amarrar? Ai! Rekka! - Jabi levou a mão ao braço onde a outra havia dado o tapa.

\- Bom, o interessante seria agora vocês fazerem algo para alegrar o Kouga, né? Depois de tudo isso que falaram, ele me parece pra baixo. - Rin dissera, tentando não pensar no irmão, o Garo e qualquer coisa que envolvesse cordas.

\- Tipo, sexo em grupo e selvagem. - Jabi dissera, sonhadora.

\- JABI. - Rekka e Rin falaram ao mesmo tempo, os dois cavaleiros até mudos de tanta vergonha.

\- Okay, okay. Que tal… - A morena começou a pensar, sorrindo depois. - Se vocês dançarem para ele? Algo quente, sensual. E filmassem. E mandassem o filme para nós.

\- Nessa eu vou concordar, na dança. E na filmagem também. - Rekka completara.

\- Tipo, uma noite para o Kouga. Um jantar, a dança e o que quer que vocês queiram fazer depois. - Rin completara, sem falar nos detalhes.

\- E quanto ao outro assunto, acho que podemos realizar um feitiço para descobrir o que está acontecendo, Leo. - Jabi dissera, vendo o monge concordar.

\- Estava pensando em fazer isso, mas é algo que precisará de tempo e preparação. - Leo respondera pra Jabi.

\- Isso deixa com a gente, vocês se preocupem em ensaiar e deixar Kouga feliz. - Jabi dissera, sorrindo. - Eu, Rekka e Rin começaremos os preparativos para o encantamento.

As três sacerdotisas sorriram e concordaram, vendo os dois morenos agradecerem.

\- Nem agradece agora, deixa a gente chegar lá. Aí vem os agradecimentos, tipo alguns filmes, vídeos. - Jabi dissera, o sorriso debochado no rosto.

\- Imaginava. - Tsubasa dissera com cara de tristeza, mas sorrindo.

\- Ótimo, decidido. - Jabi levantara, fazendo as outras a seguirem. - Boa viagem de volta para os dois. Não esqueçam de filmar tudo!

Tsubasa recebeu um beijo da irmã, se despedindo dela. Ele virou para o Leo, decidido a seguir em frente, só esperava que Kouga não achasse aquilo tudo ruim. E também, o que Rei faria quando soubesse dos planos.

Rei colocou suas espadas dentro da capa, caminhando pela casa. Já tinha treinado, já tinha comido, já tinha dormido novamente. Kouga havia ido até o Senado relatar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Quer dizer, nem todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido, enquanto Rei passara em seu cão de guarda, purificando suas lâminas dos horrors já abatidos. Ele ainda carregava o peso do que fizera na cabeça, na alma. Garo o havia perdoado, havia lhe dado toda a permissão que existia, dissera que ele poderia perder o controle quando desejasse, mas ainda assim não conseguia esquecer o que acontecera naquela casa abandonada.

Até Shiruba parecia preocupada quando o cavaleiro começara a explicar o que acontecera. A falta de controle, o desejo selvagem pelo sangue do ruivo. O cheiro que parecia dominá-lo,parecia deixar seus sentidos entorpecidos e os instintos mais primitivos à tona. Tinha sido diferente depois, tinha sido como fora no início entre eles. Forte, sim, intenso. Como tudo que envolvia os dois cavaleiros, o sexo entre eles era exigente, um pouco bruto, muito quente, mas nunca violento daquele jeito. Kouga era uma forma de paixão, carinho e prazer que caminhavam juntos, mas não o quase estupro que realizara durante a caçada.

Queria fazer alguma coisa para o Garo, queria mostrar de alguma forma o que sentia sem precisar de palavras, sem precisar confessar o que não admitiria para ninguém, nem para si mesmo. Fora retirado desses pensamentos pelo barulho em sua porta, vendo Tsubasa e Leo entrarem, sem cerimônia alguma.

\- Estão inteiros, o que indica que foi tudo bem em Kantai. - Rei falara, vendo os dois morenos sentarem à sua frente, bem sérios. - Começo a me preocupar agora ou devo só negar?

\- Rei-san, temos algumas coisas para conversar. - Leo dissera, vendo Tsubasa apenas concordar. - Escute tudo e depois pense se nos matará ou não.

\- Okay. Podem começar. - Zero começou a ouvir o relato dos dois, a conversa com as sacerdotisas, a preocupação de Leo e as teorias sobre o Kouga, sobre o que estava acontecendo, chegando finalmente ao plano para alegrar ao Garo.

Rei ficara pensando. Não era o único que sofria aquelas mudanças de comportamento, nem o único preocupado com isso. Ele pensou na sugestão da Jabi e sorriu, aquele sorriso tarado que só ele mesmo poderia ter, o plano já elaborado na cabeça.

\- Dançar, né? Tenho algumas ideias. - Zero dissera, batendo as mãos.

\- Isso eu vou querer ver. - Eruba falara, cortando o silêncio dos objetos.

\- Ah sim, Zero é muito bom quando dança. - Shiruba falara, fazendo os outros dois soltarem uma expressão de surpresa.

\- Confio mais no Tsubasa. - Goruba falara, arrancando uma exclamação de indignação das outras duas.

\- Você não viu Leo-kun movendo o corpo, Goruba. - Eruba reclamara.

\- Nem o Zero, com certeza ele é bem melhor que o seu. - Shiruba falara, indignada.

Os três cavaleiros se olharam, sem acreditar naquela discussão absurda.

\- Bom, Kouga deve ficar fora o dia todo, o que dará tempo para decidir o que fazer. - Rei disse, pegando o celular de dentro da sua capa. - Vamos começar com a música e ver como é que vocês são rebolando. Bom, na dança. Do outro jeito eu já sei.

Tsubasa nem teve tempo de responder, sendo puxando e arrastado pelo Rei em direção ao salão que usava para treinar. Leo olhou pra cima, pensando que aquilo era, na realidade, uma péssima ideia, mas seguindo os outros dois.

Kouga ainda aguardava o final da reunião com Grace e os membros do Senado, o cavaleiro estava sentado em um dos pontos do castelo, o pensamento longe.

\- Kouga. - ouvira a voz de Zaruba, prestando atenção no anel. - Isso não está certo. Eu não gosto do que está acontecendo, não gosto da maneira que ele o está tratando.

\- Zaruba, você resolveu pegar no pé de Rei.… - Kouga respondeu ao seu anel.

\- Não, eu não tenho nada contra o Zero, mas não queira que fique calado depois do que aconteceu. - Zaruba interrompeu o cavaleiro, a voz firme. - Sua felicidade sempre foi o mais importante e isso não o está deixando feliz. Essa situação toda, esse relacionamento com os três, não é o que você queria.

\- É o que Rei quer, Zaruba e isso basta. Eu gosto de Tsubasa e Leo e sei que eles me amam, mas é dessa forma que Rei quer. Sei muito bem que se não for do jeito que ele quer, não será de nenhuma forma. O que seria pior? Uma vida com os três ou uma vida sem o Rei? - O ruivo falara devagar. - Depois do que a Kaoru disse aquele dia, a forma com que eu realmente tratava as pessoas ao meu redor... Estou cansado dessa solidão, Zaruba.

\- E por isso você aceitará a forma como foi tratado ontem? - Zaruba estava cada vez mais irritado e preocupado.

\- Vou aceitar e ver até quando isso vai, Zaruba. Eu não posso perdê-lo. Não posso perder os três agora. - Kouga viu que o anel ia replicar, o impedindo. - Deixe isso quieto e comigo, Zaruba. Não se preocupe.

Zaruba suspirou, sabendo que aquela discussão estava encerrada, vendo Grace se aproximar e Kouga levantar.

\- Kouga-san, tudo está conforme foi relatado e já resolvido. Você deve seguir para a área norte e verificar um possível portal aberto. - Ela entregou as ordens e saiu.

Kouga olhou para o papel em suas mãos, aquilo ia levar bem mais que o dia todo. Saindo do Senado, ele pegou o telefone ligando para Gonza e fazendo um pedido para ele. Queria poder ir até Rei, saber se Tsubasa e Leo já haviam chegado e como eles estavam, mas não tinha como fazer isso agora. O ruivo teria de esperar para acalmar as dúvidas no seu coração.

Leo olhava incrédulo para o Rei mostrando as músicas para eles ensaiarem e dançarem para o Kouga. Zero estava com Tsubasa e tentava fazer com que se movesse corretamente com aquela música.

\- Ah, qual é, Tsubasa. Eu já vi você fazendo bem melhor que isso, é a mesma coisa só que com roupa! - Rei reclamava, segurando o quadril do cavaleiro de Dan.

\- Essa música que você escolheu não ajuda em nada, Rei! - Tsubasa respondeu, nervoso.

\- Como assim? Single Ladies já é um clássico. Olha, vou mostrar novamente. - Zero disse, voltando a música e seguindo a letra, movendo o quadril de forma sensual de um lado para o outro.

Tsubasa suspirou, começando a seguir o que Zero fazia, melhorando o gingado das ancas, conseguindo até fazer a tremidinha no refrão.

\- Isso, assim mesmo. - Rei disse, cantando com a música. - If you liked it Then you should've put a ring on it If you liked it Then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad Once you see that he want it If you liked it Then you should've put a ring on it. - Agora você, Leo. Eu sei que não entendeu nada do que cantei, mas apenas siga o ritmo.

Leo respirou fundo, movendo o corpo, seguindo o que os outros dois fizeram. O movimento tão perfeito que até fizera com que os dois parassem.

\- Eruba tem toda a razão, o que é isso Leozinho? Isso é que é rebolar. - Rei soltara um assobio, deixando o monge praticamente roxo. - Vamos trocar a música, então. Ver se vocês rebolam em algo mais quente.

Rei colocara outra música, um som meio árabe, meio eletrônico, meio antigo.

\- Sem prestar atenção na letra, sigam apenas a melodia. - O moreno disse, movendo o quadril, quase como se pudesse realmente saber dança do ventre. - Ah, desculpem, depois eu explico a letra. - Zero vira a expressão de paisagem dos dois no comentário sobre a letra, expressão essa que mudou depois.

Tsubasa e Leo ficaram de queixo caído. Rei movia devagar apenas o quadril, era tão perfeito, tão quente. E como assim prestar atenção na letra? Eles não entendiam nada daquela língua estrangeira.

\- O que? - Rei olhava para os dois sem entender o espanto deles.

\- Você já fez isso antes, Rei? Tipo, profissionalmente? - Tsubasa perguntara, sem perceber a bobagem que havia dito.

\- Claro, stripper e garoto de programa estão no meu C.V. - Rei respondera, piscando para o mais novo que ficara roxo.

\- Não era isso que eu queria falar, é que você ah… dança muito bem. E você sempre distorce o que falo! - Tsubasa já se enfurecia, fazendo um bico, tirando uma gargalhada do mais velho.

\- Ai deuses, bico não. Kouga é o único com paciência aqui pra isso. Eu entendi e não, apenas gosto de dançar. De qualquer forma, precisamos achar a música certa para essa dança e ensaiar em cima dela.

\- E você tem quantas músicas? - Leo olhava para o aparelho de celular, vendo Rei o pegar e começar a mostrar o que tinha dentro.

Os três ouviam um pedaço de cada uma com Zero traduzindo cada letra já que os dois não entendiam nada. Eles iam escutando sem se interessar por nenhuma até que Tsubasa segurara o braço do Rei, chamando a atenção para uma que passara.

\- Volte essa que tocou agora. - A música começou a tocar novamente, fazendo com que os três escutassem a letra e sua tradução.

Foram tirados dos pensamentos pelo toque de mensagem do aparelho, Rei olhando o que estava escrito.

\- É do Kouga. Atenda a porta? - Zero foi até a porta da casa, a abrindo e vendo Gonza ali parado com uns pacotes. - Gonza?

\- Ah Rei-sama. - O mordomo fez uma reverência, entregando para o cavaleiro os pacotes que tinha nos braços. - Kouga-sama estará ocupado e não sabe a hora que retornará, pediu para entregar isso a você e aos outros.

\- Então, entre Gonza. - Rei segurou os pacotes nos braços.

\- Não, não. Preciso retornar para casa, Rei-sama. Obrigado pelo convite, mas tenho alguns deveres em casa. - O mordomo se curvou, indo embora.

Rei agradeceu, se despedindo. Ele entrou com as caixas, as colocando sobre a mesa de centro, vendo os outros dois cavaleiros ali.

\- Era o Gonza, ao que parece Kouga demorará e mandou que ele entregasse isso para nós. - Disse olhando a caixa com o nome do Leo e a entregando, fazendo o mesmo com a do Tsubasa e abrindo a que estava em seu nome.

Ele observou o rosto do Dan ao abrir seu pacote e ver o conteúdo nele. Dentro dela tinham pequenos morangos banhados no chocolate e imitando pequenas taças, cheios de chocolate e creme. Rei abriu o próprio pacote e encontrou pequenas tortas de morango, seu doce favorito. Ele ficara sem fala, lambendo os lábios. Em cada uma das caixas tinha a comida favorita deles, vendo Leo ficar corado ao pegar os cupcakes red velvet com a mão.

Rei pegara o pequeno cartão que estava dentro da caixa, lendo a única palavra ali escrita, sentindo a onda de emoção o dominar aos poucos: Ma princesse. (Minha princesa.) Zero olhou para os outros e viu que cada um recebera um cartão com algo escrito, os dois ficando calados. Ele queria saber o que estava escrito no deles, saber o que o ruivo escrevera para deixar os dois assim, mas não tinha como perguntar. Kouga continuava o mesmo príncipe, para ele e para os outros. E isso ainda aumentava o peso do que estava acontecendo. Rei pegara os doces, comendo um, apreciando o sentimento que não queria nomear percorrer pelas veias no seu corpo.

River se ajoelhou diante Sheloh, o loiro levantando o rosto para a ruiva.

\- Mestre, a experiência foi um sucesso. O feitiço teve o efeito que desejara após o ataque dos horrors. - Ela disse, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

\- Mesmo? Por tão pouco? E como Zero se portou? - Sheloh perguntou interessado.

\- Melhor do que o esperado. Ele foi dominado pelo cheiro produzido pelo Garo. Por completo. Tinha toda a razão, mestre. O cavaleiro dourado será a chave para a nossa vitória. - River respondeu.

\- Eu sempre tenho razão, River. Sempre. Esse cavaleiro dourado não é como os outros, não é igual a nenhum outro. Quando quebrar seu espírito e vontade e o fizer meu escravo, a vitória será nossa. - Sheloh fechou os olhos já imaginando.

\- E agora? - Ela perguntou, já se levantando.

\- Agora só precisamos aguardar até o momento em que Garo não terá mais forças para chamar sua armadura. - Sheloh sorriu. O horror estava muito feliz com tudo dando certo.

Tsubasa caiu no chão, cansado. O cavaleiro estava suado e já não conseguia mais mover o corpo. Ele olhou para os dois companheiros que pareciam da mesma forma que ele. Terminara de comer o doce que recebera do Kouga. Não eram os seus favoritos, mas só o fato dele ter se preocupado em mandar algo já o deixara feliz. Junto havia um cartão e um tipo de recado do ruivo que fez o cavaleiro branco ficar corado: comporte-se. Voltaram para o salão depois, escolhendo a música que tinham escutado por último e ensaiando a tal dança. As ideias de Rei eram boas, o que levava ele novamente a perguntar se o Zero já havia feito isso antes, porque era absurdo o conhecimento que ele tinha. Leo era tão natural que também parecia já ter feito aquilo antes. Somente ele pelo visto não tinha nenhum talento para dançar, se achando desajeitado e duro.

\- Precisamos escolher uma roupa para essa dança. - Rei falou no escuro, olhando para cima

\- Roupa? Tipo o que? - Tsubasa perguntou, soerguendo um pouco o corpo do chão para olhar os outros mais facilmente.

\- Ah, pensei em uma calça. Cada um de nós com uma cor diferente, o que acham? - Zero completara, sem se mover da onde estava.

\- Hum… - Foi a resposta dos dois cavaleiros, os três voltando para o silêncio.

\- Okay, chega de preguiça. - Rei dissera, já se levantando. - Vamos resolver isso e ver como acontecerá essa dança.

Leo reclamara algo, levantando e seguindo o Zero. Ele passou pelo Tsubasa, o levantando também.

\- Que isso gente, é só um banho e compras. E do jeito que estou cansado, é só um banho e compras mesmo. - Zero dissera, fazendo os dois até engasgarem. - Melhor guardar as forças para o rei desse harém.

Tsubasa soltou uma resposta atravessada, seguindo o Rei com um Leo abismado atrás. O monge também tinha ganhado um recado do ruivo com o seu doce favorito, um recado que o deixara muito feliz por ele ter se lembrado. Kouga escrevera no cartão: Para o meu servo. Ele sempre fora muito servil, mas era a primeira vez que era algo que procurara. Que ele desejara. O fato do Garo ter mandado esse recado indicava que era algo que ele também gostara em fazer.

Kouga praguejava contra o destino. Era uma brincadeira bem idiota, só podia. Ele havia seguido um grupo de horror, descobrindo que eles saíram da cidade e foram para outro lugar, sendo obrigado a continuar a caçada. Pelo que percebia demoraria, pelo menos, uns dois dias naquilo. Avisara Gonza sobre o que tinha acontecido e acabara de deixar um recado no celular do Rei, ouvindo o tom de desapontamento na voz do moreno, visto que nem podiam ajudar. Estava próximo ao local protegido pelo cavaleiro do Trovão, Baron e ele o auxiliaria conforme o Senado ordenara, deixando os outros três responsáveis por onde estavam. Ainda teve que responder por Tsubasa que deveria ter ficado em Kantai, solicitando a ajuda dele com Zero e Leo. Grace-sama permitira a contragosto.

\- Kouga, achei o rastro do horror. - Zaruba falara

\- Então, vamos. - Resignado, Kouga seguiu para onde Zaruba o indicava.

Dois dias. Rei ainda escutava Tsubasa reclamando e reclamando. Dois dias. Eles estavam sentados em um café, os três cavaleiros de péssimo humor. Dois dias esperando, dois longos dias. Kouga ligara mais cedo, avisando que estava a caminho e que chegaria ao anoitecer.

\- Tudo está preparado, deixou ele ciente que é para ir pra sua casa? - Tsubasa perguntou de braços cruzados.

\- Deixei. - Rei respondeu meio sem paciência.

\- Rei-san, Tsubasa-san, por favor, do jeito que vocês estão isso vai parecer luta e não dança. - Leo informou, deixando o pincel madou em seu casaco.

\- Eu sei, mas não consigo melhorar meu humor mais do que isso. - Tsubasa bateu os dedos na mesa.

\- Ninguém aqui consegue, estamos sofrendo de "Kougabstinência". - Rei olhou a hora. - O que espero ser resolvido hoje.

\- Já está quase na hora, vamos? - Leo disse, não escondendo a própria ansiedade.

Os outros dois concordaram, deixando o pagamento da conta na comanda e saindo.

Kouga chegou na casa do Rei, cansado e irritado. O cavaleiro dourado entrou na sala escura, vendo tudo em silêncio, ninguém ao redor. Ele retirara o casaco branco e o colocara sobre o sofá, vendo que Shiruba, Eruba e Goruba estavam em seus lugares. Onde aqueles três estavam? Deixou Zaruba junto aos outros objetos, indo procurar pela casa.

Foi até o quarto, cozinha, andou pela casa, decidindo então ir até o salão de treinamento já que a porta estava aberta. Quando Garo entrou, o lugar foi iluminado por velas. Havia uma poltrona em um canto e um jantar completo arrumado mais afastado. Todas as coisas que ele mais gostava, tudo que ele adorava comer.

\- Kouga-sama, por favor, sente-se. - A voz de Leo soou na escuridão.

Kouga achou estranho, mas foi até a poltrona se sentando e aguardando. A música começara a tocar e o lugar a frente de Kouga foi iluminado, mostrando Tsubasa. Ele vestia uma calça justa, muito justa, vermelha sangue. Na cintura, um cinto branco de cetim com longas tranças. Estava sem camisa e descalço, o corpo esguio se movendo no ritmo que tocava, seguindo com o quadril cada batida daquela canção. Ele movia o corpo devagar, brincando com a letra.

 _Lucky you were born that far away so  
So we could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten million ways to love somebody_

 _Le do lo le lo le, Le do lo le lo le_  
 _Can't you see...I'm at your feet_

 _Whenever, wherever_  
 _We're meant to be together_  
 _I'll be there and you'll be near_  
 _And that's the deal my dear_  
 _There over, here under_  
 _You'll never have to wonder_  
 _We can always play by ear_  
 _But that's the deal my dear_

Kouga mordera os lábios, aquilo era tão quente. A forma como Dan movia as ancas e as tranças em seu cinto se moviam juntas, davam a impressão que ele inteiro tremia. Com a batida forte na canção ele fazia o mesmo, requebrando apenas a bunda, a cintura se contorcendo como uma serpente.

Tsubasa sorriu, saindo do foco da luz, Rei surgindo para a próxima parte. Zero parecia se divertir, fluindo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo mover o corpo daquele jeito, dançar daquela forma erótica. Usava uma calça parecia com a do Dan, negra e com uma faixa prata sobre as ancas, cheias de miçangas que tinham o mesmo efeito de acompanhar os movimentos que ele produzia. Ele aproveitou a letra, colocando as mãos no peito, seguindo até mesmo a parte das pernas e dos olhos. Deuses, Garo estava pegando fogo, tanto tempo longe deles, tanto tempo sem eles e agora...

 _Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river_

 _Le do lo le lo le, Le do lo le lo le_  
 _At your feet...I'm at your feet_

 _Whenever, Wherever_  
 _We're meant to be together_  
 _I'll be there and you'll be near_  
 _And that's the deal my dear_  
 _There over, here under_  
 _You'll never have to wonder_  
 _We can always play by ear_  
 _But that's the deal my dear_

Rei rebolava devagar, jogando o quadril para os lados, deixando que a música tomasse conta de tudo, seguisse por sua pele, o cabelo longo e negro caindo por sobre seus olhos.

Leo aparecera para o Kouga, o monge ajoelhado e engatinhando em direção ao cavaleiro. Sua calça era na cor da terra, meio ocre, e tinha uma faixa azul escura, cheia de pedrinhas. Kouga até engasgou vendo quando ele levantara e seguira a letra da música. O que ele fazia com o quadril era mesmo possível? Era imoral. E que quadril. O cabelo repicado do monge lhe dava um ar ainda mais tentador, o jeito de menino tímido o deixava ainda mais delicioso.

 _Le do lo le lo le, Le do lo le lo le_

 _Think out loud, say it again_

 _Le do lo le lo le lo le_

 _Tell me one more time_  
 _That you'll live_  
 _Lost in my eyes_

 _Whenever, wherever_  
 _We're meant to be together_  
 _I'll be there and you'll be near_  
 _And that's the deal my dear_  
 _There over, here under_  
 _You've got me head over heels_  
 _There's nothing left to fear_  
 _If you really feel the way I feel_

 _Whenever, wherever_  
 _We're meant to be together_  
 _I'll be there and you'll be near_  
 _And that's the deal my dear_  
 _There over, Here under_  
 _You've got me head over heels_  
 _There's nothing left to fear_  
 _If you really feel the way I feel_

A música terminou com os três se joelhando de frente um para o outro enquanto outra melodia tocava, sem letra, somente os acordes. Era como um espelho, os três repetiam os mesmos movimentos, seguindo o som do instrumento que tocava. Cítara? Violino? Quem se importava? O que importava eram aqueles três corpos, seguindo e movendo as ancas, dançando para o Kouga.

Kouga parecia que ia explodir, vendo os cavaleiros se aproximarem, ainda como se dançassem, ainda rebolando devagar, se ajoelhando diante o cavaleiro dourado, ficando total a mercê do que ele desejasse. Levantando e indo até eles, o ruivo sorriu puxando Tsubasa primeiro e o beijando, deixando que ele retirasse sua roupa, indo até os outros dois e os puxando para si, beijando devagar a boca de Rei e depois a do Leo.

Era até imoral de se imaginar, Kouga e os três, mas era perfeito. Ele dava atenção para todos, beijando um, acariciando o outro, sendo mordido e beijado por todos. Rei puxara o Garo para o que pareciam serem almofadas e futons em um canto, já preparado para aquilo. Não havia disputa de quem seria o primeiro, havia o prazer que os três queriam dar ao homem que amavam. Tsubasa deitou ruivo, vendo Leo subir por seu corpo e o beijar, com Zero se ajoelhando e atacando o baixo-ventre dele, sugando, mordendo, chupando a pele ali, esfregando o nariz nos pelos pubianos do namorado.

Leo fora o primeiro a perceber o cheiro, vendo que Tsubasa e Rei também o sentiram. Kouga emitia o aroma, deixando os três completamente vidrados, famintos. Deixando que Tsubasa fosse o primeiro, o monge colocou as mãos no ombro do Zero, tentando acalmá-lo e vendo que ele entendera, se afastando um pouco. Dan aproveitou a deixa, deitando sobre o corpo do ruivo, se esfregando por ele, sendo beijado da mesma forma. Garo estava no comando, ele que dava o ritmo do que deveria ser feito, o cavaleiro branco deixando isso claro ao cavaleiro dourado ao deitar no futon e se oferecer por completo, abrindo as pernas para ele.

Kouga não pensou, indo ate o corpo menor e o devorando, ouvia os gemidos e pedidos de mais. As mãos exploravam o sexo duro dele, o masturbando devagar. Rei se aproximou deles novamente, puxando o rosto do ruivo e o beijando. Ele tinha um vidro de óleo nas mãos, o derramando pelos dedos do Garo com um sorriso depravado. O cavaleiro dourado cortara o beijo, retirando a mão besuntada e a levando ate a entrada de Tsubasa, o vendo soerguer o corpo para ajudar na penetração dos dedos do amante em si. Dan gemeu baixo, quase um grito cortado, quando ele o invadira, movendo o quadril bem devagar como se namorado o estivesse fodendo com os dedos.

As duas mãos dele moviam-se juntas, uma continuando a masturbá-lo a outra entrando e saindo do canal apertado e quente. Leo fora até eles agora, pegando o mesmo vidro e derramando em sua mão o óleo. O monge segurou o membro de Kouga, bem lentamente, arrancando um grunhido do ruivo, deixando a carne dura toda lambuzada, a soltando depois. Rei puxara a mão que Garo usava dentro de Tsubasa, a levando a seu rosto e a beijando. Dan subiu no colo cavaleiro dourado, o encaixando em si e se empalando na sua ereção.

Aquilo era absurdamente erótico, Kouga nunca passara por nada igual. Tsubasa cavalgava devagar em seu colo enquanto Rei lambia e beijava sua mão e Leo atacava a sua boca. Com um rosnado, Garo mudara a posição deles, colocando Tsubasa de novo deitado de costas. Sem parar de estocar, ele virou o corpo, puxando a cintura do Leo e o sugando. Usando o mesmo ritmo em que arremetia com o que chupava o monge, o cavaleiro dourado sentiu Rei ir para o seu lado, esfregando o corpo contra o dele. Deitando o Zero da mesma forma que Lord, só que do outro lado, o ruivo o chupava também, lambendo toda a ereção do cavaleiro prateado até a glande.

Uma orgia de puro êxtase, não tinha outra forma de explicar o que acontecia. Sentira o gozo de Tsubasa, saindo de dentro dele, puxando Leo pra si, sem esperar muito, o colocando de quadro sobre Tsubasa. Segurando a anca do moreno em seu rosto, Kouga lambeu devagar cada prega de sua entrada, a deixando úmida com sua saliva, puxando ele pelo quadril depois, mergulhando fundo com um grito rouco e obsceno. O monge se apoiou no futon, pesando sobre Tsubasa enquanto Kouga o estocava. Ele teve o rosto levantado por Rei que o beijara. A língua do Zero percorrendo cada canto de sua boca, abafando os gritos e gemidos que escapava dali.

Rei soltou a boca do Leo, fazendo o mesmo com Tsubasa para depois voltar a beijar o monge. Kouga inclinou o corpo para frente, fazendo com que ele pesasse ainda mais sobre Tsubasa, esfregando a ereção dele de encontro ao ventre molhado já de sêmen do Dan, a fricção e as estocadas o fazendo perder o controle, o próprio gozo se misturando ao do outro, caindo meio inerte ali. Havia uma necessidade, um desespero no momento em que Rei se aproximara do Garo, o jogando sobre o futon, nem se importando com o resto. Havia uma fome evidente no modo em que ele subiu pelo corpo do ruivo, o beijo que eles trocaram era até indecente comparado com o que já havia acontecido ali.

Era como se o vazio que sentira aqueles dias tivesse sido sanado no momento em que Kouga o penetrara, sem preparação alguma. Ele sabia que era dessa forma que Rei gostava, sempre. Ele gostava de ser comido com força, com vontade. Pelo Garo, somente por ele. Kouga era o nome que ele repetia, várias e várias vezes. Estava no limite, precisa de alívio, precisa gozar. Precisava do que somente o cavaleiro dourado conseguia lhe dar. O ruivo segurou Zero pelo cabelo, o puxando para trás um pouco, entrando cada vez mais fundo nele, já sem conseguir segurar mais, já sem conseguir deter o orgasmo, a pequena morte o acolhendo, envolvendo, deixando tudo se perder nela, apenas caindo na escuridão do prazer absoluto.

Os quatro ficaram daquele jeito por um tempo, Rei sobre Kouga, Leo sobre Tsubasa, os três procurando o cheiro e o calor do Garo. Zero saíra de cima do amante, deitando ao lado dele, vendo o monge tomar seu lugar, como um gato que se aninhava na almofada favorita e Dan deitar do outro lado. O cavaleiro dourado sorriu se sentindo todo envolvido e protegido. Amado. Como há muito não sentia.

\- Kouga-sama, você não pode dormir. Ainda não. - Leo dissera, beijando o peito do cavaleiro, sem se levantar. - Ainda precisa se alimentar.

\- E recuperar as forças para continuarmos o nosso banquete. -Tsubasa falara, beijando o pescoço e ombro do Garo.

\- Na realidade, aproveitar o nosso banquete é você conseguir comer nós três de novo, e de novo e, bom, de novo. - Rei falara, beijando a boca do namorado. - Até amanhã, que tal?

Kouga começara a rir, segurando o rosto do Zero e o beijando devagar.

\- Cela, ma princesse. Je vous laisserai donc convaincu qu'ils ne seront pas en mesure de soulever. Pour les jours. (Isso, minha princesa. Deixarei vocês tão satisfeitos que não poderão levantar. Por dias.)

\- Ótimo! - Rei respondeu e viu a expressão dos outros dois, traduzindo o que o ruivo falara e vendo eles finalmente concordarem, rindo.

Kouga sorriu, seria uma noite longa, muito longa, mas ele não estava reclamando.

Continua.

Jabi, Rekka e Rin continuam sendo nossos alter egos internos na fic e soltando os surtos fusjoshis enquanto a dança foi um fanservice para alegrar a alma. A roupa e os movimentos foram inspirados na "Beautiful Liar" com a Shakira e Beyonce. Preferi usar a letra Whenever, Wherever por ela se casar melhor com o que desejava.

Nota da Elizabeta: A frase do Rei brincando ao dizer que já foi garoto de programa é uma referência a fic da Suryia "A doce mordida do lobo" que ela fez pra mim de presente. Não podia deixar de citar essa fic perfeita e maravilhosa *_* Leiam, eu recomendo


	7. Disturbia

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar ao seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 7 - Disturbia**

Jabi olhara a casa, o lugar parecia vazio. A sacerdotisa entrou na sala, vendo os objetos dos cavaleiros ali, então, com certeza, eles não haviam saído. Rekka balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. Droga, ela pensou que eles estavam no quarto.

\- Tem certeza que o empregado do Kouga disse que eles estavam aqui, Jabi? - Rekka perguntou, ouvindo um barulho vindo da porta à esquerda.

Rin virou o rosto na direção da porta, as três sacerdotisas paradas pela visão de um Rei nu ali, parado e olhando para elas. Totalmente sem roupa alguma. O cabelo negro estava todo bagunçado e ele parecia cansado, mas satisfeito. A irmã de Tsubasa não conseguia desviar o olhar do cavaleiro moreno e das marcas em seu corpo e seu sorriso de felicidade.

\- Opa, descobrimos onde estava a ação. Vou querer ser recebida dessa forma todos os dias. - Jabi disse, indo até a Rin e fechando a boca da jovem. - Disfarça a baba, querida.

\- Eu acho que ainda estou na minha casa e, sinceramente, depois de três dias perfeitos, não existe nada que você possa fazer ou falar para me irritar. - O moreno foi para o quarto pegar alguma coisa para vestir.

\- TRÊS DIAS? - As três repetiram, se olhando.

\- Orra, Kouga por que eu te deixei escapar? - Jabi se lamentava.

\- Que tanto barulho é esse? - A voz irritada de Tsubasa ecoou, ele parando de falar ao ver as três mulheres virando em sua direção, o cavaleiro branco no mesmo estado que Rei.

\- Ahhhhhh - Rin tampara os olhos, virando na direção contrária - Meu irmão, não!

\- Opa, eu já acho um sim, hein? Eu pegava. - Jabi disse, divertida. - Oh se pegava.

\- É, vale a pena - Rekka completara.

Tsubasa sentiu Leo atrás de si, puxando o monge antes que ele ficasse parado e o levando para o quarto.

\- Ohhhhh Leo? O que aquela roupa de monge esconde, minha gente. - Jabi disse, se abanando.

\- Não é tanto quanto o Rei, mas tá bom. - Rin dissera.

\- Eu pegava. - Rekka virou para a porta, puxando o braço da Jabi.

Kouga estava parado nela, tão pelado quanto os outros. O cabelo ruivo estava todo levantando, e ele estava todo marcado por mordidas, chupões, cortes, roxos, arranhados. Parecia até que ele tinha saído de uma luta e que não dormia há dias. Nem comia direito. Após o choque inicial das três, com a boca aberta e sem saber o que falar, Jabi balançou a cabeça, séria.

\- Vamos até a delegacia, Kouga. Você precisa fazer um boletim contra violência doméstica. - Jabi dissera, com as mãos na cintura.

Kouga nem respondeu, aquele jeito dele de ser, indo devagar para o quarto, dando as sacerdotisas a visão perfeita da sua bunda ao caminhar.

\- Eu juro que não sei quem tem mais sorte, Kouga ou os outros três. - Rekka comentara com um suspiro.

\- Eu sei quem não tem sorte nenhuma: eu. - Jabi falara, emburrada.

\- Eu não sei se estou traumatizada ou muito feliz. - Rin falara, pensativa. - Ou os dois.

\- Nem quero comentar os meus traumas. - Rei surgira ali, já vestido para tristeza da Rin, indo até a Shiruba e a colocando em sua mão. - Então, o que devo essa visita tão maravilhosa?

\- Além de aumentar a nossa alegria de viver, nós temos um assunto para tratar com vocês, referente a um feitiço que criamos. - Jabi sentou no sofá.

\- Ah, Leo comentara a respeito. - Rei sentou também, arrumando o cabelo com os dedos e sorrindo para a Rin.

\- Rin! - Tsubasa entrara na sala, também arrumado, vendo a irmã vir em sua direção e o abraçar.

\- Jabi-san, desculpe - Leo estava atrás do Tsubasa, já pedindo desculpas para a sacerdotisa.

\- Ih nem precisa, aliás devo é agradecer. Não esqueceram de filmar tudo né? - Rekka deu um cutucão na Jabi. - Okay, okay. Parei.

\- Conseguiram montar o encantamento? - Leo perguntara, se sentando próximo as três.

\- Conseguimos, mas precisa de um certo ritual inicial para funcionar. Um que vou precisar da colaboração dos seus objetos. - Jabi falara

\- Nossos objetos? - Leo virou para o Rei que entregou Eruba para ele e Goruba para o Tsubasa.

\- Sim, os objetos. O feitiço mostrará o que desejamos saber, Leo, mas para ele funcionar vocês precisam trocar seus objetos em uma ordem específica. - Jabi explicara, mostrando o anel do Leo.

\- Qual a ordem? - Tsubasa perguntara.

\- Kouga deverá ficar com Shiruba, Rei com Goruba, você com a Eruba e o Leo com Zaruba. Quando estiver ativado, transportará vocês para uma realidade paralela e lá a resposta será revelada do que está acontecendo. - Jabi explicou.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Kouga entrara na sala, já mais arrumado.

\- Os ataques de horrors que temos sofrido, o Senado acha que é algo que envolvem vocês quatro, por isso criei esse feitiço para descobrir o que está acontecendo. - Jabi explicara para o cavaleiro dourado.

Leo olhara para Tsubasa e Rei, respirando aliviado que Jabi não falara tudo o que eles realmente estavam procurando descobrir.

\- Por quanto tempo será essa troca? - Kouga pegou Zaruba na mão, não gostando de estar longe do anel.

\- 24 horas. - Jabi respondeu.

Kouga respirou fundo, virando para o Leo e entregando Zaruba para ele. O monge sorriu, colocando o anel no dedo e entregando Eruba para Tsubasa que fizera o mesmo com Goruba o entregando para o Rei. Zero segurou Shiruba, indo até o Garo, colocando ela na mão do cavaleiro, demorando um pouco fazendo aquilo.

\- Ah, já estão treinando para o casamento. Que fofo! - Jabi brincara vendo Rei soltar a mão do Kouga e se afastar. - Uhh arredio.

\- Indomável, querida - Rei falara, sentando de pernas cruzadas. - Bem selvagem, pergunta para o Kouga-kun.

\- Bom, e agora? - Kouga cortou aquela conversa absurda.

\- Agora nós três e o Leo realizaremos o feitiço. Vai demorar um pouco, se vocês quiserem fazer qualquer outra coisa… - Jabi nem terminou a frase já vendo os três envelopes vermelhos aparecerem. - Acho que já arrumaram o que fazer, pelo menos.

Kouga pegou o envelope que estava endereçado ao Garo, o queimando e lendo. Deveria partir imediatamente para o Norte. Olhou para Rei e Tsubasa.

\- Preciso ir para o Leste, imediatamente. - Zero dissera

\- Ocidente. - Tsubasa completou. - Estaremos em cantos diferentes.

Kouga concordou, pegando seu casaco e saindo. Rei e Tsubasa balançaram a cabeça, os dois também sumindo.

\- Esses ataques estão cada vez mais estranhos. - Rekka comentou olhando para a Jabi.

\- O negócio é realizarmos logo esse feitiço, precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo e porque está acontecendo. - Rin cruzou os braços.

\- Então, vamos começar. - Jabi falara, virando para o Leo. - Leo, você será a âncora, por isso está com Zabura. Rei é o mais afetado, pelo que já percebemos e por isso Kouga está com Shiruba enquanto Zero está com Goruba. E por isso Tsubasa está com Eruba. Tudo será centrado em você e Zaruba, porque é possível que vocês sejam influenciados de alguma forma nessa realidade paralela.

\- Eu entendo, Jabi, e estou preparado. - o monge dissera, segurando o pincel madou.

\- Sei que está. Venha, vamos começar. - A sacerdotisa disse, já com as outras preparando o que eles precisavam para realizar o feitiço.

\- Tsubasa, sinto a presença de horrors. - Eruba falara com o cavaleiro de Dan, os dois em um prédio de escritórios.

Ele ouviu o grito, indo na direção do som, chegando ao que parecia ser uma sala. A mulher estava parada no meio dela, o cabelo negro repicado estava desgrenhado. O homem já estava meio devorado, sem possibilidade de salvamento. Dan usara o Bo, acertando o horror pelas costas. Ela virou metade do corpo, como se fosse feita de borracha, dobrando ele naquele ângulo estranho, o sangue escorrendo de sua boca.

\- Cavaleiro Makai, você não deveria ser tão rude e interromper uma dama em sua alimentação. - O demônio disse, a voz velha e grossa.

\- Eu vou fazer bem mais do isso. - Tsubasa falara, batendo com os dedos em seu brinco, atacando o horror com sua magia.

Ela desviou de cada pedra lançada, indo na direção de Dan, ele a acertando de novo com o Bo, já o usando como lança. O horror percebeu que aquele não era um cavaleiro makai qualquer e que iria lhe dar trabalho, mudando para sua forma original. O horror parecia um polvo, tentáculos surgiram por todos os lados, prendendo as pernas e braços do cavaleiro branco e o levando para fora do prédio, destruindo tudo que estava no caminho. Tsubasa tentava se soltar, sendo levado até as duas bocas escancaradas do demônio, a baba escorrendo e derretendo o que tocava, como ácido.

Dan usou o Bo em suas mãos, acertando e bloqueando o ataque, cortando um dos tentáculos e soltando o braço. Em um movimento rápido ele chamara sua armadura, o brilho pulverizando metade do corpo do demônio, a lança já sendo cravada nele, o fazendo desaparecer, caindo no chão com um baque seco.

\- Tsubasa! - Eruba dissera, ouvindo o gemido de dor do cavaleiro já sem a armadura.

\- Estou bem, Eruba. - O cavaleiro levantou, deveria ter quebrado algo, possivelmente uma costela. - Só preciso descansar um pouco. - ele disse, sentando em um lugar escondido, tentando se recuperar para retornar.

Rei bateu contra a parede, o cavaleiro desviando do golpe que receberia, o horror se virando e continuando a atacar. Era como um louva-deus, com duas garras em forma de pinças, afiadas e duras. O cavaleiro já tinha cortes por todo o corpo e ainda não conseguira descobrir o ponto para acertar o horror, metade da estação de trem em que estava já fora destruída e a outra estava já a caminho.

\- Rei, o ponto é abaixo do abdômen, você precisa acertar ali! - Goruba falara, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.

\- Ótimo, agora é ver como fazer isso. - Zero usou as espadas como escudo, sendo arrastado alguns metros.

Zero se afastara, rodando as espadas e chamando sua armadura, partindo para o ataque contra o horror, ele havia conseguido passar por baixo do demônio e o acertando no ponto certo ao mesmo tempo em que uma das pinças o pegara no ombro, o sangue explodindo do cavaleiro ao mesmo tempo em que o horror desaparecia.

\- Rei! - Goruba viu o moreno cair no chão, cuspindo sangue, o corte bem profundo em seu ombro.

\- Droga! - Rei sentiu a cabeça pesando, ele perdendo a consciência ficando jogado no chão.

Goruba continuou chamando o cavaleiro, o objeto brilhando e o levando para um lugar mais reservado.

Kouga colocou a mão no braço, o horror a sua frente evaporando. Ele tentou mover o braço esquerdo, ouvindo o barulho do osso.

\- Kouga, acredito que seu braço está quebrado. - Shiruba dissera, preocupada.

\- Hum. - Foi a única resposta do cavaleiro.

Tinha sido uma caçada intensa, mas normal. O horror não fora tão difícil de dominar, ele já o teria matado, se não fosse os dois humanos que estavam ali. Normalmente eles teriam corrido e fugido, procurado se proteger. Dessa vez, os dois pareciam drogados, dominados por algo, algum tipo de feitiço. Eles avançaram contra Kouga, surpreendendo o cavaleiro e o atacando. Não o atacando, eles tentaram arrancar suas roupas, era como se tentassem violentá-lo, dando oportunidade para o horror atacar junto. Tanto trabalho para tentar salvar aqueles idiotas, para no resultado final Garo ter o braço quebrado e eles serem devorados pelo horror.

\- Shiruba, preciso ir pra minha casa. Não quero que os outros vejam isso. - Kouga ouviu o medalhão concordar.

\- Rei e os outros ficariam muito preocupados. - Shiruba já abria o caminho até a casa do Garo.

Kouga entrou em sua mansão, ouvindo Gonza se aproximar. O mordomo parou, olhando o estado em que ele estava e o ajudando.

Leo movera a mão com o pincel, apontando contra a chama esverdeada a sua frente, a vendo ficar vermelha. Jabi, Rekka e Rin estavam ao redor dele, as palavras sendo recitadas e surgindo no ar, símbolos, marcas, poder. Com um grito, a chama explodiu, subindo até o teto como um dragão e evaporando. O monge sentiu o encantamento entrar em seu corpo, o fazendoele cair de joelhos.

\- Agora, Leo, é com você e os outros. Pelo tempo já deve estar para fazer efeito. Ficaremos aqui para qualquer problema. - Jabi dissera, ajudando o moreno a levantar.

\- Obrigado, Jabi-san, Rekka-san e Rin-san. - Leo se curvara diante as sacerdotisas.

\- Não agradeça, existe muito pouco o que não faríamos pelo Kouga. - Rekka respondeu, com as outras concordando.

\- Onde será que eles estão, aliás? - Rin dissera, olhando o relógio que estava ali.

Leo também estava preocupado, o monge saiu de onde estava indo na direção onde Rei deixava o celular, sentando no sofá e ligando o aparelho, as três ligações caindo na caixa de mensagens. Desligando o aparelho, Lord encostou a cabeça no braço do sofá, sentindo os olhos pesarem de repente, dominado por um cansaço estranho, sem conseguir emitir nenhum som ou levantar, a consciência se perdendo na escuridão repentina.

A primeira coisa que Tsubasa notara era que estava preso por correntes a uma barra de ferro que passava entre seus braços. A segunda era que estava nu e de joelhos. A terceira era que Kouga estava parado à sua frente, o rosto severo e sério. A quarta era que tocava uma música estranha no lugar. O cavaleiro dourado se aproximou devagar, vendo Dan tentar se soltar, soltando um riso baixo.

\- Sempre tentando desobedecer não é, Tsubasa? - Garo falara, atraindo a atenção do mais novo. - Por que você nunca faz o que eu mando? Nunca.

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Why do I feel like this?_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _I'm going crazy now_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _No more gas in the rig_

 _Can't even get it started_

 _Nothing heard, nothing said_

 _Can't even speak about it_

 _All my life on my head_

 _Don't want think about it_

 _Feels like I'm going insane_

 _Yeah_

Kouga se ajoelhou na frente de Dan, puxando ele pelo cabelo e levantando o rosto dele até ficar na direção de seus olhos.

\- Toda a vez que começa a reclamar, que não escuta, que faz só o que quer e deseja, sabe a vontade que tenho, Tsubasa? É a de pegar o seu bastão e enfiá-lo bem fundo em você, até fazer com que entenda a quem deve obedecer. Sabe onde eu gostaria de enfiar o bastão não sabe? - O ruivo soltou o cavaleiro e deixou que ele caísse com tudo no chão. Inclinando o corpo, Kouga tocou o moreno devagar no seu rego, introduzindo um dedo na sua entrada, o fazendo soltar um grito abafado e baixo. - Já imaginou, não é? Indo bem fundo em você, deixando apenas que gemesse e pedisse por mais. - Kouga disse, vendo a expressão de medo, susto e desejo que se misturava no amante.

 _It's a thief in the night_

 _to come and grab you_

 _It can creep up inside you_

 _and consume you_

 _A disease of the mind_

 _It can control you_

 _It's too close for comfort_

 _Put on your break lights_

 _Were in the city of wonder_

 _Ain't gonna play nice_

 _Watch out you might just go under_

 _Better think twice_

 _Your train of thought will be altered_

 _So if you must faulter be wise_

Kouga levantou, tirando o dedo do canal, andando ao redor de Tsubasa. Garo colocou o pé na base da coluna do cavaleiro, o segurando no lugar, uma espada negra surgindo em suas mãos.

\- Acho que vou começar a disciplina agora, o que pensa? Eu vou fazer com que entenda o que quero, até que fique gravado em sua alma e pele. Até ouvir seus gritos. - Cada palavra que era dita era acompanhada pelo barulho da espada batendo contra a mão do ruivo.

Tsubasa sentiu o primeiro tapa em suas ancas, o moreno dando um grito baixo pela dor, sentindo o cabo da espada passar ali. Kouga passou a dar tapas e a usar a espada, não com a mesma força. A dor era estranha, diferente. Aquilo o estava deixando tão excitado que parecia que ia explodir. Garo se ajoelhou atrás de Dan, beijando e mordendo onde havia marcado, levantando o quadril dele e o puxando pra si. O cavaleiro branco jogara a cabeça pra trás, a invasão sem nenhuma preparação, era como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio. O cavaleiro dourado agarrara seus cabelos novamente, puxando sua cabeça para trás e o beijando.

Ele calou o grito que saía da garganta de Dan, o estocando, o deixando de quatro no chão. Os braços presos na barra de ferro já estavam roxos, machucados e eram forçados para trás. Tsubasa sentiu algo em suas mãos, puxando com força e arrancando um pedaço do casaco de Kouga, um dos enfeites que havia nele. A dor dava lugar ao prazer, ele rebolava de encontro ao colo do mais velho, a ereção já se desmanchando em um jato de sêmen quente. A última coisa que escutara foi a voz de Garo falando seu nome. Sentira retirar a barra de ferro e o abraçar, sendo engolfado pelo nada.

 _[Your mind in]_

 _Disturbia_

 _It's like the darkness is the light_

 _Disturbia!_

 _Am I scaring you tonight?_

 _[Your mind in]_

 _Disturbia_

 _Ain't used to what you like_

 _Disturbia! Disturbia!_

Rei piscou, querendo saber como ele estava amarrado a um pilar de mármore, o rosto de encontro a pedra fria, uma das mãos presas a pilastra por uma grossa corrente de ferro. Também gostaria de saber onde estavam suas roupas e que diabos de música era aquela? E o que tanto Kouga olhava.

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

\- Kouga? - Rei perguntara, surpreso. O namorado estava parado em um canto, segurando algo, alguém. - Tsubasa?

Kouga deixou que Tsubasa ficasse no chão, desacordado, virando para o Rei. O cavaleiro estava com a ereção para fora da calça, o corpo ainda vestido e um olhar sombrio no rosto.

 _Faded pictures on the wall_

 _It's like they talking to me_

 _Disconnect unknown calls_

 _The phone don't even ring_

 _I gotta get out_

 _or figure this shit out_

 _It's too close for comfort_

\- Você, você é o pior de todos, sabia? Sempre com uma resposta afiada, sempre com uma provocação na ponta da língua. Me irrita tanto, que eu tenho vontade de puni-lo de uma forma bem dolorosa. Mas você é incorrigível. - Kouga segurou o rosto do Rei com os dedos, mantendo ele de joelhos e marcando o queixo do cavaleiro. Ele pegou a espada negra, colocando o cabo na boca do Zero, fazendo ele começar a sugá-lo devagar. - Nenhuma punição parece ser o suficiente. O que acha se eu fizer o mesmo em sua bunda? Com suas espadas, de uma única vez?

\- Dupla penetração, Kouga-kun? Acho que poderíamos tentar mais tarde com outra coisa mais interessante, não acha? Temos outros esposos e qualquer um deles ficaria feliz em te ajudar, ou quem sabe… os dois. - Rei falara sorrindo pro Kouga e o vendo se irritar.

 _It's a thief in the night_

 _to come and grab you_

 _It can creep up inside you_

 _and consume you_

 _A disease of the mind_

 _It can control you_

 _I feel like a monster_

Colocou o rosto dele de encontro a sua ereção, empurrando-a pela garganta de Zero. Calaria aquela boca de uma forma ou de outra. Rei sugava a carne dura com fome, mesmo quase engasgando com a força que ele fodia sua boca. Kouga parecia frio, distante e quente ao mesmo tempo.

 _Put on your break lights_

 _Were in the city of wonder_

 _Ain't gonna play nice_

 _Watch out you might just go under_

 _Better think twice_

 _Your train of thought will be altered_

 _So if you must faulter be wise_

Quando Kouga desferira um tapa em seu rosto, fazendo com que se afastasse, Rei gemeu baixo, a mão de Kouga em seu cabelo, puxando os fios negros, aquilo perdendo o controle aos poucos. Fora puxado para cima, o ruivo atacando sua boca, o beijando com fome e demanda, comandando o que queria, como queria e quando queria. Rei obedecia cada vez mais, se recusando ao mesmo tempo. Era assim com eles, um sim e um não, confuso, único.

Kouga só conseguia pensar no moreno, só conseguia pensar nele, em entrar tão fundo nele que não conseguiria retornar nunca mais. Ele apoiou o corpo contra a pilastra, o virando novamente de frente para ela. Enterrando o rosto nos fios negros, Garo se esfregou por inteiro no amante, perdido no que sentia e somente sentia por ele. Rei sentira o primeiro tapa em suas ancas, com força. Gemendo baixo, o moreno parecia cada vez mais se render, empinando o quadril, recebendo outro tapa, e outro e outro. Ele sabia que merecia ser tratado daquela forma.

Kouga rosnava baixo, puxando o Zero para si, o penetrando de uma única vez, tão seco, tão duro, estocando-o mais e mais enquanto o segurava pelo cabelo. Rei já sabia que seria assim. Como ele podia gostar de ser violentado daquela forma? Parecia que seria rasgado ao meio pelo cavaleiro dourado. Aquilo era mesmo uma punição? O ruivo o beijando, falando seu nome. A dor e o prazer se misturavam.

 _[Your mind in]_

 _Disturbia_

 _It's like the darkness is the light_

 _Disturbia!_

 _Am I scaring you tonight?_

 _[Your mind in]_

 _Disturbia_

 _Ain't used to what you like_

 _Disturbia! Disturbia!_

Zero segurava na pilastra enquanto era estocado, mordido, lambido, violado. Amado. Era tudo junto, era uma mistura de sentimentos, de desejo. Quando Kouga o mordera em seu ombro, sentiu o orgasmo o dominar e ele explodir em um jato quente. A boca do ruivo sugando seu sangue e o beijando foram as últimas coisas que Rei conseguira processar antes de desmaiar, segurando a espada negra que Kouga tinha nas mãos.

Leo levantou o rosto do chão, as mãos amarradas por uma corda. O moreno conseguiu focar a visão, vendo Rei e Kouga juntos, ouvindo o grito do moreno. Virando o rosto e vendo que Tsubasa estava ali, o monge sabia o que era aquilo. O feitiço. Tentando soerguer o corpo, o monge procurava na escuridão por algo, sentindo que alguém se aproximava. Ele virou, vendo Kouga vir na sua direção tirando o casaco branco que usava com a calça meio aberta e o membro duro para fora dela. Ele era a visão do sexo, sentindo aquilo o afetar. Era isso que Jabi havia dito, o que quer que fosse o que estava acontecendo tinha ligação com sexo. E dor. E de alguma forma, com a música que tocava.

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Zaruba ainda estava em seu dedo, Leo sabia disso. Falava mentalmente com o anel, pedindo para que ele localizasse a fonte de tudo aquilo, vendo a energia fluir e procurar.

\- Leo, Leo. Meu Leo. O que faço com você? Você não era assim, é a influência dos outros, não é? Acho que o tenho deixado demais com Tsubasa e Rei. Não devia deixá-los te influenciarem assim, meu monge. Agora eu tenho que te punir, sabe disso? - Kouga se ajoelhou na frente do Leo, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos. - E como você quer ser punido? Hum? Que tal alguma maldição? - Ele falara lambendo devagar o rosto do moreno, o vendo até desviar o olhar.

\- Achei! Leo, a sua esquerda está a fonte. - Leo ouvira a voz de Zaruba na cabeça, virando o rosto para o local apontado e vendo o estranho.

O loiro estava sentado ali, olhando para eles. A energia era clara, ele era um horror. E não era um qualquer, Leo nunca sentira aquela força antes. Mesmo Ganon não se comparava ao que conseguia sentir daquele loiro. Kouga virou o rosto de Leo para si, o beijando. O moreno começava a ceder para a fantasia, lutando para ficar com a mente no lugar, precisava mudar aquilo ou não sairiam dali. Se afastando do ruivo, Leo dissera com afinco.

\- Kouga-sama, me solte. Por favor. - Ele pedira, vendo a reação do ruivo de estranheza. - Você não quer me punir, Kouga-sama. Nem ao Rei ou ao Tsubasa. Me solte que eu mostro o que deseja.

 _Release me from this curse_

 _I'm in trying to remain tame_

 _But I'm struggling_

 _You can't go, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah_

Kouga sorriu, puxando as cordas que prendiam os braços do Leo, sem o soltar.

\- Ainda não, primeiro eu vou pensar em um jeito de te punir. - Garo disse, empurrando o moreno contra o chão, o deixando de quatro e o segurando daquela forma.

Leo tentava se soltar, o monge sentindo o primeiro tapa em sua anca, sem esboçar nenhum som. Ele sabia que precisava sair dali ou teria sido tudo em vão. O pensamento fora retirado de sua cabeça quando sentiu a primeira estocada.

O grito de dor fora involuntário, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do monge, devagar. Kouga parou, vendo o moreno chorar, saindo dele e começando a beijar as ancas de Leo, a lamber o rego e curvatura de sua bunda.

 _Put on your break lights_

 _Were in the city of wonder_

 _Ain't gonna play nice_

 _Watch out you might just go under_

 _Better think twice_

 _Your train of thought will be altered_

 _So if you must faulter be wise_

Leo sentia o corpo pegar fogo, era mais forte do que ele, começando a gemer devagar. Kouga voltara a invadi-lo, devagar agora. O monge apoiava o corpo no chão com sua cabeça, sendo comido de quatro. Era obsceno e indecente, imoral. Ele falava o nome do namorado como se em uma prece. Garo puxara a corda que o prendia, o soltando. Virando ele pra si e o beijando, o cavaleiro dourado pareceu se perder nos braços do moreno, gozando dentro dele e caindo sobre seu corpo.

 _[Your mind in]_

 _Disturbia_

 _It's like the darkness is the light_

 _Disturbia!_

 _Am I scaring you tonight?_

 _[Your mind in]_

 _Disturbia_

 _Ain't used to what you like_

 _Disturbia! Disturbia!_

 _Bum bum be-dum (bum bum be-dum bum)_

 _Bum bum be-dum (bum bum be-dum bum)_

 _(Ohhhhh...)_

Leo segurara o ruivo, o vendo começar a perder a consciência com o brilho de seus olhos se apagando.

\- Leo, agora! - Zabura dissera.

Leo percebeu que aquilo estava acabando, que eles sairiam daquela realidade, virando e indo na direção do estranho. O horror se assustara quando o monge conseguiu segurar firme em seu pescoço, a corrente que ele trazia ali sendo puxada e arrancada, tudo sumindo no meio das trevas.

Kouga abriu os olhos, sentando na cama. O cavaleiro estava com a calça aberta, sua genitália estava exposta, ainda úmida e melada pelo sêmen. O que fora aquele sonho? Fora um sonho mesmo? Ele olhou para Shiruba.

\- Eu não acredito que tenha sido um sonho, Kouga. - ela não quis dar muitos detalhes.

Garo levantou e foi até o banheiro, precisava de um banho, precisava sair e ver os outros cavaleiros. Tsubasa conseguiu sentar, a dor pelo corpo todo era incrível. Ele estava suado, sentia que estava todo melado, principalmente em partes que não deveriam estar. A não ser que aquele sonho...

\- Aquilo não foi um sonho, Tsubasa. Você realmente vivenciou o que aconteceu. - Eruba disse, sem querer entrar em detalhes.

Tsubasa respirou fundo, usando do que tinha de forças para sumir e voltar para a casa do Rei, encontrando o Zero na porta. Ele parecia também sentir dor e carregava uma espada negra e estranha nas mãos. Rei também parecia todo marcado, suado e melado, virando para ver direito como Dan estava.

\- Eu te vi no meu sonho, com Kouga. E ele tinha… - Rei começara a falar, parando de repente. - Não foi um sonho.

\- Não, foi o feitiço. Vocês foram levados para uma realidade paralela. O que está acontecendo tem relação com o que vivenciaram lá. - Goruba falara.

\- O que aconteceu lá é que temos a fantasia de ser violentado pelo Kouga? - Zero entrou, olhando o Leo que estava sentado com Jabi o ajudando.

Rin virou para o irmão, indo até ele e o ajudando a andar, com Rekka ajudando o Rei.

\- Não, isso não são nossas fantasias. - Leo dissera, mostrando a corrente que tinha nas mãos. - Mas tem a ver com sexo e controle.

Tsubasa lembrou, abrindo a mão e um dos enfeites do casaco de Kouga estava ali, virando para os outros.

\- Sexo e controle? - Tsubasa perguntara para o Leo.

\- Sim, consegui localizar a energia de quem está fazendo tudo isso. - Ele dissera.

\- Quem? - Tsubasa e Rei perguntaram juntos.

\- É com certeza um horror e não é um dos fracos. Nem Ganon emitiu uma energia como aquela. Agora, eu preciso pesquisar. Vou descobrir quem el que deseja. - Leo falara, olhando para os outros cavaleiros.

\- O que eu acho é que Kouga não deve saber de nada até termos certeza do que está acontecendo. - Rei falara, cruzando os braços. - Principalmente sobre esse sonho.

Os outros olharam para ele, entendendo o que queria dizer e apenas concordando.

\- Então, melhor tomar um banho e trocar essa roupa. - Jabi disse, ajudando o Leo a levantar.

Rekka ajudou Tsubasa a andar, levando o cavaleiro para o andar de cima, assim como Jabi fazia com o Leo. Rin sorriu para o Rei, o pegando pelo braço e o levando atrás dos outros.

Sheloh bateu a mão na parede, a destruindo. Maldito monge. Ele olhou para onde estava o colar que usava com seu nome e que Leo havia arrancado.

\- Mestre, acalme-se. Mesmo que o monge descubra algo, já é tarde demais. Krios lutou com Garo hoje e ele conseguiu afetar dois humanos. Nada que eles fizerem agora mudará o que está para acontecer. - River falara, ficando longe do horror.

\- Pois eu ia poupar esses idiotas da verdade, River, mas eles garantiram o contrário. Será o primeiro trabalho do meu futuro cavaleiro dourado. - Sheloh respondera, se recompondo.

\- Sim, mestre e ainda temos o monge madou. - A mulher sorriu.

Sheloh respirou fundo, na realidade tudo aquilo tinha servido para que ele soubesse como Kouga seria quando estivesse em suas mãos. Perfeito.

Kouga entrou na sala, ouvindo vozes vinda da cozinha. Ele encontrou os cavaleiros e as sacerdotisas conversando.

\- Kouga! - Rin dissera, vindo até ele e o abraçando.

\- Kouga-sama, chegou no horário. - Leo dissera, terminando de colocar o macarrão no fogo.

Rei e Tsubasa sorriram para o ruivo. Pareciam bem, estava tudo bem. No final aquilo tinha sido apenas um sonho. Rin se afastara, voltando a sentar perto do Zero, a moça rindo das brincadeiras que o cavaleiro prateado fazia enquanto Dan olhava feio, brincando junto. Jabi ficara olhando para o Kouga, vendo a expressão dele passar do desespero para o alívio. O cavaleiro parecia tão cansado, esgotado. Precisava resolver aquilo, precisava proteger o amigo que tanto amava.

Continua.

Notas: O comportamento tarado e fujoshi da Jabi, Rekka e Rin foi uma brincadeira por elas representarem tanto eu quanto a Su e mais outra amiga, a Evil. Já comentei antes sobre o quanto as três sacerdotisas assumem nossas identidades para expressar nossos desejos e pensamentos insanos. Espero que não liguem dessas pequenas liberdades que fazemos para curtir um pouco de fanservice.


	8. It's not over

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar à seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 8 - It's not over**

Kouga estava sentado e conversando com a Jabi, a sacerdotisa distraindo o cavaleiro enquanto Rin e Rekka auxiliavam Leo em terminar de explicar o que tinha acontecido e ver outras coisas neles. A jovem sacerdotisa olhava o machucado no Rei, ajudando a terminar de fechá-lo enquanto Rekka terminava com Tsubasa.

\- E por isso não tinha nenhum machucado naquela realidade, Leo? - Rei perguntara, relaxando com o toque suave da moça em seu ombro.

\- Sim, porque Kouga não sabia que fomos feridos, então a visão que ele tinha era essa. Ele nos viu como achava que estávamos. - O monge apoiou o rosto na mão.

\- Pronto, Rei-san, novinho em folha. - Rin colocou o pincel madou no colo.

Rei sorriu vendo o bom trabalho da sacerdotisa, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos e dando um selinho, a deixando vermelha.

\- Obrigado, Rin-chan. - Zero pegou a camisa, saindo. - Vou até Kouga antes que ele venha atrás de nós.

Rin sorrira, passando a mão na boca, pegando o pincel e levantando.

\- Vou ver se Kouga precisa de algum tratamento! - indo feliz atrás do Rei.

\- E você conseguiu comprovar sua dúvida, Leo? - Rekka perguntara, terminando com Tsubasa. - Pronto.

\- Sim, quando o feitiço levou Rei para lá, tudo perdeu o controle, o nosso feitiço, o poder do Horror, até mesmo Kouga. O que quer que seja, usa Rei e o relacionamento deles, de alguma forma. - Leo completara.

Tsubasa agradecera a sacerdotisa, colocando a blusa e o casaco, o cavaleiro com a rosto fechado, pensativo.

\- Tsubasa-san, você retornará com Jabi-san e sua irmã, não é? - Leo perguntou vendo a afirmativa do cavaleiro. - Eu terei de me ausentar também, terei de ir ao Senado para pesquisar esse Horror.

\- Eu gostaria que fosse diferente, Leo. Não me agrada nem um pouco isso. - Tsubasa falara

\- Também gostaria, mas precisamos seguir com o nosso dever. - Leo levantou, colocando a mão no ombro do cavaleiro, sorrindo.

Os dois ouviram os gritos vindo da sala, indo ver o que acontecia. Chegando lá Kouga estava olhando para uma Jabi que não parava de rir, uma envergonhada Rin e um perplexo Rei.

\- O que aconteceu? - Rekka entrara, perguntando para a sacerdotisa mais velha

\- Rin estava vendo aquilo e disse que a moça ali lembrava o Rei andando. - Jabi mostrou a TV que estava jogada na sala e que passava um desfile de moda.

\- Mas parece. - Rin disse, revoltada.

\- E o Kouga disse que iria chamá-lo a partir de agora de minha Gisele*. Olha que fofo! - Jabi pulava, feliz.

Leo sorrira, olhando para a cara mortificada do Rei, sabendo que era porque ele tinha gostado do apelido, na realidade. Tsubasa cruzara os braços, achando aquilo um absurdo e fazendo bico.

\- Ohhh vai ter de arrumar apelido para todos! Pronto Kouga, não precisa mais chamar de primeira esposa, segunda esposa, terceira esposa. Só arrumar uns apelidos fofos! - Jabi ria, acompanhada da Rekka, as duas sacerdotisas até perdendo o fôlego.

\- Gisele é a primeira esposa, pelo visto. - Rekka falara, olhando para eles. - Mas acho bom arrumar logo o apelido da segunda que ele está meio bravo. - Falando do Tsubasa que saíra da sala, pisando duro.

Kouga respirou fundo, indo atrás do Tsubasa e sendo seguido pelo Rei. Jabi parara de dar risada, olhando sério para o Leo.

\- Leo, conversei com Kouga e ele me contou o que lembrava do "sonho" de ontem. E como nós suspeitávamos, a Shiruba não estava com ele. Você foi o único que conseguiu levar seu objeto junto.

\- Preciso começar essa pesquisa imediatamente, não posso esperar mais. - O monge suspirou, não querendo realmente se ausentar tanto tempo.

\- E nós temos de ir, preciso voltar a Kantai e Rekka se encontrará com Shiguto. Precisamos continuar com os nossos deveres, Leo. - Jabi dissera, também não gostando muito daquilo.

Leo fez um sim, indo atrás dos cavaleiros, encontrando Kouga com um Tsubasa pendurado no pescoço e Rei rindo deles. O cavaleiro dourado sorria para o Zero, mantendo Dan entre os braços.

\- Chegou o último que faltava. - Rei dissera, chamando Leo para perto, abraçando a cintura do monge. - Nossa família feliz, né Kouga-kun?

\- Sim. - Kouga respondera, com aquele jeito sem paciência de sempre.

\- Kouga-sama, sobre isso… - Leo começou a falar olhando para o chão quando o ruivo virou para ele. - Eu preciso ir até o Senado para uma pesquisa. Acredito que demorará pelo menos alguns dias.

\- Dias? - Rei perguntou antes do Kouga

\- Sim e Tsubasa também está voltando para Kantai hoje. - O monge sorriu vendo o bico no Dan.

\- E acho que demorarei, duvido que a Sacerdotisa Garai conseguirá outra permissão tão cedo para voltar aqui. - Tsubasa escondeu o rosto no peito do Kouga.

\- Se é o que precisam fazer, então não há o que dizer. - Garo disse para os dois cavaleiros. - Estaremos aqui, esperando. Só tomem cuidado.

\- Está bem. - Dan e Lord falaram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo para o mais velho.

Kouga soltou Tsubasa, dando um beijo longo nele, voltando para o Leo e hesitando em tirá-lo dos braços do Rei, mas o beijando também, saindo. Zero havia chamado o monge para seus braços, deveria querer alguns momentos a sós com ele.

Leo observou o Garo sair, balançando a cabeça. O monge virou para o Rei. achando estranha a expressão que ele tinha no rosto. Ele parecia preocupado. Não, ele parecia assustado.

\- Rei-san, o que foi? - O monge perguntou vendo o cavaleiro balançar a cabeça.

\- Nada, nada. - Sorrindo e assumindo a máscara de sempre, Rei deu um selo no Leo, um leve roçar sobre seus lábios. Ele virou e deu um tapa na bunda de Tsubasa, leve e sonoro. - Boa viagem e voltem logo.

Tsubasa trocara um olhar com Leo, percebendo o que Rei fizera. Os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, não havia muito o que se falar naquele momento, mas chegaria a hora em que Zero não teria como escapar. Quando chegaram na sala, as sacerdotisas já estavam prontas e Kouga aguardava na porta. O monge sentia uma angústia enorme em ter de partir, mas não podia demonstrar ou não conseguiria fazer o que precisava. Ele sorriu, se despedindo das mulheres, dando o último olhar para aquele que era sua alma e força. Garo apenas fez um sim vendo o moreno desaparecer.

Rekka passou por Kouga, calada e séria como sempre, sem falar nada. Um de seus peixes surgindo e indo até o cavaleiro, entrando em sua capa enquanto a sacerdotisa desaparecia.

\- Kouga, se acontecer qualquer coisa nos avise. - Jabi dissera, esperando Tsubasa e Rin.

Rin curvou o corpo diante o Rei, sendo abraçada pelo cavaleiro moreno e ganhando um beijo no rosto.

\- Volte logo, Rin-chan. - Rei apertou o nariz da moça. - E tome conta do bebezinho.

\- Pode deixar! Tsubasa ficará bem protegido. Tchau, Kouga! - ela disse, pulando no ruivo e o beijando no rosto. - Quando voltar, avisa o Gonza que quero pudim!

Kouga sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo da menina, concordando e se virando para o Tsubasa.

\- Comporte-se e volte logo. - O ruivo viu o rosto de Tsubasa ficar vermelho e apenas concordar com ele.

O grupo seguiu pela rua, sumindo assim que possível. Kouga sentiu um vazio em si, uma saudade estranha e boa. Ele virou para o Rei, indo falar algo quando o moreno também foi na direção da rua.

\- Bom, trabalhar. Até mais tarde, Kouga-kun. - Zero desapareceu.

Kouga ficou olhando para o lugar vazio onde o moreno estava. Aquela dor no peito seria o seu coração partindo? Ele fechou a porta da casa, sumindo também e indo ver o que tinha para ser feito. Rei surgira em um ponto afastado, as mãos tremendo. Sentira o aroma do Garo e parecia que ia surtar, perder o controle ali na rua mesmo. Precisava fugir, precisava sair de perto dele. Não tinha como ficar sozinho com o ruivo, não sem se arrepender de seus atos. Como ele evitaria o outro pelo tempo necessário até Leo ou Tsubasa retornarem?

Rei puxou Kouga para o banheiro, o moreno andando devagar na frente do amante, seu quadril seguindo um ritmo próprio, sensual. Kouga adorava ver Zero andar, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar daquelas ancas. O ruivo parou no batente da porta, só observando cada movimento que o moreno fazia.

Rei abrira o registro, a água caindo pelo chuveiro, a deixando esquentar. O gemido escapara de seus lábios quando braços envolveram sua cintura e sua pele se arrepiou quando tocou na do namorado. Kouga fazia sexo da mesma forma com que lutava, com força, comandando, ordenando. Exigente, possessivo. Perfeito. Ele fazia com que Zero se submetesse com prazer ao que queria, ao que mandava. As mãos firmes do cavaleiro dourado no seu quadril, a boca quente e faminta no seu pescoço, subindo, virando o rosto pra si. O beijo era o campo em que lutavam agora, as línguas suas armas. E até nisso Garo ganhava com facilidade.

Ele fora conduzido para debaixo da água quente, gemendo e já implorando por mais, rebolando de encontro ao baixo-ventre do ruivo, sugestivo, lascivo. Rei jogara a cabeça para trás, apoiando as mãos na parede gelada, dando espaço para que Kouga o explorasse, o mais velho descendo pela coluna do amante, passando a ponta da língua por sua espinha ate a base de suas costas. Zero soltara um grito baixo, o que ele estava fazendo? Kouga havia segurado suas ancas, as separando e enfiado o rosto em seu rego. Sentia seu nariz subindo devagar pela abertura, a respiração na pele sensível… o que ele estava fazendo?

O primeiro beijo fizera seu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Quando sentiu a invasão em sua entrada pela língua úmida do Garo, Rei perdera as forças nas pernas, quase desabando. Seu peso fora sustentado pelas mãos fortes que o seguravam pelas ancas. Em seu passado houvera sexo, apenas ém havia feito aquilo antes, Zero nunca permitira que fizessem algo assim com ele, o moreno não conseguira se entregar assim com os amantes que passaram em sua vida. Ele nunca confiara neles para que isso acontecesse. Agora, o que Kouga lhe fazia era mais, muito mais do que tudo..

Era depravado e sublime, ser comido pela boca e língua daquele homem, era tudo o que Rei procurara na vida. Ele gemia o nome do Kouga, rebolando, se entregando e se rendendo. Kouga se afastou, virando o moreno de frente para si e engolindo o sexo duro dele. Sabia que o namorado estava a beira de se perder no êxtase, sabia que faltava pouco para ele gozar e desabar. Ele sugava, usando seus dedos para continuar o trabalho que sua língua fizera antes, comendo Rei com eles, encontrando o ponto certo.

Zero gritara rouco, o corpo tomado por espasmos, se desmanchando em um jato quente na boca de Kouga, escorregando pela parede. A melhor das mortes, ele pensara. Ele esticou a mão até o rosto do ruivo, os olhos se abrindo e se vendo sozinho na cama. Sonho, era a terceira vez que sonhava com Garo e aquele primeiro dia em sua casa, em seu banheiro. Rei sentara na cama, os olhos completamente dilatados, a pele em chamas. Dois dias conseguira evitar encontrar com o cavaleiro dourado, dois dias sem o toque dele, sem a presença dele.

Chegara ao ponto máximo e não conseguia raciocinar, não conseguia respirar sem sentir o cheiro dele. Levantando e pegando o casaco, Rei não escutava nem Shiruba que o chamava, não via nada, não pensava em nada. Precisava de Kouga. Agora. Ele seguiu o cheiro, andando pela cidade. Parecia transtornado, as pessoas desviam de seu caminho. Sabia onde Kouga estava, usou Shiruba e abriu a entrada para o Senado, nem ligando para quem o olhava passar.

Kouga estava de costas e falava com a Grace, ele mal conseguira virar quando Rei o pegara, puxando o seu braço com força. Segurando o cabelo ruivo com a mão e fazendo ele encurvar o corpo, Zero iniciara o beijo, rosnando baixo de encontro a boca dele.

Grace ficara em choque, aquilo era inadmissível. Zero forçava o beijo, o sangue escorrendo pelo canto do rosto do Garo, o deixando de joelhos. Ele viu o cavaleiro moreno se afastar e pegar o rosto do Kouga, o levando até seu baixo-ventre, o esfregando ali.

\- O que isso significa? - A guardiã falara, já sem suportar tamanho abuso.

Rei sorrira, nem respondendo. A única coisa que importava era Kouga e seu cheiro, era o ruivo e sua boca no seu sexo, no seu corpo. Era o sangue doce do cavaleiro dourado escorrendo devagar por sua garganta, saciando sua sede e sua fome.

\- Zero! Exijo que pare e se explique, agora! - Ela usara de um tom mais forte, vendo o moreno virar em sua direção, os olhos vítreos e dilatados.

\- Eu sei que gostaria de ter isso para você, de poder colocar Kouga de joelhos para que ele a chupasse inteira, mas não é o que acontecerá. Nem hoje, nem nunca. Ele é meu e eu faço o que desejar com o que é meu. - Rei dissera, pausadamente.

Grace não sabia o que responder, os olhos arregalados. Ela viu Kouga levantar e segurar o pulso de Rei, o levando dali. Aquela ousadia, aquele… Garo retirou Rei de perto da guardiã antes que ele tivesse a vida totalmente extinta, o arrastando até uma sala vazia. O ruivo virou pro Zero, indo falar algo, mas sendo interrompido por outro beijo, esse ainda mais faminto. Ainda mais selvagem.

Zero empurrou o ruivo de encontro a porta, colocando uma das coxas entre as pernas dele, forçando elas abertas, se esfregando ali com força. O moreno o mordia, puxava sua roupa com força, precisava sentir a pele do Garo. O cavaleiro dourado segurou os pulsos do Rei, o prendendo com uma certa dificuldade, segurando ele firme ali.

\- Rei, o que pensa que está fazendo? O que foi aquilo com a Grace-sama? O que está acontecendo? Pare com isso, agora! - Kouga usou de toda a sua força para manter o moreno preso.

\- Eu quero você! Preciso que você me foda, me coma agora! Não me ama? Então, se me ama, faz o que eu quero. Do jeito que quero, também. Ou vou atrás de alguém que faça. - Rei falara, sem paciência. - Ou terei de procurar o Leo para ter algo do jeito que quero feito?

Kouga soltou o cavaleiro em choque, ele até parando de respirar. Todas as dúvidas que tinha na cabeça, todos os seus medos, o desespero de ficar sem o Rei, dele o deixar pelo Leo. Não tinha o que falar, não havia outra resposta. Resignado, ele abaixou os braços, tirando a blusa que usava e a deixando cair no chão, permitindo que Rei o beijasse.

Zero sorriu, lambendo os lábios. Ele foi até o ruivo, fazendo o que queria, recebendo o que pedira. Zero fez com que o ruivo o amasse… não, o fodesse com força. Kouga ficou deitado no chão quando tudo terminara, o moreno ao seu lado ainda lambendo do sangue que escorria devagar de uma das mordidas em seu braço. Soerguendo o corpo, Rei puxara o rosto do ruivo para si, o beijando e depois se afastando.

Kouga o viu se vestir devagar, já bem mais calmo. Ele fez o mesmo, sem pensar em nada, sem querer analisar exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Rei também não queria pensar, já nem queria sentir aquela culpa. Já não tinha como lutar contra mesmo, então ele aproveitaria pelo menos.

\- Quero você na minha casa amanhã, Kouga. Quero você lá todos os dias. - Rei falara devagar.

\- E o que fará sobre o que aconteceu aqui, Rei? Com o que falou para a Grace? - Kouga queria saber, ele nem precisava responder sobre o pedido do moreno mesmo.

\- Estou pouco me lixando para o que ela possa fazer ou não. Se não quiser ir, consigo achar quem queira. - Zero dissera, saindo sem esperar a resposta.

\- Kouga… - Zaruba ia começar a falar, sendo interrompido.

\- Agora não, Zaruba. Agora não. - Kouga saiu atrás do moreno, precisava resolver amanhã com a Grace, precisava pensar no que ia fazer. Viu Rei o esperando, seguindo com o moreno.

Shiruba estava quieta, o medalhão não sabia ou tinha o que falar. Queria poder falar com Leo, queria poder avisar um deles sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Leo passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro, cansado e irritado. Cinco dias de pesquisas e finalmente tinha achado o horror. E em vez de se sentir aliviado, o cavaleiro entrara em um desespero ainda maior. Sheloh, era esse o nome, era considerado o segundo grande horror criado. Nascera junto a Messiah e eram como irmãos. Seu poder era vinculado ao sexo e ao controle. Ele controlava as pessoas, fazendo elas serem sexualmente mais atrativas, hipnotizando e controlando grupos inteiros para alimentar seus horrors.

Seu poder era imensurável e nunca havia perdido para nenhum cavaleiro makai. O que ele queria com Kouga? O que ele estava tramando? O monge precisava falar com Jabi e Tsubasa, precisavam agir e urgente. Tinha um mau pressentimento daquilo tudo. Ele teria de ir direto a Kantai, queria tanto ir primeiro ver como Garo e Rei estavam. Ouvira algumas coisas pelo Senado, pessoas falando sobre Zero, mas não tinha como verificar isso agora. Ele pegou suas coisas e tudo que havia descoberto, saindo da biblioteca. Esperava chegar e voltar antes do anoitecer.

Fora difícil convencer a guardiã que Zero estava sendo controlado, fora difícil fazer com que ela não ordenasse uma punição ao cavaleiro prateado, mas Kouga conseguira. Grace havia dado apenas uma suspensão para ele, nem decidira retirar alguns anos de sua vida junto, deixando para lá aquele episódio. Como se isso fizesse diferença para o Rei.

Era uma rotina agora, Rei o evitava até de noite, quando ele exigia a presença do cavaleiro dourado em sua casa. Nem sabia como chamar aquela relação, eles não faziam nada além de sexo. Cada vez mais bruto, selvagem. Zero se deitava com Kouga, eles fodiam quase a noite toda e o moreno se afastava depois. Empurrando o prato de comida que Gonza havia feito sem nem sequer tocar nele, Garo levantara e já se dirigia a porta, indo para a casa do Rei.

Gonza viu o cavaleiro sair, querendo fazer algo, dizer algo. Queria saber o que acontecia e o motivo da tristeza de Kouga. Queria saber onde estavam os outros três cavaleiros. Rei estava sentado, Shiruba falava há horas com ele, tentando acalmar e controlar o cavaleiro prateado, sem conseguir. Ele sentiu que Garo se aproximava, levantando e indo até a porta. Tinha algo de errado naquele dia, uma sensação estranha que estavam sendo observados.

Kouga surgira no fim da rua, como sempre fazia e caminhava em direção à casa do moreno. A mulher surgira ali, do nada, bem na frente do cavaleiro dourado. O longo cabelo ruivo caía em cachos até o meio das costas, ela usava um vestido negro longo e aberto dos lados, com um corset vermelho sangue marcando a cintura. Garo sabia o que aquela estranha era, puxando a espada para se defender, arrancando uma gargalhada sonora dela.

\- Kouga Saejima, você não tem nem forças para ficar de pé, quanto mais se defender. Está na hora de ir. - A estranha falou, em cada mão dela uma bola de energia surgindo com ela as jogando sobre o cavaleiro dourado e vendo ele bloqueá-las e ser jogado longe.

Rei já estava ali atacando a estranha, a vendo se esquivar com facilidade. Um movimento a sua esquerda, fora a única coisa que conseguira ver antes de ser jogado contra o chão, afundando o concreto. O loiro que o atacava era rápido e forte, muito forte. Era um horror, mas Zero nunca vira um desse tipo, um desse nível. Tentando se levantar, ele viu Kouga chamar sua armadura e gritar. O Garo caiu no chão com o corpo tomado por espasmos.

\- KOUGA! - Zero foi acertado de novo pelo estranho, vendo a ruiva pegar o Garo e o segurar pelo cabelo.- FIQUE LONGE DELE! KOUGA!

\- Tanto desespero, tanto amor. Não adianta tentar mudar tudo que já fez de errado agora, Rei Suzumura. Seus atos e suas decisões o levaram ao momento em que está agora. E eu devo tudo a você. - O loiro ficou na frente do cavaleiro, o segurando no chão com o pé.

\- Não sei do que está falando, seu desgraçado, mas deixa o Kouga em paz! - O moreno falou, tentando se levantar. A força dele, deuses. Rei parecia que estava sendo esmagado.

\- Não sabe? Preciso refrescar sua memória, pelo visto. Você começou errando no momento em que decidiu dividir o homem que amava e não admitia. Foi sua idéia envolver os outros dois cavaleiros, você achou que seria mais fácil assim não é? Pena que não, cavaleiro. Garo só fez o que pediu porque achava que era isso que você queria. Não é irônico? Ele teria ficado só com você, esse tempo todo sem Dan, sem o monge. O mais delicioso era que seu lindo cavaleiro dourado acha que você gosta do Leo, que é ele quem você ama. E eu vi você errar e errar e errar, Zero. E esperei o momento certo. - Sheloh se divertia com a expressão no rosto do cavaleiro prateado.

\- Como você pode saber disso tudo? Não passa de um horror, não sabe nada sobre Kouga ou eu. Não sabe nada sobre cavaleiros. - Rei falara.

\- Mas eu sei, eu sei tudo. Existe um feitiço no seu cavaleiro dourado e eu que coloquei. Se lembra da noite em que resolvera testá-lo, saber se ele gostava de uma brincadeira mais quente entre dois rapazes? Você levou um horror para um determinado clube junto do Garo. Eu estava procurando um meio de me aproximar dele, precisava de uma forma para conseguir colocá-lo sobre o meu poder e você faz isso de bandeja pra mim. Você o trouxe diretamente pra mim. - Sheloh se aproximou do moreno, observando a reação dele.

Rei parara, olhando direito para o loiro. Era o mesmo que havia beijado o Kouga naquela casa noturna GLS, o momento em que ele beijara o cavaleiro e passara as mãos até…

\- Ah vejo que se lembrou do que fiz. Delicioso. Eu pude colocar as mãos no ponto perfeito para o feitiço entrar no corpo de Garo e fazer o efeito desejado. Sabe, meu poder lida com sexo e controle. Eu uso um receptáculo que recebe esse meu feitiço e ele passa a emitir um feromônio, o cheiro que você mais ama, seja ele qual for, é o que sentirá. E esse cheiro primeiro o deixará meio vidrado e depois despertará dentro do seu íntimo os instintos mais primitivos. Soou familiar? Não, você não estava enlouquecendo, estava sob o efeito do feitiço. E eu o deixei ainda mais especial, sabia? Porque quero esse cavaleiro. Garo é o ponto que fará com que vocês percam tudo. Sem ele ao lado dos cavaleiros e aos meus pés, como meu escravo, nada conseguirá me deter. Então, eu mudei meu feitiço com a ajuda de um amigo em comum. Além dele fazer tudo isso que expliquei, quanto mais vocês transavam, mais fraco ele ficava. Quanto mais você o forçava, quanto mais você o violentava, Zero, mais fraco e cansado ele ficava. Veja, agora ele nem consegue chamar sua armadura e tudo por sua causa.

\- CALA A BOCA! - Rei gritara, não querendo mais ouvir nada.

\- Até mesmo essa emboscada é culpa sua. Você nunca quis ir na casa dele, não é? Ah que lembra a casa da minha amada morta. Ah que ele tem dinheiro e eu não. Estúpido. Você é um idiota. Nunca admitirá que o ama, não é mesmo? Trouxe os outros dois cavaleiros para impedir que isso acontecesse, impedir de ser obrigado a admitir o quanto o ama. Você fez com que Kouga gostasse dos outros, você fez com que ele saísse da segurança da mansão, cheia de proteções contra qualquer tipo de ataque. Você me entregou o Garo de mãos beijadas. Se não tivesse colocado Dan e Lord no relacionamento, talvez ele ainda pudesse lutar agora. Talvez eu não teria ganhado com toda a facilidade. Talvez, talvez, tantos talvezes, mas você o fez. E vou te dizer um segredo antes de te matar, cavaleiro. Algo que eu sei e você não tinha visto. Kouga o ama tanto, tanto que ele se sujeitou a seguir cada capricho seu. Ele ficou com os outros cavaleiros, ele ficou calado enquanto via você se esfregar e se abrir para os outros e só o rejeitar. Ele engoliu até o que fez naquela casa abandonada. Estupro em muitos lugares é crime inafiançável e ele o perdoou. Sabe o que é amar dessa forma? Pois ele o ama. - Sheloh inclinou a cabeça.

Rei foi ouvindo, sentindo que ia explodir, sentindo que ia morrer e que merecia isso. Kouga o amava, como podia? Ele tentou levantar novamente, vendo a estranha ainda segurar o ruivo que parecia respirar cada vez mais devagar.

\- Kouga.. Kouga! - Zero tentou fazer com que ele acordasse.

\- Agora é tarde, Rei, muito tarde. Poderia ter sido tão diferente, não é? Mas a culpa não é só sua, alguém deixou essas dúvidas em você e deve ter sido a mesma que fez a cabeça de Garo, você não tem ideia das incertezas que ele tem na cabeça. Que você ama o monge, que você gosta de comer o Dan, que você gosta de usá-lo. E o irônico é a força do amor de ambos. Oh eu sei que você o ama, nem preciso de feitiço para ver isso, apesar de ser tão idiota e não admitir. O bom é que poderá pensar em uma nova chance, talvez se renascer ou quem sabe no plano espiritual. - O horror disse por fim.

Sheloh se afastou, a energia negra se formando na sua mão. Onde tocava, ela fazia com que sumisse, como se o local fosse apagado. Nem pó ela deixava, consumia tudo. Rei fechou os olhos, preparado para morrer. O horror deu um passo para trás, o Bo surgindo ali entre Zero e ele, vendo Dan aparecer.

\- REI! - Tsubasa gritara com Leo e Jabi logo atrás.

Sheloh deu de ombros, não queria mais perder tempo ali. Indo até a River, o horror pegou Kouga e o jogou sobre os ombros, desaparecendo.

\- NÃO! KOUGA! - Rei levantou com dificuldades.

Era em vão, já não tinha o que ser feito. Kouga havia sido levado. E tudo era culpa dele.

Sheloh chegou no lugar preparado para receber ao cavaleiro dourado, jogando ele de encontro ao chão, o horror virou para a figura que estava nas trevas, apontando o Garo.

\- Pode começar. - O horror saiu sem olhar para trás.

Sigma saiu das sombras e sorrindo para o Garo, lambendo os lábios. Teria bons momentos com o maldito cavaleiro que roubara seu irmão. Ele foi até o ruivo, o arrastando pelo cabelo até o lugar correto, tirando o casaco que ele usava e a blusa, prendendo os braços e pernas dele firmes com correntes criadas especialmente para isso.

Rei não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Era um tipo de pesadelo, só podia. Leo cuidava de seus ferimentos, pelo menos três costelas estavam quebradas, ele ouviu o monge dizer. Jabi o olhava de braços cruzados, alguma coisa dizia que eles tinha escutado tudo.

\- O que aconteceu, Rei? - Tsubasa finalmente perguntara.

\- O que vocês chegaram a ouvir? - Rei perguntou, hesitante.

\- Que você foi o culpado de tudo que aconteceu, entre outras coisas. - Jabi falara, seca.

Rei cobriu o rosto com as mãos, vendo Leo as retirar e o olhar firme.

\- Rei-san, chega. Diga o que realmente aconteceu. - O monge disse firme.

Rei respirou fundo, contando tudo desde o início. A conversa com a Kaoru, quando ele descobrira o motivo pelo qual ela tinha se separado de Kouga, a moça falando que duvidava que o Garo conseguisse sentir realmente alguma coisa por alguém além dele, que Rei poderia tentar, mas era impossível que aquele relacionamento desse certo. As dúvidas que ele tinha, a casa noturna, o encontro com o horror, tudo que acontecera depois. Cada vez que ele perdia o controle, tudo o que ele fizera na casa abandonada durante a caçada. Zero não parou, não mudou uma letra, falou tudo o que fizera de estúpido, inclusive o acordo entre eles. Tsubasa e Leo ficaram olhando para o cavaleiro prateado, os dois parados. Jabi balançou a cabeça, a sacerdotisa virando para o Tsubasa.

\- Me empresta o Goruba por uns momentos, Tsu? Preciso dele para usar as vias makai. - Jabi viu o moreno lhe dar o bracelete. - Obrigada.

\- Jabi, onde vai? - Tsubasa olhou para a morena.

\- Falar com alguém, resolver umas coisas. Vocês precisam desse tempo, sozinhos e eu preciso procurar algo para espancar sem ser o Rei. - Ela disse, saindo.

\- Eu bem que merecia. - Rei falara baixo, o rosto virando pelo tapa, ele segurando o lugar e olhando o Tsubasa com surpresa.

\- Cala a boca, Rei. Você fala demais, fala muita bobagem. Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu e Leo sempre soubemos que Kouga o amava, sempre soubemos que ele teria escolhido você sozinho. E eu achava que você tinha feito isso porque realmente gostava também de nós, não porque é um babaca de marca maior. - Tsubasa estava com tanta raiva, falava com os punhos fechados.- Tem ideia do que é saber que na realidade foi por se achar inferior que fez tudo isso? Sabe como me sinto com isso? Usado. Sujo. Foi divertido brincar com a gente?

\- Eu gosto de vocês, isso não é mentira. Pode ter começado assim, mas não é a forma que me sinto agora, Tsubasa. - Rei se levantando. - Nunca menti para vocês, nunca. Nunca levei nenhum de vocês pra minha cama porque estava seguindo um jogo. Aconteceu! Foi real. Acreditem em mim.

\- E o que sente por Kouga é real, Rei? Você consegue admitir isso? Consegue entender o que fez por causa disso? - Tsubasa disparara.

Rei deu a volta, indo até a parede e a socando, gritando. Sentiu Leo ao seu lado o puxando e fazendo com ele os encarasse.

\- Sem fugas, sem pensar. Você gosta de nós? - Leo viu o moreno concordar. - Tudo bem. O que você sente pelo Kouga, Rei? - Leo perguntou. - Foi um jogo tudo isso?

Rei tentava escapar, Tsubasa vindo do outro lado, o cavaleiro ficando acuado contra a parede, os dois encarando o moreno, ele simplesmente se rendendo.

\- Eu o amo! Eu o amo, o amo mais do que tudo, mais que a mim mesmo. Amo cada coisa nele, a forma que fala quase nada, que quase nunca sorri. Eu amo o Kouga! - Rei gritou, caindo de joelhos.

\- Então se o ama, para de sentir pena de si mesmo, para de procurar coisas que não acontecerão e lute por ele! Como eu e Leo fazemos. Ele não é a Shizuka, não é castigo nem repetição cármica na porra da sua vida! - Tsubasa gritou, batendo com a mão na parede. - Lute conosco, lute… por nós também.

Rei levantou, abraçando o cavaleiro branco, o deixando preso em seus braços. Queria pedir desculpas pelas merdas feitas, pelas idiotices aprontadas. Queria não ter envolvido eles naquela merda. Sentiu os braços de Leo os envolver, os três ficando daquela forma por algum tempo.

\- Precisamos achar Kouga e salvá-lo. - Rei sussurrou. - Preciso falar pra ele, ele precisa saber que o amo.

\- Vamos fazer isso, Rei. Acredite, nem que pra isso eu perca a minha vida. - Tsubasa falara.

\- Não! Nenhum de vocês, precisam me prometer, nenhum de vocês tentará alguma idiotice desse jeito. - Rei falou desesperado.

\- Se você fizer o mesmo. - Leo acertou em cheio. - Porque é bem você aprontar algo assim, Rei-san. Nós salvaremos Kouga, nosso Kouga. Custe o que custar.

Jabi achara a casa facilmente, sabia que Kaoru estava morando na Itália já há algum tempo. Ela entrou na casa, vendo os quadros e gravuras. Fora fácil chegar ali com a ajuda de Goruba abrindo as vias makai para que passasse e atravessasse a distância entre os países.

\- Jabi-san? - a voz da garota ecoara, fazendo a sacerdotisa se virar. - Aconteceu algo?

O primeiro impulso era o de estapeá-la, o segundo de simplesmente fazer com que desaparecesse, mas Jabi decidiu seguir o caminho civilizado primeiro.

\- Kouga foi raptado e aconteceram várias coisas juntos. E preciso falar sobre um assunto com você. Sobre Kouga e Rei. - Jabi viu a expressão de culpada da outra. - Então, é verdade? Você colocou aquelas bobagens na cabeça deles?

\- Eu não me orgulho, estava magoada e ferida. Eu estava apaixonada por Kouga e ele estava na minha frente, dizendo que amava o Rei. Não pensei nas consequências, somente que queria machucá-los. - Kaoru virou o rosto.

\- E por isso colocou na cabeça do Kouga que Rei nunca iria amá-lo e na do Rei a mesma coisa com Kouga? - Jabi estava cada vez mais furiosa.

\- Não só isso. Kouga nunca teria um relacionamento se não mudasse. Tudo tinha que ser do jeito dele, da forma que ele queria e não é assim que funciona. E Rei nunca iria se submeter a ele, então era melhor já se preparar para ficar sozinho ou seguir os desejos do Rei. - Kaoru levou a mão ao rosto, o tapa ainda ecoando.

\- Você não merece nem minha raiva, somente meu desprezo. Sua vingança pode custar a vida do Kouga agora, pode custar a felicidade de Rei, Tsubasa e Leo. Pode custar a vida de todos os humanos sem o Garo nos protegendo. - A sacerdotisa deu as costas. - Se conseguirmos salvá-lo, vou garantir que nunca mais o encontre nessa vida. - Jabi saiu da casa, sumindo.

Kaoru ficou olhando para o lugar vazio, a mão no rosto e as lágrimas escorrendo.

Kouga abriu os olhos, a dor ainda percorrendo seu corpo inteiro, o cavaleiro tentando puxar os braços sem conseguir se soltar, não sabendo exatamente onde estava. Ele viu seu sobretudo jogado, se concentrando e vendo o peixe que Rekka havia lhe dado, falando a única coisa que estava na sua cabeça naquele momento. Um único nome.

\- Rei.- Kouga viu o peixe sair e sumir, indo buscar o cavaleiro prateado.

\- Ah está acordado? Então, podemos começar. - Kouga ouviu a voz conhecida, virando o rosto e vendo Sigma parado ali, sorrindo para ele com um pincel madou nas mãos e uma pena de ferro, longa e afiada.

Rei ficou sentado e sozinho, os outros cavaleiros tentando uma forma de localizar o Kouga, aquela espera o deixando louco, ele pegou o celular, o aparelho tocando a música que ele estava ouvindo antes de Kouga chegar, antes de tudo virar um inferno. O cavaleiro prateado ficou ouvindo a música, parecia carma. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto, não queria chorar, mas era o que lhe restava. E se perdeu na letra que tocava.

 _I was blown away._

 _What could I say?_

 _It all seemed to make sense._

 _You've taken away everything,_

 _And I can't deal with that._

 _I try to see the good in life,_

 _But good things in life are hard to find._

 _We'll blow it away, blow it away._

 _Can we make this something good?_

 _Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

 _Let's start over._

 _I'll try to do it right this time around._

 _It's not over._

 _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

 _This love is killing me,_

 _But you're the only one._

 _It's not over._

Kouga ao seu lado, o cavaleiro o abraçando depois do sexo, depois de terem se amado. A forma como ele se entregava em cada desejo que Rei tinha, a forma como ele aceitara cada pedido que o moreno fizera. Eles com Tsubasa, o ruivo todo amarrado. Eles com Leo. Garo sempre cedendo ao que Zero queria, sempre tentando se encaixar no que o cavaleiro prateado desejava. Ele nem percebera que aquilo era algo que o cavaleiro dourado nunca faria, por ninguém. E ele fizera. Por ele.

 _Taken all I could take,_

 _And I cannot wait._

 _We're wasting too much time_

 _Being strong, holding on._

 _Can't let it bring us down._

 _My life with you means everything,_

 _So I won't give up that easily._

 _I'll blow it away, blow it away._

 _Can we make this something good?_

 _'Cause it's all misunderstood._

 _Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

 _Let's start over._

 _I'll try to do it right this time around._

 _It's not over._

 _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

 _This love is killing me,_

 _But you're the only one._

 _It's not over_

Como Rei conseguira ser tão cego e burro? Como ele pôde ter duvidado do que Kouga sentia por ele? E tanto tempo que perdera por bobagens, tudo que fizera por insegurança. Como ele podia ser inseguro? Logo ele? Ele viu o peixe surgir ali, o mesmo que a Rekka havia dado para o ruivo e estava com ele quando fora levado. Estava com ele.

\- Leo! Tsubasa! - Rei viu os cavaleiros se aproximarem e olharem para o peixe.

\- Ótimo, vamos conseguir localizar Kouga através dele! - Leo disse, preparando para realizar o encantamento.

 _We can't let this get away._

 _Let it out, let it out._

 _Don't get caught up in yourself._

 _Let it out._

\- E é bom ouvir o final da música e acreditar, - Jabi surgiu ao lado do Rei. - E lutar por esse recomeço.

\- Você…. Entendeu a letra? - Rei perguntou surpreso.

\- Eu disse que passei muito tempo com Kouga, Rei. - Jabi suspirou. - Não se esqueça disso.

Rei concordou, limpando as lágrimas. Ele segurou a Shiruba forte. Sentia a preocupação do medalhão, possivelmente por Zaruba.

 _Let's start over._

 _I'll try to do it right this time around._

 _It's not over._

 _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

 _This love is killing me,_

 _But you're the only one._

 _It's not over._

 _Let's start over._

 _It's not over, yeah..._

 _This love is killing me,_

 _But you're the only one._

 _It's not over._

Continua.

* Nota das autoras: Minha Gisele é por causa da modelo Gisele Bündchen e um comentário que a Suryia fez ao ver o Rei pela primeira vez. Ela virou para o marido e disse que aquele era a Gisele Bundchen dos Tokus de tão perfeito que achara o ator/personagem. Graças a isso, ela passou a chamá-lo carinhosamente de minha Gisele, coisa que eu coloquei na fic para homenagear minha amiga querida. Uma das muitas piadas internas que foram incorporadas no enredo todo.

(Suryia se metendo nas notas: Ele é e sempre será "minha gisele", porque aquilo não anda, aquilo desfila, é top e ainda samba geral na cara da sociedade com tanta perfeição kkkkk #aloka)


	9. In Your Room

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar à seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 9 - In Your Room**

Sigma segurou a pena de ferro com a mão coberta pela luva, a colocando na chama madou. O monge viu o ferro brilhar e ficar avermelhado, se inclinando em direção ao prisioneiro e começando a escrever o encantamento em sua pele. Ele escrevia vendo a escrita marcar e sumir na pele, o sangue escorrendo devagar pelas marcas invisíveis. Kouga virou a cabeça, puxando os braços e tentando se soltar, sem emitir um único som.

\- Sempre tão valente e tão forte, não é Garo? Até consigo entender porque Leo o ama tanto, porque ele o deseja tanto. - Sigma disse, enquanto escrevia. Seu cabelo antes longo estava curto, repicado. - Quando mestre Sheloh me trouxe de volta e explicou o que deveria fazer por ele, era como um sonho se realizando. Poderia me vingar e me divertir, ao mesmo tempo.

Kouga rosnou baixo, sem ter muito mais o que fazer. Aquelas correntes não cederiam por mais que puxasse, algum tipo de encantamento as protegia. E havia a dor em seu quadril e baixo-ventre, a sensação de que estava cada vez mais fraco, mais esgotado. Usava de tudo que ainda tinha para não gritar, mas a mão de Sigma e o fogo em sua pele eram insuportáveis.

\- Deve ser horrível para você ouvir a minha voz e ver o meu rosto e ainda assim sentir toda essa dor, não? Kouga Saejima, o grande Garo. Acho que eu e Leo temos muito mais em comum do que pensava, apenas temos formas diferentes de demonstrar isso. - Sigma falava, procurando quebrar a resistência do cavaleiro dourado. - Quando éramos jovens e Leo dividia meus ideais, minha cama, minha vida, era fácil de enganar nosso pai. Quantas vezes não fui no lugar dele em um treino, em um teste? Leo não queria ser cavaleiro, queria seguir o caminho dos monges makai, queria servir ao grande cavaleiro dourado. Depois que te conheceu, ele quis bem mais do que te servir como monge e conseguiu. Me diga como é ter meu irmão na cama, Kouga? Ele é tão doce, servil, você deve adorar colocá-lo de quatro e se satisfazer, não é?

\- Cala a boca. - Kouga disse, entre dentes. Queria arrancar cada palavra da boca daquele desgraçado, queria arrancar a língua dele por falar do Leo assim. - Você não tem como falar do Leo, não chega nem aos pés dele para isso.

\- Ora ora, então você realmente gosta do meu irmão. E dos outros também, não é? Tão único, o grande Kouga, que é capaz de amar a três pessoas diferentes. Um sultão e seu harém. Está na hora de aprender a servir, Garo. - Sigma disse, pesando a mão onde o encantamento de Sheloh estava, o fazendo finalmente gritar.

O primeiro grito fora o mais doce. Sigma demorava em sua obra, o monge madou olhando todos os símbolos que já havia colocado na pele clara do cavaleiro dourado. Ele colocou a pena que usava para isso de volta no fogo, o sangue escorrendo abaixo de seus pés. Kouga estava agora de olhos fechados, seu corpo coberto por uma fina camada de suor e sangue seco. Ele colocou a chama esverdeada sobre o cavaleiro, as marcas surgindo com bastante clareza.

\- Vamos continuar? Temos tanto o que fazer ainda. - Sigma disse, pegando uma adaga e indo ate a calça que Kouga vestia, cortando o tecido e a carne do cavaleiro. - Ah, cortou. Que pena, mas o que é um corte a mais, um corte a menos? Agora, meu passarinho, volte a cantar pra mim.

Rei acordara gritando, o cavaleiro levantou em um pulo. Aquilo fora um sonho? Kouga e Sigma. Kouga sendo torturado. O que estava acontecendo? Zero ainda sentia o cheiro da carne dele sendo marcada a ferro por fogo madou, ainda ouvia os gritos dele. Sentiu a náusea vir, virando e vomitando.

\- Rei! - Leo e Tsubasa estavam ao seu lado, o ajudando a ficar de pé.

\- Leo, o feitiço que fez. - Shiruba falara, atraindo a atenção deles. - Está funcionando. Eu vi o que Zaruba está presenciando. Nós vimos.

\- Kouga? - Leo perguntara

\- Sim. Leo, seu irmão estava lá e ele estava colocando um feitiço em Kouga. - Ela disse pausadamente, vendo o rosto do monge.- E ele usava a Pena de Ganon para isso.

\- Pena de Ganon? - Tsubasa olhou para o Leo que ficara pálido.

\- Dizem que é uma pena de ferro e que caiu do corpo de Ganon. É um instrumento perigoso e muito poderoso, com ele é possível marcar algo ou alguém, sem que apareça. Feitiços, bloqueios, o que desejar, é como marcar a ferro um objeto, só não é aparente sem o auxílio do fogo madou. A dor, porém, é sentida da mesma forma. - Leo fechou os olhos, vendo que Tsubasa entendera.

\- Os gritos de Kouga, os gritos dele. Eu não reconheci o feitiço, mas era bem extenso, ele estava marcando todo o seu corpo.- Shiruba explicou.

Tsubasa foi até Rei, imaginando como ele se sentia, ver Kouga sendo torturado e sem poder fazer nada. Zero aceitou o abraço de Dan, o corpo ainda tremendo, tentando se controlar do que tinha visto.

\- Precisamos localizá-lo, Leo. Precisamos fazer isso urgente. - Tsubasa tinha a voz embargada.

\- Eu e Jabi estamos usando de tudo o que temos e não temos para isso, mas o poder de Sheloh é imenso. Talvez eu pudesse pedir para Gajari.

\- E ficar devendo favor para aquilo? Ele vai exigir o Kouga de pagamento. - Jabi dissera, entrando com um copo de água e entregando para o Rei. - Temos que continuar. Kouga não é fraco e não irá se render facilmente.

\- Então, continuem! O que estão fazendo aqui, perdendo o tempo? - Rei jogou o copo contra a parede. - Tsubasa também pode ajudar.

Dan fez um sim com a cabeça, olhando os dois monges. Leo não falou nada, apenas seguiu com Jabi e Dan, os três sentando em frente a um altar, o peixe de Rekka nele e brilhando, tentando mostrar a localização de Kouga. Já haviam tentando seguí-lo, sem conseguir que ele reencontrasse o caminho ou chegando até a rua e ela mudando, voltando ao ponto de partida. Magia muito forte e poderosa protegendo aquele lugar.

\- Zero. - Shiruba falara. - Você irá salvá-lo, ele resistirá, acredite.

Rei ficou olhando o medalhão. Os gritos de Kouga ecoando em sua cabeça, sem parar. O sangue dele escorrendo, o sorriso de satisfação de Sigma. Desferindo o primeiro soco na parede, Zero só pode gritar.

Sigma largou a Pena de Ganon, olhando o trabalho quase completo. Kouga estava desacordado, havia perdido mais sangue do que o esperado. O monge pegou as correntes que o mantinham suspenso, fazendo com que elas se movessem e o arrastando pelo chão. Ele jogou o corpo inerte do cavaleiro sobre um balcão de pedra, voltando a prender suas mãos de uma forma que poderia mudar a posição dele, sem que o soltasse. Ele pegou seu pincel e apontou para o cavaleiro desacordado, vendo a marca da maldição de Sheloh aparecer, rapidamente. Os feitiços se intercalaram, formando uma coisa só. Pronto, agora poderia partir para a segunda parte de seu trabalho.

Ainda usando o pincel, Sigma se aproximou de Kouga, passando ele devagar pelo corpo do cavaleiro, fazendo ele arquear o corpo pela dor, mesmo desacordado. Tão delicioso era aquilo. O monge passou a mão devagar pelo sangue que escorria, levando os dedos melados à boca e os sugando. Sentira a mudança imediata, os olhos dilatando. Ele teria que provar o resto, ele queria provar o resto. Segurou a base do sexo inerte do ruivo, usando o pincel e o deixando duro, começando a manipulá-lo devagar com a palma da mão. Lembrava do Leo fazendo isso com ele, de seu lindo e perfeito irmão obedecendo suas ordens, fazendo o que queria.

Sorrindo de forma sádica, Sigma engoliu o sexo de Kouga, começando a chupá-lo. Não havia delicadeza ou carinho no ato, não era em busca de prazer que o monge fazia isso. As palavras escritas no corpo de Kouga brilharam, o fogo surgindo delas, fazendo o cavaleiro despertar e gritar. A dor era insuportável, estavam lhe rasgando a alma, lhe sugando o pouco de energia que tinha. O monge sorriu, soltando o sexo do Garo, o apertando com força em suas mãos. Ele viu o ruivo tentar se soltar e se afastar, mas sem conseguir. O moreno colocou os dedos na testa do cavaleiro dourado, levando a mente dele para o lugar que desejava. Com o auxilio de sua magia e do poder do horror, Kouga foi mergulhado no seu pior pesadelo.

Kouga abriu os olhos. Estava em casa. Ele caminhou devagar já chegando onde era o quarto de seu pai e vendo a luz acesa. Estranhando isso, o ruivo foi até lá e, olhando para dentro, viu que Taiga estava parado de costas para a porta.

\- Pai? - Kouga estranhou a própria voz, se olhando e vendo que voltara a ser uma criança.

\- Você é uma decepção, Kouga. Como pude te chamar de filho? Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás. - Taiga virou e caminhou até o menino, o segurando pelo braço enquanto o arrastava na direção da cama. - É só para isso que serve mesmo, não é? Se eu pudesse ter trocado com Douji e adotado Rei no seu lugar, teria aí um bom herdeiro.

Kouga era arrastado não acreditando no que ouvia do pai. Aquilo não era real, não era verdade, não podia ser verdade. Ele foi jogado de encontro a cama, tentando sair dela e sendo preso ali pelo corpo maior e mais forte de Taiga. Ele não ia… não podia… era seu pai!

\- Pai, não! Não, não faça isso. Eu... me desculpe! Vou me esforçar, vou ser o cavaleiro que deseja que eu seja. - O menino se contorcia, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Ele recebera o primeiro tapa, arrancando sangue de seus lábios. Taiga segurou o rosto do filho com uma das mãos, tirando a roupa dele com a outra, os olhos do cavaleiro eram frios, cruéis.

\- Eu vou te ensinar a ficar quieto, a apenas obedecer o que lhe mandam. Vou ensinar qual o seu lugar, seu putinho. - Taiga virou o filho contra a cama, segurando o pescoço dele firme e puxando o quadril do menino pra cima.

Kouga só conseguia chorar e gritar, a dor quando fora invadido quase o desmaiando. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, não estava. Não era seu pai que o estava violentando, que o rasgava ao meio. Taiga continuou até se satisfazer, largando o filho ali sobre a cama, como se fosse um boneco quebrado. Ele nem se dera o trabalho de tirar toda a sua roupa, subindo o zíper de sua calça e sorrindo, gargalhando.

Kouga permaneceu sobre a cama, dura e fria, soluçando. Sigma olhava o cavaleiro preso, conduzindo os pesadelos, aquelas visões, tudo que precisava para quebrar o seu espírito. Apesar de ser somente em sua mente que aquilo acontecia, o monge sabia que Garo sentia como se fosse real. Ele continuou a usar Taiga, ouvindo o choro da criança ao ser espancada e violentada pelo pai que amava e adorava. Ainda teria tanto para usar, ainda teria tanta coisa para brincar com o cavaleiro dourado.

Tsubasa sorriu entre o beijo, Kouga se afastando e saindo do ofurô, deixando o Dan com Rei ali, sozinhos. Zero sorriu pro moreno, se aproximando dele e o beijando, os dois se encaixando perfeitamente bem um no outro. O beijo fora longo e quente, ambos procurando dominar a situação, ter o comando da relação, sem um dar o total controle para o outro. O cavaleiro branco gemera no meio dele, abrindo as pernas e subindo no colo do cavaleiro prateado, se esfregando ali de forma provocativa.

Rei soltou a boca do mais novo, segurando a cintura dele com as mãos, o ajudando a rebolar, seus olhos pedindo pela permissão para poder entrar em seu corpo, vendo o sorriso do Tsubasa e um sim quase inaudível. Com um movimento sensual e fluído, Zero entrara no canal apertado, deixando que Dan comandasse agora, a água ao redor deles movendo e tocando a pele do cavaleiro branco, escorrendo por ela. As gotas refletiam a luz do sol que entrava no ambiente, deixando a visão do corpo esguio ainda mais irresistível.

Ele cavalgava por sobre o Rei, se inclinando e buscando sua boca, o beijo se tornando ainda mais urgente, mais quente. A pressão no baixo-ventre dele aumentando, com a ereção do Zero encontrando sua próstata e fazendo com que tremores o percorressem. Tsubasa jogou a cabeça para trás, gritando o nome do cavaleiro prateado, gozando na água quente e sentindo o amante fazer o mesmo dentro de si.

Rei segurou o corpo menor, o abraçando e o deixando junto a si, recuperando o fôlego. Tsubasa sorriu, o cabelo sobre os olhos, ele vendo Kouga no batente da porta e os observando. A expressão do ruivo feliz mudando para outra, para uma expressão de dor.

Tsubasa acordou, suado e tremendo. Haviam parado um pouco para descansar, o feitiço precisava agir sozinho e já havia se passado mais dois dias. Nem percebera que adormecera. Levantou a cabeça, estava deitado ao lado de Rei, ele o tinha colocado em seu colo e Leo estava dormindo do outro lado do Zero.

\- É o feitiço que eu e Leo criamos, a ligação entre vocês, Tsubasa - Jabi fez o cavaleiro a olhar. - Vocês estão revisitando pedaços do que já viveram com Kouga, possivelmente porque ele também está revendo isso, mas não da mesma forma.

Tsubasa se abraçou, os olhos fechados. Aquele dia havia sido tão bom, tinha sido perfeito. Sentiu os braços de Rei a sua volta, encostando o rosto contra o peito do Zero. Não queria chorar, era um cavaleiro makai, mas aquilo era demais. Rekka entrou com Rin e Shiguto, os três parados e vendo aquela cena, virando para Jabi, a sacerdotisa mais velha saiu, deixando os três cavaleiros sozinhos e levando os recém-chegados até outro cômodo. O monge já estava acordado também, ele puxara Tsubasa para o meio deles, o abraçando junto ao Zero, ficando assim por um tempo.

\- Ele está sofrendo tanto, a dor que sinto… é horrível. - Tsubasa tentou controlar o tremor em sua voz. - Sei que somos cavaleiros, que morrer é algo que pode acontecer a qualquer minuto, mas…

\- Mas não funciona assim sempre. Esse relacionamento, o nosso relacionamento. Nós mudamos muito, mesmo sendo cavaleiros makai, agora somos mais do que isso. Uma família. - Leo falara, limpando as próprias lágrimas.

\- E Kouga, Kouga é o amor de nossa vida, nossa alma, o que faz com que continuemos a lutar, sempre. O que nos uniu, primeiramente. - Rei confessara, apertando os punhos.- Mas devemos permanecer fortes, Tsubasa. Por ele. Se nós sentimos sua dor é capaz que ele sinta a nossa também. De alguma forma. Acreditar nele pode ser o que fará com que sobreviva e vença o que está acontecendo.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei. Leo, quando encontrarmos seu irmão, ele não escapará. Sei que é seu irmão, sei o que isso significa, mas ele não poderá escapar depois do que fez. - Tsubasa olhou para o monge.

\- Eu mesmo irei matá-lo. Nenhum deles escapará depois do que fizeram. - Leo disse, firme.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, pensando no homem que amavam e na forma que iriam salvá-lo e no que viria depois. Tsubasa não queria falar o que vira entre Kouga e Taiga, não entendera aquilo. Deveria ser algo que também estavam fazendo para atingir ao ruivo, não era possível que ele passara… Dan balançou a cabeça, tentando apenas esquecer.

Kouga estava olhando para eles, viu o sorriso de Tsubasa, a forma com que ele gritara o nome de Rei, o olhar trocado entre os dois cavaleiros. A forma como Dan depois o encarara, o sorriso desaparecendo, a voz fria:

\- Saia, não precisamos mais de você. Nunca precisei, na realidade, o que eu poderia querer com alguém como você? Fraco. - Tsubasa falava para o Kouga, sendo acompanhado pela risada do Rei.

\- Tsubasa-chan, não ligue para ele, esqueceu o quanto ele gosta disso? É só um idota qualquer. - Rei falara, puxando Dan para um beijo longo.

Kouga sentiu o braço ser puxado e ele foi jogado contra a parede. Gonza o estava olhando com tanta fúria, tanto ódio. O mordomo caminhou de encontro ao rapaz, desferindo o primeiro tapa sem falar nada, fazendo com que ele batesse de encontro a parede novamente.

\- Gonza, o que está fazendo? - Kouga disse, levando outro tapa, caindo no chão.

\- Foi por sua culpa que Taiga-sama está morto, você o matou! Agora eu vou ensinar qual o seu lugar, seu moleque burro. - Gonza tirou o cinto que usava, sem falar mais nada, apenas acertando o corpo do Kouga.

Kouga não conseguia revidar, não conseguia fugir, o couro do cinto cortando sua pele e carne. Como Gonza poderia falar aquilo? E o pai, o que Taiga lhe fizera durante dias... não, aquilo não podia ser verdade, não era verdade. O mordomo o segurou pelo cabelo, voltara a ser uma criança enquanto era arrastado. Estava novamente naquela floresta, estava novamente no lugar em que seu pai morrera, vendo Barago o matar.

Tentava se soltar desesperadamente, a mão firme do mordomo no seu cabelo, puxando com tanta força que quase o arrancava da raiz. Viu o corpo do pai levantar e olhar na sua direção, a armadura de Garo surgindo ao lado e caminhar com Taiga. Ele conseguia ver o buraco que Barago fizera no seu corpo. Taiga segurou o menino pelo pescoço, a armadura de Garo prendendo os braços deles. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era gritar e pedir que parassem, mas nenhum parou. Sua roupa fora retirada, Kouga sabia o que aconteceria, sabia o que fariam. A risada de Gonza se misturou aos seus gritos.

Sigma colocou o pincel junto a sua mão, os dois tocando a testa do Kouga. Os gritos dele, o choro, a dor que sentia; tudo era música aos seus ouvidos. Aquilo já durava alguns dias, três se ele não estava errado e ainda faltava algumas coisas para mostrar ao cavaleiro dourado. Ele sorriu quando Garo fora recusado e humilhado por todos que conhecera em sua vida. Jabi, Rekka, Shiguto, o monge Amon. Todos foram usados para trazer dor e tristeza à alma do cavaleiro dourado. Faltava o ponto principal, aquele que destruiria sua resistência e vontade.

O monge sorriu, a visão já tomando caminho e Kouga vendo Rei e Leo juntos, na própria cama do ruivo. Os dois cavaleiros entregues em um ato de paixão, sexo e obscenidade. A voz do Rei falando que amava somente o monge, que ficaria com ele apenas. A resposta apaixonada de Leo, dizendo que odiara ter deixado Kouga o tocar, que agora somente Zero poderia fazer aquilo. Os dois olhando o Garo, com desprezo e ódio, rindo do cavaleiro. A voz do Zero dizendo que tudo não passara de uma mentira, que ele nunca seria nada além do que uma boa foda.

Sigma viu o feitiço explodir, o corpo do Kouga ficar inerte e seu espírito ser finalmente subjugado. O barulho de Zaruba caindo ao chão, a voz do anel chamando pelo cavaleiro, totalmente em vão.

\- Você conseguiu. - A voz de Sheloh soou no recinto, fazendo Sigma se ajoelhar. - Muito bem. Leve o cavaleiro até os meus aposentos, o banhe e o deixe em minha cama.

\- Como desejar, meu mestre. - Sigma falara, vendo o horror sair, virando para o Kouga e sorrindo, falando baixo para ele. - Agora vamos ver o quanto gostará da sua nova vida, Garo.

Rei entrara na sala bem no momento em que o feitiço conseguira localizar o Kouga, mostrando onde ele estava, o cavaleiro virando para dizer algo quando sentiu. Ele, Tsubasa e Leo caíram de joelhos ao mesmo tempo. Kouga.

\- Zaruba, Zaruba está gritando. - Shiruba falava, em desespero.

Leo levara a mão ao peito, Eruba também falava junto com Goruba, a dor que sentira, o que tinha acontecido. Sabia o que seu irmão fizera e qual feitiço ele usara. Sabia agora o que Sheloh queria com Kouga. Rekka estava ao lado do monge, o ajudando. Jabi e Rin estavam com os outros, Rin segurando Rei, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, os objetos, os cavaleiros. Todos.

\- UM DE CADA VEZ - Jabi gritara, puxando Tsubasa pra cima. - O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou pro Leo

\- Foi como se eu sentisse que algo era arrancado, um pedaço da minha alma, um pedaço do meu corpo. Eu senti Kouga desistir, se entregar e seu espírito desaparecer. Jabi, Sheloh usou o feitiço de escravidão, ele não matará o Kouga, ele irá usá-lo contra nós. - Leo respondera, se apoiando na Rekka.

\- O feitiço de escravidão, se isso é verdade… - Jabi olhou para os cavaleiros, assustada.

\- Ele já subjugou o espírito, precisa subjugar o corpo usando seus poderes. - Leo viu os outros não entenderem. - Sheloh domina as pessoas através de sexo e controle. Ele violentará Kouga até que ele se renda por completo e se torne seu escravo.

Todos ficaram olhando pro Leo, o silêncio que imperava era pior do que se estivessem gritando. Era ensurdecedor.

\- E quando isso acontecer, nada irá salvá-lo. Sua alma terá sido consumida e ele será apenas uma casca vazia. - Leo não conseguia controlar as mãos, elas tremiam de medo e ódio.

Rei fora o primeiro a gritar, a fúria explodindo no peito do cavaleiro. Ele não permitiria aquilo, nem que morresse tentando. Nenhum deles dissera mais nada, apenas pegaram suas coisas e saíram. Não havia mais o que dizer, aquela era uma luta onde eles matariam ou morreriam para salvar o Garo.

Sigma terminou de limpar o corpo do Kouga, o levando no colo até o quarto de Sheloh e o prendendo à cama do horror. Segurou o rosto do cavaleiro com os dedos, beijando a sua boca e se afastando. Ouvira a música que tocava no lugar, achando melhor não demorar muito ali e atrapalhar aos planos do demônio. Pelo pouco que entendia daquele idioma, ela era bem adequada ao momento.

 _In your room_

 _Where time stands still_

 _Or moves at your will_

 _Will you let the morning come soon_

 _Or will you leave me lying here_

 _In your favourite darkness_

 _Your favourite half-light_

 _Your favourite consciousness_

 _Your favourite slave_

 _In your room_

 _Where souls disappear_

 _Only you exist here_

 _Will you lead me to your armchair_

 _Or leave me lying here_

 _Your favourite innocence_

 _Your favourite prize_

 _Your favourite smile_

 _Your favourite slave_

 _I'm hanging on your words_

 _Living on your breath_

 _Feeling with your skin_

 _Will I always be here_

O monge retornou até o lugar em que trabalhara, pegando Zaruba nas mãos e colocando o anel em uma caixa. Ele o deixou em cima da mesa em que Kouga estava, o sangue ainda pingando até o chão. Voltara pelo caminho até seus aposentos, vendo Sheloh se dirigir até seu quarto. Não queria estar na pele do cavaleiro dourado, mas sentia uma inveja terrível do horror. Queria ter tido permissão de experimentar bem mais do que pudera do Garo, mas era o privilégio do demônio.

Entrou no seu quarto, tirando o casaco que usava. Voltaria a escutar os gritos de Kouga muito em breve, ouviria ele pedir e implorar, chamar pelo irmão, pelo Zero e pelo Dan. E veria, no fim, Garo matar a todos. Sheloh entrou no quarto, vendo o cavaleiro preso à sua cama. O horror retirou devagar a blusa que usava, fechando a porta. Caminhou até o ruivo, as mãos brilhando com a sua energia e sua forma mudando para a original, o longo cabelo loiro caindo por suas costas. Ele usava uma calça solta, as orelhas eram longas e pontudas e haviam asas que saiam de suas costas. Com um movimento ele fizera o cavaleiro recuperar a consciência, os olhos meio vítreos ainda mantinham algum aspecto do que ele era, sua força e sua vontade. Estava na hora de escravizá-lo pela eternidade.

\- Olá, Kouga. - o Horror disse, lambendo os lábios. - Não se preocupe, não está sozinho. Nunca estará. Eu sempre estarei aqui, com você. De hoje e pela eternidade.

 _In your room_

 _Your burning eyes_

 _Cause flames to arise_

 _Will you let the fire die down soon_

 _Or will I always be here_

 _Your favourite passion_

 _Your favourite game_

 _Your favourite mirror_

 _Your favourite slave_

 _I'm hanging on your words_

 _Living on your breath_

 _Feeling with your skin_

 _Will I always be here_

 _Will I always be here_

Continua.


	10. How You Remind Me

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar à seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 10 - How You Remind Me**

Sheloh segurou o rosto do cavaleiro, forçando o beijo, puxando o cabelo dele para que ele mantivesse a boca aberta, a língua invadindo e explorando todo o lugar. Kouga não conseguia respirar, tentando virar o rosto, se recusando ainda a se render totalmente. O horror suspirou, se afastando. Teria de usar daquele truque, seria mais rápido de qualquer forma, pensou. Ele deu um passo para trás, sua aparência mudando e ele virando Rei Suzumura.

 _Never made it as a wise man_

 _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

 _Tired of living like a blind man_

 _I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

 _And this is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _Been to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

 _Yet, yet, yet, no, no_

 _Yet, yet, yet, no, no_

\- Kouga, Kouga, você não consegue nem se manter a salvo sem que eu tenha de vir atrás, não é? Já está abrindo as pernas para mais alguém além de mim? E claro, Leo e Tsubasa. O que eu poderia esperar de você, mesmo? - Sheloh falou com a voz do cavaleiro prateado.

Kouga abriu os olhos, a voz do Rei em seu ouvido, deixando a lágrima escorrer devagar pelo rosto. Sheloh continuou a usar do truque para destruir por completo a resistência do cavaleiro dourado, falando com a voz do Zero no tom mais debochado que poderia existir.

\- E chorando. Que cavaleiro makai você é? Fraco, burro, mole. E eu dei pra você, que droga hein? E mais de uma vez, devia ter feito igual fiz com os outros: fodia e tchau. E é para isso que você serve, não é Kouga? - Rei falara baixo, no ouvido do cavaleiro.

Kouga gemeu baixo, as mãos do Rei em seu corpo, o explorando, indo até seu sexo, começando a masturbá-lo, o deixando duro aos poucos. Era para isso que ele servia, mesmo.

\- E você quer que eu te coma, não é Kouga? Qualquer coisa que o fizer acreditar que tenho algum interesse em você, qualquer coisa mesmo. Acha que eu sequer cogitei em te amar? Dei pra você pensando que ia conseguir finalmente te deixar assim, na cama e de quatro, pedindo e implorando para ser fodido. - Sheloh viu o cavaleiro começar a ceder.

 _It's not like you didn't know that_

 _I said I love you, and I swear I still do_

 _And it must have been so bad_

 _Cause living with me, must have damn near killed you_

 _And this is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _Been to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

 _Yet, yet, yet, no, no_

 _Yet, yet, yet, no, no_

 _Yet, yet, yet, no, no_

 _Yet, yet, yet, no, no_

Kouga virou o rosto, Rei estava beijando todo o seu corpo, lambendo, descendo devagar até o seu baixo-ventre. Ele enfiou a língua no umbigo do cavaleiro, brincando ali, percorrendo cada músculo do abdômen definido e reto do ruivo, os dedos puxavam os pelos pubianos, bem de leve.

\- E eu vou te comer de quatro, agora. Vou te foder, bem gostoso e depois eu vou embora, que era isso que eu queria mesmo. Só te comer, Kouga. - Rei falara, puxando o cavaleiro e o virando na cama.

Kouga gritou, os braços presos na cama sendo virados em um ângulo errado, quase deslocando os dois, os mantendo nesse ângulo sem sustentação. O rosto do ruivo de encontro aos travesseiros. Ouviu o barulho do zíper sendo aberto, o toque dos dedos do Zero em sua entrada. Ele forçou o lugar sem nenhum tipo de preparação ou lubrificante.

Garo sentiu os dedos saírem de si e aguardou, ouvindo a voz entediada do Rei, o tom de desprezo e nojo nela. Foi virado na cama novamente, com violência e encontrou o rosto enojado do Zero, o olhando.

\- Vamos fazer assim: eu vou te chupar como sempre fiz, presente de despedida. Assim eu não tenho que me sujar mais do que já fiz até agora, não é? - O cavaleiro disse, já engolindo o sexo do Garo, o sugando.

Kouga gritou, puxando as mãos. Ele queria que aquilo parasse, queria que aquela dor sumisse, queria… Rei continuava a sugar, usando as mãos para forçá-lo a rebolar, aquilo se prolongando até o gozo explodir em sua boca. Sorrindo, Zero se aproximou do Garo e cuspiu no seu rosto todo o sêmen que tinha na boca, se afastando depois.

\- E é desse jeito que vou te deixar, coberto de porra que é o que merece. Foi bom né? Quem sabe alguém para te consolar agora? - Rei se afastou até sumir do campo de visão do ruivo.

 _Never made it as a wise man_

 _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

 _And this is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _Been to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

 _Yet, yet_

 _Are we having fun yet?_

 _Yet, yet_

 _Are we having fun yet?_

 _Yet, yet_

 _Are we having fun yet?_

 _Yet, yet_

 _Are we having fun yet?_

Sheloh viu Kouga desistir, viu o cavaleiro desmoronar devagar e parar de lutar. Era agora o momento certo. Voltando a sua forma original, ele se aproximou do ruivo, pegando um pano e limpando o rosto dele, com cuidado. Sem falar nada ele soltou as algemas que o prendiam, os braços dele caindo sobre a cama.

\- Kouga, você não precisa viver assim. Agora que você é meu de corpo e alma nada poderá atingi-lo. Você poderá se vingar de todos eles também. - Sheloh sussurrou para o cavaleiro enquanto o abraçava.

Kouga não protestou, não falou nada, apenas ficou parado, ouvindo o horror falar e o abraçar com carinho.

\- Isso, Kouga. Se renda totalmente, agora. E faça com que todos paguem pelo que te fizeram, pela dor que te impuseram. - Sheloh disse, puxando o rosto do cavaleiro e o beijando.

Sheloh aprofundou o beijo, segurando o cavaleiro pela cintura e o puxando para si, se encaixando entre as pernas dele, pesando mais o corpo. Kouga não reagia, apenas permitia o que o horror queria. Seu corpo brilhando com as carícias e com os beijos.

Ele foi consumido pelo nada, pela dor, Sheloh se deliciava com o cheiro que emanava do cavaleiro, vendo seu corpo brilhar, o lugar onde estava o feitiço inicial escurecendo, o nome do horror surgindo ali, enquanto ele aproveitava de tudo que poderia receber do Garo. Tudo.

Era mais do que esperava, era muito mais do que imaginava. O poder que ele tinha era delicioso. Sheloh nunca tivera antes alguém como Kouga em sua cama: seu gosto, seu cheiro, tudo era perfeito. O feitiço agindo e o Garo retribuindo cada beijo, cada carícia, cada toque.

Ele não precisava entrar no Kouga, nem fodê-lo, ele reagia somente com suas mãos e sua boca. Sheloh gostaria de devorar o cavaleiro ali, naquela hora, mas sabia que não era a hora ainda, depois que ele destruísse os outros cavaleiros makai, seria o momento certo.

Rei fora o primeiro que sentiu, colocando a mão no peito e caindo no chão. Leo e Tsubasa desabaram logo depois, fazendo todos pararem. Estavam próximos ao local quando os cavaleiros caíram de joelhos.

Jabi não precisava saber o que era, a dor no rosto dos três já dizia o que tinha acontecido. O grito de Rei apenas confirmara o que era. Rin olhava para o irmão, tentando ajudar, sem saber o que fazer. Até mesmo Rekka tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Leo, ele pode ser salvo? Ainda pode ser salvo? - Jabi olhou para a mansão a sua frente.

Leo fez um sim com a cabeça, o monge limpando as lágrimas e respirando fundo.

\- Sim, temos 24 horas para isso, não mais. E será tão doloroso quanto foi para colocar o feitiço nele, mas é a única forma de salvá-lo.

\- Nós estamos perdendo tempo aqui, vamos! - Tsubasa disse, indo na frente.

Rei respirou fundo e seguiu com os outros. "Kouga, por favor, só mais um pouco", ele pensava. Daria um jeito daquilo ser resolvido, salvaria o homem que amava.

Sheloh ainda estava deitado com o cavaleiro, ainda o beijava, os olhos dele completamente vítreos e opacos. O horror rosnou baixo quando River entrou em seu quarto.

\- O que deseja? - perguntou.

\- Mestre, os cavaleiros estão se aproximando. Qual a sua ordem? - a mulher perguntara, olhando com desejo e fome para o Kouga.

\- Estão? Muito bem. Vá até eles, River. Se conseguir, pode destruí-los. - o loiro disse, com desdém, vendo a reação da serva.

River deu de ombros, estava na hora de mostrar para Sheloh o seu poder. Ela sorriu, conseguiria deter os cavaleiros e depois daria um jeito de pegar o Garo para si e destruir o idiota loiro. Sheloh nunca se importara com eles, nunca se preocupara com os horrors como a grande mãe Messiah o fizera.

Teria o cavaleiro makai ao seu lado e comandaria os horrors para a glória, transformando Sheloh em cinzas. A ruiva sorriu, sumindo e assumindo sua verdadeira forma.

As imensas asas negras surgindo, o corpo era deformado e retorcido, de sua boca a língua saia bifurcada. Tudo nela era venenoso e corrosivo. Pele, saliva, sangue. Além dela ter a pele coberta por uma armadura quase indestrutível. River viu os cavaleiros surgirem ali, acompanhado daquelas mulheres irritantes. Eles pararam em frente ao horror.

\- Leo, Rei e Tsubasa, vocês continuam em frente. Deixe isso em nossas mãos. - Jabi dissera, fazendo aparecer suas bandeiras e leques. - Salvem o Kouga!

Os cavaleiros concordaram, não parando. River rosnou, pulando em cima deles e sendo acertada pela bola de energia, Rekka na frente dela com Rin e Jabi ao lado. Shiguto também estava ali, os quatro usando o pincel e atacando o horror.

River atacara, jogando ácido sobre todos e vendo as sacerdotisas pularem, revidando. A luta era acirrada e difícil. Rin estava machucada já, mas não parava de atacar. Rekka e Jabi eram perfeitas, as duas trocavam leques e bandeiras, fogo, água, tudo era usado contra o horror.

Rekka usou o pincel, desenhando o feitiço no ar, gritando e jogando contra o horror, a energia explodindo e seus peixes partindo para cima do demônio. Rin aproveitara e fizera o mesmo, usando o feitiço que sem querer jogara na casa do Kouga, era até irônico usá-lo ali, para salvar ao cavaleiro dourado.

O sangue escorria por algumas feridas, mas nenhuma deles desistia ou parava. River era realmente muito forte e rápida. Shiguto ajudava, olhando a Jabi e sabendo o que ela ia fazer. O feitiço de erradicação. Eles estava preparado para auxiliá-las.

Eles fizeram a formação: Jabi assumiu a base, Rekka construiu a força e Rin jogou a energia, a força das três sacerdotisas explodindo com seus gritos, Shiguto apontando o pincel e jogando contra a River. Tudo explodira e fora destruído, o corpo do horror foi transformando em cinzas. As sacerdotisas e o monge caíram no chão, sem se moverem.

Rei virou o rosto, ouvindo a explosão, voltando para os dois cavaleiros. Ele viu Leo suspirar e olhar pra frente, com Tsubasa o seguindo. Estavam no segundo andar quando o monge percebera quem estava saindo de um dos quartos.

\- SIGMA. - o monge gritara, vendo o irmão gêmeo o olhar e sorrir, fazendo o ódio explodir em seu interior. - Eu vou te deter agora de uma vez por todas.

Rei vira o movimento, vira o brilho se aproximando e puxando o Leo, eles sendo jogados de encontro à parede. Sheloh sorria, vendo os cavaleiros levantando.

\- Kouga... KOUGA? - Rei não podia acreditar no que via. Na sua frente o cavaleiro dourado estava parado. Ele usava uma roupa negra, bem diferente daquela que sempre vestia e tinha no seu pescoço uma coleira.

\- Meu bichinho, eu quero eles todos mortos. Agora. - Sheloh usou o tom de voz mais enojado que poderia ter, esticando a mão na direção dos três cavaleiros e vendo Garo se mover.

Kouga moveu o corpo com rapidez, indo na direção dos namorados e os atacando com toda a força que tinha. Ele podia ouvir a risada do horror ecoando pelo lugar acompanhada do grito de desespero do Rei.

Continua.


	11. Wrecking Ball

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar à seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capítulo 11 - Wrecking Ball**

Rei bateu contra a parede, o cavaleiro sentindo o sangue vir em sua boca, cuspindo. Tsubasa estava no chão com Leo sendo arremessado ao seu lado. Kouga lutava com uma força absurda, possivelmente vinda do horror. Era possível, em alguns momentos, ver o feitiço em seu corpo, as palavras de escravidão brilhando em sua pele rapidamente e sumindo. Controlando o cavaleiro.

Sheloh sorria, vendo o massacre que Garo realizava e ele nem havia convocado sua armadura. Entendia a fascinação que Gajari tinha com o cavaleiro dourado, o fascínio que todos tinham com ele. Kouga era o guerreiro perfeito, obstinado e incansável. Fora difícil quebrar o espírito dele, e ainda exigia do horror uma concentração imensa para controlá-lo.

Zero levantou novamente, bloqueando vários ataques do ruivo e sendo jogado contra a parede. Kouga o espancava sem piedade, os olhos dele estavam frios, distantes. Leo levantou, apontando o pincel e fazendo com que Garo se afastasse de Rei, com Tsubasa surgindo na frente dele, o atacando.

\- Kouga, você precisa acordar! - Tsubasa gritava, vendo o cavaleiro dourado estreitar os olhos. - Não nos reconhece mais?

\- Eu reconheço bem vocês, todos vocês e tudo que fizeram. Todas as suas traições, suas mentiras. - A voz dele parecia uma sombra do que era antes, sem vida e sem emoção. - Agora, chega. Não ouvirei mais nada.

Tsubasa bloqueou dois ataques, mas foi acertado pelo último. O cavaleiro branco sentiu o sangue explodir em sua boca, cuspindo no chão o líquido vermelho. Ele viu o Leo lutar no seu lugar, tentando manter o Kouga afastado. Aquilo não os estava levando a lugar algum. Dan sentiu Rei ao seu lado, virando para o cavaleiro prateado. Zero parecia ter entendido algo que nenhum deles havia percebido antes.

\- Kouga-sama! Nos escute! O que viu, o que você sentiu é tudo mentira. Existe um feitiço em seu corpo, o horror o está controlando. Nada do que viu foi real! - Leo bloqueava os ataques do ruivo com magia e sua espada, tentando fazer com que ele o escutasse. - Sheloh o enganou, o torturou para que o obedecesse.

\- Cale a boca! Você, Tsubasa e Rei não irão mais me enganar. Ele já disse que o ama, já disse que prefere vocês, não precisa mentir mais para conseguir ter o que quer! - Kouga desferiu um golpe, acertando o rosto de Leo e o fazendo voar de encontro à parede.

\- Não! Eu amo você! Nós te amamos. Não pode achar que isso é mentira, porque não é! O sentimento é real, de nós três por você. Tudo que aconteceu esses dias foi criado por Sheloh para te destruir! - Leo falou com dificuldade.

\- Gonza, seu pai, todos nós te amamos. Kouga, por favor! - Tsubasa viu o ruivo o olhar com raiva e negar com a cabeça, voltando a atacá-los.

Kouga parou, hesitando um pouco, o cavaleiro dourado parecia que tentava realmente pensar no que eles falavam, levando a mão ao baixo-ventre e gritando com o feitiço agindo contra a sua rebeldia.

Sheloh respirou fundo, teria que resolver aquilo ou perderia o controle sobre Garo. O horror deu um passo, saltando na frente do Leo e levantando a mão para o monge. Ele esticou um dedo na direção do moreno, o deslocamento fazendo com ele fosse jogado contra a parede com a força, a atravessando.

Assumindo sua forma original com uma espada nas mãos, ele partiu para o ataque. O horror foi bloqueado pelo Dan e sua armadura branca. Rei convocara também a sua, vendo Leo voltar. Os três atacaram juntos o Horror, sendo bloqueados com facilidade. O demônio parecia apenas que se divertia com os cavaleiros, nem se importando com seus ataques. Ele apenas levantou o braço, bloqueando uma bola de magia, a desfazendo com os dedos e olhando para as sacerdotisas e Shiguto que entravam naquele momento.

\- Rei! Você precisa falar com Kouga. - Jabi apontou o pincel para o horror. - Vocês três juntos ou ele não acordará!

Rei sabia o que tinha de fazer, sabia o que Jabi queria dizer. Ele tinha "visto" o que Kouga sofrera, ele sabia bem quem tinha levado Garo aquele estado. Rekka se interpôs na frente deles, gritando e atacando sem parar, Rin a acompanhando.

\- Nós cuidaremos dele até vocês conseguirem. VÃO. - Jabi gritara, dando um salto e acertando o demônio.

Rei concordou, indo correndo até o Kouga, o vendo levantar e se preparar para atacar. Era o momento, o momento que precisava encarar todos os seus erros, encarar a verdade e fazer com que ele entendesse.

\- Kouga! Sou eu! Você precisa me escutar, escutar ao Leo, ao Tsubasa. Nos escutar. Sei que não fui honesto com você, sei que tem dúvidas sobre tudo o que aconteceu, tudo que eu o fiz fazer. Fiz vocês três fazerem. Eu, eu sei que será difícil que me perdoe ou que acredite em mim, mas é a verdade. Isso não foi um jogo, uma mentira. Esse relacionamento é real, entre nós e você.

 _We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

 _We jumped, never asking why_

 _We kissed, I fell under your spell_

 _A love no one could deny_

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I can't live a lie, running for my life_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was break me_

 _Yeah you, you wreck me_

\- Claro que não foi mentira, você fez já imaginando o que era ter os dois na sua cama e como conseguir me derrotar, não é? Sempre quis apenas me derrotar. - Garo falara seco.

\- NÃO! Eu não devia ter feito isso, não devia ter envolvido os outros por uma insegurança minha. Achei, achei que você seria mais feliz com eles junto, que eu nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Que eu nunca teria o seu amor! - Rei respondeu quase chorando. - Esse sentimento entre nós nasceu depois, não antes. Por favor, acredite em mim.

\- Eu sempre te amei, desde o primeiro dia. Desde o momento em que apareceu na minha frente, era apenas você que eu tinha no pensamento. Eu fiz tudo o que pediu, tudo o que queria e ainda assim só recebi sua traição como resposta. - Kouga gritou, sentindo o feitiço o destruir por dentro

\- EU SEI! A culpa disso tudo é minha, eu que fodi tudo, que troquei os pés pelas mãos, que fiz toda essa merda, mas não conseguia acreditar que você poderia me amar, que eu merecia o seu amor. Tsubasa e Leo, o sentimento deles por você era tão grande, tão forte, que eu pensei que era a resposta. Se estivessem com você, não teria problema, não teria o risco que um dia olhasse e visse o quanto eu sou vazio e decidisse ir embora. - Zero se aproximou e vendo os outros fazerem o mesmo.

 _I put you high up in the sky_

 _And now, you're not coming down_

 _It slowly turned, you let me burn_

 _And now, we're ashes on the ground_

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I can't live a lie, running for my life_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was break me_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

 _Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

 _All you ever did was break me_

 _Yeah you, you wreck me_

Eles podiam ouvir a luta continuar, podiam ouvir os gritos de suas amigas, podiam ouvir Shiguto se esforçando. Era agora ou nunca.

\- Isso não muda nada, não muda o que você fez. Não muda sua traição. Sua mentira. Eu te amo, mas você nunca me amou! - Kouga disse, encarando o Rei.

\- Eu sempre, sempre te amei! - Rei falara, sem desviar o olhar do ruivo. - Eu o amei, o amo e sempre amarei. Você é a minha alma, Kouga. O que me fez melhor, o que me fez entender que poderia acreditar e lutar. Que valia a pena ser um guardião, que valia a pena acreditar na humanidade, que valia a pena todas as dores do mundo. Eu sei que acha que é mentira, mas eu te amo!

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _I just wanted you to let me in_

 _And instead of using force_

 _I guess I should've let you in_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _I just wanted you to let me in_

 _I guess I should've let you win_

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was break me_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

 _Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

 _All you ever did was break me_

 _Yeah you, you wreck me_

 _Yeah you, you wreck me_

\- Acredite em nós, Kouga. Eu, Leo e Rei. Nosso amor é verdadeiro, é real, o que esse horror disse é a mentira. - Tsubasa implorou.

\- Se não acredita, pode nos matar. Nossa vida é sua, sem você não vale a pena mais nada, nem lutar ou viver. - Leo falara, abaixando a espada.

Kouga olhava de um para o outro, gritando e encurvando o corpo, tentando pensar. Sheloh se livrou daquelas pragas que o importunavam, virando ao sentir o feitiço começar a ser quebrado, rosnando. Aquilo já fora longe demais. O Horror moveu o corpo rapidamente, acertando os cavaleiros, jogando eles longe e segurando o Rei com uma mão apenas, apertando a garganta dele.

Tsubasa levantou mais uma vez. Sempre sem cair, sempre o teimoso, sempre sem desistir. Era assim que Kouga o definia, não era? Indo pra cima do Horror, o cavaleiro branco usou o Bo, o acertando. Sheloh retirou a arma da mão do cavaleiro, segurando o seu braço até começar a ouvir os ossos partindo. Leo veio atacar também, fazendo com que o demônio jogasse o Dan de encontro ao monge, mantendo apenas com Zero preso.

\- Eu deveria ter eliminado todos vocês antes, mas já cansei de ser incomodado por insetos. - Ele jogou Zero junto aos outros três, a mão do Horror brilhando e ele criando a bola de energia.

Rei sabia que morreria ali, sabia que eles seriam destruídos com aquele ataque de Sheloh, não havia como escapar. A única coisa que tinha de ter certeza era a de salvar Kouga, a de que o cavaleiro dourado sobreviveria. Ele levantou o rosto, os olhos se fixando nos do ruivo.

\- Mon Prince, mon seul et bien-aimé Prince. Je t'aime, ne jamais oublier. N'oubliez jamais de mon amour. De notre amour. N'oubliez pas mon nom ou ce que nous avons eu ensemble. (Meu príncipe, meu único e amado príncipe. Eu te amo, não se esqueça. Nunca se esqueça do meu amor. Do nosso amor. Não esqueça meu nome ou o que vivemos juntos.) - O moreno sussurrou sabendo que Kouga o entenderia. - No olvides ninguno de nosotros y cómo fue, es y siempre será amado, incluso en otro mundo. Para mí, para nosotros. No olvides a sus tres caballeros, mi príncipe. (Não esqueça nenhum de nós e o quanto você foi, é e sempre será amado, mesmo no outro mundo. Por mim, por nós. Não se esqueça dos seus três cavaleiros, meu príncipe.)

Eles estavam os quatro juntos, deitados sobre os futons. Kouga ria para Tsubasa e Rei que estavam implicando um com o outro, a cabeça deitada no colo do Leo, o monge passava os dedos devagar pelo cabelo ruivo, em total adoração.

O resto do jantar ainda estava por ali, as roupas que eles usaram para dançar também, tudo jogado pelo salão. O cavaleiro dourado nunca fora tão feliz, ele pensou, vendo Rei provocar Tsubasa e o outro ficar de bico, reclamando e reclamando.

Rei virara o rosto para o Kouga, o sorriso ficando maior, se aproximando e roubando um beijo, deixando ele ainda mais longo. Tsubasa achara ruim o outro o ignorar, puxando o ombro do Rei, vendo o Zero virar e segurar a cabeça do Dan, o beijando também, caindo em cima do corpo menor e o enchendo de cócegas.

\- Kouga-sama, parece feliz. - Ouviu a voz doce e suave do Leo falar, levantando o rosto para ele. - Que bom, isso é muito bom.

\- Por que diz isso, Leo? - o ruivo perguntou

\- Porque te fazer feliz é o nosso objetivo. Sempre. Você é o mais importante para nós, Kouga-sama. - Leo respondera

\- Vocês me fazem feliz, Leo. Muito. Acredite nisso, nunca estive tão feliz assim. - Garo completara, vendo o sorriso do moreno.

\- Né, Kouga-kun, já que está tão feliz, poderia fazer novamente aquela coisa com a boca que adoro tanto. - Rei dissera, deitando do lado dele.

\- Coisa com a boca que adora tanto? Qual delas? - Kouga dissera.

\- Um sorriso, nada é mais perfeito e raro que o seu sorriso. - Rei dissera, sério.

Kouga sorriu, segurando o rosto do Zero e o beijando devagar, puxando o Tsubasa e o prendendo com os braços, vendo os três se olharem e piscarem, partindo para cima do ruivo.

Kouga arregalou os olhos, em sua mente tudo que eles viveram, cada noite, cada toque, cada beijo. Tudo estava lá, passando por seus olhos. Zero viu a energia vir, o brilho dourado surgir e fechou os olhos. Era poético morrer daquela forma, vendo a luz dourada que representava o homem que amava o destruindo.

Ele ouviu o grito e sentiu o sangue em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e viu a armadura dourada. Garo estava na frente deles, o sangue escorrendo por sua armadura. Ele havia recebido o golpe e avançara ao mesmo tempo, a espada em punho.

A cena era absurda, era irreal. Sheloh tinha a espada dourada atravessada no pescoço, o corpo já sendo consumido, o horror não acreditando na forma estúpida em que fora destruído. Kouga estava parado, seu sangue escorria até o chão, a armadura de Garo sumindo assim que ele caíra de joelhos.

Rei levantou em um pulo, segurando o ruivo com os braços e vendo o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca, o feitiço ardia e queimava a pele dele, desde o baixo-ventre e subindo para o resto do torso.

\- KOUGA! NÃOOOOOOOOO! - ouviu o grito de Tsubasa, ouviu o próprio grito. Leo ao seu lado, as sacerdotisas. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, tudo acontecendo tão errado.

Kouga abriu os olhos, os fixando sobre o Rei, a boca se moveu sem som algum, mas, mesmo assim, era fácil de entender, era simples de saber o que ele estava falando. Em todas as línguas, em todas as formas. Eu te amo.

O tempo parou ali e Rei não sabia ou conseguia entender mais nada. Era um pesadelo. Era errado. Tudo estava errado, incerto. Só uma coisa era real.

Kouga parara de respirar em seus braços.

Continua.


	12. Mirrors

**Titulo** : Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, HorrorXKouga.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Ele era um príncipe, desejado e cobiçado por todos. Apesar disso, Kouga sempre se mantivera intocado, até seu caminho cruzar com o de Rei Suzumura. O cavaleiro makai prateado estava em uma missão de mostrar a seu príncipe que amor, paixão, luxuria estavam ao seu alcance. Zero apenas não contava que o sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo sem fim._

 **Doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)**

 **Capitulo 12 - Mirrors**

Kouga abriu os olhos e viu que estava em sua casa, deitado na sua cama. Ele levantou devagar, o cavaleiro olhando ao redor. Era o seu quarto, mas estava diferente do que se lembrava dele, totalmente estranho. Ouviu a música tocar e achou aquilo ainda mais estranho decidindo seguir o som.

Ele chegou até a sala onde seu pai estava sentado, conversando com o monge Amon. Kouga parou no meio do caminho, olhando para os dois. O medo de seus pesadelos retornando com força. Ele sentiu braços o envolver com carinho e amor. Ao se virar, o ruivo viu o rosto sorridente de sua mãe.

\- Kouga, você veio. - Rin beijou o rosto do filho. - Está na hora de conversarmos.

Kouga levou um susto, sendo levado até o pai com Rin sentando o filho entre ela e Taiga. Garo se encolheu, olhando para as próprias mãos e sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

\- Kouga, eu sei que ainda está preso pelo feitiço de escravidão e que acha que iremos te atacar, mas isso nunca foi verdade e é por isso que precisamos conversar, antes que siga em frente com o seu destino. - Rin dissera, segurando o rosto do filho e o levantando.

O monge Amon concordou, bebendo saque vermelho e oferecendo um copo para o Kouga. Taiga pegou o saque da mão do monge, virando pro filho.

\- Kouga, eu o vi crescer e se tornar um grande cavaleiro makai, um grande homem. Sempre tive orgulho de você, meu filho. E sempre terei. - Kouga sentiu um nó na garganta, vendo o pai beber do líquido vermelho antes de lhe passar o copo. - Você não teve culpa da minha morte, pare de pensar nisso. Pare de viver o passado como se ele fosse o seu futuro. - Taiga terminou de falar, esperando o filho terminar de beber o saque e segurando o copo vazio, o colocando de lado. - Agora você precisa disso, para enfrentar o que está por vir com sua família.

\- Família? - Kouga perguntara, sem entender.

Rin sorriu, a voz de Leo ecoando pela casa, seguida pela do Tsubasa e por fim, Rei. Kouga sentiu o rosto arder, abaixando a cabeça.

\- São escolhas perfeitas, acredito, mas lhe darão um pouco de trabalho. - Rin falara

\- Nada que ele não irá se divertir fazendo, penso em algumas coisas interessantes. - O monge Amon falou.

\- Monge Amon! - Rin ficara vermelha, olhando o filho depois. - Apesar de que sim, você irá se divertir.

Kouga pensou que não sabia o que era pior, ouvir conselhos amorosos do monge Amon ou de sua mãe, principalmente na ênfase do se divertir.

\- E conselho: já está na hora de mostrar quem realmente manda nessa relação, então um pouco de ordem e disciplina é uma boa pedida. E no fim eles gostarão, acredite. Principalmente da sua disciplina. - Monge Amon começou a rir, vendo a cara que Kouga fazia.

\- Kouga, nosso tempo aqui está se esgotando. - Taiga disse, se levantando, virando para a esposa e segurando a mão dela. - Seus "esposos" o aguardam e seu futuro, também. Viva sabendo que nos orgulha como filho e como pessoa. Seja feliz, sempre. Meu filho.

\- Kouga. - Rin disse, quase que cantando o nome dele, o abraçando junto de Taiga e se afastando. - Demore muito para outra visita, meu Kouga. Muito mesmo. Ah, essa é música de vocês quatro. Achei que combinava, não acha?

Os três sorriram e se afastaram do Kouga. Os três saíram da sala enquanto ele prestava atenção na letra, sentado ali sozinho. Virou o rosto e encontrou Leo sentado ao seu lado.

 _Aren't you somethin' to admire_

 _Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

 _And I can't help but notice_

 _You reflect in this heart of mine_

 _If you ever feel alone and_

 _The glare makes me hard to find_

 _Just know that I'm always_

 _Parallel on the other side_

Leo segurou o rosto de Kouga, o pincel em suas mãos tremia. Com a morte de Sheloh, o feitiço se descontrolara e estava consumindo seu corpo rapidamente. E ainda tinha o ferimento que recebera do horror, o sangue jorrava abundantemente até o chão da ferida aberta.

Ele e Jabi lutavam para manter Kouga ali, precisavam de mais ajuda, precisavam levar o cavaleiro até o Senado, mas ele não suportaria a viagem até lá. Parecia que se passara uma eternidade do momento em que o cavaleiro dourado havia parado de respirar até o momento em que conseguiram reanimá-lo.

Rei e Tsubasa estavam próximos, sem saber o que fazer para ajudar. Rin, Rekka e Shiguto revezavam com eles quando ficavam esgotados. Aquilo já durava horas e ainda não havia uma idéia ou uma forma de levar Kouga até o local correto para seu tratamento.

Rei conseguira localizar Zaruba e o casaco dele quando foram procurar por Sigma, mas o irmão do monge já havia escapado. Era algo para resolver depois, de um jeito ou de outro. Todos os objetos estavam quietos, pareciam conversar silenciosamente entre si.

Leo rezava por algo, por uma solução, por uma ajuda para salvar o homem que amava. Qualquer coisa. Nem percebera que Eruba brilhava em sua mão.

Leo sorriu para o Kouga, o monge segurando a mão dele e a beijando devagar. O sorriso doce, o carinho, o jeito servil e educado. Leo era quase uma lady, tão delicado e, ainda assim, forte como uma pedra. Só precisava ter mais confiança em si mesmo para algumas coisas.

\- Kouga-sama, meu Kouga. - O monge aproximou o rosto do dele. - Você não pensa em me deixar, não é?

\- Não, não penso. Você quer que eu o deixe? - Kouga perguntou, incerto.

\- Kouga, meu príncipe Kouga, se me deixar eu desaparecerei, não sabe? Não existo sem você. - Leo falara, lambendo devagar a palma da mão do ruivo.

Kouga sentiu o corpo tremer, puxando o rosto de Leo e o beijando, longo e demoradamente, os dois se afastando um pouco.

\- Com você eu descobri tantas coisas. Descobri o que é honra, justiça. Perseverança. Amor. Prazer. - Leo falou devagar - E quero continuar a aprender tudo que desejar me ensinar. Você é meu mestre, lembra? E eu o seu servo. Essa é a minha escolha.

Kouga fez um sim, olhando a mão do monge, segurando seus dedos longos. Leo deitou o rosto nas mãos do ruivo, fechando os olhos, entregue ao toque dele. Ele começou a cantar a música que tocava, virando o rosto devagar, deixando uma trilha de beijos pela palma até o braço do namorado.

\- _Cause with your hand in my hand And a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong_ \- a voz doce de Leo cantava.

Kouga fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo, apenas permitindo descansar por uns minutos. Ao abrir os olhos ele estava sozinho na sala.

\- Leo? - Kouga procurou pelo monge, virando para a porta e vendo Tsubasa ali parado.

\- Te achei, Kouga. - Dan falara, inclinando a cabeça.

Tsubasa sentou, tão frustrado e desesperado. Olhava para os monges tratando Kouga e não havia o que pudesse fazer. Parecia que era castigo aquilo. Quando Rin estivera da mesma forma e criticara o ruivo por tentar salvá-la.

O certo seria matar Kouga e impedir que ele sofresse por mais tempo. Não podia pensar naquilo, não podia imaginar sua vida sem Garo. Ele queria poder fazer alguma coisa, ajudar em algo. Sua magia era para o ataque e não para a cura, nunca aprendera o ofício de sua irmã. Olhou para Rin ali, tão adulta, lutando para salvar o homem que ele amava, lutando pela felicidade de seu irmão.

Se Tsubasa rezasse para alguma entidade mística, ele estaria agora pedindo e oferecendo até sua alma para uma forma de ajudar Kouga. Leo explicara que precisava levar o cavaleiro dourado para o Senado e lá com todos os monges disponíveis ter uma chance.

Goruba começou a brilhar, sem que Dan percebesse.

Kouga levantou do sofá, seguindo Tsubasa que caminhava pelo corredor em sua casa, virando para o ruivo e sorrindo para ele.

Dan foi ate o jardim interno, parando e esperando que Kouga o alcançasse, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, quase se pendurando no mais alto. Havia tanto amor e confiança em seus olhos escuros que fez o ruivo até engasgar. O beijo trocado era quente e ansioso, impaciente como só Tsubasa poderia ser. Uma diva, uma prima donna.

Kouga sorriu com a analogia que fazia do cavaleiro de Dan, o segurando pela cintura fina. O beijo parou, eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, Tsubasa passou a mão pelo rosto do ruivo, perdido no olhar do mais velho.

\- Tsubasa. - Kouga viu o outro colocar o dedo em sua boca.

\- Eu sei, Kouga, mas o importante é você saber. Que eu te amo, te amo tanto. Você voltará pra mim, não é? E ficará ao meu lado para sempre. - Dan falara

\- Voltar? Eu nunca o deixei e não farei isso. - Kouga encostou a testa na de Tsubasa, parecendo dançar com o moreno.

\- Que bom! Ou quem iria me corrigir quando eu precisasse? Não quero outro para isso ou para estar ao meu lado. Sabe o que eu faria por você? Tudo. Até deixar Kantai e seguir minha vida, a nossa vida. Kouga, meu Kouga, meu príncipe. Todas as minhas regras eu deixei por você, eu as quebrei por amá-lo. - Tsubasa respirou o mesmo ar que o ruivo.

Kouga sorriu, apertando o moreno com mais força em seus braços, ouvindo-o dar uma risada e esconder o rosto em seu peito, cantando baixo a música. Aquela música continuava tocando. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo a voz de Dan, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

\- _Aren't you somethin', an original Cause it doesn't seem really as simple And I can't help but stare, cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes I can't ever change without you You reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I Would look at us all the time_ \- Tsubasa cantava, no ouvido de Kouga.

Ele sentiu um vento passar, abrindo os olhos e se vendo sozinho no jardim. Procurando aonde o outro cavaleiro fora, Garo parou e sentiu o coração doer.

Rei estava sentado no meio do jardim, as flores das cerejeiras caindo sobre ele. Zero levantou o rosto para o Kouga e era como se o tempo tivesse parado. E tudo fizesse sentido.

\- Mon Prince, maintenant tu es à moi. (Meu príncipe, agora você é meu.) - Rei caminhou na sua direção

Rei andava de um lado pro outro, vendo os monges e sacerdotisas trabalharem, mantendo Kouga vivo. A sensação de derrota era tão grande, de desespero. Ele havia esquecido o que era sentir aquela dor, sentir aquilo. O medo de perder a pessoa mais importante em sua vida.

Quando Kouga parara de respirar em seus braços fora como se algo tivesse arrancado sua alma do lugar. Ver Leo e os outros trabalhando em desespero, trazendo ele de volta foram os piores momentos em sua vida, o que era dizer muito.

Agora, eles estavam ali tentando evitar o inevitável. Leo falara que precisavam levar Kouga para o Senado, mas daquele jeito não teria como, ele não agüentaria o traslado. Estavam lutando com os ferimentos em seu corpo e, principalmente, com o feitiço que Sigma usara para escravizá-lo. As 24 horas que eles tinham estavam no fim e não havia nenhuma idéia de como resolver aquele impasse.

Ele olhou para a mão do ruivo onde Zaruba estava. Fora ele que encontrara o anel e o casaco branco de Kouga achando que aquilo ajudaria. Parecia bobagem, achava realmente que teria algum tipo de importância colocar o anel de volta ao seu lugar. Deveria ter, Rei pensava, algum tipo de deus, entidade, o que fosse, capaz de ouvir suas preces agora.

Shiruba fora quem o guiara até Zaruba, dizendo onde ele estava. O mais preocupante era a forma que o anel estava calado, mesmo quando fora colocado no dedo de Kouga, parecia que nem estava mais ali. Ele levantou o rosto quando os gritos começaram. O que estava acontecendo?

Sua atenção estava toda em Kouga e no que Leo gritava para Jabi, completamente alheio a Shiruba brilhando suavemente no torso de sua mão.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, sem se moverem, sem falarem nada. Rei sorriu, quebrando o encanto e caminhando na direção de Kouga, ficando de frente para ele. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e sentindo o aroma doce que vinha do Garo.

Não era necessário nenhum feitiço para que ele pudesse sentir o cheiro de vanilla que ele tinha. Não precisava de nada para aquilo, só do amor que tinha pelo ruivo. Esticou o pescoço e o rosto, quase ficando na ponta dos pés para olhar Kouga direito, a boca entreaberta.

Era o único convite necessário, o beijo entre eles se iniciando como tudo que acontecera em suas vidas: sem aviso, sem pedido, sem fim. Rei moldou o corpo de encontro ao do Kouga, inclinando a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo que trocavam.

Era como chegar em casa, encontrar seu lugar no mundo, Kouga pensava. Os braços do moreno ao redor de sua cintura, as mãos juntas, os dedos entrelaçados, o toque suave de seus lábios, sua língua o recebendo, sensual e faminta.

Rei era dominado e dominava, ao mesmo tempo, sem se render e se entregando todo naquele beijo. Era a forma que tinha de dizer que era assim a relação deles e que era perfeita. Com um suspiro, o moreno se afastou, ainda olhando para o Garo.

\- Rei, o que está acontecendo? - Kouga perguntara

\- Estamos lutando por você. Eu, Leo e Tsubasa. Não consegue sentir? Você está tentando nos deixar e estamos lutando para que fique ao nosso lado, para que entenda o quanto te amamos. O quanto eu te amo. - Rei disse, vendo a reação do Kouga. - E eu te amo, Kouga, mais do que a mim mesmo.

\- Você me ama. - O ruivo repetira, fechando os olhos.

\- Amo. Amo seu jeito ranzinza, amo quando eu o irrito e você quer me corrigir, amo quando acha um absurdo as minhas idéias, amo quando me olha bravo e querendo me calar, amo tudo em você. Eu sei que não será fácil a nossa vida. O que somos não será mudado, nem nosso destino. Morrer protegendo as pessoas, morrer lutando e destruindo horrors, mas eu preciso dessa chance, de provar que posso te fazer feliz, Kouga. Que nós podemos te fazer feliz. - Rei falou sem parar e sem tirar os olhos do ruivo.

Kouga ouvira cada palavra que Rei falara, sentindo ser invadido por aquela emoção quente, única. Rei começou a cantar, acompanhar a canção que tocava, fazendo com que Kouga o seguisse. os dois dançando entre as flores de cerejeiras que caíam e brilhavam. Tudo começou a se desfazer, somente os dois permaneceram ali e a música que Zero cantava.

- _Yesterday is history And tomorrow's a mystery I can see you lookin' back at me Keep your eyes on me Keep your eyes on me._ \- A voz de Rei ecoava pelo lugar, até desaparecer.

Fora muito rápido, não havia o que fazer. Leo sentira a aproximação da energia e gritara, mas já era tarde demais. Tudo fora envolvido por uma luz intensa, desaparecendo dentro dela. Quando finalmente conseguira abrir os olhos e ver onde estava, Rei já via a presença de Grace-sama. Estavam no Senado? Como...

Os guardiões e cães de guarda estavam todos ali. Monges de todos os lugares haviam sido trazidos pela mesma luz até o Senado. Não havia tempo a perder. A sacerdotisa Garai dividia os grupos, quem cuidaria das feridas e quem ajudaria para desfazer o feitiço que matava o Garo.

Era o momento crítico, quase no limite do tempo. Sentiu a mão de Tsubasa em seu braço, os dois cavaleiros se recusando a sair dali, mesmo quando os gritos de Kouga recomeçaram. Leo havia dito que retirar o feitiço doeria tanto quanto fora para colocá-lo. Queria encontrar Sigma naquele momento. Queria poder descarregar a frustração no monge.

As horas se passavam, tudo parecia se mover em câmera lenta. Leo e Jabi terminaram de quebrar o feitiço, o monge caindo exausto no chão. Rei e Tsubasa foram até ele, e o ajudaram a se levantar.

Quando os dois tocaram no monge, algo aconteceu. Rei se viu em outro lugar, sem entender o que fazia ali. A sua frente apareceu a figura fantasmagórica de Gajari. Os três cavaleiros se ajoelharam, sentindo o poder que emanava da entidade.

\- Sabem por que estão aqui? - Gajari perguntara

Nenhum dos três respondera, fazendo com que a risada de Gajari ecoasse pelo recinto.

\- Eu realizei o pedido de seus corações, levei o cavaleiro dourado para ser salvo e vocês não sabem por que estão aqui? - perguntara novamente.

\- O que deseja como pagamento? - Rei perguntou petulante como sempre.

\- Sua língua é afiada, Zero. Tenho um interesse em vocês com o Garo e isso será revelado no momento certo. - Gajari fez com que Rei sentisse o peso de sua presença, quase o curvando contra o chão.

Ele olhou atentamente os três cavaleiros, pousando os olhos em cima de Tsubasa, voltando a falar depois.

\- Quando esse momento chegar, direi o que quero como pagamento. Até lá, vivam ao lado do cavaleiro dourado, servindo e realizando cada uma das vontades dele. Será interessante observar daqui. - Quando terminou a frase, os três se viram de volta ao Senado.

Era como se nem tivessem saído dali, como se aquilo não tivesse acontecido. O que Gajari queria dizer e o que ele queria? Coisa boa não era, nunca era.

\- Terminamos. - A voz de Grace ecoou, trazendo os cavaleiros de volta a realidade. - Agora é aguardar.

E os dias se arrastariam, em uma vigília eterna.

Rei gemeu, sua pele parecia que ia derreter e seu sangue evaporar. As mãos de Kouga em seu corpo, a boca do cavaleiro em seu sexo, sugando com força, o fazendo rebolar devagar. Ele virou o rosto, a boca se abrindo para receber a língua de Leo, o beijo que eles trocavam aumentando a carga erótica da situação, quase fazendo Zero explodir de uma única vez.

Tsubasa mordeu a ponta do mamilo do Rei, sugando a carne até ficar dura, deixando a saliva escorrer pelo seu peito, a pressão aumentando, parecia que o mundo estava em chamas. Kouga parara o que fazia, puxando o rosto de Dan e o beijando, o fazendo deitar por sobre o cavaleiro prateado. Garo deixou o cavaleiro branco em um 69 perfeito com Zero que aproveitou aquela posição e engoliu a ereção a sua frente, ouvindo o grito rouco que escapara da garganta do moreno.

\- Faça o mesmo. - Kouga falara no ouvido de Tsubasa, vendo o cavaleiro começar a chupar o Rei, os dois juntos era uma visão incrivelmente perturbadora no melhor dos significados.

Leo sentiu o corpo tremer, aquilo era diferente do que já havia visto e feito, ele virou sentindo o peso de Kouga sobre si e os dedos do cavaleiro dourado em sua boca. Garo falou no seu ouvido que era para deixá-los molhados, que iria enfiá-los bem fundo dentro do monge. Lord abriu as pernas devagar, fazendo o que lhe era ordenado e recebendo o que lhe fora prometido.

Kouga o comia com os dedos, devagar, prolongando a tortura e o prazer ao infinito, fazendo Leo implorar e gemer, o suor escorrendo até a cama. Ouvira a voz de o ruivo ordenar que Rei parasse de chupar Tsubasa, mandando-o colocá-lo de quatro e o foder gostoso, bem ali. O monge jogou a cabeça para trás, o rosto de Dan em seu baixo-ventre, os gemidos dele enquanto Rei o invadia, a boca em seu sexo agora.

Rei estocava, fazendo o corpo de Tsubasa se mover, com a mão livre de Kouga segurando a cabeça de Dan, comandando a forma com que ele sugava o sexo de Leo. Quando Garo trocou os dedos pelo seu membro duro, Leo estava no limite, já quase sem conseguir respirar, sendo estocado devagar, se desmanchando em um jato quente na boca que o sugava.

Dan engolira até a última gota, quase caindo sobre Leo, o cabelo sendo agarrado por Kouga que o beijara, dividindo o gosto de Leo, lambendo o canto sujo de sua boca. Sendo puxado e colocado sobre o monge pelo ruivo, Tsubasa sentiu a invasão dele no lugar de Rei que agora o beijava, abafando seus gritos, seus gemidos.

Kouga arremetia com força, o fazendo rebolar ainda mais, esfregando a ereção de encontro ao corpo do monge, aquela fricção sendo por demais, explodindo o gozo por seu corpo, deixando ele inerte, entorpecido. Rei lambeu a boca, olhando o Kouga e se virando. Era obsceno a forma como ele inclinara na cama, o quadril empinado, chamando o cavaleiro dourado.

Um convite imoral aceito com mais imoralidade ainda. Kouga saíra de dentro de Tsubasa, deixando ele sobre o Leo, os dois observando apenas. A forma com que Garo segurara as ancas do Zero, dando um tapa forte ali, o invadindo de uma única vez, brutal, possessivo. A forma como Rei gostara daquilo, seguindo as estocadas, segurando na cabeceira da cama. A forma como eles se amavam, se entregavam um ao outro, tudo era como uma batalha, uma luta e era assim entre eles.

Gritos e gemidos, o cheiro do sexo pairando no ar, dominando. O gemido rouco de Kouga quando esse gozara, fundo no corpo de Rei, a forma como Zero o seguira, os dois caindo sobre a cama, cansados, satisfeitos. Tsubasa deitando sobre o corpo do cavaleiro dourado, se aninhando ali, enquanto Leo ficava ao seu lado esquerdo e Rei ao direito, os dois abraçando o Kouga e, conseqüentemente, Tsubasa.

Adormecer a acordar assim, pelo resto de suas vidas.

Leo fora o primeiro a acordar, gemendo baixo. Que sonho fora aquele? Deuses. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo escuro e molhado de suor, virando e vendo Tsubasa acordar da mesma forma. Será?

Ouviu o gemido de Rei, virando e vendo Zero se sentar, arfando. Os três estavam deitados no chão, no quarto de Kouga em sua mansão. O cavaleiro dourado ainda não havia despertado desde que o trouxeram do Senado, parecia em um coma profundo.

Seus sinais vitais estavam bem, apenas não despertava. Leo sabia que seu espírito estava sendo curado, estava em outro lugar e que retornaria. Precisava retornar. Para eles. Os outros cavaleiros makai se juntaram para cumprir com o dever dos três. Grace havia permitido que Hyuuga ficasse no lugar de Tsubasa, tomando conta de Kantai.

\- Isso foi realmente um sonho? - ouviu a voz de Tsubasa perguntando.

\- Acho que não. - Rei respondera, já de pé e indo até a cama. - Ou estamos mais a perigo do que é possível.

Leo revirou os olhos, Zero tinha que terminar com alguma gracinha de mais de um sentido. Ele foi para o lado de Kouga, vendo como ele estava. Rei sentara do outro lado enquanto Tsubasa se ajoelhara aos pés da cama. Era essa a rotina deles: levantar, ver o namorado, ficar um pouco com o cavaleiro dourado, cuidar dele. Banhos, remédios, vigília. Era como eles viviam hoje em dia, treinando um pouco para tirar o estresse, sempre com um ficando próximo ao Garo.

Havia tantas dúvidas na cabeça deles, desde o encontro com Gajari. O que ele quis dizer com interesse neles? O que ele quereria como pagamento? E agora aquele "sonho".

\- Será...? - Leo se perguntava, ouvindo a voz de Shiruba.

\- Vocês estão ligados através de nós. - O medalhão atraiu a atenção dos cavaleiros. - Eu e Zaruba, Eruba e Goruba. E entre nós.

\- Você está ligada a Zaruba? Tipo casamento? - Rei perguntara, divertido.

\- Seria uma forma de se explicar, mesmo que não seja possível. - Shiruba falara.

\- E os pares se interligam mutuamente com Kouga. - Eruba falara, ouvindo Goruba concordar. - Eu acredito que isso também é obra de Gajari.

\- Gajari? - os três perguntaram juntos.

\- Sim, Gajari. - Ouviram a voz de Zaruba falando. - Vocês estão com Kouga, onde o espírito dele está. Estavam já quando ele estava ferido.

\- Como assim? - Rei perguntara

Zaruba explicara tudo o que Kouga tinha visto, o encontro com os pais, o encontro com "eles", o anel estava ali, presente. Gajari fizera aquilo, por algum motivo desconhecido. Os objetos refletiram o sentimento de seus cavaleiros para a alma de Kouga, para ajudá-lo a retornar.

\- Por isso eu tenho essa música na cabeça? - Tsubasa perguntara, vendo a cara de espanto dos outros.

\- Também tenho uma música que não sai dos meus pensamentos. - Leo falara, olhando pro Rei.

\- Acho que nossos sogros nos deram a música do nosso futuro casamento. Que coisa. - Rei falara.

Leo e Tsubasa olharam para o Rei, os dois balançando a cabeça, voltando a prestar atenção na explicação que os objetos davam.

\- Não sabemos o motivo, mas vindo de Gajari sempre é necessário cautela. Ele não faz as coisas porque gosta de ajudar, sempre existe um interesse por trás. - Shiruba falara.

\- Nem me fala, da última vez ele levou Kouga para a Terra Prometida. Achei que nunca mais iria vê-lo. - Tsubasa respondera.

\- E foi por isso que nós fomos para o acampamento e também participamos do Torneio e bom, tudo acabou sendo decidido. Será coincidência? - Rei cruzara os braços.

\- Como assim? - Leo perguntara, pensando.

\- Muito simples, mesmo que não pudesse participar, Kouga estaria lá se não fosse a missão imposta por Gajari. Se ele estivesse lá, talvez nossa conversa nunca tivesse acontecido. Nem o acordo que fizemos. - Rei fez os outros se assustarem. - E talvez, talvez nenhum de nós estivesse aqui.

Aquilo era verdade, era uma possibilidade que se não tivessem confessado o amor por Kouga no acampamento, nenhum deles teria a coragem de se declarar ou tentar algo com Garo com ele ficando ou não com a Kaoru.

\- Eu só conversei com a Kaoru por causa do nosso acordo, para verificar o motivo que eles haviam se separado. Se não fosse por isso, eu ainda estaria longe, apenas imaginando se Kouga poderia ou não se interessar por mim. - Rei confessou olhando para a parede.

Aquele assunto era ainda difícil de ser tratado, trazia um gosto amargo na boca dos três, mas era algo que eles já haviam lidado e perdoado. Rei acabava sempre se torturando pelos seus erros, sempre acabava se culpando.

\- E nem eu e Tsubasa estaríamos aqui, com você e com Kouga-sama. - Leo falou, gentilmente.

\- E também teve o fato que ele os levou lá e o que falou quando estávamos no Senado. E Goruba não gostou da forma que Gajari olhara para Tsubasa. - Eruba falara, mudando o assunto. - Nem eu.

\- Ele também olhou para Leo. - Goruba falara, com um tom bem severo. - E para o Rei.

\- O que ele pode estar tramando? - Shiruba falara. - Zaruba, alguma idéia?

\- Não, mas não sei se é pior isso ou as teorias que possam significar o que ele fez. - O anel falara.

Todos ficaram quietos, pensando em algo, pensando no que podia ser tudo aquilo. Leo começara a cantar baixo, sendo acompanhado por Tsubasa e Rei, os três juntos seguindo a letra e a melodia em suas cabeças. Sonhavam com ela todas as noites, a ouviam sem nem perceber. E agora a cantavam.

\- _Baby, you're the inspiration for this precious song And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home Just to let you know, you are_ \- os três cantaram baixo, a voz deles se misturando no ar com Leo e Tsubasa nem sabendo direito o que cantavam.

\- _You are, you are the love of my life._ \- A voz de Kouga, rouca pelo pouco uso foi escutada, continuando perfeitamente a letra, fazendo com que todos parassem até de respirar.

O silêncio imperou pelo quarto, não era possível, será?

\- Kouga-sama... - Leo falara, se aproximando.

Os olhos do cavaleiro dourado se abriram e a voz dele saiu novamente, o mesmo pedaço que ele cantara antes. De um momento para o outro havia uma explosão no quarto, todos falando e gritando juntos, indo até Kouga. Gonza entrara no quarto e estava falando junto a eles.

Ninguém conseguia se entender, se ouvir, só conseguiam ver que Kouga despertara e estava bem, tão bem que o cavaleiro soergueu o corpo, respirando fundo.

\- Chega! - ele dissera firme, olhando os três morenos. - Agora, um de cada vez. - sorriu, se deitando. - Vou começar a pôr ordem nesse relacionamento.

Rei começou a rir, sem se controlar. Ele estava vivo e bem, e estava como sempre fora. O Kouga que ele amava. Viu Tsubasa entender e começar a rir também, com Leo meio perdido e depois soltando um longo ahhh. Os três se olharam, voltando para o Garo e o abraçando, sem falar nada.

Kouga estava em casa.

Gonza estava parado sem saber o que fazer. A discussão começara simples, uma bobagem, o mordomo apenas havia perguntado o que era para ser feito no almoço. Fora o que bastara para Tsubasa e Rei começarem a discutir.

Já haviam se passado 15 dias desde que Kouga despertara e ele havia finalmente recuperado totalmente sua força, voltando inclusive às suas atividades como cavaleiro makai no Senado. Depois de muito protelar, Rei mudara para a mansão, permanecendo ali junto com os outros cavaleiros. Tsubasa sofria de saudades da irmã, mas estava se adaptando bem ali com eles enquanto Leo os auxiliava como monge e eles seguiam tocando a vida.

Grace fora informada do interesse de Kouga em oficializar aquela união e disse que pensaria sobre uma forma disso acontecer, visto que nunca havia ocorrido antes um casamento assim antes. Kouga tinha retornado bem, sem o feitiço a personalidade dele voltara ao que era, ou seja, possessivo, sério, com a paciência bem curta.

Rei e Tsubasa viviam sendo corrigidos pelo cavaleiro dourado, de todas as formas possíveis. Principalmente envolvendo o quarto e a cama deles. E pareciam que nunca aprendiam, nunca.

Leo olhava incrédulo para os dois discutindo, Rei chamando Tsubasa de diva mimada, Tsubasa chamando Rei de modelete arrogante. Tudo por causa de um almoço. Gonza tinha sido educado, não sabia exatamente como lidar com os três futuros "esposos" do Kouga, queria apenas ter uma idéia do que fazer para eles comerem visto que logo o cavaleiro dourado voltaria do Senado. Se pudesse voltar atrás era o que ele faria agora.

Os dois estavam discutindo com Rei fazendo suas gracinhas para Tsubasa quando esse pegou um copo cheio com água e tacou o líquido no rosto de Zero, que desviou. Leo até prendera a respiração, Kouga entrara bem naquele momento e tomou todo o banho que deveria ter caído sobre o cavaleiro prateado. O ruivo passou a mão pelo rosto, tirando a água dos olhos e encarando para os três cavaleiros.

\- A culpa é dele! - Rei e Tsubasa apontaram um ao outro, começando a discussão novamente.

\- CHEGA! Se não se calarem, eu faço isso agora! - Kouga ouviu apenas o silêncio. - Não me interessa de quem é a culpa ou quem começou o que, eu quero os três em silêncio!

Leo ia responder que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, que estava quieto desde o princípio, sendo parado pelo olhar do namorado.

\- Você é tão culpado quanto eles, fica deixando esses dois aprontarem sem falar nada. - Kouga respirou fundo, virando pro Gonza e falando para ele ir fazer qualquer coisa para comer.

\- A culpa disso é sua, Rei. Olha o que faz. - Tsubasa falara, ficando de bico.

\- Minha? Fui eu que surtei sobre um simples doce? Eu não gosto de salgados e pedi um doce, qual o problema? - Rei falara entre dentes

\- Você quer as coisas do seu jeito e não respeita mais ninguém - Tsubasa respondera.

\- Olha aqui, sua diva de meia... AIIIIIIIII - Rei fora interrompido pelo Kouga o segurando pela orelha. Ele foi até Tsubasa e o pegou da mesma forma.

\- Eu disse para ficarem quietos! Só existe uma forma de silenciar vocês dois não é? Muito bem. - O ruivo levou os cavaleiros com ele, os arrastando até o quarto. - Nós temos algum tempo até o almoço mesmo. LEO.

Leo levara um susto, virando paro Kouga com cara de interrogação.

\- Você junto, vou ensinar a se impor mais com esses dois aqui. VEM. AGORA. - Leo olhou pra cima. Por que sempre sobrava pra ele? O monge suspirou, seguindo os três.

Gonza ouviu Kouga arrastar os três para o quarto, suspirando. Bom, agora não era necessário tanta pressa para esse almoço, talvez era melhor preparar o jantar. De amanhã. O mordomo sorriu, apesar de tudo sabia o quanto seu mestre estava feliz. Finalmente.

 _Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is a space that now you hold_

 _Show me how to fight for now_

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

 _That we're making_

 _Two reflections into one_

 _Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _Staring back at me_

Fim.

Continua no próximo Arco

Nota da Elizabeta:

Chegamos ao final do primeiro arco, do surto que se iniciou com um sonho louco que tive, graças a dona Suryia (culpada de todos os meus surtos ultimamente, viu?) Quando comecei, nem imaginava que essa fic tomaria essa proporção tão grande, tão maior do que eu. Era apenas o agradecimento a uma amiga por ela ter me apresentado essa série maravilhosa e feito com que eu conhecesse e me apaixonasse tanto pelos personagens quanto pelos atores. E com o tempo de um simples presente, ela foi crescendo e ganhando vida. Eu fui me enfiando cada vez mais no mundo de Garo e me perdendo cada vez mais nisso. Criando originais e mais originais, pensando em coisas do passado de cada um deles e aumentando as cenas quentes em cada arco que passava, também misturando com a forma como o amor entre eles crescia. Esse andamento, esse desenvolvimento é o que mais me agrada em todos os 10 arcos da fic (que vocês ainda verão), pois é o que dá o sentido de tudo.

Inicialmente não foi planejado que eles tivessem um relacionamento entre si, era apenas para ser Kouga e seus morenos, mas ficou tão natural, tão perfeito esse sentimento entre todos que não pude resistir. Adoro trios, quartetos, quintetos… amor entre muitos, muito triste ficar escolhendo somente dois e juntando. Junta todo mundo e sejamos felizes. Amor é amor e merece ser multiplicado. (rs).

Já no segundo eu passei a planejar em como interligar cada arco, algo que não ocorreu nesse primeiro. e então eu procurei deixar as coisas mais definidas no relacionamento deles e como cada um lidaria com isso.

Curiosidades sobre a fic: Era para o Kouga terminar somente com o Rei. Tsubasa morreria e Leo encontraria outro, mas como fui ameaçada de morte por uma certa baixinha beta, co-autora e amiga querida se eu chegasse a esboçar isso na fic. _[Suryia: Isso mesmo, onde já se viu matar o pobre do Tsubasa. Ainda mais que a cabeça do Rei já tava fudida, imagina ter que lidar com a morte do Tsu! Hunf! ò.ó! Agora essa parte do Leozinho arrumar outro eu acabei descobrindo isso junto com vocês agora! Ela não me disse nada na época kkkkk]_ Na cena com o Sheloh, até hoje a Suryia me interroga se eu ia realmente fazer o Kouga uke ou não. Essa ideia até existiu a principio, mas não consegui escrever e por isso rolou nada entre eles. _[Suryia: Ainda bem, ou vocês teriam uma escritora a menos no mundo das fanfics, viu. A Elizabeta quase me matou de susto várias vezes, obvio que eu ia querer matá-la depois disso ^_^]_ Eu não gosto de Kouga uke, confesso, mas amo o ruivo e todo personagem que amo acaba virando uke em algum momento da vida….o que cria um conflito digno de psiquiatra me ajudar… -_-. Bom, acho que é isso, então vejo todos vocês no segundo arco. So, stay tuned for the next season.

 _[**Suryia se metendo nas notas de novo**: E chegamos ao final do magnânimo surto da Elizabeta Draculea, obviamente estimulado por essa que vos fala kkkkk ^_^ Mas não pense que isso acabou aqui! Vocês acham mesmo que iríamos perder a oportunidade de virar a vida do Kouga de cabeça pra baixo? Claro que não *_*_

 _Mas brincadeiras a parte, o mérito do desenvolvimento desse arco é todo da Elizabeta, até o presente momento eu só dei uma opinião aqui e ali (coisa leve) e ajudei na revisão, então o trabalho foi todo dela, que é uma linda e faz a minha vida mais feliz a cada capitulo dessa Fanfic que ela escreve *.*_

 _É bem isso mesmo, essa fic já tem uns 10 arcos (muita coisa ainda vai acontecer), mas eu só meti o meu dedo mais profundamente nisso tudo depois do quarto arco. Porque aí, lá na frente, a revisora fica abusada e vira colaboradora kkk e começa a sugerir plot, organizar argumento, e até arrisca brincar de escrever um trechinho (bem inho) aqui e acolá =P, fora dar bronca na escritora também rs (Não pode dar confiança pra gente folgada tipo eu ^^ e eu não tenho culpa de ter me envolvido tanto assim com a história)_

 _Então se você quer saber o que vai rolar com o Kouga e seu "harém" kkkk cola com a gente, e acompanha o próximo arco "Break The Night With Colour"]_


End file.
